


The Raven That Found A Home

by ExyDownUnder



Series: All For the Game [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Edgar Allan Ravens (All For The Game), Exy (All For The Game), F/M, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Neil Josten has a brother, Palmetto State University Foxes, The Perfect Court (All For The Game), These boys need a hug, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 118,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExyDownUnder/pseuds/ExyDownUnder
Summary: Everyone can see that the Foxes were a fractured mess, but their latest disaster might be thing thing that will finally bring them together.Kit knows that his hand Neilʻs days are numbered, but now that heʻs starting to realise that he truly has nothing to lose he wonʻt go down without a fight for what he believes in.Kit knows that he canʻt protect the Foxes from Rikoʻs mess, but he feels like he can lessen the mess that happens to the people that took the time and patience to deal with him and Neil.Andrew is someone that Kit still finds every interesting, he wants to know more about him but Andrew wonʻt let anything go for free.I hope you all enjoy this story, this is my little passion quarantine fanfic thing and much like the first one I thought why not show it! Also sorry I am not that good at reviews/ summaries!
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Original Male Character(s), Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Original Male Character(s), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten & Original Male Character(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: All For the Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782850
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

The whole school was decorated like it was Halloween, even though they were months too early. It honestly felt like a cheap tribute to Seth but to most people it must have symbolised that they should be mourning the death of Seth Gordon.

Kit had to forgive himself for being jaded. At eighteen years old he had seen more death than his brother, he had seen how brutal people can be. Death was something unpleasant but it was a very familiar feeling. Seth's death was an untimely overdose that should have really meant something more to Kit because he was his teammate and roommate for three months, but Kit felt nothing towards him. Trying to keep Neil alive was more important than worrying about: he had no time to worry about others misfortunes.

Rock music blared to life, temporarily filling the once silent car, but it stopped as quickly as it came. Kit took his attention away from the decoration and looked up front. Nicky let his hand fall from the dashboard with a quiet curse. Next to Kit, Aaron shoved the back of the driver's seat. Kit didn’t know whether it was in admiration for trying to pretend things were okay or his own way of showing support. The cousins' relationship was a tangled mess that Kit would not be alive long enough to figure it out.

“I don’t want to do this,” Nicky said, low and miserable.

No one answered but Kit knew that they all agreed. None of them are looking forward to today’s practice but they can only take so much time off when the season has started. At least Coach Wymack let them have until Wednesday afternoon off. Andrew had his weekly therapy sessions on Wednesdays.

Normally Andrew’s wild moods werenʻt a problem but Andrewʻs cheer didn’t make him at all friendly. And excitable Andrew confronted with his least favourite teammates and death was a recipe for disaster. Sunday should have been spent with the whole team mourning over Sethʻs death but it ended up with Matt and Andrew in an ugly brawl.

Wymack had to forcefully separate the team after that. The upperclassmen moved into Abby’s house and the cousins and Kevin were banished to the dorm room. Kit and Neil would have stayed in their room but Wymack didn’t want them spending time alone together in a room that they shared with Seth. So instead they spent a couple of nights sleeping on Wymack’s couch, again. 

Kit really didnʻt care what happened to Seth but he found it a little disrespectful that his mother wasnʻt even there to pick him up on Monday afternoon. Sethʻs mother had signed off on the cremation but Allison was the one to collect him on Monday. Kit really didnʻt know what she planned to do with the urn, bury it? Or maybe just keep it in her dorm for the rest of the year? Kit really didnʻt want to ask. But he couldnʻt stop thinking about the part that he might have played in Sethʻs death, because there was no way that Riko wasnʻt involved in it.

Allison wouldnʻt be at practice today but the rest of the upperclassmen would be there. Kit really wasnʻt looking forward to seeing them again since what happened on Sunday. The Foxes were already the smallest team in the NCAA Class 1 Exy. Now they were the smallest a team could be and still qualify to play. Theyʻs lost their only fifth year student and their remaining permanent offense line consisted of an amateur and an injured national champion and an ex-Ravenʻs player thrown in there when they needed it.

Nicky pulled up to the curb but didnʻt kill the engine. Kit followed Neil out of the car and looked over the hood to the rest of the parking lot, counting the amount of squad cars there were. Kevin being on the team meant that they needed full time security, but their numbers doubled over the summer when they found out that Edgar Allan moved into their district. Kit really hated seeing them around the campus.

Nicky pulled away as soon as Kevin and Aaron got out of the car. There was no point in Nicky joining them yet because he had to go and get Andrew from Reddin. Kit made his way to the Foxesʻ entrance seeing that none of the others were going to make the first move to the door. The code was meant to change every couple of months, but with the Ravens in their district Wymack now changed it every week. This week it was the last four digits of Abbyʻs phone number. Kit was really sure that Wymack and Abby were dating.

They filed down the hall and to the locker room. That door was unlocked and the lights were on but there was no one in there. Kit decided to let Neil go and look down where the foyer was and he decided to go down where the changing rooms and offices were. Wymackʻs office door was closed but his muffled voice could be heard from behind the door.

Kit nodded a little bit before heading back to the lounge, arriving the same time as Neil to find Aaron and Kevin rearranging the seats. Kit made his way over next to Neil, raising an eyebrow at the new formation of the chairs and lounges before asking, “What are you doing?”

“Finding a new way for us to fit,” Aaron said, “unless you both want to be looking at an empty chair all season.”

“Itʻs the same number of cushions,” Neil said.

“Four people barely fit on a couch. Five is out of the question and don't even think about six, youʻd be sitting on each otherʻs laps again,” Aaron said looking at the two brothers. “And Iʻm sure that you dinʻt want to be doing that all season.”

“Five?” 

Kevin looked at Neil like he was stupid, Kit also gave him a look. Kit kind of understood that they would be with Andrewʻs group from now on because Andrew was willing to protect them, along with the fact that they were helping keep Kevin with the team.

“Both of you know your places, donʻt you?” Kevin asked.

Kit nodded, he knew that he had to keep Kevinʻs interest to have someone help keep Neil from their past. Andrew would protect him so he could protect Neil. Both Kit and Neil had to do it from within Andrew’s dysfunctional group, neither of them could stay on the outside of either group now. 

Kit looked at the new arrangements and nodded a little bit. There would be four of them on the couch again, but at least three of them were small, and two to the chairs on either side. The upperclassmen got the couch and chair opposite them. Kit didn’t make a move to go and sit down just yet, waiting to see where he would be wanted, but Neil moved to sit in the outside seat but Aaron sat down in it first. 

“You’re on the couch with Kit, Kevin and Andrew. Sit down.”

Kit nodded a little to himself and sat down in the middle of the couch and grabbed Neils hand, making him sit down on the outside of the couch. “I’ll be the one sitting next to Andrew.” Kit said softly moving as close to Neil as he could so there would be room for Andrew between him and Kevin.

Kit looked around the room as his eyes landed on the schedule that was overhanging the TV. He felt his heart stop for a moment when he got to their Friday the 13th of October game. The first ranked team against the last ranked team. It was bound to be a disaster.

Wymack’s door opened down the hall, but a half-second later the phone started ringing. Wymack didn’t bother to  close his door again before answering. From what Kit could hear, someone was harassing Wymack about the team’s tiny line-up. Wymack’s obvious irritation made his reassurances less than convincing, but Kit knew he believed every word he was saying. Wymack didn’t care if he had ten Foxes or twenty-five. He’d stand behind them until the bitter, bloody end.

Wymack was still having a go at the person when the lounge room opened. Dan was the first into the room, but Matt and Renee were right behind her. The trio only made it a couple of steps into the room before they came grinding to a halt. 

Dan pointed at Kit and Neil but stared at  Kevin. “What is that about?”

Aaron stepped in and answered, “You knew what it meant when we took them on Saturday night.”

A loud slam was heard from Wymackʻs office, meaning that he either finished the conversation or he used the Foxes arrival as an excuse to hang up. He walked into the lounge a couple of seconds later and followed Danʻs finger to Neil and Kit. He looked from Kit to Neil to Kevin and then to Aaron before looking at the new layout of the room.

“Last I checked Andrew didnʻt like either of you.” Wymack said.

Neil shrugged before offering, “He still doesnʻt.”

“I donʻt think that he ever will,” Kit shrugged.

Wymack just hummed in response before motioning for the other Foxes to take their seats. He leaned against the entertainment system and waited for them all to get settled. He folded his arms across his chest and studied each of his Foxes in turn. 

“Abby wrote me a speech to give you this afternoon. It sounded nice, had lots of stuff about courage and loss and coming together in everyone's time of need. I tore it up and tossed it in the trash can beside my desk.

“I'm not here to offer you kind words and pats on the back. I'm not here to be a shoulder to cry on. Take that up with Abby or go down to Reddin and talk to Betsy. My job is to be your coach no matter what, to keep you moving and get you back on the court whether you're ready to be there or not. That probably makes me the bad guy here, but we all have to live with it.”

Wymack looked at the empty chairs across from him. Palmetto State's Exy team was on its fifth year now. Wymack built the Foxes from the ground up and handpicked Seth for his first starting line. Between the players' personal problems, a faulty original contract that let players walk out, and the option to graduate in four years instead of five, Seth was the only one who'd made it to a fifth year with the team. Seth had been a lot of things, most of them unpleasant, but he'd definitely been a fighter. Now he was gone.

Wymack cleared his throat and scratched a hand through his short hair. “Look. Shit happened. Shitʻs going to keep happening. You donʻt need me to tell you life isnʻt fair. You're here because you know it isnʻt. Life doesnʻt care what we want out of it; it's up to us to fight for what we want with everything weʻve got. Seth wanted us to win. He wanted us to make it past the fourth match. I think we owe it to him to perform. Let's show the world what weʻve got. Letʻs make this our year.”

Kit nodded along, even though he didnʻt like Seth, but Kit had to give it to him that he was a good striker. Kit didnʻt know how they were going to go this year but he hoped that they would be able to make it far. He needed to spend his last year playing the sport that he loved and lived for.

“Words donʻt mean a thing to me,” Wymack said. “Prove to me on my court, that all of you have what it takes to make it to championships. I want you on the court in light gear in five minutes or Iʻll sign you all up for a marathon.”

As the team started scrambling to get up and get changed Wymack turned his attention to Kit. “Kit, wait a minute,” He said, some of the other Foxes turned to their attention to their Coach before turning their attention back to getting changed.

“What do you need, Coach? Better make it quick, I donʻt really feel up to doing a marathon anytime soon,” Kit said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Betsy is asking to see you after practice. If you donʻt go to this Iʻll have to bench you on Friday. Now go and change,” Wymack said, shoving Kitʻs shoulder in the direction of the changing rooms.

Kit froze up at Wymack putting his hand on his shoulder, “Donʻt you fucking touch me Wymack.” Kit growled out as he turned around and glared at him as he went to the locker room.

Kit grabbed his things, carrying them to the bathroom stalls. Only stopping when he saw Neil stopping and looking at his reflection in one of the vanity mirrors. Kit stood up next to him, looking at himself as well.

Him and Neil were almost identical. Kit had higher cheekbones, a scar going though his right eyebrow, a bit of a crooked nose and a few small scars here and there. But something that he would never change is that he looked like his father. Both him and Neil were the splitting image of their father. Hair dye and contacts were the best thing that they both had in hiding who they were, but keeping up with it when they lived with the Foxes was hard. Neil made sure that Kit kept checking his roots at least twice a day, and they both kept their contact cases next to them as they slept so they could sleep without their contacts. This was a tricky thing to do but it kept him alive and safe but with how things were going, it wasnʻt going to be enough.

Kit didnʻt know that the two of them were standing there, stalling for so long that Matt and Kevin came looking for them. Seeing their reflections in the mirror behind the brothers.

“We can make it all the way to finals?” Kit asked, not turning around to them.

“Miracles happen,” Matt said. 

Kit just nodded and turned around, looking at the two of them before going and getting changed into his light gear. This was something that the Foxes needed, they needed to pull together on the court, they needed to push each other to work. Kevin was the one that was going to help them a lot, Kit knew how high the standards that he held himself too. Kit was like that too, he pushed himself just as hard as Kevin, he held himself to just as high standards as Kevin held himself too. 

Kit pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he pulled on his light jacket that he wore during training and made his way out to the foyer. Dan and Renee were waiting for them, and they went into the stadium for warm-ups. After forty minutes of laps and interval runs, they all trekked back into the locker room for water. They were all stretching out when the door opened.

Kit glanced up at Andrew as he was stretching his legs, he gave a quick glance at the upperclassmen. Dan looked at them for a split second before going back to her stretches, Matt just pulled a face when he saw Andrewʻs smiling face. Renee was the only one that smiled back at him, and offered him a soft and friendly hello.

“Hi Renee," Andrew returned. “Are you moving back into the dorm yet?”

“Tonight,” Renee said. “We packed Matt's truck this morning.”

Andrew accepted that without argument and vanished into the locker room to change. Nicky hung back a minute, looking a little uncertain as he faced his teammates for the first time in days. Dan looked at him again, but her stony face was not encouraging.

Kit tuned out the rest of the banter between them, knowing that it wasnʻt going to be too important. He looked down at his legs as he stretched into the splits. Wymack entering the room again made Kit flinch back a little and sit on his legs to work on some shoulder stretching.

“You two get down to the court and start doing laps. I donʻt pay electricity in this place so you can stand around and gossip. The rest of you finish up here and get some water. As soon as Andrew and Nicky are ready, weʻll be suiting up for drills. Weʻve got-” Wymack stopped at the sound of his phone dining at the end of the call. “These leeches are going to drive me insane. I should have invested in a secretary.”

Kit moved closer to Neil, standing next to him at the back of the foyer, he wanted to hear what was being said.

“Coach Wymack, Palmetto State University. Say again? One moment.” Kit watched as Wymack stepped into the hallway, he was carrying the portable receiver in his hand. Stomping down the hall and to the menʻs changing room, he kicked it open. “Andrew Joseph Minyard, what in the flying fuck have you done now?”

“It wasnʻt me, it was the one-armed man!” Andrew could be heard yelling back. 

“Get out here!” Wymack yelled back as the door swung closed. Andrew opened it a couple of seconds later, already changed into his uniform. Wymack shoved the phone in his direction and said, “The police are on the phone for you. You better come clean now before I get the unabridged version from them.”

“It wasnʻt me. Ask my doppelganger?”

Wymack scowled at him before turning the microphone back on and putting it up to his ear. “What seems to be the problem, Officer… Higgins, you said?”

“Oh,” Andrew said startled. “No, Coach.” 

Andrew grabbed Wymackʻs wrists and wrenched the phone out of his grasp. Wymack caught Andrewʻs jersey before he could run off. Andrew didnʻt try to wiggle free but he just stared at the phone like he had never seen one before.

“Donʻt make him wait all day,” Wymack said. 

Andrew turned in Wymackʻs grip, not enough to break loose but enough to see Aaron. Aaron had stopped mid stretch when he heard the name to stare at Andrew. Andrew just threw his hands up in an exaggerated shrug and finally put his ear to the phone. 

“Pig Higgins, is that you?” Andrew asked. “Oh, it is. Yes, Iʻm surprised. Did you forget that I donʻt like surprises? What? No, donʻt stall. You wouldnʻt hunt me down after all this time just to have a chat, so what do you want?” Andrew went quiet for a few seconds to listen to what Higgins was saying, then said, “No,” and hung up.

Kit watched on in a strange fascination as the phone called back again. All the Foxes were watching as Wymack hadnʻt told them to go and do anything. Andrew yanked at his jersey until Wymack let him go, putting space between them as fast as he could. He leaned against the wall, clapped his free hand over his ear, and answered the call.

“What? No, I didnʻt hang up on you. I wouldnʻt do that. I- no. Shut up.”

Andrew hung up the phone again, but Higgins was persistent enough to call a third time. Andrew let it get to the fifth ring before he answered with an explosive sigh.

“Talk to me,” Andrew said, and waited as Higgins explained himself all over again.

Higgins went on for a good two minutes. Whatever he was saying couldn't be good; the conversation was visibly cutting through Andrew's drug-induced mania. Andrew's smile was long gone, and he started tapping his foot halfway through Higgins' story. He looked away from Aaron as the last of his cheer bleached out of his expression and pointed his gaze at the ceiling instead.

“Go back,” Andrew finally said. “Who complained? Oh, Pig, donʻt give me the runaround. I know where you work, you see. I know who you work with. That means thereʻs a child in her house. She isnʻt supposed—what? No. Don't ask me that. I said don't. Leave me alone. Hey,” Andrew said, a little louder like he was trying to drown the officerʻs arguments out. “Call me again and Iʻll kill you.”

He hung up. This time the phone stayed silent. Andrew waited to make sure Higgins got the hint, then put one hand over his eyes and started laughing.

Kit watched on in confusion, he tried to put together what little information that he had gotten from this half of the conversation. ʻThat means thereʻs a child in her houseʻ, a foster parent? Kit didnʻt know anything about Andrew to make any assumptions on the matter of family. Kit stood next to Neil, his mind far away but hearing Kevin talk brought him back into the room that was in The Foxhole Court.

“Knock it off. You canʻt leave.” 

Kit was a little confused as to what he had missed but he didnʻt miss seeing a wide wicked smile on Andrewʻs lips. “I canʻt, Kevin? Iʻll show you what I canʻt do. Try and put me on your court today and Iʻll take myself permanently off of it. Fuck your practice, your line-up and your stupid fucking game.”

“Thatʻs enough. We donʻt have time for your tantrums.”

“Should just let him leave Kevin…” Kit muttered under his breath as he watched Andrew twist and punch the wall hard enough to split the skin along his knuckles. 

Kit hissed a little, as a phantom pain appeared in his knuckles. Kevin stepped forward, holding his hand out like he would be able to stop Andrew if he went for another hit, but Wymack was closer. He caught Andrewʻs arm and hauled him away from the wall. Andrew didnʻt take his eyes off of Kevin to acknowledge the interference. Only when Kevin stepped back did Andrew try to pull free of his grip.

“Cough, cough, Coach,” Andrew said. “Iʻm leaving now.”

“Coach, let him go,” Aaron said. “Please.”

Wymack flicked a frustrated look between them, but Aaron was staring at his feet and Andrew's smile explained nothing. Finally Wymack dropped his hand and said, “You and I are going to have a very long talk later, Andrew.”

“Sure,” Andrew said, a bright and blatant lie. He was gone a heartbeat later.

“Seriously,” Nicky said when the door slammed behind Andrew, “what did I miss?”

“Answers now, Aaron,” Wymack said.

“I don't know,” Aaron said.

"My ass you don't."

"I don't know," Aaron said again, a little louder. “I don't know why Higgins is calling. Call him back or take it up with Andrew if you want answers. He was Andrewʻs mentor, not mine. I only met the guy once.”

“He obviously left an impression if you still remember him.”

“Oh,” Nicky said in startled realization. “Is he-?” He didn't finish, but Aaron understood what he was asking.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Heʻs the one who told me I had a brother.”


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Trees

Aaron’s cryptic remark was the only answer they got from him that practice. Kit saw that Wymack stopped pushing for answers the second it got personal, but it kind of expected the upperclassman to say something when they had the court walls between themselves and Coach but they didn't; they stayed minding their own business.

Kit felt a bit strange practising, everything seemed way too quiet as they worked through their drills. Without Seth around to pick fights with Nicky and Kevin, Allison on hand to pester anyone within hearing range, or Andrew chatting to anyone that got close enough to hear him in the goals. It just felt a little off. But the silences never really seemed to faze Kit or Kevin, they were a bit too single-minded about Exy to let anything distract them while they were on court, and Dan knew her role as their captain. She helped push the others to keep going when they slowed down and talked through some of the awkward silences. Even still, Kit knew that they were all relieved with Wymack called an end to the practice.

Before they left Kit was reminded that he had to go and see Betsy straight away. A few of the upperclassman just looked between him and Wymark when they saw Kit just flipped him off. They all left the stadium at the same time, but Nicky's distaste for traffic laws got them to Fox tower first. Nicky found a spot near the back of the athletes parking lot and they headed for the dorm as a group. Halfway to the door and they noticed a figure waiting for them on the sidewalk. Andrew sat cross-legged on the curb, his hands sitting on his ankles as he watched them approach.

“You shouldn’t be outside if you’re coming down with something,” Kevin said.

“Such concern.” Andrew grinned at Kevin's cool tone. “Don’t cry, Kevin. It’s nothing a nap and some vitamin C can’t fix.”

Kit rolled his eyes and turned to Neil. “Neil, put this on my bed for me? If I don’t go and see her I’m gonna be benched.” Kit said as he put his hand into his duffel bag pulling out his wallet. Even though he fully trusted his brother to look after his things he didn’t like not having his wallet on him.

“Any clue what it’s about?” Neil asked as he held out his free hand to take the bag from him.

“No clue, I‘ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” Kit said, finally giving Neil his bag.

In the time that they were talking the upperclassmen had pulled into the parking lot, Matt circled around twice before he found a spot big enough for his truck to fit. Matt, Dan and Renee were walking over and once they were in hearing distance Andrew called out.

“Renee, you made it! Welcome back. I’m borrowing you. You don’t mind, do you? I knew you wouldn’t.” Andrew said, smiling and waving at her.

Renee nodded. “Do I need anything?”

“I've already got it.” Andrew hopped to his feet and set off across the parking lot.

Renee did an about-face and followed. She caught up in a couple long strides and fell in alongside him. Kit turned and looked at Dan. Her mouth was a thin, hard line but she didn't look surprised and she didn't call after them. Matt opened his mouth, then took his cue from Dan's silence and decided not to say anything. No one else moved until Andrew and Renee reached the far edge of the parking lot, and then Aaron turned away abruptly.

Kit took his as his own cue to leave, he gave it to fingered salute to his brother before heading off in the direction of Reddin. Kit had a real strong idea on why he was having to talk to Betsy once again, but he didn’t want to think about that too much. He was only going to see her because he was threatened with being benched if he didn’t.

Reddin looked like it was all closed, but Kit walked in anyway, Signing in like he saw Renee do and headed down to where Betsy’s office was. Even though the door was open he still took the time to knock.

“Oh, hello Kit,” Betsy said with a smile before motioning him to come in. “I’m sure Wymack was the one to tell you that I wanted you to come and see me?”

Kit nodded a little, he sat down in the middle of the lounge and watched Betsy walk over to the door. Closing it before she sat down on the lounge across from Kit.

“Yeah, threatened to bench me from the game on Friday if I didn’t come,” Kit said, pulling his jacket a little tighter to him and crossing his arms over his stomach. “So, Ms Shrink, why am I here?”

Betsy chuckled a little at the name, it seems like she had never heard that one before. She leaned back in her chair getting a little more comfortable before looking at Kit.

“I want to know how you are dealing with Seth’s death. Seeing as he was your teammate and roommate for a few months.”

Kit raised an eyebrow at her wondering if she was completely serious. When she didn’t say anything else he knew that she was, he scoffed a little bit and shrugged. “Don’t know, always avoided him, he hated my guts cause I stood up for Kevin. The man was like a stranger to me. But I did find it a little disrespectful on his mother’s behalf that she didn’t even pick up his urn. But I guess you can’t be a Fox without some form of fucked up family.”

“So his death really hasn’t affected you at all?” Betsy watched as Kit shook his head in a no. “Interesting, anyway what I really wanted to talk to you today was about something that Abby brought up with me, she was very concerned for you when she told me.”

Kit froze up in his spot, holding his forearms closer to his stomach, as he shook his head. “There’s nothing to worry about here Betsy. I don’t know why she mentioned anything to you because there’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“Kit, if it wasn’t something to be concerned about she wouldn’t have spoken to me about it, or asked me to talk to you.”

“I don’t like repeating myself.” Kit said, his voice getting shaky. He didn’t like being backed into a corner like this, no one cared about what he did when he was at Millport, so why would some nurse and shrink care now. “I said I was fine.”

“Kit, please-“

“I don’t like that word.” Kit cut her off.

Betsy nodded, making a mental note not to use that word with him again. “I apologize, I will not use that word again, but Kit. Abby was just worried about your safety.”

“Well she obviously didn’t hear me when I told her that these were all old. Why would I actively punish myself now when I have my life finally starting to come together for once.”

“What do you mean by that, Kit?” Betsy questioned, she was a little confused by his wording.

“I finally have my brother, I have something to fight for. She shouldnʻt have spoken to you. I told her, they are old. She saw that they were. So I donʻt know why I am here.”

“Abby just wanted to make sure that you arenʻt going to be a threat to yourself. Kit, she just wanted to know that you werenʻt going to cause any more harm to yourself.” 

Kit growled a little bit, Abby didnʻt know what was best for him. “I havenʻt done that in years. Like I said, I have my brother back. Now, is there anything else you need from me, Shrink?”

“Kit, I do believe you when you say that. But itʻs just a precaution that we need to take,” Betsy said, taking a breath in. She knew that these things were hard to talk about but Kit didnʻt seem to understand how important it was for them to know that he wasnʻt going to be a risk to himself. “I just want you to know that I fully believe you when you say that they are old, Abby does as well. She was the one who saw them. I also need you to know that if you feel like that again, you need to come and see me.”   
  


“Like hell I would be coming to see you. I can handle myself. But for now I have a brother to look out for,” Kit said, his body was shaking a little. He didnʻt like people trying to pry into things like this, it was a can of worms that was better left unopened. 

“Now. If Iʻm not needed anymore. Iʻm going to leave. Tell Coach that I came here, I donʻt want to be benched,” Kit said, standing up, his arms still wrapped tightly around him. He stomped up to the door, ignoring the eyes that were following him. Storming out of the building, his body shaking with anger.

His feet were moving unconsciously under him, he didnʻt know why Betsy thought that she could try and get him to tell her knowing what he did. He didnʻt like the thought of being in a situation that he was going to be asked why. He didnʻt like knowing that someone is promising that they ʻcareʻ about what he does. 

Before he knew it, he was getting close to Fox Tower. The large grassy area that was in front of the athletesʻ dormitory was empty by now, with most people in their dorms. Kit clenched his hands tightly into fists, walking over to the closest tree and throwing a punch.

Pain bolted through his hand but that didnʻt stop him from throwing another. Kit hissed in pain, he knew that this wasnʻt the best way to get his frustration out but it was a lot better than going and punching someone or destroying himself on the court.

ʻYou were meant to be perfect.ʻ

“Shut up,” Kit muttered, punching the tree again.

ʻYou are just useless, I brought you up to be perfect.ʻ 

“Shut up,” Kit said louder this time, the words of his past ringing in his head. He felt warmth on his fingers.

ʻYou are a disgrace. You waste everyoneʻs time. You are a waste of oxygen.ʻ

“Shut up!” Kit screamed out. 

After one last strong punch he fell to his knees, his hands falling into his lap. Blood started to run onto his legs, his hands shaking violently. Kit sat there for a while, his shoulders shaking just as much as his hands.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet, there were only a few things in the worn leather. But one of the things that was most precious to him was a photo of him and Kevin from before he left to Australia for the last time. Seeing that photo was something that reminded Kit of what he left behind. He might have gained some sort of freedom but was stuck being haunted by his past mistakes, but he left behind a bright future, someone that taught him that not everyone wanted to hurt him. He left two people that needed someone else to help them. 

But he found his brother.

ʻYou made the wrong choice, no wonder the master hates you and your presence. You canʻt even go a day without thinking about your mistakes.ʻ

“Shut up,” Kit muttered, staring at the paper. “I didnʻt make the wrong choice,” Kit put the photo back into his wallet. 

Standing up, his body still shaking, he made his way back to Fox Tower. Clenching and unclenching his hand, blood making itʻs way down his fingers. The walk up to Fox Tower was slow, by the time that he got back up to the parking lot Renee and Andrew were there. Kit didnʻt really pay attention to either of them as he walked past them.

“Kit? What happened to your hands?” Renee asked, limping closer to him.

Kit looked down at his bloodied and bruised hands and just shrugged, clenching and unclenching his fingers. Andrew soon enough popped up next to Renee and smiled widely at the sight.

“Ooo looks like the rabbit got into a fight, I wonder what the other guy looks like.” 

“It was a tree,” Kit said, not looking away from Andrew who seemed to raise an eyebrow before shrugging and walking off.

“Shouldnʻt get rough with the trees, rabbit, theyʻll learn to fight back one day,” Andrew said as he entered the dormitory.

Renee was holding her hands near Kitʻs, trying to get a better look through the dirt and blood. “Do you want me to help you clean them up?”

“No, Iʻm fine. You look like you are the one needing help.” Kit spoke softly, pointing out her hand and her limp.

“Donʻt be silly Kit, I want to make sure that you didnʻt do any major damage to your hand,” She smiled at him, offering her hand out for him to take.

Kit swallowed deeply as he nodded, he really didnʻt know if he did anything to his hand but he felt like it might have been bruised. He knew that he couldnʻt miss out on training tonight or tomorrow. 

Renee smiled and took Kitʻs hand lightly in her good one, limping up the stairs as Kit followed. Renee opened the door to the girlʻs dorm room and let Kit go in. There was no one in there, meaning that Dan would have to be in his dorm. Kit just sat down on the couch, flexing his hand, trying to make sure that there was no major damage but knowing him, even if there was he would still train and play.

“So, Kit, why were you punching a tree?” Renee asked, limping a little as she brought over a washcloth and some wrapping bandages.

She held her hands out, showing Kit that she was ready to work on his hands. Kit sat there for a moment, this was a perfect reply of a memory that he had with Adam years ago. A sad smile made itʻs way onto Kitʻs lips as he gave her his right hand.

“The tree was trying to make me talk about things that I felt uncomfortable with,” Kit said, noticing how gentle Renee was with him. Also how she kept her hands away from his jacket sleeves, not wanting them to go up.

Renee paused for a second before continuing to clean the dirt out. “Well, that's one way to stop the tree from asking you things,” Renee smiled a little at him. “Just tell me if you are feeling uncomfortable with this at any time, okay?”

“You know, Coach threatened to bench me on Friday if I didnʻt go and see the Shrink. But moving on from that,” Kit said quickly, his hands were still a little shaken up. “Did you and Andrew spar? I mean, it would be the only way to explain why you were hurt.”

“Yes, Andrew and I are sparring partners,” Renee said with a smile.

Kit took a moment to look at her, she didnʻt really seem like the type to go a few rounds with Andrew but Kit wasnʻt one to judge. “Iʻm guessing you are a born-again christian? Andrew didnʻt seem like the type to spar with a normal christian girl.”

“Yes, I am. You know, Andrew and I share a lot in common, he is very interested in the person who I was before I found my faith,” Renee said, putting down Kitʻs hand and picking up his other one. “If you want to know more, Iʻd be happy to tell you over a cup of coffee sometime. I might not be proud of my past but I canʻt heal from it if I hide it.”

Kit nodded a little, he wanted to know more about Renee. She seemed to be a very interesting person.

“You know, I would like that…” Kit muttered, almost a little embarrassed, he knew that he shouldnʻt be getting close with anyone here. He knew that getting close with them would make it harder to accept that he was going to die before the end spring. “You really share a lot in common with Adam…”

“Oh? If you want to, I would like to know about him,” Renee said, she was getting close to finishing his left hand.

“He was just really gentle with me, I guess. I got into a fight once, broke my nose and something in my hand, he was the only one who helped me…” Kit said, he didnʻt know why he was telling Renee this, maybe it was because she just reminded him of Adam. Someone who always looked for the best in people, someone who despite their differences would help them.

“He sounds like a great friend,” Renee said, a smile playing on her lips. She was happy that she was able to get Kit to open up to her, he was someone that she could tell, needed someone else to lean on.

“He was… He really was…” Kit said with a soft smile. Renee put down his hand and picked up the bandages.

“Do you want to do them? They will need to go up your wrists a bit to make sure they are wrapped on properly,” Renee said, holding them out to Kit. She watched as Kit grabbed them and started wrapping his left hand, keeping the inside of his wrist to him as he did so.

“Is everything okay with Andrew? I mean, we all saw what happened and I just wanted to know if he was okay,” Kit said, trying to find a good excuse to figure out why a Cop from Oakland PD called him.

Renee raised an eyebrow at the question, she assumed that Kit didnʻt really like Andrew. But then again she thought that he would like Betsy. “Heʻs going to be okay, that was just a personal issue. He didnʻt get into any trouble, but he will be back on court tomorrow for practice.”

“Good to know that everything is okay…” Kit muttered as he moved onto his next hand. “I have to say, training is quiet without him making comments.”

“You are right on that, training in general is too quiet now,” Renee said, nodding in agreement.

After Kit had finished wrapping his hands, he flexed his fingers a little. “Do you want me to go and get Dan? I can tell her that you are over here,” Kit said, getting up.

“If you wouldnʻt mind, I think I'm going to go and have a nice hot shower. Iʻll see you tomorrow on court,” Renee said, smiling as she watched Kit give her a salute and walk out of her dorm room.

Kit made his way to his room, kicking on the door instead of using the back of his hand. Kit waited, next thing he knew Dan was opening the door. She looked over him and noticed his bandaged hands.

“Renee is in your room, I would get her something for her leg,” Kit said before motioning Dan to move out of his way.

Matt looked over at Kit and pointed at his hands. “What happened to you?”

Kit shrugged a little bit, looking at Neil. “I punched a tree a few times. Iʻm fine though.”

“Kit, thatʻs not a good thing to do, you can permanently damage your hands,” Dan said as she watched Kit closely as he waved her off while he walked over to Neilʻs desk and sat on a spare spot. “You know, if you two donʻt want to sleep here tonight. We have a futon that you can both sleep on.”

“Weʻll sleep here,” Neil said, “besides, we have training with Kevin tonight, so you should take Matt with you.” Kit nodded with what his brother was saying.

“You two sure?” Matt asked.

“Weʻre sure,” Kit said. “Weʻll be fine.”

Matt hesitated, then kissed Dan goodnight. “Iʻll wait with these two until Kevin comes by. See you in a bit.”

He then talked to the door and closed it behind Dan. Kit just stayed sitting next to Neil, he wanted to talk about the things that he missed while he was out on his little ʻadventureʻ with the tree. But the silence in the room was something that he didnʻt feel like breaking anytime soon.

“Heʻs late,” Matt said, being the one to actually break the awkward silence between the three of them. “Maybe Andrewʻs too mad to let him come.”

Kit shook his head, he knew Kevin, there was no way that Kevin would let anyone or anything get in the way of his practices. “Heʻll be here, trust me on that one.”

Kit sighed moving to his desk seat and waited for Kevin to come and collect him and his brother. Kevin normally came and got them at ten, but it was now a little after eleven. Kit was going to give Kevin until half past before he got up and went training by himself. Kevin normally got mad at Kit when he saw him staying back to continue practising by himself, but there was something that was engraved to his brain that didnʻt let him stop practicing until he was almost perfect. Finally Kevin knocked on the door.

“At some point you have to let these two sleep,” Matt said, following them into the hall so he can go next door to Dan.

“Kit doesn’t sleep in the first place, so nothings changing. Besides they can both sleep once we won finals,” Kevin said.

Kit noticed, once they got into the car, that there was no tension between Kevin and Andrew. Despite the way that they left each other at the stadium, there was nothing. Andrew said nothing when Kevin, Kit and Neil entered the car, he just drove them to the stadium.

Getting ready quickly they all made their way out to the inner court, Kevin hadnʻt asked about why Kitʻs hands were wrapped up. Kit didnʻt think that he actually cared so he didnʻt feel the need to mention it.

Kit watched Andrew walk up into the stands, Andrew paused for a moment and turned around, looking at Kit he gave a lazy smile and said, “Donʻt go fighting any trees.”

Kit just nodded, and offered him a two-fingered salute for his advice. Kit knew what happened when he was at that tree was in the past, but he couldnʻt move on from it.

Perfect. Perfect was something that he had to achieve. Perfect was something that he had to be. He couldnʻt be anything less than perfect. If he wasnʻt, he knew the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope that you liked this chapter, Iʻll be uploading the third chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3: A messed up line-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itʻs just before their second game of the season, and Allison is back and Wymack is telling his team about the line-up that they are experimenting with.

Thursday’s practice was a lot more uncomfortable than Wednesdays. It would’ve been easy to blame Andrews drugged reappearance in their goal Thursday afternoon but Andrew mostly behaved himself. He didn’t mention Seth the single time and he had very little to say to the upperclassmen.

The problem was what Dan and Matt noticed on Wednesday night: the team stood to be a much greater line without Seth. The cousins might have personal issues of the court but they leave it behind, so that when they play they work well together. Matt had an in with the group because of whatever Andrew put him through last year. Dan led the team as their offensive dealer and kept pushing everyone. Kevin was pushing Kit and Neil from their positions. Whatever position Kit was in, he fought tooth and nail to be perfect. Renee smoothed over the jagged edges whenever they started to show.

This was the first time in Fox history that the team played as a united force. Dan and Matt could say that, but anyone could see the guilt on their faces and heard the catch in their words when they spoke during breaks. They didn’t want to find a silver lining in Seth’s death and they were hesitant to exploit it. Kit really wanted to tell them that there should be no reason his death should be holding them back, but he found it interesting to watch how they treaded around something like this. But he hoped that they got over whatever was going on in their head for their game on Friday.

The team's second match was an away game, which everyone was a little grateful for. Seth‘s absence was noticeable enough during practices; the first home game without him would be awkward and distracting. Kit knew that Allison wasn’t ready for that just yet.

Wymack needed the team at the court by twelve thirty on Friday so they could get on the road on time. So he signed his team out of their late morning classes. But that didn’t save Kit from his music and math lessons. Kit stayed close to Neil as they made their way back to the dorms, dropping their bags off as they met in the hall with the others. Dan did a headcount to make sure that they were all there, and then they split up between the two cars for the short drive to the stadium.

Since Saturday’s trip to Columbia, both Neil and Kit had been riding to the stadium with the cousins. It was a little annoying having to squish four people in the backseat but Andrew gave the brothers explicit order Saturday night: stay in Kevin‘s line of sight and keep Kevin interested in them and their potential. Kit was okay with what was going on because he learnt from Neil that Dan and Matt trusted the two of them to finally bring the team together. 

Something that no one was really expecting was the fact that Allison was at the stadium. Abby had been out all week taking care of Alison but now her car was waiting in the parking lot meaning that she was sitting in the locker room waiting for them.

Kit knew that Riko was at fault for this, if they hadn't badmouth Riko on TV Seth might still be alive. Allison knew that Seth liked mixing drinks with his prescription medication. They all saw her dig through Seth’s pockets in search of said pills but came up clean.

Kit remembered the last time that he was directly responsible for someone else’s death, though he knew all the deaths that his mother caused in a quest to keep them all safe. Kit didn’t want to be anything like his father but didn’t want to be anything like his mother either. They were both different kinds of heartless, Kit didn’t want to become a monster like them. But with the way that the season is starting, maybe, just maybe he might turn out like them.

Allison Reynolds was an interesting pick for Palmetto State. She looked like a picture perfect princess but she could brawl with the best of them on the court. Kit admired her in never bending to others expectations of her and her love of the sport. She could have inherited her parents billion dollar empire, but she didn’t want the restrictions that life came with. She wanted to be her own person. She wanted to prove herself on the court. And for some reason she wanted Seth despite his many flaws.

Nicky pulled up a short ways down from Abby’s car. 

“She made it,” Andrew said. “This should be interesting.”

“I don’t think that she’s ready to play, so it will be interesting to see what the lineup will look like,” Kit said from his spot next to Andrew.

“Perhaps it will be interesting for you,” Nicky said, twisting the key out of the ignition.

“Yes, for me it will,” Andrew laughed, climbing out of the car.

Kit followed Andrew out of the car, and Neil followed close behind. Kit looked at the bus that was parked a couple of spots down. Andrew watched the brothers look at the bus with a mocking smile, he knew that they were stalling.

Neil slammed the car door shut and made his way over to the fence. He put Abby’s digits into the security keypad and listened for the bus before trying the knob. Kit followed closely behind Neil and could feel Andrew write on his heels as they made their way down the hall, no doubt with Kevin right behind them.

Kit stepped into the locker room after his brother, he looked towards Alison. He had seen her at her best, dressed to the nines with flawless makeup and curls. He had also seen her fresh off the court, red-faced and sweaty and human. But he hadn’t seen her like this.

At first glance she looked perfect, she looks like Sethʻs death hadn’t affected her at all but more than a split second lock showed the fight had gone out of her. She sat with her fingers laced and hands locked between her knees, her shoulders slumped in defeat and expression dead. Eyes were hooded and she stared at the floor, seemingly oblivious to the arrival of her six teammates.

Andrew went straight for his spot, Kit followed soon after, he didn’t want to be looked at by her. He didn’t want to properly deal with the fact that he was the direct cause of Seth’s death. Kit could see the lack of emotion on her face as she looked up at Neil, she wasn’t mad, or angry or upset. She was just - there. She was breathing but she was lifeless, a marionette whose strings had been cut. Kit knew that feeling of nothingness more than an 18 year old should.

The arrival of the upperclassmen saved them for sitting in an awkward silence. Dan and Renee went straight to Allisonʻs chair and took up perches on the arms either side of her. Dan wound an arm around her shoulders, somehow looking more fierce than comforting, and muttered something to Allison. 

Kit looked away from the upperclassmen as Neil and Kevin finally sat down next to him. They were all on time, which meant that Wyamck and Abby were late. Kit sat there for a moment, wondering if Wymack did this on purpose, because his absence took away the pressure and reality of why they were here. He was giving the Foxes a few minutes to adjust to Allisonʻs return and grief.

It gave the team to realize what they were up against tonight. Allison was back, but she looked like she was just holding herself together by threads. Kit knew that he would have to play different positions tonight, probably having to stand in for Allison because he didnʻt know how long she would be able to pull herself together enough to play. If she couldnʻt, it was going to be a hard game. Belmonte University was one of the strongest in their district. They werenʻt as highly ranked like Breckenridge but they would be just as difficult now that they were down Seth. If they lost Allison to the game would be even tougher.

Wymackʻs office door opened at last. He came into the lounge and motioned to Allison. “Go ahead of us, Allison. Nicky will load your things.”

Nicky didnʻt protest but he made a face. Allison slipped free of Danʻs embrace and walked out without another look back. Nicky waited until the door closed behind her before speaking.

“Seriously, whose idea was it to bring her along?” Nicky asked. “She shouldnʻt be here.”

“I have to agree, she doesnʻt seem ready to play,” Kit said, agreeing.

“We gave her a choice to sit out,” Wymack said. “She wanted to come.”

“I wouldnʻt have asked her,” Nicky said, flicking a worried look at the door. “I would have just left her behind and apologized later. She isnʻt ready.” 

Andrew laughed. “So little faith, Nicky. Donʻt worry. Sheʻll play.”

Kit raised an eyebrow at the support coming from Andrew. Andrew just smiled, not giving anymore of an explanation to his confidence but instead lifted his hands and motioned to the two strikers and all in sub either side of him.

“Really, you should be more worried about these three lunatics.”

“Thatʻs what I want to talk about,” Wymack said, moving in front of the TV. “Dan and I spent this week figuring out the best way to deal with the sticker line. I know that Kit can sub in for you two but weʻll be needing him in defense as well. Kevinʻs played full halves before, but not since last fall. I donʻt think that youʻve ever tried.” Wymack said, and nodded when Neil shook his head and a quiet ʻI haveʻ came from Kit. “Neither of you strikers can play an entire game in the state youʻre in now. Weʻll have to work you both up to that one week at a time. 

“In the meantime, weʻre mixing things up to stay afloat.” Wymack glanced at Dan and Renee, who were still perched up on Allisonʻs chair. “Our situation isnʻt pretty, but itʻs the best we can come up with on short notice, so pay attention.”

His clipboard was sitting on the entertainment center. He picked it up and flipped a couple of pages, and began reading. “The starting line-up for tonightʻs first half goes as follows: Andrew, Matt, Aaron, Allison, Kevin, Kit. First half subs: Kit for Matt, Nicky for Aaron, Dan for Kevin, Neil for Kit, Renee for Allison.”

“Wait.” Nicky shot Renee a startled look, and Kit did the same. “What?”

Wymack held up a hand to cut Nicky off. “Second half line up: Aaron, Nicky, Kit, Kevin, Dan. Mattʻs on for Nicky, Neilʻs on for Dan, Reneeʻs on for Kit and Kit if you are up to it you can go on for Aaron.” He let go of the papers and looked up. “Tell me you got that, because Iʻm not repeating it.”

“Coach, who's going to stand in for Andrew in the second half? Also Iʻm down with playing two full halves,” Kit asked as he looked to the blonde next to him. “Also, isnʻt Renee a goalie?”

“Danʻs the only one that can stand in for striker,” Renee said looking at Kit. “Allison is going to be touch and go for a little while. Coach and I spoke about it on Tuesday, so Iʻve had some time to modify our extra gear.”

“As for you Kit, with the team that we are playing, weʻll be need you on backliner and striker duties. If you feel like you canʻt pay full halves I'll pull you out,” Wymack said looking at Kit then at Andrew who was looking at Kit.

“Coach, we have a perfectly good goalkeeper right here to swap with me in the second half. You know my medicine doesnʻt work that way,” Andrew said, dragging his thumb over his smile as he spoke.

“I know, but we need him in other positions,” Wymack said.

“What are you telling me to do?”

“Iʻm not telling you anything,” Wymack said. “We had a deal and Iʻm not about to renege on that. Iʻm offering a trade, same terms and conditions as last year. Abby picked up the bottle yesterday and put it in the first aid kit. Itʻs yours as soon as you walk off the court. All you have to do is play. How you play is up to you.”

“They wonʻt be ready in a week. How long do you think you can keep this up?”

“As long as you can,” Wymack said. “So can you hold the line of canʻt you?”

Andrew laughed. “I guess weʻll find out.”

Wymack nodded. “Anyone else have questions?”

Nicky was persistent. “Coach this lineup is insane.”

“Yup. Good luck.” Wymack clapped his hands at them to drown out any arguments. “Letʻs move. Get your gear and ghetto out of my locker room. Dan, Renee if you can sort out Allisonʻs things, Nicky will take them out to the bus. Matt, youʻre helping me with the stick rack. If youʻre not on the bus in ten minutes, youʻre not coming with us. Go, go, go.”

They all split up, going into the changing rooms to find their gear. Their travel duffels were waiting for them on the benches by their lockers. Kit smiled a little, picking it up, looking over the bright orange embroidery. His name and number were on one side and a fox paw was on the other. 

Kit opened his locker and started shoving things into his new duffel when metal banged further down. Kit flicked his attention back to his teammates. Andrew was opening and closing his locker for no reason. He only managed to do it twice before Kevin caught the door to stop him. Andrew didnʻt fight back but shoveleved his gear out of his locker and onto the floor.

“Whatʻs going on?” Kevin said. “You canʻt last a full game without your medicine.” 

Kit looked at them and started putting both sets of gear into his duffel, he knew if Andrew couldnʻt play in the second half he would have to step up and play Goalkeeper. Kit didnʻt know if Andrew could make it a full game, he saw how he got, Andrew got sick. Kit had seen glimpses of the first two stages. He didnʻt really want to be about for the third, from what he heard from Matt.

Normally withdrawals shouldnʻt be a problem, since Andrew is legally required to stay on his medicine for three years as part of his parole agreement, except Wymack allowed Andrew to come off his drugs on game nights. No one on the court could really tell if Andrew was on them or not because of how hectic the games were and Andrewʻs gear was too thick or anyone to notice that his manic smile had left his face.

“No, probably not. Coach isnʻt going to let the feisty rabbit sub for me.” Andrew sounded a little too cheerful for someone who would be spending half their night in great discomfort. He crouched and began sorting out the mess heʻd made of his armor and uniform. “Weʻll figure it out.”

“Heʻs done it once before,” Matt said.

“Yeah, last October.” Nicky didn't look up from where he was stuffing things into his duffel, but he was grinning as he told his story. “We found out the ERC was going to cut us from the Class I ranks if we didn't stop losing. Coach asked Andrew for a miracle, and Andrew gave us one. He made Coach come up with a number between one and five, and that's how many points he let the other team get before he shut them out. It was probably the most badass thing I've ever seen.”

If Nickyʻs words were meant to calm Kevin down about their chances tonight. They did the exact opposite. Kevinʻs face was a thundercloud.

“So youʻll actually try,” Kevin said through gritted teeth, “because Coach asked you to.”

Andrew folded his arms across his knees, tilted his head back, and smiled up at Kevin. “Careful, Kevin. Your jealous streak is showing.” 

“For eight months you've told me no. In eight seconds you told him yes. Why?”

“Oh, that's easy.” Andrew stuffed the last of his gear into his bag and zipped it shut. He slung the bag over his shoulders and got to his feet, standing up so close to Kevin he almost knocked Kevin back a step. “It's just more fun to tell you no. That's what you wanted, right? You wanted me to have fun. I am. Aren't you?”

As soon as Andrews body hit the lockers, Kit was up and was about half an arm’s-length from Kevin. Andrew was laughing as he crashed into the orange metal, Kit didn’t know what amused Andrew more Kevin’s violence or the splash of blood that now stains to the front of Kevin's shirt. Kit could see the knife that Andrew was holding in the air between him and Kevin. Kevin retreated from Andrew with a sharp curse.

“Kevin, you okay?” Kit asked, staying close to Kevin in case something else happened. He knew that Kevin hated knives and being threatened with one isnʻt something that he would be wanting, when he was trying to deal with everything else going in his mind about tonight's game.

“I’m fine.” Kevin put a hand to his chest as if checking the truth behind his words.

Kit could see that it was a shallow cut because of the lack of blood. It was long but wasn’t serious but he knew that it was going to sting when Kevin put heavy armour over the top of it tonight.

Kit focused his attention back onto Andrew when he stepped away from the lockers getting into Kevin’s personal space again. He put the edge of the blade against Kevinʻs chest period into Kevin’s face. Kevin was more angry than intimidated as he stared back. Kit readied himself in case Andrew tried to make another move to hurt Kevin, Andrew saw this and his smirk grew wider.

Matt was moving towards Kevin and Andrew, only to be stopped because Kevin held up his hand. Not looking at him and just keeping eye contact with Andrew.

After heʻd gone still, Andrew spoke again. “Kevin, Kevin. So predictable. So pathetic. How about a tip? A reward for your hard work, or something. Ready? Youʻll start having more success when you ask for things you can actually have.”

“I can have this,” Kevin said, his voice thick with frustration. “Youʻre just being stupid.”

“I guess weʻll see, but donʻt say I didnʻt warn you!”

Kit watched Andrew as he stepped around Kevin and wiped his knife off on his arm. As soon as Andrew knew that his blade was clean the knife disappeared from site. And she was out the door a couple of seconds later.

“Are you serious?” Nicky sounded exhausted as he picked up his bag. “I thought you gave up on this fight months ago. You’re never going to win.”

Kit watched as Kevin stormed over to his locker without answering and began packing his bag. Kit walked back over to his and started finishing up his. Aaron didn’t slow long enough to watch the short fight so he left right behind Nicky.

Kit understood why Kevin was upset. The only thing that mattered to both of them growing up was Exy. They were raised on the sport and the only thing that they wanted was to outperform each other and anyone else on the court. Kit saw it in the way Kevin pushed himself harder than he would ever push the team, couldn’t stand incompetence and he wouldn’t tolerate anything less than his teammates best efforts. He also saw Kevin at some of his lowest points, if Andrew really promised to keep him safe, why was he threatening him.

And seeing Andrew with so much talent for the sport, but to care so little about it that he would threaten to take himself out permanently was something that hurt Kit deep down. It was almost impossible – it should be impossible – for someone to hold so much talent to care so little about the sport.

Matt waited until Kevin stalked out a minute later before looking at Kit and Neil. “Well, tonight is going to be awesome.”

“I think you mean to say ‘awful’,” Neil said, zipping his bag shut.

Matt gave Neil a grim smile and closed his locker. He passed milk on the way out to the door and clapped a hand on Neil’s shoulder. “Just try not to think about it until we get there. You won’t do yourself any favours if you spend the ride stressing about things you can’t change. Also, Kit, make sure that you’re feeling up to playing to full halves if not you have to tell Coach that you won’t play.”

Kit nodded and so did Neil. “Matt, we’ll help Coach with the racquets. I need to ask him something.”

“You sure?” Matt asked, seeing the two brothers nod. “Here then, I’ll take your duffel bags out to the bus. It's awkward dealing with both.“

Both Neil and Kit handed the heavy bag and got to the door. Matt turned left and headed for the exit and Neil and Kit went right to the foyer. Wymack had the gear closet open and had already rolled out the trolley the racquet hung on its protective lid was open so Wymack could check the heads. 

Kit went down the line to check the tension on his racquets, he was making Wymack bring him a spare along with his goalie racquet. He had seen how this team plays and he didn’t want to be seven hours away with nothing to play with. 

“Coach, why don’t you want me to play goalie tonight?” Kit asked, moving his fingers away from the lid which Wymack closed.

“Nothing personal, kid, but you seem to be better on the court than in the goals, besides we need you out there tonight.” Wymack said, motioning Neil to grab the front handle.

“If Andrew can’t play both halves. I’m subbing in for him, whether you like it or not,” Kit said, standing beside his brother, he wanted to go to the bus but he wasn’t leaving Neil with Wymack. He also wanted to listen to what his brother was going to ask their coach.

Kit listened as Neil asked about how Wymack could ‘buy’ Andrew. Then Wymack made a pretty good point in saying that he let the team get away with a lot of things, the drugs, the drinking, the parties. Most people thought that Wymack recruited troubled athletes as a publicity stunt. Others thought that he was a misguided idealist. Digging up talented wrecks and giving them a change to turn their lives around was nice in theory and a disaster in reality. Truth was Wymack picked them because he understood first hand how much they needed another chance. 

Kit was happy that Wymack was doing something like this. Giving people that needed a second, third, fourth chance, something to stop them from falling apart completely. 

Kit walked into the lounge to grab his and Neil’s backpacks, catching up with the two as Wymack turned off the lights behind them. They waited by the gate long enough to make sure the lock caught. Kit watched as Neil and Wymack painstakingly put the racket rack into the storage compartment. Wymack slammed the storage doors with the mighty shove and followed Neil and Kit onto the bus, and did a headcount from the front.

Everybody was already on board. Abby had the front row, with Dan and Matt doubled up behind her. Allison and Renee were sitting together in the third row choosing companionship and comfort over the room to spread out. Because all of the upperclassmen were doubled up leaving three empty rows between them and Andrew’s group.

Unlike their teammates, Andrews groups at one to a row. Andrew had the very last row with Kevin right in front of him. Nicky had been in front of Kevin last time but now Nicky and Aaron had moved up two rows to leave empty spots in the middle of them. Since Kit was the first one on the bus he went and sat in front of Kevin dropping his bag on the chair next to him as he leaned back into the window.

With his final count, Wymack got into the driver's seat. The bus road to live and the doors shut. A few minutes later they were on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey!
> 
> I hope that you guys liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Foxes Vs Terripins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foxes manage to pull together for their first came back since the tragic loss of Seth.

The ride to Belmonte University was pretty uneventful. Kit brought a long a few things that he was going to need for his music classes, but he didnʻt have enough homework to fill a seven-hour drive. Renee soon came back and started having a small conversation with Kit about some plays that she had spoken to Matt and Wymack about. She also asked Kit for some advice that he was happy to give her, although Kit was careful not to say anything regarding tricks that he had drilled into him years ago.

Abby drove most of the way there so Wymack could sleep. The team was driving back to PSU after the game instead of checking into a hotel for the night. Wymack would be driving that leg and hopefully not take the bus off of the road. Most schools hired bus drivers but Wymack was almost as leery of dealing with strangers as his Foxes were. It was better to be uncomfortable and safe than to trust a stranger with his Foxes.

They stopped for gas and a bathroom break, stopped again for a quick dinner, and crossed a time zone on their way to Nashville. Kit looked over the seat at Neilʻs watch, which he held up for his brother. It read seven forty-five and first serve was at seven-thirty. There was no point in setting a watch back an hour.

They left the bus in a fenced-in parking lot manned by a couple of security guards that looked like they wished they were doing something else. Two volunteers waited for the Foxes to unload their gear before leading them to the away teamʻs locker room. Kit looked around, seeing that Belmonte Universityʻs stadium was almost identical to the Foxhole Court in the size and build, but that's where the similarities ended because everything around them was green. No orange insight.

After four months of getting used to small rooms, Kit found it a little weird to be going into such big rooms. The rooms were much larger to accommodate for the bigger teams in the league but to Kit everything felt a little backwards. The changing rooms were right inside the door they came in, and the bathroom was separate. There was a room Abby could use in case any of the Foxes got injured. The last and largest room was for the Foxes to argue strategies between halves and meet the press after the game.

One of the volunteers took the back door into the stadium to find the refs and alert Coach Harrison about their arrival. The other went over a checklist of basic rules with Wymack and Abby. Wymack sent his Foxes ahead to go and get changed while he waited for an official so he could turn in their paperwork and roster.

Kit grabbed his bag and followed Neil into the bathroom, going into a stall and locking it. It was always a little tricky getting changed in bathroom stalls but both Kit and Neil had it down to an art. Kit took off his jacket and shirt to start putting on the chest armor. Yanking the straps tightly, checking to make sure that he had full mobility before snapping the buckles shut. Strapping on his shoulder pads, hooking them into the chest plate. Kit immediately went for the long cotton gloves that he put on under the forearm guards before grabbing his away jersey. Kit honestly liked their home jerseys better, even though they were a very bright and obnoxious orange it made him remember where he was.

Kit left the stall to head to the menʻs changing room, since he didnʻt really have anything to hide. Kit saw that Neil stalled a little bit, looking down a narrow doorway into the communal showers. From here Kit could see that there were no stalls, he had a feeling that this might be the case in the mens room but he didnʻt really want to think about it. He had gotten so used to the stalls in the Foxhole Court that for a moment he forgot what communal showers were meant to look like.

Kit shook his head, before going and finding a spot in the changing room to finish getting ready. Most of the others were finishing up, since they didnʻt have to worry about hiding anything, and they filed out as they finished.

Kit got changed quickly, taking off his shoes and jean shorts, putting on his jersey shorts and strapping on the shin guards. Pulling on knee length socks and then slipping on his court shoes. Since he already had the gloves on he fastened the arm guards on nice and tight, he wouldnʻt be needing his armored gloves until he was on the court. He shoved them into his helmet. Kit was hesitant in putting on the orange neck guard, but he knew that if he didinʻt wear it a ball might as well crush his windpipe. Kit tied his hair back in a quick and tight plait before shoving it down the back of his shirt. With that, Kit was ready to go.

Wymack had been waiting for them in the main room. Kit and Neil were the last ones to show up, Kit didnʻt really have a set position on the court he was put in front of Neil because he was starting as a striker today. They were arranged by their positions, but Dan was up front as their captain and Renee was standing with Allison as the substitute dealer. Kit didnʻt really have to worry about where he was standing, he was standing behind Kevin, just like only times. Kit stared at his back, trying to get the lettering to stop going to red.

Soon enough the team marched out to the inner court. Kit couldnʻt see much but he could hear the cheers of the crowd, it was something that would never grow old. As long as you gave them a show they would cheer, no matter what team you were on. Thatʻs what they were here to do, give the crowd a show.

The stadium's seats were rapidly filling with green-clad fans. Security guards and uniformed staff were posted around the inner court and on each of the stairwells that cut up through the stands. The first row started a few feet off the floor, and a railing kept any excitable fans from interfering with the teams. Railing couldn't keep the noise out.

When Kit looked around he didn't see the Vixens, the Foxes' all-girls cheerleading squad, or their mascot Rocky Foxy. Belmonte's Terrapin mascot was already hard at it, though. He skipped up and down the inner court to rile fans up. The oversized mask he wore kept him from seeing the Foxes' arrival, but students pointed fingers and yelled warnings to him. He charged their direction as best he could in such a lumpy costume. He stopped a safe distance back from their benches to make a couple crude thrusts at them. Nicky was happy to return it until Wymack swatted him upside his head. The mascot ran off to triumphant cheers from students.

Dan took one end of the stick rack and pulled it between the two benches. She crouched to lock the wheels, then stood and snapped the tops open in rapid succession. Kevin and Kit were already by her side before she was done. Kit grabbed one of his racquets and tugged on the strings, making sure that the tension in the strings were right for him. Kit followed Kevin over to the court walls, not looking at the crowd, only wondering how he was going to play a full game.

The Terrapins were already settled on home benches on the far side of the court. This team was smaller than Breckenridge, but still easily twice the size of the Foxes. Kit tightened his grip on his racquet.

“Want me to go all out for when Iʻm with you Kev or do you want me to save my energy?” Kit asked.

Kevin only glanced down at Kit, raising an eyebrow. “Iʻve seen how you play, if you arenʻt giving it one hundred percent until half time, Iʻll drag you off my court. Score only if you are close enough to the goal, if you aren't, pass it. I want you to make it hell for your striker when you play backliner. If I see you slowing just because you are getting tired in the second half, Iʻll drag you off the court and remind you that you decided to put yourself in for a full game.”

“Donʻt worry Kevin, Iʻve learnt to play through any pains I have. Iʻll make my markʻs life a living hell in all positions,” Kit said, glancing up at Kevin with a smirk playing on his lips. “Do you think Andrew will take his medicine for the second half?”

“No,” Kevin said sourly. “He pushed the last dose up thirty minutes. He thinks he's going to ride it all the way to the end.”

Kit looked over his shoulder, trying to find Andrew. Last week Dan said Andrew timed his missed dose for a half-hour before serve. His energy started fading during warm-ups and he started the slow slide down right around when he hit the court. The slump lasted maybe an hour and fifteen minutes tops before he started getting sick. A game had two forty-five minute halves and a fifteen-minute break. Penalties and serves added a couple minutes to the clock. It didn't matter that Andrew had pushed the missed dose to the actual first serve; the game was too long for him to hold out. Andrew had to know that, but he didn't look at all concerned. He was still riding his medicine's high and talking animatedly with Renee off to one side.

“Bring it in, Foxes,” Wymack called.

As Kit turned around to Wymack, he spotted the Vixens and Rocky filing into the stadium. The cheerleaders bench was only twenty feet down from the Foxes last bench, but there would be no way that any of them could hear the conversations over the cheering and the noise in general. All the girls ignored the comments and wolf whistles that were shouted at them, more interested in fixing each otherʻs hair. There was one cheerleader who stood still in that mess, she was staring right at the Foxes as she turned her pompom over and over in her hands.

“Hi Katelyn!” Nicky yelled with an enthusiastic wave. Aaron elbowed him for that, but Katelyn smiled brightly and waved back. Nicky gave Kit and Neil a wolfish grin and the brothers stopped beside him. “Katelyn is Aaronʻs girlfriend.”

“She is not,” Aaron said. “Knock it off.”

“She would be if youʻd just ask her out,” Matt said. “What's the hold up?”

“Oh.” Andrew slapped his fist into his palm as if the answer just came to him. He flashed Matt a wicked grin but answered in German. “Maybe heʻs afraid sheʻll die on him like the last woman he really loved.”

Kit hissed a little, that was a little personal to be said out loud even though it was in German it was still a little close hitting for Aaron.

Aaron shot his brother a vicious look. “Fuck you.”

“Christ, Andrew,” Nicky complained.

“Iʻm going to guess what was just said, was completely inappropriate,” Matt said, looking between the cousins. “Do I want to know?”   
  


“Do you think we want to tell you?” Andrew asked in English.

“Stow that,” Wymack said, looking around at his team. “Last I checked this was meant to be a team meeting, not a gossip circle. Weʻre on the court for warmups in ten. Danʻs going to start you off with some laps. If any of you so much as look at the Terrapins when you pass their benches, Iʻll make you walk home. Good? Get going.”

Dan set the pace with Matt at her side. The rest of them fell behind them in pairs. Kit and Neil expected to be at the back together, neither of them would have minded, but theyʻd only gone a quarter of the way around the court when Andrew and Kevin moved. Andrew swerved to one side long enough for Kit and Neil to pass him, but he stuck a hand out to slow Kit down. Kit raised an eyebrow as to why this was happening, but when Andrew just ignored him he decided just to keep quiet.

It honestly felt good to run after they all spent half a day on the bus, but Dan stopped them after two laps. They stretched by the benches until the referees called them back in again. Everyone tugged on their helmets and gloves and grabbed their racquets, and stepped onto the court for fifteen minutes of drills. The captains stayed behind when everyone else was kicked off. Dan won them first serve in the coin toss, so the Terrapins chose to start at home court. 

The announcer read off the team statistics when the captains left the court. He called the Terrapinʻs starting line-up with way too much enthusiasm and introduced the Foxes with a tone that said ʻI donʻt really careʻ. Kit knew once he heard the tone in voice change, it was a reminder to the Fox team: they were far from home and friendly territory.

Kit was called onto the court second. He passed the Terrapins to take his spot at half court so he was able to look at his backliner mark. Herrera had at least half a foot on him, so he would have the longer reach. Kit knew that he was going to have to be quicker.

Kit settled for his spot on half court and waited for everyone else to settle into their spots. Allison didnʻt look at anyone as she made their way to the dealers spot. Matt tapped her racquet as he passed and settled on the far-fourth straight behind Kit. Matt was the best player on the team by far and Kit was happy to know that he was behind him.

Andrew was the last onto the court. He carried his massive racquet over his shoulders as he headed to his spot in the goal. Kit watched Andrew closely, he thought that the goalie would go straight to his spot but he stopped next to Allison for a moment. Kit was too far away to hear if Andrew said anything to her . He didnʻt linger too long before continuing across court. Allison didnʻt watch him go, but she shifted on her feet and raised her racquet to ready position.

Kit tightened his grip on his racquet, a dull pain in his knuckles but that wasnʻt going to stop him from proving to everyone that he was worthy of being here, that the Foxes were worthy of winning. The buzzer sounded overhead, telling the players that there was one minute until the start of the game. Kitʻs mind went blank, this is what he was raised to do, this is what he lived for. 

The buzzer sounded again. Terrapins and Foxes broke formation at the same time, running across the court towards each other. Kit listened for the sound of a serve that never came, for a moment he thought that Allison froze up. He was getting close to Herrera before he heard the loud thump of a ball againʻs Andrew racquet. Allison served it back to him, and Andrew smashed it up the court toward the strikers.

The game started rough and only got tougher. Kevin and Kit were playing to their best, he wasnʻt going to back down, he was going to push through the inevitable numbness in his limbs. He was going to prove to himself that he was worthy of playing with Kevin again. He was also happy that his aim had gotten a lot better because of the countless hours that he spent training. 

Kit was the first of the Foxes to score, shoving Herrera out of the way to do so. Snark comments came from both parties, Kit was getting more fired up by the minute, playing a little more aggressive, allowing Kevin to finally score, bringing it up to three to two.

Wymack took the possession to send out his subs. Kit walked over to Mattʻs spot giving his racquet a tap as Matt headed off. Kit stopped Neil next to him as Kevin walked past.

“Give them hell, Kit,” Kevin said then looked at Neil. “You saw how he plays, destroy him.”

Kevin, Allison, Aaron and Matt filed off the court to let their teammates on. Kit stayed behind Neil, knowing that if something happened he had to help back up his brother. Renee looked a little weird in the less bulky armor, it was also weird to see her somewhere that wasnʻt in the goals. Kit knew that she was going to do her best.

Coach Harrison took advantage of the lull to rotate his Terrapins. Kit looked as his striker walked onto the court. He didnʻt change their backliners so Neil would have more of a chance because he knew how Herrera played.

The referees locked the doors behind them. When everyone stopped moving, the buzzer sounded to restart the game. Kit watched as Renee dealt backwards to Andrew, just like Allison had done, Andrew sent the ball flying up the court. 

Kit stayed on his striker, his striker was bigger than him but Kit knew how to play dirty if he needed. The ball soon was caught by Herrera and was sent back down the court to his team's strikers. Kit watched as the ball got closer, trying to position himself to get the ball.

The defense knew what to do; Renee had suggested this play on the bus. They didnʻt know which one of them would get the ball from the Terrapins after this kind of serve, but they knew what to do if they caught it. Kit was the one who won the fight. He shoved his stiker, and used his stick to get the ball free. Kit grabbed it and threw it for Andrew. Kit knew that Andrew would be able to get it from any angle but he wanted to make it a little easier for him.

Andrew hit the ball to the left, smacking it off the wall in front of the Fox benches so it would rebound for Neil. Kit shoved his mark out of the way and pushed forward in case Neil lost the ball. Kit watched as Neil was about to get rammed into, Neil dropped to the floor, Herrera tripping over Neil. 

Kit watched on in a furious rage as Neil got up, grabbed the ball and went for the goal. The Terrapinʻs goalkeeper swatted at the ball but that didnʻt stop the goal light up red behind him. Kit made his way over to his brother and smacked him upside the head as Coach Harison called Herrera off the court. 

“What the hell were you thinking, doing something that reckless?” Kit asked, shaking his head at his brother. “You canʻt afford to get hurt okay? Iʻll always be here to cover your ass okay? But you did amazing, Neil.” 

Kit waited for Neil to nod before he went off into his spot. Kit was feeling numb as the Foxes pushed them all the way to half-time, the score was four-even. Wymack ushered his team off the court to the chaos of a riled crowd. Kit didnʻt see Allison anywhere as the subs came up to check on the players. Kevin didnʻt have anything to say to them, but Aaron went straight to Nicky to see if he was okay. Matt came over to Kit to see if he was okay from the amount he was running his striker into the walls. 

Wymack pointed them off to the locker room but stayed behind a little longer to smile at the cameras as he secured the stick rack. Kit pulled off his gloves and helmet before his neck guard, he needed a little more room to breath, it felt like someone was trying to strangle him again. Kit started flexing his fingers as the bruising on his knuckles were starting to hurt because of the amount of stick checks his striker was doing.

The Foxes spread out in a loose circle to shed extraneous gear and stretch. Kit stayed to himself as he stretched out his legs, they were starting to feel numb like his shoulder was from ramming his mark. The noise from the rest of the team was something that Kit liked, it reminded him that he wasnʻt with the nest, he was with the Foxes. Kit looked from each one of them before looking at Andrew.

Neil was looking at Andrew as well. Kit watched Andrew as he just stood there. Both brotherʻs saw Andrew go through withdrawal before, but not like this. It's always been late at night when exhaustion has set in or down in Columbia with drugs and alcohol to soften the edge. In those sorts of backdrops neither Kit nor Neil couldn't really appreciate the dead stage Andrew went through.

Everyone warned them that Andrew didn't care about Exy, but some part of Kit refused to believe that. The pieces didn't add up right, especially when Andrew willingly came off his euphoric drugs for games. The fight with Kevin this morning proved something strange was going on. But Andrew stood a silent stone in their midst, looking a thousand miles away from all of this. He was a vacuum his teammates' rowdy cheer couldn't touch.

“Stop it.” 

Kit looked over at Neil, along with the rest of their teammates sending curious looks between Neil and Andrew. Kevin put it together faster than anyone, since he felt the same nauseous anger towards Andrewʻs apathy. 

Kit just rolled his eyes and went back to stretching out, his calves were getting tight so that meant that he needed to push himself more.

“Hey, so weʻre actually doing much better than I thought that we would,” Nicky said as he grasped a hand over Neilʻs shoulder, earning a glare from Kit.

Wymack chose that moment to walk in and he scoffed at Nickyʻs words. “This is horrible, this kind of game isnʻt going to work for us. And today will be the last time I tolerate it. You have to start creating point gaps in the first half. You need a cushion for when itʻs your second wind against their fresh line-up.”

“Heʻs right,” Dan said, stepping up. “We need to push harder earlier. We hold back because weʻre trying to pace ourselves for a long night.”

“Talk for yourselves,” Kit muttered, earning a few looks. Kit and Kevin were a few of the team that gave it their all the whole time.

“Anyways, we need to play smarter and balance this out somehow,” Dan said, watching Kit closely, she saw him push himself to the limits in the first half. She saw how brutal he was playing and she honestly didn't think that he had it in him to play like that.

Wymack nodded and looked across the room. “Andrew?”

“Present,” Andrew replied.

Wymack interpreted that unhelpful response however he wanted to and snapped his fingers at his team. “Come on, stretch it out.” He walked a couple steps away and called down the hall, “Abby?”

“Coming,” Abby said from out of sight, and showed up carrying two jugs. One had water, the other a sports drink. She poured some of each for the Foxes and made rounds to pass them out. She came to Neil last and stayed with him, Kit watched closely as she felt the line of his shoulder armor through his jersey. "How are you doing?”

“Heʻs not fine.”

“Iʻm fine.”

Both Kit and Neil looked at each other, Kit raised an eyebrow. He knew better than anyone that his brotherʻs shoulder was sore but he would never own up to it. Kit looked down at his hand, clenching it as Nicky celebrated winning ten bucks from Kevin.

Kevin looked furious, but that anger was directed at Neil. “You are an idiot. Do you see this?” He brandished his left hand at Neil. Neil couldn't see his scars from across the room but he knew what Kevin was referring to. “Injuries are not a joke. They are not something to gloss over. If you get hurt out there, you do something about it. You take it easy, you have Coach pull you, you ask Abby for help—I don't care. If you ever say 'I'm fine' about your health again I will make you rue the day you were born. Are we clear?”

“Weʻre clear,” Neil said with a groan.

“If you arenʻt Neil, Iʻll personally make sure that you sit out anytime you do something that stupid again,” Kit warned looking at Neil who shot him a look.

“Says you.”

“I know when to stop Neil, you donʻt.”

“But do you ever actually stop when you need to? Or do you just keep going?”

Abby eyed the two brothers before looking at Neil again. “Iʻll ask again, then. Are you okay?”

“Iʻm-” Kit sent Neil a look that told him that he better not finish that sentence. Neil huffed in annoyance. “Itʻs just sore. So as long as I can keep my mark off my right side Iʻll be- okay.”

Matt laughed at Neilʻs almost slip up. “I donʻt see this little experiment ending well, Neil.”

“Some people are just hardwired to be stupid,” Wymack said. “Now stop yapping and Listen up. We have a lot to get through.”

Wymack started going from player to player, position to position. Telling them what they need to work on and look out for. He had a list of the second halfʻs line-up, so he spent the second half of the break going over their opponents.

The Foxes gave him their undivided attention, but none of them stopped moving. Matt stopped stretching in favor of pacing the length of the wall. The others shifted, stretched and jogged in place as Wymack spoke. Kit was letting all the important information sink into his head about the starting dealer and their strikers. Abby collected empty cups, tossed them in the trash, and handed out refills. Kit just downed the cup, not tasting what was in it. His legs were still feeling a bit numb but that wouldnʻt stop him from helping the Foxes smash the Terrapins.

A buzzer sounded overhead. They were due in the inner court in one minute, And Alison was still missing. She wouldn’t be needed in this half of the game but Abby still went off to look for her.

“Let’s get ready to move,” Wymack said. 

Wymack shoos them into line and grabs his clipboard off the floor. Kit looked down the hall to where Abby was standing outside the bathroom and she motioned for Wymack to go ahead, so Wymack opened the back door and let the foxes back into the stadium.

Kit went straight for his stick as he tugged on his helmet and gloves. He was ready to play, the last half left a sour taste in his mouth and he knew that he had to do better.

Starting lineups were called the door shortly afterwards. Kit filed into his position, he hadn’t played as dealer for a little while but he had some time to practice with the Foxes. The buzzer sounded overhead, making Kit focus in on his dealer.

The Terrapins served as soon as the buzzer sounded, everyone moved as soon as the terrapins dealer did. Kit watched as their dealer as he fired straight up the court at the golf. He knew that he could’ve stopped it but he just took a step to the side and let him, he knew what he was doing, Andrew reacted with the same calm arrogance and just watched as the ball missed his goal by an inch. The crowd's reaction was instant and loud: they weren’t going to be melted by a rag tag team like the Foxes. 

Kit watched as Andrew gave the ball a small pop on the rebound to bounce it off the ground and smacked it back the way it came. Kit watched as the other dealer moved back to catch it, as soon as it landed in his net Kit fired forward smashing into him. The dealer almost lost his feet and the ball came loose, and Kit was quick to take it from him. He threw it up the court, knowing that Kevin would be able to get it. 

The fight between the two dealers was getting more and more intense as the second half. The two dealers were body checking each other, it was getting close to subbing time. Kit had the ball, making his way up the court to get a good angle to throw it to Dan. Next thing he knew, the Terrapinsʻ dealer smacked his hands with his racquet and smashed him into the wall. Kitʻs racquet went flying, for a split second he was leaning against the wall, the next he was grabbing his racquet and bolted at the Terrapinsʻ dealer, shoving into him, sending them both sprawling onto the floor. 

“Asshole,” Kit growled out getting off the floor leaving the dealer on the floor.

Dan had gotten the ball and pawned it off to Kevin who managed to score. The tension coming from the two dealers was enough to make the Terrapins worry, their dealer kept ramming Kit into the wall and smacking his left hand with his racquet. The pains growing in Kitʻs left hand made it hard for him to focus on trying not to punch the dealer. 

“Thatʻs fucking it,” Kit muttered, as he got up off the wall, he picked up his racquet in his right hand and plowed into his dealer smashing him into the floor. 

If his mark was going to play rough and hurt him, he was going to give it back to him. 

ʻPlay like a Raven, play to win no matter the costs.ʻ

“You have it coming to you asshole,” Kit said to his mark who looked at him, trying to look for the ball. Kit allowed him to get it before smashing him into the wall with violence that no one had ever seen from him. 

Kit was able to get the ball down the court and away from his mark who was still crumpled to the ground.

Coach Harrison had to get his dealer off of the court, Kit was a little worried that he was going to get carded but nothing came off it. Wymack took this time to send on the subs, Dan took her time to walk past Kit, who was flexing his fingers.

“I didnʻt know you played right handed.” Dan said on her way past.

“I learnt Dan, gotta be good if my hand keeps getting hit,” Kit said, giving her a salute.

He walked off into Aaronʻs spot, his body was shaking a little. He didnʻt know if it was anger or fatigue setting in, all he knew was that he had to make his strikerʻs life a living hell even if it meant not being able to walk tomorrow. Renee took his spot, smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up for what he did to the other striker.

The buzzer sounded to get them moving again. The Terrapins came back as hard as they could but the Foxes shoved back with more ferocity then the Terrapins were expecting. Both Matt and Kit pushed themselves rightly to the limits with how much they were shoving their marks. Kit knew that he shouldnʻt have been plaything this dirty but he knew that this was the only way he would survive.

The Foxes pulled ahead but the Terrapins almost scored a few minutes later, but Kit threw his striker into the wall. A second later Kit was holding his striker's jersey tightly in his hand as he shoved back again, a wide smile on his lips as the striker hit him. Renee was the closest to them and ran over to break it up. Kit threw his hands up and stepped away from him when he saw Renee coming up to them. The striker immediately went after Kit, getting a few good hits in before being shoved back.

Renee took the opening. She caught the back of the striker's jersey and drove her foot into the back of his knee. He fell to his knees, and Renee put all her weight on his calf to keep him from getting up again.

The referees separated them with angry words and exaggerated gestures. All three of them were given yellow cards for fighting. Kit smiled and thanked Renee for coming and stepping in, because if she hadnʻt it probably wouldnʻt have ended well. Because the striker initiated the fight, the Foxes were given possession of the ball near where the Terrapins lost it. Kit knocked sticks with Renee as they found their new starting places.

Kevin put them in the lead with one minute left on the clock. The last 60 seconds there was a desperate push from both sides. A point from the Terrapins would put them in overtime, and none of the Foxes had enough energy to play another 15 minute period. Eight seconds from the end a Terrapin striker got the ball, Matt ran after him but he was too exhausted to close the gaps. Kit tried to race after him but couldn’t catch up either. The strikers 10 steps took him all the way to the foul line for his shot.

Kit knew about this striker, Wymack told them where he takes his penalty shots and because the game was riding on him for a win there was a high chance that he would probably aim for there as well. But Kit could not be sure.

Andrew was moving before the Striker finished his shot, as if he already knew where the striker was going to aim, and he didn’t even try to swing. He threw himself at the ground as far over as he could and slammed his racket down between the ball in the goal so hard that the players could hear would crack all the way across the court. 

Kit slowed down as he saw Andrew run for the ball leaving his racket behind and scooped up the ball rolling it away from the goal.

The final buzzer was deafening, but Mattʻs triumphant roar carried through it. Kit fell to his knees, not believing that he played a full game, but here he was, his body shaking and his hands feeling numb. Kit watched as Kevin and Neil went straight for the goal as Andrew was kneeling just inside the goal line with his racquet in his lap. 

ʻHow you played today was mildly adequate, youʻll be hearing from the Master after this. Heʻll work you so you donʻt make those mistakes again.ʻ

Kit shook his head a little closing his eyes, a face filled his vision as he did so. “No, I played well.. We won..” Kit muttered out to himself as he started clenching his left hand again.

Renee came over and stood in front of Kit and held out a hand, “You played like a pro, Kit,” Renee said smiling.

Kit smiled a little as he grabbed her hand, his right hand still clutching onto his racquet. “I just pushed myself, thanks for getting that striker off of me, I thought I was going to have to fight my way out of that,” Kit joked a little as he walked over to the rest of the team who was surrounding Andrew.

Kit and Renee stood a little to the outside of everyone, Kit was shaking from the fatigue finally starting to set in. Matt smacked shoulders and helmets in excitement and bared his teeth in excitement. 

“Thatʻs how we do it! Thatʻs how we do it, Foxes!”

Kit watched as Andrew got up to his feet, his legs unsteady. Kit honestly thought that he was going to fall, but Nicky slung an arm round Andrewʻs shoulders and yanked him close. It let him take some of Andrewʻs weight without it looking obvious what he was doing.

“That was awesome! We are going to own this season!” Nicky cheered out, pumping his fist.

“That was sloppy,” Kevin said as he stood. “We barely had it.”

“Oh come on Kevin, we won, we are starting to play as a team and work together. This is going to work out in the end, okay?” Kit said, he knew that they were sloppy but they just won, something the Foxes werenʻt used too. “We have a far way to come, yes but this is something that you should be proud about.”

Everyone on the team was looking at Kit as he leaned into his racquet for support, his body was still shaking.

“Kit, did you forget to mention that you also played right handed and the fact that you demolished your marks? Like seriously I cannot believe that you only started playing last year.” Nicky said, looking over the shaking boy as the rest of the team nodded along.

They all saw how he played, he played a lot like Kevin. He played with experience that none of them knew that he had, he played with a fierceness that no of them expected from the short teen.

Kit just shrugged as Neil walked over to him, waiting for a nod to wrap an arm around him, to help keep him up. Allison finally joined them. She was clean and changed out for the ride back, and her hair was wet and pulled out of her face. Kit saw how red her eyes were and just offered her a sad smile. Matt scooped her up in a hug and took her off her feet. “Youʻre amazing.”

“Come on,” Dan said. “Letʻs give these guys our condolences and get out of here.”

They all shuffled into line as fast as they could, and the Terrapins grudgingly formed their own line further down the court. They passed each other, slapping sticks and offering a chorus of ʻgood game!’ that neither side believed. The Foxes filed off the court as quickly as they could and swarmed around Wymack. Andrew broke away in the commotion and set off for the locker room.

Kit smiled a little bit as Wymack looked over his Foxes with a small but fierce smile, it was angry as it was proud. “Thatʻs more like it. Draw straws and figure out whoʻs helping me fend off the press. The rest of you get your stinky asses to the showers.”

“Renee and I will handle it,” Dan said as they headed to the locker room. “Neil, Kit, you can use the girlʻs shower while weʻre busy.”

Both Neil and Kit just stared at her. “What?”

Dan frowned at the brothers as Matt stepped up to explain. “There arenʻt stalls here.”

Kit stood there for a moment, still leaning into his brother. Both Neil and Kit knew that there werenʻt stalls, but neither brother thought that they would notice, much less do something about it. Kit stood there feeling bewildered, he couldnʻt find the right words, but Neil found his voice before him and managed, “Is that really okay?”

“Kids, youʻre killing me,” Nicky said. “Why do you both get that deer-in-headlights look when someone does something nice for you?”

“Itʻs okay, really,” Dan promised. Kit tried to thank her but he couldnʻt find his words, Dan just waved the two of them off and said, “Nope. None of that. Just donʻt use up all the hot water.” 

Kit nodded and headed for the womenʻs bathrooms, seeing as Neil went off to get their bags from the menʻs changing room. The womenʻs shower room was a little more private. It didn't have doors but it did have the stall walls. Kit was in the stall next to his brother, his body was starting to ache more now than before but he knew that it was all worth it, he didnʻt know if he helped a lot in the Foxes win but he played his ass off on that court. Kit took the quickest shower that he could and scrubbed dry even quicker. Kit dressed in his loose shorts and a light jacket over the top, Neil carried his bag and helped Kit get out of the bathroom. 

Animated voices at the end of the hall said that the press was still around. Kit noticed that the door to the nurse's office was open, Neil went off down the hall to go and show to Renee and Dan that they were done and Kit went to hopefully sit down on the bed. Kit pushed the door open lightly and looked in. Wymack was sitting on the pristine bed with a packet of cigarettes in his hand.

Wymack nodded to Kit, so he took it as an invitation to come in, Kit left the door slightly open behind him and immediately sat down on the closest stool. Kit saw Andrew sitting cross-legged in the corner. His uniform was still on but he had taken his helmet and gloves off. Abbyʻs travel bag was upended on the ground in front of him. His medicine bottle was open in itʻs side near his hip. “A handful of white pills were scattered on the floor around it. Andrew held his prize for the night's efforts in a two-handed, white-knuckled grip: a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue. In the ten or so minutes he'd been off the court he'd already inhaled half of the pricey scotch. How he had enough feeling left in his fingers to hold the bottle Kit didn't know.

“Abby and Allison went ahead to the bus,” Wymack said. “You can join them or wait here for everyone else.”

“Iʻll stay,” Kit muttered as he kept his eyes on Andrew.

“Kit, I don’t know how you played the two full halves, but you did,” Wymack said, Kit looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “It would have been nice if you told me earlier that you could play like that, you ended up making their lives a living hell. Also nice to know that you can play right handed.”

“Didnʻt plan on telling you I could play like that. Kevin told me to make their lives a living hell and I did, well I tried,” Kit said as he looked down at his hands his knuckles were red and bruising. “I kept getting hit over the knuckles from the dealer, I had enough. I got pissed off.”

“You shouldnʻt be fighting trees two days before you have a game,” Andrew said with a half hearted smile. 

Wymack was about to comment on that but Neil opened the door and walked in standing by his brotherʻs side. Placing the bags at their feet, Neil looked at Andrew and then back at Wymack.

“Why did you pay for stalls, Coach?” Neil asked as Kit looked up his brother.

Wymack lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Maybe I knew you two would need them one day.”

Andrew smiled with his mouth around the bottle. “Neil and Kit are walking tragedies.” 

“You're a pretty pathetic sob story yourself,” Wymack said.

Kit huffed a little and leaned his head back against the wall, his head was throbbing from memories playing over and echoing in his head. With a deep sigh he looked at Andrew before he walked. “Good job on knowing where Watts takes his penalty shots, I donʻt think I would have lasted over time on the court.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow at Kit as he stopped by the door, Neil looked at his brother a little confused as to why he would need to remember such an off hand comment that was said during half time. “The game was riding on him to do that, it would take an idiot not to figure that out.” 

“But,” Neil said, but his words failed him. Andrew just flashed Neil a bring grin before he left. Neil turned a frustrated look on Wymack. “I thought he didnʻt care. They said he didnʻt and I was just starting to believe them, but he couldnʻt have saved us tonight if he didnʻt. Right?”

“When you figure it out let me know,” Wymack said, looking down at Kit. “How the hell did you remember that?”

“I remember things? I tend to remember things that Iʻm interested in, anything to do with Exy stays locked in my brain, I guess. I donʻt know,” Kit rambled on a little, he didnʻt know how he remembered it but he had always had a good memory when it came to things that he was interested in and things that had a significant impact on him. Everything else was a bit of a blur.

The press left a couple of minutes later, so Kit and Neil headed out into the main room to wait on their teammates. The Foxes came in struggling pairs with Dan and Renee the last ones ready to go. Loading the bus up with quick work. Getting out the parking lot was a lot harder, even with police in droves to manage the post game traffic. The Fox bus was belted with more than one crumpled beer can as it crawled through campus. Nicky pulled the window down to yell some insults, Kit joined him, managing to yell a few insults out before Wymack threatened both of them in the silence. Both Nicky and Kit settled for flipping the Belmonte students off.

The right back felt half as long thanks to the heady rush of an expected victory. Allison stayed out of the celebration by dozing up front with Abby. The other upperclassmen moved to the middle of the bus so they could discuss the game with Andrew’s group, as soon as they moved up Andrew went up front feeling more interested in talking Wymack’s ear off then rehashing the night’s place. Kevinʻs criticism was an unnecessary but unpleasant counterpoint to his teammates' excited recaps, but Kit thought that some of the things that he was saying were a little much. The team had finally come together to play as one for the first time of course there was going to be holes and issues. So Kit was there to sometimes counter the arguments.

But listening to his teammates talk made Kit realise that for once in his life he was actually happy. This feeling was something he hadn’t felt in years. It was unexpected and unfamiliar to him. Kit really couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so safe and included. Feeling this was something nice but he knew the dangers of it. Someone with the past like his, who’s very survival depended on secrecy and lies, he couldn’t afford to let his guard down. But as Renee moved to sit next to him to talk to him about his run-ins with a few of his marks, Nicky cheering and laughing about Kit knocking down the dealer, made Kit realise that maybe for tonight, just for tonight he could enjoy himself and distract himself from all the thoughts going on in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone still reading! I hope that you all like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Phones and Talks

Kit knew that if him and Neil wanted to survive this year a simple change in language and city and names wouldn’t be enough. He would have to pull out all the stops after they’d antagonised Riko Moriyama and put their faces all over the news. They need to cut every string that they had, up to and including the United States.

Getting a new passport wouldn’t be a simple matter but Kit knew where to start. Their mother was born into a British crime syndicate, and they both had inherited a list of unsavoury contacts from her. Because most of them were European they were outside their father’s reach. Kit didn’t have a clue on how he would have to deal with them since their mother wouldn’t be present, so he hoped that her name would let at least smooth the process. The paperwork that the brothers needed came out of state price, but it was some of the best work on the market. It had to be considering how fast technology was changing.

Because Kit and Neil could guess at how much money they would be needing in May, neither of them wanted to make unnecessary purchases until then. Neil has been a bit stupid with his money on that disastrous welcome party in Columbia, so Kit wanted to make sure he held on tight to what was left. But the teammates had other ideas, however, which was how the Josten twins wound up shopping for clothes on Tuesday.

Kit wasn’t exactly expecting to be piled in the car and dragged out to the shopping enter without being told first. This Saturday was the south eastern districts fall banquet and they all knew that neither of the brothers had anything appropriate to wear. This fall banquet was less of a formal event then the winter banquet in December would be, but it still required more than ratty jeans and worn out T-shirts.

Kit was off looking at some clothes, he was actually excited to be getting new clothes because he was getting sick of the ratty jeans and worn out T-shirts. He knew that Neil didn’t want to go but it would be important to be going because all 14 teams in the southern district would be in attendance, and that included Edgar Allen’s ravens. 

“Don’t lose face Neil,” Andrew said as he tugged a shirt out of Kit’s hand and threw it to the ground. He grabbed a hanger and chucked it at Nicky, who squawked and ducked just in time. Andrew shook his head at his miss and looked at Neil. “You and your brother laughed at Riko on Kathy’s show, if one of you doesn't show, he’s going to claim that you are both too scared to face him.”

But Andrew knew that the two brothers were afraid to face Riko again.

“Here,” Aaron said, handing both Kit and Neil a piece of paper. “Take these before I forget.”

Kit looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow. “Now why do I have this?” 

The list of names and numbers was short and in bubbly blue writing, so it was obvious that Aaron didn’t write it. Nicky in the over to see it and made a dismissive noise. “Seriously, Aaron?”

“Dan asked me to get to lists from Katelyn.” Aaron said.

“Who are these people?” Neil asked.

“They’re all single Vixens.”

Kit looked at the paper one more time before crumpling it in his hands. “Not interested.”

“They’re all women,” Nicky said. “That doesn’t help us.”

“Nicky,” Kit and Neil said, Kit more in a warning tone.

Nicky Took the crumpled list from Kit’s hands and plucked the list from Neil’s crumpling it along with his brothers. “Your ignorance is endearing, Kit and Neil. You’re both nineteen and neither of you have looked at Allison's tits. There’s no way that either of you were straight. Us three are going to have a well needed talk about this sometime.”

“You know what, I am done here,” Aaron said, throwing his hands up and turning away. “I’ll be in the food court when you guys are finished.”

“Stop being a bad influence on them,” Kevin told Nicky. “I’m going to make them Court. It’ll be easier if they both remain heterosexual presenting. You know more than any of us how predators people can be. Imagine the impact it would have on their careers.”

Kit raised an eyebrow at what Kevin said, he knew the things that happened in the Nest and didn’t know how he could still call himself straight. Nicky clapped his hands to either side of Neil’s head, as if trying to shield Neil from that conversation, earning him a death glare from Kit. “Worry about the Jostenʻs careers. I’ll worry about their personal happiness. Come on, Kevin. Even you have to admit this is really weird.”

Andrew threw his hands up. “Newsflash, Nicky: Neither Neil or Kit arenʻt normal!”

“This is beyond abnormal.”

“We are both standing right here,” Kit said, “and we can hear you.”

Nicky let go of Neil and looked between the two brothers and sighed dramatically. “Fine, fine. Take a cheerleader if you want.”

“Iʻm not taking anyone,” Neil said as Kit nodded agreeing with Neil. “I donʻt even want to go to this thing.”

“Neither do I,” Kit said.

“Do you have any idea how pathetic it is showing up stag to an event like this?” Nicky said, not really believing that the two brothers didnʻt truly care about going or taking anyone.

“Are you bringing someone?” Neil asked, surprised. “What about Erik?”

“Heʻs in Germany,” Nicky said. “Yeah, Iʻm bringing date, but Iʻm not going to date a guy. I just want someone to go and have fun with. You know, fun? That thing that people have sometimes? You three are impossible.”

Kit just rolled his eyes and looked at the long sleeved shirt next to him. “Four,” Kit said, taking the hanger off of the stand to get a better look at it. “Allison.”

Two words killed Nickyʻs good humour. Kit just turned away from them and started looking at different shirts and pants, he didnʻt really want to stay around Nicky too much. He felt a little insulted by what Nicky had said about him and his brother. Kit stayed kind of close to the others in case Neil decided to do something stupid and he had to butt in. 

“When I prove it, it puts a target on Sethʻs back and a paintbrush in yours and your brotherʻs hands. Rethink that a bit, would you?” Andrew said looking at Neil before looking at Kit, who was walking up behind Neil. 

Neil didnʻt have an answer for that. Andrew only gave the brothers a few seconds before he laughed and walked off. Kit watched him walk off before turning his attention back to Kevin and Neil.

“I wonʻt bring her,” Kevin said, because one of them had to break the awkward silence. “You two might have brought Rikoʻs wrath down on the striker line but Iʻm the reason that Riko came south in the first place. None of us have the right to speak to Allison now.”

“You think that Andrewʻs theory is right,” Neil said, Kit looked at his brother with a disappointed look.

“Yes,” Kevin said.

“I do too, itʻs the only explanation,” Kit finally butted in making Neil look at him in disbelief.

“You donʻt kill people over a game,” Neil said looking away from his brother and to Kevin.

ʻThis isnʻt just a game Nicholas, this is a way of life. Itʻs going to prove to the world that you might actually be worth a dam.ʻ

“Itʻs not just a game where I come from,” Kevin said after a small moment of hesitation. “I know Riko was behind this. I know what people like him are like. Be glad youʻll never understand the way that they think.”

For a moment Kit wanted to correct Kevin, he knew exactly how people like Riko thought. He lived most of his life with people like him. Kit knew that hearing this meant that Andrew never told Kevin about the half truths that they told him, it also meant that Kevin hadnʻt recognized either of them. Kit really wanted to tell Kevin that he knew a lot more people who thought like Riko did but none of them would do something so senseless. Neil and Kitʻs father had a fierce and loyal syndicate. Few people were stupid enough to insult the Butcher; fewer tried crossing him. But when they did, the Butcher would make an example out of them- of them. Not going after their neighbor or coworker, Riko would have come after Kit, not Seth.

“Hey,” Nicky called out from the end of the aisle. Kit jumped a little, he forgot where he was for a moment but he was grateful for the distraction before he or his brother said something out of line. “I canʻt handle anymore doom and gloom today. Whatever you guys are talking about needs to stop before I get down there, okay?”

Kevin didnʻt answer and only turned away. Nicky still looked a little leery as he stopped between the two brothers. Kit looked over at the pile of clothes that Nicky had in his hands and chucked the shirt that he was holding on top. Nothing in the pile really looked like it was appropriate for the banquet.

“I have good taste in clothes right? If either of you want to try them on you can, but neither of you have to. But I know theyʻll fit.” Nicky said, feeling some sense of pride in his fashion choices.

“Why would we try them on?” 

“Oh, because half of these are yours, Neil,” Nicky said it like Neil should have known, then kept going before Neil could butt in. “Did you know Coach has been waiting since like June for us to fix both of your wardrobes. He threatened to sign us up for a marathon if we didnʻt do anything about it. A freaking marathon! Guys like me arenʻt meant to run that far. So just do me a favor and be like Kit who seems to enjoy this?”

Kit just rolled his eyes, he had to admit, new clothes was something that he had been wanting since they got to Millport. The only new clothing items he got there was a school hoodie and a team hoodie. 

“Thereʻs nothing wrong with the clothes that we have,” Neil said, Kit rolled his eyes at his brother and threw a shirt at him. 

“Neil, come on. The quicker we finish shopping the sooner we can go back to the dorms,” Kit offered out to his brother.

Neil just groaned before looking at Nicky and said, “I am not shopping with any of you ever again.”

“So you think. Man, Iʻm starting to see why Andrew left you both here,” Nicky said, holding the clothes close to him as Neil tried to grab them. “Good thing he ignored me when I told him to take the two of you along.”

“Take us along where?” Kit asked, turning his attention to a pair of jeans that he found interesting. 

“Oh, you know,” Nicky said vaguely. “Task at hand. Neil, the longer that you stall the longer you are stuck with us.”

Kit just went about the store minding his own business, sorting through the clothes was something that he always liked doing. Now that his closet isnʻt going to be restricted to what he was wearing on the run, he was able to pick out clothes that he actually liked. Nicky was proud of Kitʻs selection of pants and jackets but he always tried to get Kit short sleeved shirts which didnʻt sit well with him. Kit stood back when they went up to the register, watching Neil try to grab at his unwanted clothes only to have his hands batted away.

“Why would you pay for all of this when you didnʻt want it in the first place? Technically the university is paying for it, since Coach is going to expense it. Hey,” Nicky said, retreating back when Neil tried to grab them again from his arms. “Touch it again and Iʻll bite you. Donʻt think I wonʻt. I will. Iʻm a biter. Just ask Erik.”

“You will do no such thing to my brother, Nicholas,” Kit said, in a warning tone as he crossed his arms, it still felt a little weird saying his real name but with all the shit memories that came with the name he didn’t really care.

“Stop embarrassing us.” Kevin pushed the two apart. “Go find a different register, Nicky.” 

“You know, we can buy our own things,” Kit said when Nicky pranced off.

Kevin looked at the two brothers, giving both of them a slow head-to-toe. Their jeans were so faded they were turning a whitish-gray, the hems of Neilʻs shirt were fraying and coming undone while Kitʻs hoodie was looking a bit better but still worse for wear. This wasnʻt the first time that someone looked at the twins like they were street trash, but it coming from Kevin made Kit feel a thousand times worse. Kit knew that Neil wouldnʻt feel any shame in their wardrobes, but it was a little different when someone you grew up with looked down on you like you were street trash.

Kit just turned away, looking for Nicky to see that he had finished paying and walked off, he didnʻt want to feel the judgement from Kevin anymore. They lugged their bags into the shops, Kit keeping away from Kevin. They rode the next set of escalators down and Nicky led them to the towering fountain that marked the centre of the shopping centre. Andrew was waiting for them there, sitting cross-legged on the faux marble wall surrounding the water. He didnʻt look up at their approach, too busy tapping away at one of the phones in his hands. Nicky dropped the bags on the ground and leaned over to get a better look.

“What are those dinosaurs?” Nicky said in dismay. “No one put money on a flip phone, Andrew. You ruined a really good pot.”

Kit raised an eyebrow at what the two were talking about. Why would Andrew buy a new phone? Also was there anything that the Foxes wouldnʻt bet on?

“So sad,” Andrew said, not a whit sympathetic.

“You couldnʻt have found them a qwerty?”

“What for?” Andrew finished what he was doing on the phone and snapped it shut. He tossed one at Neil and then one at Kit. The two of them caught it out of instinct but they froze up at the next words that came out of Andrewʻs mouth. “Who are they going to text?”

“Um, me, for starters,” Nicky said, sounding like it should have been obvious. 

Kit didnʻt say anything as he looked down at his hand. In his palm rested a silver phone. Kit really didnʻt think that something so small could make him feel so sick. When they were on the run Kit never had a phone because he was always with Neil, but the last time he had a phone was when he was in Australia. The call that changed his life so much. For a moment he was back there, staring down at his phone wondering the best way to get rid of it. He needed to get out of there, get rid of the life that people only wished for to find his brother. He needed to leave behind Kevin, Jean and Adam. The thought of that to this day made him feel sick. The sound and smells of the ocean soon invaded his senses, the sound of fire, the smell of burning flesh.

Kit knew that they had to get rid of their phones on the beach. It was the thing that the two of them saved for last. Every time they moved they got new phones, two prepaid burners that they could ditch at the first signs of trouble. Kit knew that Neil wanted to keep their motherʻs, they both wanted something to hold onto in her absence. Neither of them had gotten a new one. There had never been a point that they needed a new phone. There was no one for them to call.

“Kit.”

Kit shook his head a little, hearing Neilʻs voice sound so worried and urgent was enough to clear the buzzing going on in his head. Kit blinked a few times trying to get his eyes back into focus as he looked towards his brother, who slightly tilted his head towards Nicky. Nicky must have been speaking to the two of them. Nickyʻs expression was tight with concern.

Kit tried to take a deep breath in through his nose, only for it to get caught when he caught sight of the phone again. Clutching his fingers around it he stuck it out in Nickyʻs direction before letting out a strained, “No.”

Nicky held up his hands at the two brothers, after seeing the two of them react so badly to holding a phone he didnʻt really know what to do. “Neil, Kit,” He was speaking slowly and carefully, “We all need the two of you to hold onto those. We need a way to get in touch with the both of you this year.”

“You both have a way of making people want to kill you,” Andrew said.

Kit just shoved his hand out again, he couldnʻt get his breath back until the phone was out of his grasp. “What if Coach needs to talk to one of you about something or Rikoʻs freaky fans start something? It got crazy to the end of last year, and this year wasnʻt off to a good start. Those are out just-in-case. Youʻll both make us feel better if we know that we can find you.”

Kit stalled for a moment, his vision going blurry again as Neil spoke. He sounded so far away, but a hitch in his breath brought him back.

“I-I can’t, I won’t,” Kit knew how his voice sounded, too honest and raw but Kit couldn’t stop it from sounding so pained. He had to get rid of the phone. “I- Nicky I can’t-“

“Okay, it’s okay Kit,” Nicky said, grabbing Kit’s shaking hand in his only to have Kit’s hand ripped away from him, leaving the phone behind. “We’ll figure something out for the two of you.”

Kit didn’t know why he thought that getting the phone out of his possession would help him breathe, the tight knot feeling still in his stomach and lungs. Kit looked out for his brother who was in a small stalemate with Andrew over the keys. Kit watched as Neil walked past him, the sound of Andrewʻs laughter coming from behind him.

Andrew had gotten to his feet and grabbed onto the back of Kit’s neck, pulling him close. “Honestly isn’t a good look on you, Kit.”

Kit just ripped out of Andrew’s grip and stormed out, following his brother. Andrew’s laughter only getting louder. Kit and Neil stayed with each other as a silent reminder that they were okay. Neither of them went back inside afterwards, but they came out to find them not much later. No one mentioned the cell phones, although Nicky kept shooting the two of them worried looks in the rearview mirror, no one spoke to either of the Josten twins on the ride back to campus.

-

The silence wouldnʻt last long. Kit knew that it wouldnʻt but he hoped that it would. Kit heard Neil go out of the stall before him, it took Kit a little bit longer to get changed into half of his uniform. The sound of a phone ringing was the push that Kit needed to pull his gloved up his arms and walk out to the changing room to see Neil and Andrew sitting on a bench facing each other, there were clothes still thrown about the locker room telling him that Kevin was kicked out before he could finish getting ready.

“I distinctly remember saying that I would help your brother watch your back. Give me one good reason why youʻd make it difficult for us?”

“We survived for eight years because no one could find us,” Kit said, walking over to stand next to his brother, looking down at Andrew.

“Thatʻs not why.” Andrew spoke looking up at Kit, with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Are we doing that honesty thing again?”

“Do we need to?” Andrew asked, taking his phone away from Neil, still not taking his eyes off of Kit. “You start.”

Kit stared at the two phones on the bench, Neil was turning it in circles. “You know, most parents give their children a phone so they can keep track of them. We had one because of the people that our father worked with. Our parents wanted to know that they could reach us if the worst should happen. ʻJust in caseʻ.” Kit said, his eyes never leaving the phone, Nickyʻs words being repeated.

“When we ran away, I kept my phone, Kit got rid of his. We saw our parents die, but I kept thinking that I might have been wrong. Maybe one day theyʻd call and say that it was all an act. Theyʻd say that we could go home and things would be fine. But the only time it rang it was the man demanding that we brought him his money back. I havenʻt had a phone since. Neither of us should have one one. Who are we supposed to call?” Neil spoke, Kit feeling the pain in his voice he grabbed Neilʻs shoulder tightly.

“Each other, Nicky, Coach, the suicide hotline, I donʻt care.” 

“Iʻm remembering why I donʻt like you.”

“Iʻm surprised that you forgot in the first place.”

“Iʻm pretty sure he didnʻt.” Kit leaned down and pushed both of the phones towards Andrew. “There has to be another way.”

“You could grow a spine,” Andrew suggested. “I know itʻs difficult for someone whose first reaction is to run away at the first sign of trouble, but try it sometime Neil. You might actually like it. I know your brother does when he's not covering your ass.”

“What Iʻd like is to put this phone through your teeth.” Neil growled out.

“See, thatʻs more interesting.”

“We arenʻt here for your entertainment,” Kit said.

“But, as expected, you are both talented enough to multitask. Question for the two of you. Do I look dead to either of you?” He pointed up at his face, waited for either of the brothers to answer, and didnʻt seem surprised when neither of them did. “Here.”

Andrew beckoned Kit closer, Kit knelt down next to Neil and Neil leaned forward too. He flipped the phone open one-handed and pressed hard down on a single button. There was silence, then a distant hum of Andrewʻs phone dialling out. Between them, the silver phone started ringing.

Kit felt his stomach drop out when he heard the voice come out of ʻhis phoneʻ. The lyrics were about runaways, a sad song. Kit just stared at it, as Andrew looked at him. 

“Kit, your phone is ringing,” Andrew said, motioning for him to take it. “You should really pick it up.”

Kit reached out and grabbed the small phone in his hands, it felt heavy, it felt wrong. He looked at the small screen after he opened it and read Andrew before answering it.

“Your parents are dead, you and your brother are not fine and nothing is going to be okay.” Andrew said. “This isnʻt new to you or Neil. But from now until May you are Kit Josten, the man that I promised to keep alive so he can look after his brother.”

“I donʻt care if you donʻt use this phone tomorrow, I donʻt care if you ever use this phone again. But you will keep it on you, because one day your brother might grow a brain and call you for help. Or one day you might need it.” Andrew spoke, reaching out and grabbing the back of Kitʻs neck, grabbing onto the back of his hair and forced Kit to look at him. “On that day, you and your brother are not going to run. You are going to stand down, make that call and let me do what I promised to do. Tell me that you understand.”

Kitʻs breath hitched feeling Andrewʻs grip tighten in his hair, he couldnʻt find his words but he nodded. 

Andrew let him go and slammed his phone shut before turning to Neil. Kit closed his phone with a soft click. 

“And you, donʻt make it hard on your brother to look out for you. You are going to keep your phone on you and just like Kit, you are going to make that call. Do you understand?”

Kit couldnʻt see if Neil nodded, he was too focused on the phone in his hand. After a minute of Andrew watching the two brothers, Kit finally moved to put the phone in his bag. Kit kept his face down, knowing fully well that emotion was raw on his features. Andrew gave the two brothers a minute before sighing and leaning out of their personal space.

“If you are both done having issues, take your turn. Kevin is probably fuming waiting on you.”

Kit just hummed as he sat down on the floor, he didnʻt know where Kevin had gotten to but hearing the phone ring was really the thing that drew his attention. He would ask Kevin about his deal with Andrew later.

“Why did the Oakland PD call you?” Neil asked, as if taking the words right out of Kitʻs head.

“Right for the throat. You might not be so spineless afterall,” Andrew said, amused. “Childrenʻs Services is opening an investigation into one of my foster fathers. Pig Higgins knew I lived with them, so he called me looking for a testimony.”

“But you wonʻt give him one?” Kit asked.

Andrew flicked his fingers in dismissal. “Richard Spear is an uninteresting but relatively harmless human being. They wonʻt find anything to pin on him”

“You sure?” Neil asked. “Your reaction was a little extreme for a misunderstanding.” Kit squeezed Neilʻs ankle, Kit really hated that word.

“I donʻt like that word.” 

Neil hesitated. “Extreme?”

“Misunderstanding?” Kit whispered, earning a look from Andrew.

“Misunderstanding.”

“Itʻs an odd word to have a grudge against,” Neil said looking at Kit before looking back at Andrew.

“You donʻt have any room to judge other peopleʻs problems,” Andrew said.

Andrew swung his leg over the bench and got to his feet. To Kit this meant that their little conversation was over. Kit got up and grabbed the rest of his workout gear. The door had barely closed behind Andrew before it was opened again. Andrew was right; Kevin looked thoroughly annoyed that heʻd had to delay practice because of their little conversation. Kit knew that Kevin wouldnʻt say anything about it, but he really didnʻt have to say anything in the first place because his angry movements spoke for him.

They finished changing as quickly as they could and worked out all of their stress on the court. Andrew was waiting for them when they were done, looking half-asleep. Kit didnʻt feel like it would be a good idea to leave Neil alone tonight so he went back with them to the dorm. Kit stayed out in the living room as Neil had gotten to the bathroom first to change. Staring at the phone on the coffee table was harder than he thought, Kit leaned down and grabbed it, holding it tightly.

The seconds felt like hours as he stared at the silver phone, trying to build up the courage to open it. With shaky hands he opened it. Scrolling through the phone, Kit saw that Andrew had already filled out his contact list. A few speed dials were also set up. Andrew was first, Kevin, Wymack and Betsy..? Kit read over the list again and froze a little seeing Kevinʻs name.

Kit decided to keep Betsy in his contacts as a just in case something happened with one of the other Foxes (not as a just in case of him almost breaking himself at some point, no not that at all). Kit closed the contacts and looked at his call history. One name and one time stamp. Kit for a moment thought it was his uncle but it wasn't, it wasnʻt his mother or his father, either. Kit would have to try and learn to live with it for now.

-

When Kitʻs phone went off for the first time the next morning, he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He was sitting in his music class, playing around with a guitar when he heard a buzzing come from his bag. He dropped the guitar to the floor and scrambled for his bag, thoughts running through his head of everything that could have gone wrong.

A message was now sitting unopened in his inbox. Kit took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart down when he saw that it wasnʻt Neil, Nickyʻs name was the one whose name was attached to it. Upon opening it Kit saw that it was nothing important, he waited a moment before closing his phone again and showing it into his bag.

The next time Kitʻs phone went off, he felt the sudden urge to throw it off a cliff. Opening the phone he saw that it was from Matt, asking if it was true that he had a phone and then asking why Andrew got the two brothers such an old phone. Kit didnʻt respond to it, not really knowing how to, so he just put it back in his bag.

By the time Kit met up with Neil for lunch and got to the athletesʻ dining hall the two of them had between twenty messages each. Most of them were from Nicky complaining about different things and a couple from Dan for Kit. 

Dan: “nicky said u got a phone 2 y/y”

“Yes.” Kit sent back, that was the first time he replied to someone, no doubt that Nicky would be upset with him. He hoped that would be the end of the conversation because his food was waiting to be eaten. 

A few seconds later Dan replied with “finally a reply, we thought uʻd never get one”.

Kit didnʻt really understand the point in texting people that you spend most of your day with. The Foxes spent seven hours a day in training and roomed together in Fox Tower together. He honestly didnʻt understand how they could really talk about anything else. Kit really wanted to turn off his phone but he knew that it would be just his luck that something bad would happen and it would be off. Everytime the phone buzzed Kit felt his heart skip a beat.

None of the other Foxes were deterred by his silence. Nicky kept texting him throughout the day and through most of Thursday. Kitʻs patience was hanging on by a thread as he tried to learn a song in his free period that he spent working on his music assignment. Leaning the guitar against his leg he finally texted Nicky back.

“Can you stop? Im trying to work on my music assignment and stop wasting you credit, what if it runs out?”

Nickyʻs response was scarily fast. “You do music???” before a follow up text and finally answered the question: “our plan has unlimited txt. We canʻt use them up. man i try tho :) btw im free so im coming over to the music rooms too see you”.

Kit just sighed, closing the phone. Having Nicky listen and watch him try to learn how to play a song wasnʻt the worst thing that happened.

He sighed as he turned off his phone to board the bus on Friday afternoon, he had gotten about eighty messages by the time he turned it off. They were up against USC-Columbia tonight. Columbia was the only other Class 1 Exy team in the state, so the two schools were bound to be rowdy rivals. The odds were good, even though the Foxes had the same crazy line up as last week, but at least Kit would have a break this time.

Nicky wanted to drive to Columbia separately so they could go to Edenʻs Twilight after the game, but Wymack put his foot down. He knew what they got up to at the club and he didnʻt want to risk anything this close to the banquet. If any of the officials at the banquet had any suspicion that Andrew might be off his drugs they could push to have a blood check done. Wymack didnʻt want dust showing up in the results. Andrew didnʻt fight Wymack in the decision but Nicky was still upset about it.

Kit was sitting behind Neil but was leaning on the back of his chair to talk to his brother and to partly listen to whatever Nicky was complaining about. Kit looked down when he heard Neilʻs phone hum. Kit looked to Nicky who looked like he was expecting him to look at his phone as well. When Neil looked back up at Nicky, he smiled.

“See?” Nicky said, sounding pleased in himself. “Thatʻs much better. Thatʻs how normally people look when they check their phone, Neil. Is your phone off, Kit?”

“It is, it was getting annoying always hearing the buzzing. I turned it off,” Kit said, motioning to the bag that was on his seat that Nicky couldn't see. “I did tell you to stop.”

Neil looked back at his brother before turning to Nicky. “Is that why you have been messaging me nonstop?”

“Mostly,” Nicky said. “Andrew told me to handle it, and texting the two of you nonstop seemed like the easiest way.”

“Handle what?” 

“You two, of course. Question,” Nickt said. “If I hadnʻt been bothering you would you have touched your phones this week?” 

“I rarely picked it up in the first place. I was planning on throwing it off a cliff,” Kit said, annoyed. 

“I have it for emergencies,” Neil said, “so no.”

Kit pointed at his brother, meaning that he had the same response as him.

“Question again,” Nicky said. “Do either of you honestly think that one of you would have used it if you had an emergency? No, really. You two didnʻt see your faces when Andrew gave you them. That wasnʻt disinterest or shock. That was like a mental meltdown of the likes that I havenʻt seen in years. I don’t know why but, I know that it wouldnʻt have occurred to either of you to call us for help if something went wrong.”

Kit rolled his eyes, Nicky was right but the obsessive texting didnʻt stop his heart from skipping a beat every time he got a text. “You donʻt know that.”

“Couldnʻt risk it. We didnʻt want to find out the hard way just how screwed your mental wiring is.” 

“I called Matt from Columbia when I needed help,” Neil pointed out.

“Yeha,” Nicky said, unimpressed. “We all heard. You called Matt, gave him your whole ʻIʻm fineʻ song and dance routine, and then hitchhiked with strangers back to campus, you didnʻt even tell your brother that you were leaving. You might remember that.” Nicky waited for Neil to try and defend himself, but Neil couldnʻt and Kit couldnʻt either, he was so pissed off at him for upping and leaving him. “Anyway, youʻre welcome. I just saved you at least two hundred dollars in intensive therapy. As for you Kit, Iʻll have to figure something else out to get you comfortable with using your phone.” 

“Not going to happen Nicky,” Kit said, going back down in his seat to flip his phone around, needing something to keep his mind occupied.

He really couldnʻt get the feeling of his whole world crashing down anytime he heard or felt it vibrate. No matter how hard he tried he couldnʻt get used to it. But no matter how many texts he got one thing remained the same. His call history.

Everynight Kit would check his call history, expecting it to change. Expecting it to be someoneʻs name to tell him that his time was but, but it stayed saying ʻAndrewʻ.

It didnʻt make any sense.

Kevin said that he had something that Andrew wanted. Andrew said that he wanted nothing but then stood by Kevinʻs side and was willing to defy the Moriyamas, and now ontop of all of that look after Kit so he can look after Neil. Something there wasnʻt adding up, Kit knew that he should ask Kevin about it but there was something more pressing to deal with.

The thoughts of seeing Riko tomorrow was almost enough to crush him. Kit shoved the phone into the bottom of his bag and tried to just think about the game tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone that is still here! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I hope that you will stick around to read more chapters as I put them out! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: A Run In With The Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit tires to overcome his fear of the Ravens.
> 
> Neil finds out something that he didnʻt think that he ever would. 
> 
> And Kevin finds out that two people thought that he was dead all of these years are actually alive.

A lottery in July chose Blackwell University as the host of the fall banquet. It was a pretty lucky draw for the Foxes since they were only four hours away, but none of them had any good feeling when they boarded the bus. They pulled onto the interstate with thirteen people on board: the Fox team, the two-man staff and Aaronʻs and Nickyʻs dates.

Kit didnʻt sit by himself on the ride there, he sat down next to Neil, knowing that he would need him when they got closer to the stadium. The banquet was a two-day event to help justify the costs and travel time for the further teams, but the Foxes took an unanimous vote to leave Saturday night. Six hours spent forced socializing with teams who openly mocked them in the news was more than enough.

When signs started appearing to point out the way to Blackwell, Kit started losing his cool. Short and harsh breaths came from Kit as well as Kevin. 

“Neil, what if the Master recognizes me? What the hell am I meant to do? Heʻll tell me to come back, even after four years, heʻll tell me and Iʻll listen to him. Iʻm afraid of him Neil…” Kit muttered in quiet Spanish to Neil, even though Neil couldnʻt understand some of the words he knew that his brother was talking about. “Heʻll hurt me, heʻll get to you and heʻll hurt you.”

Kit held tightly onto his brotherʻs leg, trying to ground himself but he couldnʻt. Nicky turned around every now and then, trying to figure out what Kit was muttering in Spanish but he was too quiet to decipher it. This would be the first time in four years that Kit would be seeing Jean again, four years since he left the Ravens. He would be facing Tetsuji Moriyama, the man who pushed a child to his breaking point. The man that raised him to be a star after his father gave him away but let Riko have him as his property. Kit never spoke about his times at the Nest with Neil and eventually Neil stopped asking.

Blackwell was slow to appear in the distance, but it didnʻt take long to spot the two stadiums that stood on opposite ends of the stadium. Neil was trying to calm his brother down.

“Kit, look to me,” Neil whispered in French, trying to get Kit to remove his head from his knees. “Kit, I wonʻt let anything happen to you, okay? You need to trust me. You are a Fox, you arenʻt theirs so stop acting like it.” 

Kit just shook his head not wanting his brother to get into the middle of his fights. Nicky turned around at the sound of the French to to see Kit, curled up against the window, his knees to his chest and his hands clenching a death grip into his knees. “Kit? You need to stop breathing like that, you might hurt yourself,” 

“Iʻll be fine,” Kit muttered out as he finally tried to get his breathing under control, he could hear Andrew talking to Kevin and telling him that it would be okay. Thatʻs all Kit hoped for. 

Neil held his hand out for his brother to take and he took it immediately as they pulled into the car park, they werenʻt the first ones there but the sure werenʻt the last, either. Kit finally looked up from his knees to see them passing the three black buses in the middle of the parking lot. There was only a small hint of colour on the buses, a deep red outlining the silhouette of a raven. Seeing the buses did nothing to help Kit calm down.

Wymack parked as far away from Edgar Allanʻs buses as possible. Taking the key from the ignition, he grabbed Abbyʻs travel bag, and started down the aisle towards the back of the bus. “Off the bus,” he said, and the upperclassmen obediently filed off after he passed. Aaron and Nicky waited until Wymack went past before they ushered their dates out into the parking lot. Neil stayed next to Kit, trying to get him to move.

Kit felt Neil tug at his hand, before hearing someone drinking something. Kit looked up and back to see Kevin inhaling vodka, then at Wymack who had to pry it out of his hands. He stayed looking back at Kevin, he looked desperate for something to hold on to. Wymack looked towards the two brothers and noticed that Kit was looking as bad as Kevin. Neil sighed and tugged Kit out of his seat, leaving Wymack watching them as they left, a little worried.

Abby had the storage doors open so they could get their change of clothes out. Nicky was already holding theirsʻ and turned it over to Neil in their approach. Kit just stood next to Neil, holding his hand tightly as he tried to get his body to stop shaking. 

Andrew led Kevin and Wymack off the bus. Wymack gave Abby her bag back, waited for Kevin and Andrew to get their clothes before locking the doors to the bus. Security guards at the gate watched their arrival with interest and checked them off the list. One of them stayed behind at the gate and the other escorted them down to the locker room. Madison was using the home locker room so the Foxes had to go all the way around to the away side.

By the time they all had finished getting changed, the alcohol had gotten a good hold on Kevin. He looked much steadier as he followed Andrew out of the dressing room. Kit was still a bit of a shaking mess as Neil dragged him out of the bathroom stalls, most of the Foxes were sending him worried looks. But Nicky was a little more worried for Kevin, knowing that his spine wouldnʻt last too long but they trusted Andrew to be enough.

One of the gear closets in the main room had a printed PALMETTO STATE sign taped to the door. They locked their personal belongings in there and Wymack pocketed the key. After doing a quick head count of his Foxes, Wymack sent Kevin a measuring look. He said nothing but looked at Andrew who just grinned in response. Wymack nodded at him before looking towards Neil and Kit.

“You two,” he said, “attempt to behave this time. Donʻt pick fights with him today.”

Kit just clenched his hand tighter around Neilʻs, not saying anything to Coach. Neil looked to his brother and sighed a little before looking at Wymack, and said, “Yes, Coach.”

Wymack looked a little worried but didnʻt argue. “Letʻs go then.”

Kit stayed close to his brother as they walked into the Blackwell stadium, it was eerily quiet. Everyone who had arrived before them was already on the mat covered court. All of the lights were on, but the overhead scoreboard was off. The sound of muffled music could be heard coming from the court.

Fourteen teams meant that there were two hundred and fifty athletes present, then another ninety or so others in dates and staff. There was still plenty of room to walk between the tables. Kit really didnʻt like seeing that many people on an Exy court, and he really didnʻt like seeing the court being used for something like this.

Wymack opened the court door and shooed his Foxes on. A small group of coaches were off to the right of the door. One of them picked up a megaphone and announced the Foxesʻ arrival. Most conversations faltered around the court and chairs creaked as athletes turned around to have a look. Wymack just jerked his chin at Dan, in a silent command to keep moving, and peeled off to go and play nice with his colleagues. Abby stayed behind with him after one last attentive look at Kevin.

It wasnʻt too hard for the Foxes to find a short row of orange chairs, but it was even easier to spot the Ravens. The two teams were seated across from each other at the same table.

“Who in their right fucking minds would do that?” Kit muttered letting go of Neilʻs hand, taking in a deep but shaky breath. He needed to not look intimidated by Riko. He had to show that he was strong, he was strong.

“Oh, how cliche,” Andrew said, almost sounding delighted about the change in events. “Maybe this will be fun after all. Come on, Kevin. Letʻs not keep them waiting.” 

All the blood had left Kevinʻs face but he followed close behind Andrew. Kit followed after them, knowing that Neil was right behind him too.

Kit knew that the Ravens didnʻt bring dates, dating wasnʻt allowed in the Nest. The Ravens thrived on being the same, looking, acting and being the same. Nothing about any of them could have any sort of individuality and it honestly showed. All twenty-two of them were dressed head-to-toe in black. The twenty men wore the same shirts and slacks, and the two women wore identical dresses. They all sat in the same way, right elbows on the table, with their chins resting in their hands. The Ravens were the only team that could pull something off like this and not look foolish.

“Riko,” Dan said, pulling out the chair directly opposite him. “Dan Wilds.”

Riko offered out his hand to her in what would be the most condescending hand shake that anyone has probably ever seen. He kept his arm out straight and his wrist loose, like a king would do to one of his servants. Kit hoped that Dan would ignore his hand, but she grabbed it and squeezed it. Riko smiled at her when she let go. 

“I know who you are,” Riko said, “Who here doesnʻt? Youʻre the woman who captains a Class 1 team. Youʻve done admittedly well despite your disadvantages.”

“What disadvantages?”

“Do you really want me to start listing them?” Riko asked, a smirk on his lips. “Itʻs only a two-day, Hennessey.”

Kit raised an eyebrow at the name, not understanding, but Matt did, judging by his fierce, “Careful, Riko.”

Kit took a deep breath in as the Foxes went to their seats. Dan was sitting across from Riko, with the upperclassmen sitting on her left and Andrewʻs group stretched out in the order that theyʻd been in on the bus. Kit felt like he was too close to Riko but he was lucky to have a few bodies between them, it was also a little comforting having his brother to his left and Kevin to his right.

Kit finally took this chance to look over the Ravens. His eyes stopped on Riko, seeing movement to the ʻkingʻsʻ right, Kit saw someone that he hadnʻt seen in years. He moved behind the Ravens until he was across from Neil. Two fingers to the womanʻs shoulder got her out of her chair and moved down to the newly emptied seat. As he sat down all of the Ravens fell out of their frozen poses, but they did so only to lean back as one in their chairs. The only one still remaining to sit straight was Riko, and the man across from Neil was leaning forward to consider Neil. 

Jean Moreau, the man that now had the number four tattooed on his left cheek bone. He was the Ravensʻ starting backliner and an old friend of Kit and Kevinʻs. As soon as Jeanʻs gaze fell on Kit he froze.

“ Birdie?” Jean muttered in French, looking at Kit like he had just seen a ghost. 

Kevin turned to look at Kit wondering why Jean had just said that to him. “Iʻm sorry, what? I donʻt speak Italian.” Kit said softly, a small smile in his lips. Jean had to know that it was him, he wouldnʻt have said what he said if he didnʻt.

Jean just huffed and turned to Neil. “You and your brother look familiar,” Jean said in heavily accented English.

“Well if you watched Kathyʻs show, you saw the two of us there,” Neil replied.

“Ah, you are right. That must be it. What was your name again? Alex? Stefan? Chris?” Jean said before looking towards Kit again. “And you were? Leon? Dmitri? Oliver? Alexander?”

For a moment there Kit thought that he felt his heart stop. He felt like the whole world kept moving but he was frozen, his heart was pounding in his ear. A second or minute later he realized that he hadnʻt moved at all. He wasnʻt even breathing.

In the four years that Kit had been on the run, he had been through ten different countries and twelve names. Hearing only one of them from Jean wouldnʻt have meant anything. But hearing four of them meant that it couldnʻt have been a coincidence. It was a threat. Andrew warned Kit that Riko would be able to uncover their trails no matter how far down they had buried it. Kit knew that it would come to this, he just didnʻt want to believe it, he wanted to keep Neil safe for longer. It took their fatherʻs people ages to catch up to them. Kit didnʻt think that it would take Riko two weeks to find out everything.

Trying to force air back into his burning lungs was one of the hardest things Kit had ever done. It was a miracle that he was able to sound so steady when his throat was closing up.

“Itʻs Neil.”

“Iʻm Kit.”

“Hmm?” Jean tilted his head to one slide as if it would help him see the brothers better. “You don't look much like a Neil, or a Kit.”

“Blame our mother,” Neil said. “She was the one who named us.”

“How is she doing, by the way?” Riko asked.

Kit clenched his hand tightly under the table as a smile made itʻs way onto his face. “I would really appreciate it if you didnʻt talk about our mother Riko. Unless you wa-”

Kit was cut off by Dan, talking louder over the top of Kit. “Donʻt antagonize my team, Riko. This isnʻt the time or place for it.”

“I was being polite,” Riko said, dragging his attention away from the Josten twins to look at the Foxes captain. “You havenʻt seen me antagonistic yet.”

Kit sighed a little, closing his eyes as he heard Jean and Kevin saying a small hello to each other before a small moment of silence.

“Jean,” Andrew said, catching Kitʻs attention. “Hey, Jean. Jean Val-Jean. Hey. Hey. Hello.”

Jean huffed a little in annoyance before looking at Andrew. Andrew held his hand out and Jean was foolish enough to accept it. Andrewʻs knuckles went white as he crushed Jeanʻs hand. Jean couldnʻt hide his flinch and the schooled look on his face was replaced by an irritated scowl. Andrew only smiled wider at the sight of the otherʻs pain.

“Iʻm Andrew. We havenʻt met yet.”

“For which I am grateful,” Jean said. “The Foxes as a whole are an embarrassment to Class 1 Exy, but your very existence is unforgivable. A goalkeeper who doesnʻt care if he gets scored on has no right to be on the court, let alone touch a racquet. You should have stayed on the sidelines like the publicity stunt you are.”

“Thatʻs a bit out of line, donʻt you think?” Renee said.

The woman that was now on Rikoʻs right gave a loud snort. “If someone like that replaced you in goal, you must be downright terrible. I canʻt wait to watch one of your matches. I think that it would be very entertaining. We would make a drinking game out of it but we donʻt want to die of alcohol poisoning.”

“Because that would be a right shame,” Kit said under his breath, earning a tight hand hold from Neil. He couldnʻt sit back as someone was insulting the Foxes but he also knew that every word that he said against the Ravens would be used to hurt him sooner or later.

“This is the first time our teams have met,” Renee said, sounding untouched by the harsh words. “Do we honestly have to start off so poorly?”

“Why not? Youʻre poor at everything else you do,” the woman said. “Is it honestly fun to be so terrible?”

“I imagine we have more fun than you do, yes,” Renee said. 

Kit didnʻt know how she was keeping so calm and collected. Kitʻs fear was something that was holding his mouth shut, but listening to the Ravens talk shit about his team, his chance to have a decent life until spring, they were so close to forcing his hand. Keeping grounded and keeping his mouth shut was taking more mental power than he thought it was going to be. He could feel Neilʻs grip tighten around his hand, telling him that it was hard for him too. Kit was wishing that he and Neil had gotten their motherʻs patience instead of their fatherʻs temper.

“Fun is for children,” Jean said, looking away from Andrew.

Kit saw him look at Renee, and if he was going to say anything else it had disappeared from his brain. Andrew let go of Jeanʻs hand while he was distracted, but it took Jean a little more to lean back into his seat. Riko had barely moved but Kit noticed because he knew what he was capable of. Jean must have noticed it as well, judging by how fast he found his tongue.

“At this level it is supposed to be about skill, and your team is sadly lacking. You have no right to play with us.”

“Then you shouldʻt have transferred districts,” Matt said. “No one wants you here.”

It was like Matt was able to read Kitʻs mind taking the words right out of his mouth. He was grateful for the other Foxes speaking up or else he might have started something about three comments ago about them.

“You took something that doesnʻt belong to you,” a Raven said. “You brought this yearʻs humiliation on yourselves.” 

“We didnʻt take anything,” Dan said. “Kevin wants to be here.”

The Raven across from Renee laughed. “Donʻt tell me you believe that. Kevin went to your team because someone had to show you how to actually play Exy. If he had stayed on as your assistant coach maybe he would learn how to handle your failures. Now that heʻs playing with you thereʻs no way that he can last to the end of the season. We know Kevin better than any of you ever will. We know how much your ineptitude would be grating on him.”

“So do we,” Aaron said, finally piping up. “Itʻs not like heʻs shy with his opinion.”

Kit turned to Kevin as the ex-national champion finally found his voice. “They all know how I feel, but words alone wonʻt fix anything. A team that needs this much work requires a bigger commitment than that.” 

“You wonʻt stay,” Jean saud. Sounding more like an order than a prediction.

“He will be staying,” Kit piped up but was ignored by the French man.

“You should really reconsider our offer before we revoke it for good, Kevin. Face the facts. Your pet is and always will be dead weight. Itʻs time to-”

“What?” Andrew cut Jean off before turning a wide-eyed look on Kevin. “You have a pet and never told us Kevin? Where do you keep it?”

Jean flicked him an annoyed look. “Donʻt interrupt me Doe.”

Nicky makes a weird noise But the look on Andrewʻs face shows that he wasnʻt affected by the strange insult. “Oh, point for trying, but save your breath. Hereʻs a tip for you, okay? You canʻt cut someone whoʻs already in the gutter. Youʻll just end up wasting your time and mine.”

“Enough.” Dan snapped her fingers at them, drawing the attention to her. “Break it up. This is a district event and we have twenty officials on hand. Weʻre here to get to know each other, not to start fights. If none of you can say anything nice, donʻt say anything at all. That goes for both teams.”

“Is that why your new children have been so quiet?” Riko said, gesturing at Neil and Kit. Kit felt his heart stop for a moment, finally letting go of his brotherʻs hand. “Neither of them have anything ʻniceʻ to say?”

“Leave them alone,” Matt said.

“They were both so spirited the last time we met,” Riko said. “Perhaps it was all just an act for the crowd? Hello, I am speaking to you two. Are you really going to ignore me?”   
  


Kit froze up, trying with whatever self control he had to keep his mouth shut. He didnʻt want to start something and the pain in his palms were keeping his mouth shut. He started counting in his head to try and calm his nerves. He only made it to three before Riko spoke again.

“Such cowards,” Riko spoke with over exaggerated disappointment. “Just like their mother.”

Kit stopped counting. So did Neil.

“You know, I get it,” Neil started, Kit closed his mouth as he stared at his brother. “Being raised as a superstar must be really, really difficult for you. Always a commodity, never a human being, not a single person in your family thinking you're worth a damn off the court—yeah, sounds rough. Kevin, Kit and I talk about your intricate and endless daddy issues all the time.” 

“Neil,” Kevin said, low and frantic.

Neil ignored him. “I know it's not entirely your fault that you are mentally unbalanced and infected with these delusions of grandeur, and I know you're physically incapable of holding a decent conversation with anyone like every other normal human being can, but I don't think any of us should have to put up with this much of your bullshit. Pity only gets you so many concessions, and you used yours up about six insults ago. So please, please, just shut the fuck up and leave us alone.”

As jaws started to drop down the table as Kit leaned on to his right hand. 

“Also Riko, if I wasnʻt mistaken I asked very politely that you didnʻt mention our mother again. Unless you wanted to talk about your mess of a family. You have no room to ask about our family. My brother raises a really good point in the fact that you arenʻt worth a dam off the court. If you meant something to your family they wouldnʻt have sent you away to live with your uncle. You are sitting here and ruining other peopleʻs lives because you are trying to prove to your brother and father that you are actually worth something.”

“Kit, stop.” Kevin muttered, sounding even more desperate.

Kit didnʻt take his eyes off of Riko, a smile still on his lips. “Imagine living in your brotherʻs shadow. Itʻs pretty sad. I feel sorry for the Ravens that have to put up with all of your bullshit. I would also like to ask you to refrain from talking shit about the Foxes, this team actually knows how to work together, our differences make us stronger. So please, shut the fuck up and leave us alone. Oh, one last thing,” Kit spoke before taking a small breath before switching to Japanese. “Donʻt lay a hand on my brother again, do what you want to me. But donʻt even think about hurting him.”

Kit smiled sweetly at Riko, who looked like he could freeze over hell, Riko didnʻt make any move to talk though. Neil grabbed onto Kitʻs leg tightly, seeing him freeze up as soon as the last word left his mouth. Most of the Foxes were shocked at the fact that Kit just came out talking in Japanese but Dan was the first one to find her tongue.

“Matt,” Dan said, almost choking on his name. “Matt, Coach. Oh my god. Get Coach.”

Matt got up and left to find their Coach as fast as he could.

“Neither of you can say things like that,” Jean said, being the first Raven to find his words.

Kit could hear the horror in Jeanʻs voice, before Neil started talking. “Well maybe he shouldnʻt have asked us to join the conversation. I was pretty content in sitting here minding my own business and I am sure that Kit feels the same way.”

Jean turned to Kevin and spoke in fast and furious French. “What the hell is this?”

“Their antagonism are personality flaws that we are all learning to live with,” Kevin said. 

“Live with,” Jean echoed, like the idea of living with something like that physically hurt him. “No! You should have dealt with the two of them when they first stepped out of line. Why doesnʻt Neil know his place, and why canʻt Kit remember his?”

“Kit and Neil have no place in Rikoʻs games,” Kevin said, getting a little confused. “They are both Foxes.”

“They arenʻt Foxes!”

“Funny,” Neil said in French. Jean wasnʻt expecting him to understand them and shot Neil a startled look. “Iʻm pretty sure that my brother and I signed a contact that said Palmetto State University.”

“A contract does not change facts,” Jean said. “Did you forget who bought you?”

“No one bought him Jean, you know that. No one bought my brother,” Kit said in quick French, earning a quick look from Jean.

Kevin frowned, lost. “Jean what are you talking about?”

Jean looked at Kevin, halting for a moment, looking like his breath got stuck in his throat. “You donʻt know.” It sounded like it was meant to be an accusation, but it fell flat. “How can you not know? Why else would you have recruited the two of them, Kevin?”

“They got potential,” Kevin said, sounding more confused than before. 

Jeanʻs laughter sounded more than a little distraught. “God save you all, you are useless fools. No one else can. How any of you have lived this long when youʻre so miserably stupid is beyond my capacity to understand. How can one not realize someone that they grew up with?”

Kit froze up a little as he felt Kevin look at him, he kept his attention on Jean. Wymackʻs voice coming out of nowhere made Kit grab his brotherʻs hand tightly. “What in hell is going on here?” 

Kit didnʻt need to look up to know that Wymack was standing behind him, keeping a close eye on Jean. 

Jean leaned over and looked down at and spoke in Japanese. “He doesnʻt remember who they are.”

Hearing this seemed to wipe the icy look off of Rikoʻs face. Sending an intent look between Neil, Kit and Kevin before saying, “You donʻt say. Heʻs too obsessed to.”

Jean gestured helplessly between the trio across from him. Kevin looked between Jean and Riko before talking in cautious Japanese. “What do you mean? What did you mean when you said I couldnʻt recognize someone that I-” 

Wymack interrupted Kevin before he could finish what he was saying, and motoned to his Foxes. “On your feet. Abby is talking to the event organizers to find you a new table.”

Kit didnʻt need to be told twice, Neil was still holding onto his hand tightly. The brothers had just finished pushing their chairs in, Jean beckoned for them to listen. His French was fast, almost too fast, even for Kit.

“Riko will have a few minutes of your time late,” Jean said. “I suggest you both speak to him if you do not want everyone to know that you are the Butcherʻs sons.”

Kit froze, a breath getting caught in his throat hearing his fatherʻs title. The noise that came out of Kevin made him feel even worse. Neil reacted without thinking. Letting go of Kitʻs hand and clapping a hand to Kevinʻs chest, shoving him backwards. 

“That can’t be true.”

“Shut up,” Neil said, Kit didn’t know if he was talking to Jean or Kevin.

“Don’t say another word,” Kit said, pointing at Jean before Neil grabbed his arm tightly.

“Run along,” Jean said, waving them away. “That’s what you are both the best at, isn’t it.” 

Kit’s body started shaking in anger as Neil dragged him away from the Ravens’ table. Wymack stayed behind to deal with Edgar Allan as the Foxes cleared away from them like their lives depended on it. They had attracted a lot of attention as they crossed the room to Abby, but the Foxes were too busy watching Kevin, Neil and Kit to return any of it. Abby and Blackwell’s coach walked them to their new table. They’d switched seats with the coaches. It put the Foxes on the outskirts of the event.

They settled in the same order they’d been in at the last table, but Kevin sat sideways to stare at Kit and Neil. Kevin leaned past Kit and grabbed Neil’s chin with an iron grip, turning Neil face to look at him. Kit gulped and leaned back a little bit, his hands were shaking. The one truth that he hoped and prayed that no one would ever find out, was just found out and threatened to tell the others.

Kevin let go of Neil, grabbing Kit’s chin and turned him to look at him. Kit stared directly at Kevin, watching tinges of anger, sadness, betrayal and then finally recognition. 

Kit gulped and pulled his chin away from Kevin before he could open his mouth. “Not now, Kevin. We will all talk about this tomorrow,” Kit spoke in quick but strained French.

Kevin hesitated, looking at Neil. “Does Andrew know?”

“He only knows pieces of it,” Neil said. “He doesnʻt know our names.”

“Does he know who either of you are?”

“He said no.” Kit said, looking at Kevin, his eyes watering a little. He never thought that Kevin would recognize who he was but with Riko knowing who he was, Kit was saying prayers in his head, hoping that he would never have to leave Neil or Kevin again. “We are not doing this here, Kevin.”

Kevin stared at the two brothers for a few more seconds, then got out of his chair so fast it was almost knocked over. Abby was at his side in a heartbeat, her face showing nothing but worry. Kevin couldnʻt manage to find his words, but he gestured for her to follow him as he started for the door. Abby started to follow him, then hesitated, torn.

“Go, Abby, go.” Andrew shooed her with both hands.”Bring him back when heʻs drunk. Weʻve got Neil and Kit. Right, boys?”   
  


Kit didnʻt answer, he just put his head on the table muttering prayers in any language that he could remember. His hands were shaking but feeling Neilʻs tight grip on them helped calm him down a little more. Kit knew what was going to happen now. Riko will tell him to come back, Riko will out him to everyone, Riko will take him away from his brother.

“Did I or did I not tell either of you to start a fight? And you both go and mouth off to Riko again.” Wymack said, bringing Kit out of his worries. 

Kit looked at Neil, his face blank. Kit looked to the exit that Kevin had taken to leave.

“In Neil and Kitʻs defense-” Nicky started, coming from the otherside of Neil.

“I didnʻt ask you,” Wymack interrupted. “Neil, or Kit, talk to me.”

In his head, Kit was already thinking about how he could get him and Neil out of here. The teamʻs new seating arrangement had them sitting on the table closest to the court door. They would just have to cross the inner court and get through the locker room. Getting past the fence around the stadium might be a little harder, it was a big toss-up if the guards would stop them or not. Two young men in nice clothes sprinting away from a public event was suspicious.

Kit could try and make up some excuse on the stop, like following Kevin to the bus, then they would be able to conserve their energy until they passed the guards. From there Kit would find a taxi to take them back to Palmetto State. They needed to get their papers from the safe. They needed the money and number. Maybe it was time to make the call-

Kit felt like his thoughts hit a brick wall. Prying his hand away from Neil, pressing it to his pocket. Clenching his hand around the device that he feared so much.

“Kit, Neil, if you canʻt be here, say so,” Wymack said, looking at the twins with concern. “Abby can take you both somewhere else until itʻs time to leave. Get out of here and get some fresh air.”

This was the perfect opening, but Kit wasnʻt going to take it. He couldnʻt take it. If he did take Neil, they would really go, and they wouldnʻd come back. Running wasnʻt easy, but putting trust in Andrew was harder. But Kit remembered the feeling of a warm key in his palm, the weight that it held, Andrew saying ʻweʻll figure it out when we get homeʻ. Andrewʻs promise to look after him for a year so he could look after Neil. A promise of protection.

“No,” Kit said, finally finding his ability to talk. “Weʻre staying,” Kit looked at Neil, hoping that he knew that it was for him, telling them that they were going to stay and fight with the Foxes.

Neil looked at Kit and nodded slightly before turning talking for the two of them, “We knew that this was going to happen. We just werenʻt as ready for it as we thought. Weʻre fine,”

“What can I do?” Wymack asked.

Kit looked up, along with Neil. The tired look on Wymackʻs face told the brotherʻs that their surprise was a little blatant. For a split second Kit felt guilty, why he felt guilty, he wasnʻt entirely sure. He crushed it as quickly as it came. There were too many things to worry about right now and trying to deal with a strange thing like guilt wasnʻt one of them.

“I donʻt know,” Neil said.

“When one of you knows, tell me.”

“Yes, Coach.”

The arrival of another team helped distract them. Kevin returned a while later, looking worlds better with an ungodly amount of vodka in his system, Kit was subtly wishing that he went out and drank with Kevin. When all fourteen teams were settled down at their tables, Blackwellʻs coach gave a short speech about the season. Soon the event staff rolled the food out, and the teams ate to the sounds of laughter and chatting. Away from the pressures of game night it was easier for the teams to get along. They just needed to avoid bringing up rivalries and tensions.

Thirteen of the coaches had taken the Foxesʻ original seats across from the Ravens, leaving the Foxes with the rest of them. Kit stayed out of most of the conversations with the coaches, only listening and thinking about what might happen next. The coaches were professionals and more reserved in their personal opinions and questions. Dan and Kevin carried most of the conversation, Dan with an infectious enthusiasm and Kevin with drunken good nature. Kit was happy that they were taking over most of the conversations, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

After all of the athletes had finished their, the crew cleared the court. The tables were collapsed and piled into three piles and the chairs were piled up next to them, which looked like they were about to topple over. With the middle of the court clears out there was room to set up ice breakers. Kit raised an eyebrow seeing them start to set up a temporary volleyball net on the Exy court. No one else seems to mind that it was there; teams broke apart and mingled with other teams as they went off to find something else to do. Further down, a stereo system started blasting what people consider popular music, and half of the court became a dance floor.

“Go fourth,” Wymack told his Foxes, motioning off to the other teams. “Have fun. Or donʻt. I donʻt care. Just no starting fights, or get into any fights at all, you got me?”

Most of the Foxes didnʻt need to be told twice. Dan and Matt hurried off to find a volleyball team. Aaron and Nicky tugged their dates away to the dance floor. Allison was starting to look a little more uneasy on her feet, so Renee ushered her off of the court, to get away from the crowd. So that left Kit, Neil, Andrew and Kevin standing alone. Wymack eyed all of them.

“You miss that one and need to hear it again?”

“Oh, Coach.” Andrew tossed his hands up in a helpless shug before motioning to the three people next to him. “You canʻt imagine how much fun we are all having right now. Itʻs honestly overwhelming. Give us a minute to catch our breaths before our hearts explode out of our chests.”

“You have thirty seconds to move.”

Kevin waited only twenty seconds before setting off with Andrew, Neil and Kit behind him. He started making his rounds to every team, save the Ravens. It didnʻt matter what different athletes honestly thought of the Foxes; Kevin could bring almost any conversation to a halt just by walking up. Kevin didnʻt go out of his way to be polite to the other players, but he kept most of his condescension in check. Kit didnʻt shake anyoneʻs hand that offered, just giving them a head nod. Neil was shaking everyoneʻs hands that offered him one. Only a couple of people tried to shake Andrewʻs hand. Andrew stared them down with a smile until they gave up.

Talking in and listening to the conversations wasnʻt fun for Kit, but it was something that helped take his mind off of what Riko would want to talk to them about. Kit didnʻt really notice how much time had passed before he saw Neil checking his watch before looking over off to the side again. Kit followed his brotherʻs line of sight to look at Allison.

Allison stood frozen at the edge of the dance floor, hands were limp by her side and half-turned toward the court. She wasnʻt completely frozen, Kit saw her tracking something through the crowd. Kit looked around to try and find what had caught her interest.

It took the brothers a few seconds to realize that the Ravens were coming. The entire team was crossing the court towards Kevin, walking in a V formation like a flock of birds. Kit felt his heart stop for a moment before he took a deep breath, moving closer to Neil and Kevin.

“Andrew,” Both Kit and Neil said.

“Oh, finally,” Andrew said, stepping up alongside Kit. “Kevin, look. We have company.”

“Excuse me,” Kevin said to the group of Breckenridge Jackals theyʻd been chatting up.

People that knew Kevin could hear the strain in his voice as clear as day. Kevin moved up to Andrewʻs other side. Kit stepped back a little pulling Neil into his spot and stepped out into his, not wanting him on the outside of the group, Kit shoved his hands into his pockets to hide his shaking hands. Riko stopped further away than Kit thought that he was going to, but knew what their plan was. The rest of the Ravens kept walking until their V was flipped, trapping the four Foxes between them. Kit looked over the faces, remembering a few of the older ones, as he waited for someone to make the first move.

It came from the least expected corner. Renee had appeared out of nowhere on Kevinʻs other side. She looped one of her arms though Kevinʻs and held her other hand out towards Jean. “Jean, wasnʻt it? My name is Renee Walker. We didnʻt really get a chance to talk earlier.”

Confusion made itʻs way onto Jeanʻs stoic mask, contorting it into something a little more than uncomfortable, but accepted her handshake. “Jean Moreau.”

“Neil Josten, Kit Josten,” someone said. Kit trusted Renee to make sure that Kevin was okay before turning to look at the man who had spoke to him and his brother. Two men and a woman stood in a tight clump to the left. The man offered a sneer instead of a hand. “We are the Ravens’ starting strikers. We wanted you both to see us so you know what a real offense team looks like.”

“Offense, or offensive?” Matt sidled up alongside Kit, putting another body between the Ravens and his brother. Renee’s arrival might have been coincidence, but Matt’s wasn’t. Kit would have guessed that Alison alerted the upperclassman to the Ravens’ approach. “Matt Boyd, starting line back up for the Foxes. I’m the one who is going to be wrecking your goals this October, along with help from Kit. Nice to meet you.” He held his hand out but didn’t look surprised when none of them took it. “Guess the pleasure is all mine.“

“It sure is,” the Raven striker said, “seeing how you’re dating a prostitute.”

“Stripper,” Dan corrected as she showed up and wound an arm around Matt’s waist. Her stilettos hung off her fingers by the thin straps and she jiggled them as she spoke. “Hopefully you are smart enough to distinguish between the two professions. If you’re not, I have some serious concerns about your academic standings.”

Kit watched Dan closely. He would have thought that the Ravens insult was an outright lie if Dan’s response didn’t come so easy to her. Too late he remembered Neil telling him that she worked and overnight job during high school to make ends meet. Kit didn’t really think too much about it because he tried not to get into other people‘s past. She didn’t seem like the type of person who would tolerate being objectified. Kit didn’t make a habit of asking questions to get to know people’s past but they had to be an interesting story behind it.

“Hennessey, right?” One of the strikers said. “Such a good name for such a fierce spirit.”

“We were all a little disappointed that you didn’t sign up to be part of the entertainment tonight,” one of the others said. “We were actually looking forward to seeing your show in person.”

The once over the striker gave Dan was syrupy slow. Matt gave a violent twitch as he forcefully restrained himself from breaking the man’s neck. Kit was surprised by Matt’s self control until he saw Dan digging her nails into Matt’s hip in a warning. Dan didn’t want anyone fighting her battles for her. She slid around Matt to get in the Ravens’ personal space. The striker grinned at Matt over her shoulder, then leaned forward and sucked in a deep breath against her neck.

Dan brought her stilettos up between his legs in a vicious punch.The Raven recoiled with an inhuman yelp. The teammates to either side of him grimaced and cringed away. They were quick to avert their eyes from their half-crumpled colleague.

“Yeah, Hennessey.” Dan said, sounding calmer than Kit thought she should in the face of such treatment. “Treats you right if youʻre willing to pay and will fuck you over the morning after if you're not nice enough to her. Sorry, but this bottleʻs got a name on it. Hope you feel that one for a while, you lowlife asshole.”

She didn't wait for a response but turned back and folded herself against Matt's side. Kit was pretty impressed by Danʻs self control in not decking that guy but his attention was taken over by something, someone that he never wanted to see again.

“Kevin Day,” the voice boomed from him, Kit immediately ducked his head moving closer to his brother.

Kit felt sick being so close to that man again. Coach Tetsuji Moriyama was arguably the most powerful man in Exy- as he should be, considering he and Kevinʻs mother, Kayleigh Day, were the two who invented the sport thirty years ago. 

But he was also something that haunted Kitʻs thoughts. The man who forced him to keep things quiet. The man who pushed kids to their breaking point. The man who gave him to Riko.

“Master,” Kevin said, voice holding all his fears. “Itʻs been a while.”

Kit looked up to the Master when the Ravens started moving, he froze. Master was staring right at him. Kitʻs breath got stuck in his throat, his hand was starting to shake.

Moriyama tore his eyes away from Kit in favor of looking at Kevin. Moriyama held a hand out, and Kevin obediently set his left hand into it. Kit felt his chest tighten as he pressed into Neilʻs side, trying to ground himself in one way or another.

“Butcher, birdie,” a quiet voice called in French. 

Kit tore his attention away from Moriyama to the voice. Jean had come around the circle at some point and was standing a short space away. He tilted his head in an order for them to follow. Kit didnʻt look back at any of his teammates, grabbing Neilʻs elbow tightly to follow Jean to the door. They stepped into the inner court just in time to see Riko disappearing into the home locker room.

Kit stopped for a second, reaching out to grab Jeanʻs jacket. “I know I shouldnʻt have left when I did Jean. I had to find my brother… I should have stayed, I know that but I had to find him. I canʻt forgive myself most days for leaving you in there, but now I have something to fight for, and I swear Iʻll try and get you out of there.” Kit spoke in quick French.

Jean paused and turned around looking down at Kit. “I thought you were killed, I didnʻt believe Riko when he said that you were alive. I thought that I saw a ghost when I saw you sitting there. You donʻt know what the Master is planning to do to get you back when he found out who you were.” Jean spoke quickly, earning a few confused looks from Neil. “Itʻs best that we donʻt keep Riko waiting,” Jean switched to English before pulling away from Kitʻs grip.

Kit frowned and followed with Neil a little confused by the small snippets he heard from the conversation. 

Riko looked like he just finished looking around the locker room, making sure that there was no one else was in there. Kit positioned himself in front of Neil, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting in the doorway. He didnʻt bother to look around the room, only keeping an eye on Riko who finally turned to the two of them.

The trio eyes each other from across the room, no one wanting to make the first move. Finally Riko smiled. Something that Kit saw in his nightmares, it was an expression engraved into his brain. But the words that came out of his mouth were even more horrifying.

“Nicholas, birdie. Itʻs been too long. And look who's with you, big brother Nathaniel.”

Kit felt his fear tighten in his chest, or maybe it was his arms. Kit could hear that Neil was having the same problems in trying to breathe. “My name is Kit and my ʻbig brotherʻ is Neil.”

“Do not lie to me again. Nicholas, you know what the consequences are, you should really fill in your brother,” Riko gave the brothers a beat to respond. “Imagine my surprise when the results came back. Your fingerprints,” he elaborated, with a mocking smile. “Kathy gave me your glasses. All it took was a smile and a kiss. It seems she is growing up to be quite the cougar.”

Kit felt like he was about to throw up. He took the glass of water without even thinking and he left it there without wiping it down. He honestly assumed that Kathyʻs crew would take care of it straight away. Their mother would beat them both half to death if she was alive, he could feel the phantom pains of past beatings. All their hard work, all the money- all ruined because of a simple batch of nerves.

“Explain to me something,” Riko started across the room in slow steps. “Jean says Kevin did not know who either of you were. Which is sad, considering he forgot someone he was, oh so close to. I truly believe it after seeing Kevinʻs reaction. Perhaps I can understand, as I know how blind Kevin can be when it comes to Exy. I might even forgive him for sheltering both of you from me. But Nathaniel, you must know who you are, so I am very, very curious to know what you think you and your brother are doing.”

“Weʻre just trying to get by,” Kit said, his breath still getting stuck in his throat as Riko got closer. He took half a step back into Neil, trying to push him back.

“If I had known our families were business partners we wouldnʻt have signed the contracts,” Neil spoke, slightly nudging his brother out of the way so he could see Riko.

Riko stopped so close to Kit that they were almost touching, it took all that Kit had not to cower in his presence. Because Riko was only two inches taller than both Kit and Neil, he was able to look over Kitʻs shoulder to stare at Neil in disbelief.

“Youʻre lying,” Riko said.

“Heʻs not Riko,” Kit started only to be silenced by Rikoʻs hand gripping over his mouth tightly. Kit felt his heart stop, knowing this situation all too well, with different people.

“I am not,” Neil spoke, sounding a little bit desperate. “We donʻt want to cause any trouble for your family. We donʻt want you to cause any trouble for ours. We are just here for a year and then we will both be gone. I promise.”

“You and your brother donʻt want to cause any trouble for my family,” Riko echoed, as if hearing them a second time would make them easier to understand. He pulled his hand away from Kitʻs mouth and grabbed at the base of his hair, jerking his head back. “Do you hear that? Your brother didnʻt want to cause any trouble with my family. Doesnʻt he know the punishments that you were put through because of the four years of trouble he put my family through and the sizable fortune we are now missing. Oh, you canʻt even begin to understand the trouble you put us through little birdie, you cost us more money than your dear brother.”

“How?” Neil said, keeping a close eye on his brother, whose body was starting to shake a little bit. “The money I took was my fatherʻs.”

“If you think acting stupid will save you, you are sadly mistaken.”

“Riko, he doesnʻt know. Our mother never told him, I didnʻt either,” Kit choked out in horse Japanese, only to have Rikoʻs hand grip tighter in his hair, pulling his head more backwards so he could start to see where the wall and the roof met. His body was starting to shake more.

“You know better than to talk back to me, Nicholas. You know the Master is very angry with you. You are lucky that you are dealing with me. He wonʻt be this kind,” Riko returned before looking back at Neil.

“Iʻm not acting,” Neil said, Kit could hear the concern in his voice. “Our mother said it was our fatherʻs money. She never even told me about you. If Iʻd knowing the money was yours-”

“Nothing your father owned was his!” Riko snapped. “Look at your dear baby brother for example, he was given to us. He didnʻt even own his own sons!”

Riko pulled at Kitʻs hair to send him flying to the ground, he let out a groan as he hit the floor but was immediately up when he saw Riko push Neil into the wall. Despite him stumbling he managed to push Riko away from Neil, only to be shoved into the wall himself, having a hand clamped over his mouth again. Kit knew that there was going to be a red mark over his mouth and on his cheeks, but that didn’t matter keeping his brother safe was.

“I refuse to believe she never told you. All that time running and you never asked why?”

Neil stared at his brother for a moment, in shock that he just attacked Riko. “Have you met our father? I didnʻt have to ask.”

A door banged open down the hall, and Matt called out Neil and Kitʻs name. They only had a few seconds before he found them, but it was enough time for Riko to lean closer to Neil. He kept his voice down but his words packed venom. 

“You were not running from your father, Nathaniel. You were running from his master.”

Kit shook as Riko finally let him go, Kit leaned back against the wall. His hands were clenched into tight fists. The noise around him seemed to ring out in his ears, he didnʻt know why he was acting like this. Everything seemed to unfocus around him.

“I don’t believe you,” the dread in Neil’s voice was enough to Kit to cling onto, immediately going on autopilot and getting closer to his brother.

“Denial is more infuriating than ignorance,” Riko said, glaring at Kit. “You will speak to Kevin at the next available opportunity, or you can ask your dear brother about it, they might be able to explain this to you in little words your small mind can understand. Learn your place. I will not tolerate this level of disrespect from you again. Do you understand?”

Kit gulped as he looked at Neil as he spoke. His brother just nailed his coffin shut. “Yeah, understand you’re a complete asshole.”

Riko turned to Kit and smiled wickedly. “You look a lot better when you’re cowering in a corner. You know what happens to you when you step out of line, it’s going to be worse for you if you continue stepping out of line.” Riko spoke in quick Japanese as Matt stared at Kit.

“As long as you don’t hurt my brother Riko I don’t care what happens to me. But he’s right in saying that you’re a complete asshole.” Kit replied back in vicious Japanese.

Matt quickly put an arm between Riko and the Josten twins. “Leave my team alone, Riko. You pick another fight here at the banquet and will make sure the ERC suspends you. Have fun telling the press why you're benched for a couple of games.”

Riko didn’t even look at Matt. He stared at Kit and Neil for half a minute as he got his temper under control. The violent blame never left his eyes, but his voice was calm and sure when he spoke. “Later both of you will come to me on your knees, begging for forgiveness. I can’t wait to deny both of you.”

Riko turned and left. Matt didn’t drop his arm until the door slammed shut behind Riko. Then he turned to Neil and Kit, his expression tight with equal parts worry and anger.

“Neil? Kit?”

Kit was standing next to his brother, shoulders pressed together. His heart was cold and shaken, his hands pressed into tight fists in his pockets. The metal phone digging into his palms. He chose to stay. “I don’t think Riko likes us very much. Should we be disappointed?”

Matt looked skyward as if he was searching for some patience. “Coach is going to kill both of you.”

“What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt us.” Neil spoke up, feeling his brother’s shoulders shake a little more.

“This is serious,” Matt said. “Riko’s got it out for the two of you.”

“He’s not just after us,” Neil said. “He tried getting Dan, too.”

The dark look on Matt’s face said he won’t forget that any time soon. “He can try all he likes, but you’ll only piss me off. There’s not a state ashamed of the choices she made. This is different,” Matt said, motioning between the twins. “I don’t know what Jean said to the both of you, but Kevin had to get shitfaced to deal with it.”

“Kevin wasn’t upset because of what Jean said,” Kit lied. “It’s what I said, mostly anyway. I brought his family into it, I mean I did ask him not to mention our mother again, but that's beside the point. Neil and I spoke for Kevin, not letting him get say or a chance to explain himself. But I am not remorseful of what I did, and I know that Neil isn’t either.”

Matt shook his head and laughed. “You’re both a piece of work, you know that? Let’s get back before Coach notices we’re missing.”

They headed back into the stadium to find their team. The Ravens dispersed, likely relieved from running interference upon Riko’s return. Dan and Renee were standing with Kevin and Andrew knew one of the walls. Allison had joined them at some point, but Aaron and Nicky were still lost on the dancefloor. Kit scanned the room for Wymack and found him talking with Moriyama in the middle of the floor.

“Oh, Neil and Kit came back,” Andrew said, pointing the two out. “I didn’t think that either of you would.”

Kit pulled out his hand and showed his phone, Neil did the same. Andrew glances at the phones before looking at Kit, expecting him to explain. Kit stared back at him, his voice still a little shaky, but he managed steady enough German. “We made a different call this time. We could have left, but we stayed, to fight alongside you and Kevin.”

Andrew laughed and rocked on his feet. His smile was wide, as if he was expecting them to leave. Kit didn’t know If he was going to switch to German because the conversation was likely to be more entertaining to him when they have an audience, but now Andrew was willing to play along. “How interesting. How unexpected. Did it hurt a little Neil? Because I know that Kit was willing to stay, but were you?”

“Yes I was, it didn’t hurt as much as my next conversation with Kevin will.” Neil answered.

“Not tonight.” Andrew waved to hand in dismissal. “I’ll give him to the both of you tomorrow.”

Kit put his phone away and turned his attention to the upperclassmen, who had been watching the trio. Kit knew Matt would talk to them later and pass on his vague explanation, so he wasn’t surprised when either Dan nor Renee asked him what was going on. Instead Matt looked from Neil to Kit to Andrew and asked, “So how many languages do you both speak?”

“A couple,” Neil said before Matt turned to Kit.

“A few,” Kit answered before turning his attention to Andrew as he asked, “Who is Doe?”

“Oh, that’s me,” Andrew said. “ I didnʻt enter the foster system with the last name, so I was tagged as a Doe. Like John Doe. Get it? They think they’re clever. I changed my name when I was adopted. Yes? Nicky said he told you all about it.”

“I got glossed over facts from Neil, I was out fighting trees when he told them,” Kit half joked, try to keep himself distracted until he was able to have a mental breakdown in private.

Andrew grinned and shrugged to the conversation off. Kit was happy to let it die in the wind the Foxes didn’t bring a Riko again. Kit stayed next to Neil the whole time trying to keep out of his thoughts but it was finally time for them to leave. Wymack rounded up his team, waited while they changed into more comfortable clothes, and got them on the road. The others fell asleep within a few miles, but Kit spent the entire ride thinking about what might happen to him if he ever came in reach of the Master again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone that made it this far!
> 
> I really hope that you are liking this story! I really love when you guys comment, so please feel free to leave a comment on anything that you like or donʻt like in the chapters or even just say hi!
> 
> I really hope that you are all going well with everything that is going on!


	7. Chapter 7: Admitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! I hope that you like this chapter!

Kit was barely able to get a wink of sleep that night, he watched as his brother started to wake up as they got closer to Palmetto. Wymack had dropped everyone else off at the stadium but snagged Kit and Neil before they could catch a ride back with the teammates to the dorms. He hadn’t said anything last night, maybe too tired to demand an explanation for last night's fiasco, but it relegated the twins to the lounge room to sleep.

Kit yawned a little as he looked at his brother who started to roll the sheets that he used to keep himself warm. Kit got up doing the same, he really didn’t want to face the day because of the inevitable conversation with Kevin.

The soft clanking of dishes said that their coach was up and likely made mining coffee. Kit got up carrying his sheet close to his body, he could see Neil debating whether they should just sneak out and avoid the conversation altogether. Kit was the first to make the move towards the kitchen, he dropped the sheet off in the hamper right inside Wymack bedroom door and joined Wymack in the kitchen as Neil went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

Wymack didn’t look up from his paper but pointed at the stove. A lid was keeping a skillet of potatoes and eggs warm. Kit put together two breakfast burritos and sat in one of the chairs opposite Wymack when Neil decided to join. The brothers are almost finished with their breakfast before Wymack finished reading the paper and set it aside. Kit kept his attention on his plate and his food avoiding Wymack’s stare.

“Would one of you care to tell me why it seems that each of you seems to have a hard on for antagonising Riko?” Wymack asked.

“He started it,” Kit and Neil muttered out as they kept eating.

“That doesn't mean that either of you have to sink down to his level. Were either of you listening when I told you what kind of person he is, what kind of family heʻs from?”

“Yes, Coach.”

“You said that last night, Neil, when I told you both to behave,” Wymack said. “Your lip-service ʻYes, Coachʻs arenʻt going to cut it anymore. I donʻt either of you think about lying to me about the important shit.”

“I canʻt help it,” Neil said, stealing a glance at Kit who looked like he was about to finish his burrito.

“How can you stand having a team like ours, Coach? Isnʻt it exhausting having to deal with our issues and problems day in and day out?” Kit said, slowing down his rate of eating, wanting to keep the burrito going for as long as he can.

Wymack emptied his coffee in one big gulp. “Nope.”

Both Kit and Neil stared at him, and Wymack stared back. Kit got tired of it quickly and went back to finishing his breakfast. Once Neil finished his Kit grabbed both of their plates, Wymack Took it from him. He dumped it in the dishwasher and put himself a second cup of coffee. Instead of returning to the table he turned and leaned against the counter as he considered Neil and Kit.

“I'm starting to think I miss judged the both of you,” Wymack said. “Don’t know how or where. I know I’m not completely wrong, but neither of you are adding up right.”

“Now you are starting to sound like Andrew.” Kit said, leaning back in his chair.

“That’s because they are his words,” Wymack said. When both Kit and Neil gave him confused looks, he shrugged and downed more of his coffee. “First day of practice I told everyone Edgar Allan had transferred districts, you both remember, right? Andrew spent the night here with me. At first I figured he was mad at Kevin for lying to him, but he was more worked up about the both of you. I mostly tuned out his rambling, but I probably should’ve listened.”

“Andrew, Neil and I are sort of working on our issues.”

“He says the both of you are pathological liars,” Wymack said. “I’m starting to believe him.”

“It’s what we were raised to be,” Neil said.

“Attempt tell the truth at least once,” Wymack said. “Tell me why someone who came here early to get away from their parents and who flinched away from me the first time both of them thought I was going to strike them go so far out of their way to offend someone like Riko Moriyama. I would’ve thought you’d both have better survival instincts.”

Kit sunk down in his chair, fiddling with his jumper sleeve. He glanced over at Neil, he knew Wymack deserved some sort of explanation, but the only one that either of them had to offer was the one they hoped to avoid sharing.

“It’s because Riko is our age,” Kit managed to say, trying not to choke on his words. “If you knew what our parents were capable of you would understand why we don’t trust men old enough to be our father. I just don’t trust older men in the first place. We know here,” Kit tapped his temple and Neil did the same, “that you’re not going to hurt us, but it’s instinctive to react.”

“I’m sorry.” Neil said looking down.

“I didn’t ask for any apologies wise arses.” 

“Yes, Coach,” Neil said out of instinct, then winced after he recognised what he did.

“You’re a real piece of work, you both know that right?” Wymack said, coming to rejoin them at the table. “Your parents must have been something else.”

“So must yours be if you spend so much time on us,” Neil said.

“They were,” Wymack said.

“Oh,” Kit said. “Are they both dead?”

Wymack looked amused by their tactlessness. “My mother OD’d almost 10 years ago and my father lost a fight in prison the first year I started at Palmetto state. I haven’t spoken to either of them since I left D.C..”

Kit felt his heart skip a beat, he went to open his mouth but Neil jumped in. “You grew up in D.C.?”

“It’s interesting that that’s the part that you got hung up in.”

Lying was easy, but Kit was feeling more guilty about it this time. “We were born in Alexandria. Our mother worked in D.C. for a while. I just think it’s funny how we both started there and now we are here. Sometimes the world feels so big, but then things like this remind me how small it truly is.”

“Big or small, just remember neither of you are alone in it,” Wymack said. “You have your team, but that’s a double-edged sword. They’re there any time you need them, and the hold you up if you want them to but your actions have consequences for them as well. The more the two of you antagonise Riko, the harder you’ll make it for the team.”

“Like with Seth,” Neil said. “I know.”

Wymack stared at him for an endless minute, then said to quietly, “The fuck did you just say to me?”

Kit stared at Neil for a moment, Wymack reacting like this meant that Andrew hadn’t told him his theory.

“Convenient timing? Isn’t it, we both consulted Riko on TV and applauded the Foxes for our small size, and the same night Seth overdosed and made me on the starting line. Even Kevin thinks it is orchestrated by Riko,” Neil explained.

“Even Kevin,” Wymack echoed. “Do I even have to ask whose idea it was? Look at me both of you. Are you listening? Seth had a lot of problems and none of his solutions were good. We always knew he’d make the graduation on a wing and a prayer. In his first four years he overdosed three times. It was past time for him to try again.

“I don't care what Andrew said to either of you. I don’t care what Kevin thinks. If – and that’s a big if, Neil, Kit – If Riko what’s behind it somehow, the blame is all on him. He chose to take his petty rage out on Seth. He chose to cross the line. You didn’t, neither of you did. You both hear me? Neither of you did. Don’t go blaming yourself for sex death. It is too dangerous of a road to walk down, keep your eyes on your own paths and keep moving forward.”

“Yes, Coach,” Neil and Kit said.

Wymack Didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t push it. “So do we need to talk about last night?”

“No, Coach.”

“Then come on. Andrew said you’re meeting them at the stadium this morning. I’ll give you both a lift.” Wymack emptied the rest of his coffee and one swallow and led the way out of the apartment.

The three of them sat in silence in the back seat for the short drive to the stadium, he made sure to keep an eye on Neil and Wymack the whole time. Andrew‘s car and the usual squad car were the only ones in the parking lot. Wymack dropped the brothers off near the curb. Kit got out and stood next to his brother, Wymack motioned to Neil before he could shut the door and leaned across the front seat to look out at Neil and Kit.

“Tell Andrew to keep his bullshit theories to himself.”

“Yes, Coach.” Kit pushed the door closed and didnʻt watch Wymack drive away. He stood back as Neil punched in that weekʻs security code at the Foxesʻ entrance and went for the hall to the locker room. The lights were on but all of the rooms were empty. After Kit made a quick detour to grab his green and gold racquet, knowing that he might need some way to prove to Kevin who he really was. After the detour, Kit led Neil out to the stadium. Kevin was sitting in the middle of the court on the fox paw logo. He wasnʻt dressed for practice. Kit didnʻt know how long he had been waiting for the two of them to wake up.

“Neil, let me talk to him first, so just keep quiet for a bit,” Kit said as he walked over to the Foxesʻ benches to drop his travel bag. Kit saw Andrew running the steps further up the stands and thought that it was a little bit weird.

“Fine, but I am getting my answers from one of you,” Neil said, dropping his bag as well.

Kevin was facing them, but he didnʻt look up or say anything at their approach. Kit sat down just out of Kevinʻs reach, placing the racquet down on his lap. Kit started scratching the painted over last name on the racquet before he leaned forward, searching for something. Kevin didnʻt look happy about this conversation.

“Kev, look at me,” Kit spoke softly, trying to get Kevin to look up.

Kevin was silent for a long while, every moment that he stayed silent it made Kit feel worse and worse. “You canʻt be him,” Kevin muttered glancing up, to look at Kit. “You can't be Nicholas and your brother canʻt be Nathaniel. Tell me that you arenʻt them.”

“Donʻt call us that, Kev. Itʻs Kit and Neil now, we arenʻt them anymore,” Kit muttered, glancing down at his racquet to see that the new paint was scratched off. Kit grabbed it off his lap and placed it into Kevinʻs.

Kevin grabbed it like it was a lifeline, looking at the last name that was painted in gold on it. “It really is you, I had a feeling that I knew you when we first went to Edens. I thought that you were dead, gone forever. Now you have the nerve to hide who you really were from me? You left me there,” Kevin said in quick Japanese.

Kit gripped his racquet tightly and gave it a small tug, before leaving it in Kevinʻs lap before replying in Japanese, “Kevin, do you know how hard it was for me to leave you there, knowing what Riko was doing to you and Jean? I wanted to tell you, I really did but I couldnʻt. I find it so hard to forgive myself for leaving you but I found my brother. Kevin, you really donʻt know how hard it was for me over the four years, seeing you in the news and knowing what happens at the Nest. Forgive me Kevin, I did what I had to do, if I didnʻt neither I nor my brother would be standing here.”

Kevin didnʻt say anything as he loosened his grip on the green racquet, before moving it to the side. “Yes or no, Kit.”

“Yes.”

Kevin moved quickly and wrapped his arms around Kit, pulling him into a tight hug, holding him tightly to his chest. “I thought that I lost you,” Kevin muttered in English.

Neil was just standing there watching the two, a little confused as to why Kit was allowing Kevin to hug him that close. Andrew had noticed that was well, raising an eyebrow seeing the two hugging on the court floor.

“Kevin, what did Riko mean that he bought me?” Neil spoke after a minute of watching Kevin hug his brother.

Kit pulled away and put some space between them, Kevin looked over at Neil, who was sitting just a little bit behind his brother. “Why did you think coming here was a good idea?”

“We were desperate Kevin,” Neil shot at him, Kit just kept his head down. “When you showed up in Arizona, we both thought that you came for us because we thought that you recognized us. We both thought that we could stay here until you remembered one of us.”

“I canʻt believe your mother agreed to this.”

“Our mother is dead, Kevin,” Kit spoke up, scooting back a little to be next to his brother.

Kevin opened his mouth, but Neil started talking. “She died last year and we buried her on the west coast. We have nothing but each other, Kevin. Thatʻs why we signed with you. I figured the chances of you remembering me were slim and remembering Kit would be a lot harder because of how much he changed looks wise. I gambled on you not knowing the truth about our family.”

“How could I not remember you?” Kevin asked.

Neil shook his head. “I didnʻt know when I came here that the Moriyamas and our father were business partners.”

“They were not partners.” Kevin sounded almost as offended as Riko had, Kevin stared at Kit who seemed to flinch at the tone.

“I didn't know,” Neil repeated. “Until Coach told me about the Moriyamas this May I knew nothing about Riko's family. After that I thought maybe that's why we met so long ago. I thought Riko's father and mine were discussing territories and borders. But last night Riko said my father belongs to the Moriyamas. What did he mean by that? Why did he say he bought me?”

“Don't lie to me,” Kevin said. “We are in enough trouble as it is.”

“Heʻs not lying Kevin,” Kit spoke up. “Our mother never told him why they ran, I never spoke to him about it because I was too afraid to mention it. When I found them, she warned me, not to ever mention them, or you or anything to do with what happened between the families. I know that I should have told Neil about it but I couldnʻt, you know more than anyone how hard it is to talk out against that family. We wouldnʻt have come here if I knew that the Moriyamas would be getting involved.”

“So tell me the truth,” Neil said, glaring at his brother and Kevin. 

Kevin stared at Neil for an endless minute, then scrubbed at his face fiercely and muttered in Japanese, “Why do I have to be the one to do this.”

“Your father was Lord Kengoʻs right hand man, the most trusted weapon in Lord Kengoʻs arsenal. The territory he held, he held for the Moriyamas. He was the force that kept the empire in line and the name that would take the fall if the government ever caught on.

“His power made you a loose end. Neither you or your brother could ever inherit his syndicate,” Kevin said. “Lord Kengo handpicks his people very carefully to bolster his throne. Nepotism fractures that upward loyalty and leads families to think of their own successes first. He could have had you killed to keep things simple, but he gave you a chance to earn your keep. Your mother enrolled you in little leagues so you could learn Exy. The day you met us was your audition.”

“Wait,” Neil said. “Wait. What?”

“You were supposed to be like me, like your brother,” Kevin said. “You were meant to be a gift like Nicholas was, another player for the master to train. Nicholas was given to him when he was young because he was the second son, so he didnʻt have to audition. You were given two days to win him over: an initial scrimmage with us to show off your potential and a second scrimmage with us to prove that you could adapt and take on his instructions and criticisms. If afterward he decided you werenʻt worth his time, you would have been executed by your own father.”

Kit flinched back, knowing all too well that he should have told Neil about all of it before he let him sign the papers, before they decided to stay.

“How did I do?” Neil swallowed hard as he glared at his brother, for not telling him anything.

“Your mother wouldnʻt risk failure,” Kevin said, glancing at Kit. “You never made it to the second practice. She disappeared with you over night, she couldnʻt have taken your brother seeing that he was already in the spotlight.”

Kit sat there on his knees, his body starting to shake. He knew why his mother hated that he was able to somehow find them, she hated that he even looked at an Exy poster. She just hated him for being given away and brought up to live for that sport. But she hated him more knowing that he could have been the one to corrupt Neil into playing the sport again.

Kit stared at the racquet that held hopes and dreams for his future. Not hearing the yelling that was going on. Kit knew that Neil hated the fact that he couldnʻt play Exy, but also now seeing what life he would have lived if he stayed, what Evermore could have done to him, what he could have become. Yes he would have played for the best, he would have been the best but he would be just like Kevin and Kit, a caged and abused wreck. 

Kit knew deep down that he shouldnʻt have gone after Neil, that he should have stayed. But where would he have been if he did, he probably would have ended up like Kevin with a broken hand because Riko was threatened. 

“You both should run.”

“We can’t,” Kit muttered as he finally picked himself off the ground. He didn’t realise how much his body was shaking until he fully stood up and moved next to his brother. “He ran for eight years, Kevin. I found them after four. It was horrible when our mother was alive. Where would we go now? Andrew thinks that we’re safest here.”

“You said Andrew didn’t know.”

“Andrew thinks our father was a golfer who skimmed money from his boss's payment to the Moriyamas. I told him our parents were executed for their treachery and that I had run with the money. Andrew wants us to stay to use the Foxes’ infamy to stay safe. If we are in the news every week it’s hard for someone to get rid of us, or so he says.” Neil said.

“Notoriety can’t save a security risk like you,” Kevin said before turning to Kit. “You’re even more of a risk than him, you know too much about both of the families. Both can destroy your father‘s territory by speaking to the wrong people. They knew your mother wouldn’t betray her family to the feds, but both of you are unpredictable and frightened children.”

Kevin shook his head and bulled on when Neil started to argue. “Master wants to salvage you, Neil. He’s going to sign you to the Ravens’ lineup in spring. So as long as you keep quiet and keep your head down he won’t tell the main family that he found you. As for you Kit, he said he’s going to bring you back to the Ravens, he also threatened to expose you to the public if you stepped out of line again.”

“I’m not a Raven anymore. Neil never has been and never will be a Raven. I’d rather die than go back there,” Kit spat out angrily at the idea of even stepping foot near that stadium ever again.

“Then run,” Kevin insisted, low and frantic. “It’s the only way you’ll survive.”

“I can’t, Kev,” Kit spoke softly, his heart pounding out of his chest, his ears ringing. He gripped onto his forearms tightly, feeling the scars underneath, he finally had some control over his life, over his future. Breathing in a ragged breath all he could smell was saltwater and blood. For a moment he and Neil were three thousand miles away, stumbling alone and broken down the highway towards San Francisco. As much as his legs and brain told him to grab Neil and run. 

His legs stayed planted, following his heart.

“No,” Neil piped up.

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Running won’t save us this time, Kev,” Kit said, his hands still clenching his forearms. “If the Moriyamas really think that we are a threat they’ll send people after us. I was barely able to escape them in the first place, and running from our fatherʻs people was even harder. How are we supposed to escape them now?”

“At least you have another chance,” Kevin said quietly.

“Chance to die somewhere else, by ourselves,” Neil said and Kevin looked away.

Kit shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling his keys in one and his phone in the other. He traced over the cold metal letting the teeth of the keys press into his fingers, his fingers stopping as he found the key to Nicky’s house in Columbia. Andrew gave one to him and Neil in August, when he promised to protect Kit so he could look after Neil.

“If we were going to run, we should’ve done it in August. Andrew told us it was our last chance to get out. We both decided to stay. I wasn’t sure he was enough to stand between us and our father but I wanted this too much to care about the risks. Maybe I didn’t fully understand these risks then, but this hasn’t changed.” Neil finally spoke up, looking down at the Fox paw they were all standing on.

“We don’t want to run any more. I can’t run anymore Kevin. I will never be a Raven again. I don’t want to be known as that missing Exy prodigy, Nicholas Wesninski. I want to be Kit Josten, younger twin brother to Neil Josten. I want to be a Fox. I want to play with you again this year and I want all of us to make it to championships. And in spring when the Moriyamas come for us, we will do the thing they’re afraid of us doing. We’ll go to the FBI and tell them everything. I’ll do everything in my power to keep Neil safe, let them kill me. By the time that they do, it will be too late.”

Kevin was silent for an endless minute as Kit and Neil stood side-by-side, then he said, “You both should be Court.”

It was barely above a whisper, but it cut the brothers to the bone. It was a resentful goodbye to the bright future Kevin wanted for them. It was a proper goodbye to the future that Kit was promised so many years ago. Kevin recruited the brothers because he believed in their potential. He brought them to the foxes intending to make star athletes out of them. Despite his condescending attitude and dismissals of Neil’s best efforts and Kit working his ass off, Kevin truly expected the twins to make the national team after graduation. Now Kevin knew it was all for naught; his childhood friend who just reunited with was gonna be dead by May. Neil was going to be dead by May.

“Will you still teach me?” Neil asked.

Kevin was quiet again, but not for long this time. “Every night.”

“Will you let me stand by your side again?” Kit asked in Japanese, taking a small step away from Neil.

Kevin just stared at Kit before a smile made its way onto his face. “Just like old times.”

“Matt and Dan want us to make it to finals. Do you think we have a chance?” Neil asked.

“You have a chance to make it to semifinals if Nicky starts pulling his weight and Andrew cooperates, Kevin said. “We can’t make it past the Big Three.”

USC, Penn State and Edgar Allen were considered the ʻBig Threeʻ of the NCAA Exy. Edgar Allen always placed first. USA and Penn State usually stole second and third, though they were constantly upsetting each other in the rankings. The only way to finals was by beating one of those teams in semis.

“I know we’ll pull together for it, we will be good enough,” Kit said, looking up at Kevin, his hands still in his pockets.

Kit looked around at the orange lines and the pawprints on the court, whenever he played and trained here, there was always a moment of fear in thinking that he was back at Evermore. Kit turned his attention to the court walls, Andrew had apparently finished the stairs because he was now jogging laps around the inner court. Kit secretly envied the stamina Andrews medication gave him.

“Kevin, what does he want?” Neil asked.

Kit turned to his brother to see him also watching Andrew, hearing no reply from Kevin meant that he didn’t understand his train of thought, so Neil continued, “He doesn’t know who we are, but he knows there’s a price on our heads. Despite that, he said he would protect us for a year. Not for our sake, but he thought training the two of us would distract you from the Ravens’ threats.”

Neil looked at Kevin after hearing what Kit had just explained, and said, “What does he want that he’ll risk so much to keep you here?”

“Made him a promise.” Kevin dragged his stare away from Neil to follow Andrew’s progress. “He’s waiting to see if I can keep it.”

Kit stayed quiet wondering what Kevin could have promised Andrew so much so that he will risk his life to keep him here. Kevin said nothing for so long that kit was starting to worry that he didn’t have an answer. He finally explained, “Andrew on his drugs is useless, but Andrew off his drugs worse. His high school council sold the difference between his junior and senior years and swore the medicine saved his life. A sober Andrew is…” Kevin paused for a moment trying to remember her exact words, and cropped his fingers at the brothers as he quoted, “destructive and joyless.

“Andrew neither has purpose nor ambition,” Kevin said. “I was the first person he looked at Andrew and told him he was actually worth something. When he comes off these drugs and has nothing else to hold him up I will give him something to build his life around.”

“And he agreed to this?” Neil asked. “But he has been fighting you every step of the way. Why?”

“What I first said that both of you would make court, why were you upset with me??”

“Because I knew I’d never happen,” Neil said. “But I wanted it anyway.”

“Because I wanted it more than anything,” Kit said. “But I knew it would never happen.”

When Kevin said nothing Kit realised what he was doing. They both answered their own questions. Kit stood there in disbelief, followed by discomfort.

“So, you think,” Neil said in a low voice. “That when he sobers up next summer that he will suddenly like Exy, after all? I thought you didnʻt believe in miracles.”

“Andrew is crazy, not stupid,” Kevin said. “He will eventually grow bored of being a failure. When he comes off his medicine, he will be able to think for himself again and I will have an easier time getting through to him.” 

Kit had a feeling that no matter what Andrew would still hate Exy. “Good luck with that Kev.”

Kit was a little surprised that he actually meant it. Andrew was hell to deal with most of the time but he was doing everything in his power to keep Kit, Neil and Kevin there. The least that they could do was try and give him a chance as well. Kit held a bit of bitterness towards Andrew, knowing that he could have the future that he wanted, but heʻd get used to it in due time.

“We should go,” Kit said, turning to Neil, he didnʻt want to stay here anymore thinking about it. “Donʻt tell Andrew about any of this Kevin, and donʻt tell people who I am.”

“I canʻt not tell anyone,” Kevin said. “He wonʻt respect your choice.”

Neil started for the door, Kit grabbed his racquet before following right behind, but Kevin put a hand on Kitʻs shoulder. “Neil, Kit.”

There was a world of pain and regret in those names, but it was a promise, too. Kit looked at Kevin, he had pulled himself together piece by broken piece and followed Kevin and Neil off the Foxhole Court.

-

For the first time in a long time Kit wasnʻt thinking about the future. He stopped worrying about the dwindling days until the match against the Ravens and limited how much news he was watching or searching up. He spent most of his energy and time training with Kevin and Neil, spending his free time during the day focusing on his music assignments and finishing off other class work. He spent a lot more time with Andrewʻs lot because Kevin would always talk to him about various things, Kit didnʻt mind it at all seeing that he was starting to get back pasts of that lost friendship. That didnʻt stop him from noticing how close Kevin and Andrew were when it was just the three of them talking and waiting for Neil, something had to be going on between the two of them. Since he and Neil spent a lot of their nights and training time with Andrew and Kevin, they spent their evenings with the upperclassmen.

Between his conversations with Renee over lunch and small talk with the upperclassmen. He was able to learn a lot about all of them that he never thought he would ever know. Renee's birth name was Natalie; her adoptive mother renamed her when she pulled Renee out of the foster system. Her mother was the reason she and Dan were at Palmetto State. Stephanie Walker was a reporter who'd interviewed Wymack with the ulterior motive of marketing Renee to him. Wymack flew to North Dakota during spring championships to watch Renee's team take on their biggest rivals. Dan happened to be captain of the rival team, and Wymack was impressed by her fierce performance. He signed them both that same weekend.

“It was pretty bad,” Dan admitted when Renee told Neil and Kit the story. “I couldnʻt believe that Coach actually expected us to get along, especially when her team kicked mine out of the championships in my senior year.”

“She took it very personally,” Renee said with a smile.

“I mean, I took it personally when Millport was kicked out in the quarterfinals. But you got over it and made a fierce trio out of it,” Kit said, with a fond smile, Renee might have told him this before but he still found it hard to believe that there was a time that they didnʻt get along.

“We didnʻt have a choice to get over it,” Dan said. “The Foxes didnʻt want girls on the line-up, let alone one being captain.”

“We had to face the rest of our teammates as a united force,” Renee spoke motioning between herself, Dan and Allison. “Our friendship was the only way that we could survive. It started and ended at the bedroom door. It took all of us a better half of a year to figure out it wasnʻt an act anymore.”

“I didnʻt figure it out until summer break,” Dan said, “when I was talking to the girls about the season.”

By 'the girls' she meant her stage sisters. Dan, aka Hennessey, had gotten a fake ID back in high school so she could work as a stripper in a nearby city. The hours worked well around her classes and Exy schedule, and it made the money she needed. Her aunt was unemployed and stuck at home with a newborn. Dan somehow had to support all three of them. Dan said she stopped talking to her aunt the second she moved out, but she kept in touch with her former coworkers. Supposedly they were all waiting for her to become a hotshot star.

That was how Neil found out Dan didn't want to go professional after college. She wanted to be a coach, and she planned on seizing the Foxhole Court when Wymack retired down the road. She would maintain Wymack's recruiting standards in his absence. Matt was wholeheartedly in favor of the idea.

Matt was an interesting countermeasure to Dan's scrappy background: the wealthy and well-educated son of a professional boxer and a high-profile plastic surgeon. His parents separated years ago, in large part due to his father's unending infidelity, but weren't officially divorced. Matt grew up with his father, since his mother's career meant a lot of time on the road. Matt minced his words when talking about his father but could go on and on about his mother at length. She was his idol, and Kit found listening to his stories as interesting as it was painful. When Matt talked about summer breaks spent drag racing in the mountains Kit remembered the sound his mother's corpse made when both him and Neil tried peeling it off a vinyl seat, and anytime she got heavy handed with him and Neil for being young teens.

Two weeks after the banquet, Allison started to look more like herself. Smiling a little bit at some of Mattʻs off-color jokes, talking a little more and even talking to both Neil and Kit. She asked Kit to pass her the remote when they were all in the girls room watching a movie, Kit felt his heart stop for a moment when she spoke to him. All Kit could do was nod and grab it, handing it to her. Deep down he was happy that she was getting better but she was nowhere near done grieving, but she was learning to be okay.

Kit wished that he had a little more to offer them for their easy friendship and trust, but any truths that he had wasnʻt safe enough. They never pried, but it took Kit a week to realize that they didnʻt have too. They never asked for anything too touchy; they settled for the mundane truths of day to day life. They learnt that Kit preferred fruits over vegetables, that his favorite color was green and they learnt that he loved to study languages and cultures. They were things that helped Kit stay alive, but his teammates hoarded those truths like it was gold.

They were building a real person around the lies that was Kit Josten. They held onto knowledge that he wasnʻt able to hide or disguise. But there was nothing that any of them could do with the information that they were learning to change the yearʻs outcome or tell them who he really was. Midterms were coming up soon, so this was a good way to pull out of their reach a little bit more. A way not to get too attached.

The music rooms were a good place for Kit to get more work done on his music, he knew that Neil was in the library so if anything did happen he could just go and get him from there. Nicky was sitting across from Kit as he did sometimes, liking to watch him try and put something together.

“Go ahead and park after dark, Fallen star, Iʻm your one call away. Motel halls, neon walls. When night falls, I am your escape. No that doesnʻt sound right,” Kit muttered along as he plucked on the strings, trying to get the pacing right for the song.

“I think it sounds great!” Nicky smiled brightly as he held his phone in his hand. “You know, I never would have picked you for the kind of guy to do music or singing.”

Kit just scoffed a little bit and finished writing down a few notes. “Well, Nicky, itʻs just something that I have been able to pick up over the years. You know, when Iʻm not chasing my brother around.”

“One thing I have been wondering, what happened between you and Kevin? Ever since the day after the whole Riko thing, you two have been closer.” Nicky asked, leaning back in the chair.

Kit sat there for a moment before laying the guitar down on the table. “I donʻt know, we just have a lot in common, I guess. Itʻs helped how we work together on the court so that's a plus for the team.”

The two sat in silence for a little bit longer, Nicky was working on something for his marketing and Kit was going between something for his linguistics class and his music.

“Why does Andrew hate Katelyn? Shouldnʻt he have some kind of respect for her because she makes Aaron happy?” Kit questioned, closing his music book, turning his attention to Nicky who looked up from his work.

“Itʻs because Aaron likes her, Andrew isnʻt real big on the idea of Aaron being happy, see? So if Aaron likes Katelyn, Andrew doesn't want him to have her. As bright as Andrew might smile, he really is the master of childish spite.”

Kit sat there for a moment, his leg starting to bounce as he thought. “There would have to be another reason why Andrew would be like that. It honestly sounds really complicated.”

“It is,” Nicky said, stretching his arms out before leaning back in his chair. “I know you heard what I said from Neil, I didnʻt get into the gritty details because of Dan and Matt, but seeing as you are family. I can tell you.” Nicky looked around, as if to look for someone but they were alone in the music room. “I said that Aunt Tilda gave up Andrew, right? Thatʻs only half of it. Truth is that she put both of them in the system at first. One week later she changed her mind.”

“And she only took one of them? That's a little messed up honestly. How can you feel guilty giving up your sons, but only be guilty enough to take one of them?” Kit questioned, he honestly didnʻt know how a mother could do that to her kids. But then again, being given away, even later in life is just as messed up.

“I donʻt know, itʻs messed up but they both had a fifty-fifty chance of getting screwed. Ha!” Nickyʻs laughter was empty. “Guess they both got the short end of the stick. Andrew went off to the foster care and Aaron became a living reminder of Aunt Tildaʻs guilt and failure. Aunt Tilda tried as hard as she could not to deal with Aaron, at least until Andrew came back into the picture. Thatʻs when Aaron says she started getting angry rather than neglectful.”

“Did they both find out about why she gave them up?” Kit asked.

“When Andrewʻs foster mother called to set up a time that the brothers could meet, she asked Aunt Tilda how only one ended up in the system. Aunt Tilda told her, and Aaron heard it from the upstairs line.” Nicky gestured up, as if motioning Tildaʻs bedroom. “I donʻt know why the hell Andrewʻs foster mother told him, but she did. Iʻm thinking thatʻs why he wouldnʻt talk to Aaron when Aaron wrote to him. He was- justifiably, I think- pissed off.”

Kit paused for a moment thinking about it, he knew that the foster system was filled with shitty families so there would already be a bit of hatred to his mother. “I think it is justifiable, I would be pissed off if I was in Andrew's position. Finding out that I have a twin brother that got to stay with his mother while I was given away to strangers, I would be mad at him because he got a family that I couldnʻt have.”

“I guess that does make more sense,” Nicky muttered to himself before leaning forward on the desk. “Finding Andrew was the turning point for Aaron in all the worst ways. Aunt Tilda moved them cross-country, started drinking more than ever and got heavy handed with Aaron. Aaron good and all kinds of trouble in some sort of traumatised rebellion. He took her drugs and got into fights at school and in general grew to be a bit of an arsehole. Mom wrote me when I was in Germany because she was worried about him. The only good thing Aaron did in South Carolina was Exy, and he only picked that up so he could get it out of Aunt Tilda‘s house.

“Then dad found out about Andrew and began this year-long campaign to bring Andrew back. I’m pretty sure I said this last time. He wore out Aunt Tilda down until she agreed to take Andrew in, talked to the courts and children services foster family. He met Andrew who apparently wasn’t interested in a triumphant return to his mother and introduced Aaron Andrew. Things started moving. Andrew started getting motivated. He started behaving and toeing the line and got released early on parole about a year later.”

“So Andrew behaved for his brother, and he went back for him,” Kit said. “When did it go downhill?”

“When Aunt Tilda died, Aaron blames it on Andrew.”

“Did he do it though?”

Nicky looked around the room, as if suspecting someone to have mysteriously entered without them knowing. “The night Aunt Tilda died, she and Aaron got in a fight. That’s how mum and dad finally found out that Aunt Tilda was beating Aaron. Dad called Aunt Tilda over to sort things out, but she didn’t stick around long. She took Aaron and left. They didn’t make it home, she went over the median into oncoming traffic and wasn’t wearing her seatbelt.”

Nicky shifted in his seat looking a little uncomfortable, and said, “It wasn’t Aaron in the car, Aaron was standing in for Andrew at a study session. That was before Andrew was on his drugs so it was pretty easy for Aaron to pull it off. He didn’t know why Andrew asked him to do it until the police called. I still don’t know how it happened, if Aunt Tilda panicked when she realised which son was with her or if they were fighting or if it was intentional, but…

“It’s not like Aaron liked her, but she was his mother, you know? Aaron never got to try and Reconcile their relationship, never understood why she was so messed up or why she messed them up so bad. Aaron couldn’t accept that she was gone. He misses her and he can’t forgive Andrew for it. And Andrew doesn’t understand or care how much it hurt Aaron. Stalemate.”

Kit sat there for a moment, he thought that he understood Aaron’s situation. The situation between Kit and his mother was always a little bit warped in how he perceived things. She allowed him to be given up to Moriyamas and whenever he was allowed home to visit she wasn’t afraid to lay a hand on him. But on the run it got even worse, he wasn’t meant to find them but he did, somehow. And when he did he saw how she was treating Neil, he knew that she was trying to survive and out run the father’s people but that gave her no right to get heavy handed with her sons. Despite the hatred that he felt towards her, losing her was still one of the worst things that happened.

Kit couldn’t tell Nicky that, or anyone for that matter, when his teammates thought both of his parents were alive and well, so he had to settle on something more interesting to conclude Nicky’s story. “I think Andrew does care about Aaron, and that’s what I think went wrong.”

Nicky paused for a moment, blinking at Kit. “What?”

“You said the second time Neil and I went to Columbia with you guys, that with Andrew, family isn’t blood related, it’s about who he’s willing to protect. Andrew came home for Aaron. It wouldn’t have taken him long to realise that their mother was beating on him,” Kit explained, as he tried to get his train of thought into something more coherent. “Maybe she didn’t kill her for giving him up, maybe he did it to protect Aaron“

Nicky looked sceptical. “That’s a seriously big maybe, Kit.”

“Is it really thought?” Kit questioned. “Andrew was put onto his medication because he was protecting you, so I don’t really see how far fetched it would be if Andrew put a stop to what she was doing to Aaron.”

Nicky used to work at Eden’s Twilight down in Columbia. He wasn’t a break one night when four men decided they could beat the homosexuality out of him. Andrew stepped in to protect Nicky, but he went too far. It was one thing to join a fight, another thing to keep at it if it when the men were unconscious and bleeding on the sidewalk. Aaron could’ve killed all of them if the bounces hadn’t ripped him away from them. The press had a field day with it; Kit was looking over Neil’s should reading it when Neil was researching the Foxes.

“When Aaron chose to mourn over her,” Kit explained. “Like he didn’t care what she did to both of them, he took sides.” 

“You really think so?”

Kit sat there for a moment, everything that he was thinking and was saying made sense. But one thing kind of stuck to him, Andrew didnʻt realise what he actually took from Aaron. Aaron probably had hope that one day she might turn her life around, that she would stop everything that she was doing and be a good mother. But deep down he must have known that it was very unlikely to happen. Andrew took away the hope that Aaron had for a normal mother.

“Itʻs the thing that makes the most sense, to me anyway,” Kit said with a shrug as he looked back down at his work. Knowing the information from Nicky from their second night out: Andrew didnʻt care if they were blood related, it was all about who he was willing to protect, so maybe he was protecting him from other women? “Iʻm pretty sure that they havenʻt spoken about how she died?”

“Not since I moved in, and I showed up the day of Aunt Tildaʻs funeral,” Nicky explained. “They wonʻt even talk about the little things. So I donʻt see them having a belated heart-to-heart about Andrewʻs intentions anytime soon.”

Nicky propped his elbow on the table and cradled his face in his hand. Defeat looked unnatural on his face but it finally made him look his age. Kit sometimes forgot that Nicky was actually several years older than his cousins. Even though he was a sophomore like they were, he was the second-oldest player on the team after Renee.

“The only reason I stayed when Coach offered me a spot was so I could try and fix this,” Nicky said. “I thought if I had more time with them, I might be able to show them how to be brothers again. And Iʻm not giving up, not by a long shot, but by now I know that I canʻt fix them on my own. As much as I hate to say this, I wish Renee would hurry up and make her move.”

Kit didnʻt really know how the conversation went from, talking about how it was possible that Andrew killed someone to Renee. “I donʻt think that Renee likes Andrew like that. Oh, that brings up a question, why doesnʻt anyone like Renee and Andrewʻs friendship?”

“None of the upperclassmen really think that their ʻfriendshipʻ works right. Not to throw my cousin under the bus or anything but everyone knows that he's not good enough for her. In a perfect world Renee would settle down with a nice Christain boy whoʻd invest in her charity projects and love her half to death. In this world sheʻs got her eyes set on Andrew. I would try and intervene for her sake but Iʻm getting desperate. Andrew needs something to distract him from all of his issues.”

Kit sat there for a moment, seeing that Nicky had ignored what he said about Renee not liking Andrew in that way and the conversation that he had with Kevin. “Renee has told me before that she doesnʻt like Andrew like that. But why not use Exy to take his attention away from his problems.”

“Now you sound like Kevin,” Nicky rubbed the bridge of his nose like he was trying to fight off a headache. “Exy isnʻt an option with him. You can love Exy all that you want to, but itʻs never going to love you back.”

Kit raised an eyebrow, to him, Exy was basically everything. “So? Itʻs something that I love.”

“Oh my God.” Nicky looked torn between horror and pity. “Really? That really might be the saddest thing I have heard, ever.”

Kit just rolled his eyes and looked back down to his linguistics work, he knew that he shouldnʻt have said anything but he couldnʻt help it. “Iʻm going back to studying.”

“Oh no you are not.” Nicky ripped his linguistics book out of his reach and put it on the floor. “Listen to me, Kit. Thereʻs a fine line between obsession and dysfunction. You canʻt make Exy your end-all be-all. Playing it wonʻt last forever. Youʻll shine bright, then youʻll retire, and then what? Are you going to spend the rest of your life at home alone with your trophies?”

Kit flinched back a little, he knew that he wouldnʻt be alive to win anything. He knew that he had to make Exy his end-all and be-all. “Stop. Leave it.”

Nicky must have heard the little warning or the hurt in Kitʻs voice, because he gentled his tone. “You canʻt live like this, Kit. This isnʻt enough to live for. Look, I can take you down to Columbia sometime, just the two of us and Neil if that would make you feel better, and Iʻll have Roland introduce you around. Heʻs got a lot of great friends. At this point I donʻt care if its a girl, as long as you find someone who-”

“Nicky, thatʻs just not for me.” Kit cut him off before he could finish. “How did you know that you donʻt like girls?”

Nicky looked a little startled that he was interrupted but smiled a little bit at the question. “Theyʻre just too soft, for me anyway. But for me I just never felt a sexual attraction towards girls. Just always felt more of a pull towards men.”

Kit hummed a little bit nodding, he never really thought that he would be having a conversation like this with Nicky. “Tell me about Erik.”

“Erik? Erikʻs perfect. Heʻs a total outdoors junkie, rock climbing and hiking and mountain biking, all that bug-infested fresh-air stuff. But you should see what itʻs done for his body. Heʻs just everything I ever wanted.” Nicky explained, sighing dreamily. “Heʻs stronger than I am, and I like that. I feel like I can lean on him all day and he wonʻt break a sweat.”

Kit hummed along, he knew what it felt like to lean on someone and have someone to help look after you. He had Adam after all, he was the one to help him alot when he was younger. Nickʻy smile was slow and pleased as he talked about his long-distance boyfriend. Seeing Nicky like this was a good balance to how he normally was around the others. “Iʻm happy that you have him Nicky, really, he sounds great.”

“You know whatʻs funny?” Nicky asked. “That never used to be my type. None of the others I crushed on growing up were anything like that. Maybe thatʻs why none of them could help me.”

Nicky turned his hands palm-up on the table and considered them. “My parents are kind of crazy, you know? There's religious and there's super psychotic religious. Me and Renee, we're the decent sort, I think. We go to different churches and have some different ideas, but we respect each other anyway. We understand that religion is just an interpretation of faith. But my parents are the black-and-white crazy kind. It's only right and wrong with them: hellfire and damnation and judgment from on high.

“For some reason I tried coming out to them anyway,” Nicky said. “Mom was pretty upset. She locked herself in the bedroom and cried and prayed for days. Dad took a more direct route and shipped me off to Christian gay camp. I spent a year learning that I was infected by a disgusting idea from the devil, that I was a living test for every other good Christian on the planet. They tried using God to shame me into being straight.

“It didn't work,” Nicky said. “For a while I wished it did. I went home feeling like an abomination and a failure. I couldn't face my parents like that, so I lied. I pretended to be straight for the rest of high school. I even dated a couple girls. I kissed a couple of them, but I used my faith as an excuse never to get further than first base. I knew I just had to keep it together until graduation.

"I hated my life so much," Nicky said, Kit took a deep breath listening to Nicky before reaching out a shaky hand and grabbing his, to show that he was there for him. "I couldn't do that, you know? I couldn't live a lie like that day after day. I felt trapped. Some days I thought God abandoned me; sometimes I thought I failed Him. Halfway through my junior year I started thinking about suicide. Then my German teacher took me aside and told me about a study abroad program. She would set it all up for me, she said, if my parents would sign off on it. She'd handle admissions and get a host family and everything. It'd be expensive, but she thought I needed a change in scenery. Guess she knew I was that close to the edge.

“I didn't think Mom and Dad would go for it, but they were so proud of me for my so-called ‘recovery’ they agreed to let me go my senior year. I just had to last another semester and then I could go. I was so desperate to get out of there I didn't even really pay attention when Aaron and Aunt Tilda moved to Columbia that spring. All I cared about was keeping it together until May. I know now I should have tried harder, but I would've been no good to him how I was.

“When the plane took off from Columbia, I was scared to death,” Nicky said. “I was so relieved to leave my parents and everyone I knew, but I didn't know if being in Germany would change anything. When I landed, my new host brother was waiting for me in Arrivals. Erik Klose,” Nicky said, sounding it out like he was saying it for the first time. “He taught me to believe in myself. He showed me how to balance my faith and my sexuality, he helped make me okay again. I know it sounds really dramatic, but he really did save my life.”

Nicky smiled down as Kit pulled his hand back across the table. Nicky flipped his hands over and laced his fingers together. “That’s what love is about, see? That’s why Exy isn’t ever going to be enough, not for you or Kevin or Andrew. It can’t hold you up, and it won’t help you become a better person or make you stronger.”

“You seem to really love him,” Kit spoke softly, a small smile making itʻs way onto his lips. “Iʻm glad that you found him when you needed him, Nicky. He seems to be good to you.”

“I really do love him,” Nicky smiled dreamily again as if Erik was all a dream that he never wanted to end. “Now, a question. Why donʻt you like girls?”

“I have never really been fussed on seeing anyone like that, boys or girls,” Kit said, Nicky not making any comment on that fact.

The thought of his motherʻs heavy fists on his skin and fingers yanking tightly at his hair. Drilling into his head that girls were dangerous. That they got inside a manʻs head. They could make a man want to change the world. The feeling of phantom hands on his skin and burning sensations in his wrists. Those moments stuck with him, his distaste in men was ruined, but Adam helped him figure out that not everyone was like them. Not everyone wanted to use him. 

“But I have had a close friend to help me out through things when I was younger, hearing you talk about Erik like that just reminds me of him,” Kit nodded a long a little bit to what he was saying. “Just someone who was always there to help you and hold you up, I owe a lot to him actually. He helped a lot in trying to be myself again, he was always there to pick me up when I needed him.”

Nicky sat there a little surprised that Kit was being open with something like this, but he felt grateful that he was getting to hear it. “You should really consider my offer, maybe I could find someone else like that for you.”

Kit just shook his head, knowing that no one would be able to replace his friend. “No, but for now can I get back to working on my linguistics? Or will I go back to my music?”

“Go back to music,” Nicky said, earning a nod from Kit.

When it came time to practice Kit watched Andrew and Renee talking near the goal. It was gesturing excitedly as they went on about something or other. Kit really didn’t know why the upperclassmen didn’t believe Renee when she told them that she wasn’t interested in that way.

There was really no point in dwindling on those kinds of conversations when he knew how the year would end. Kit was kind of glad to hear that Nicky found Erik in the nick of time. Nicky was at the end of his rope, but Eric was enough to hold him up and help put him together. There was only one person that he trusted to be strong enough to help put him back together, and he was now living the life that he always wanted. Kit really didn’t wish the full mess of his life on anyone else.

Except he had already started sharing that burden, albeit unwillingly. He started giving parts of truths away to Neil, Kevin and Andrew. Neil knew more than Kit ever wanted to tell him about his time at the Ravens, making his brother a bit more distant. Kevin knew most of his issues but albeit not in proper details, he reacted remorsefully when he told Kit to leave, to try and save himself. Andrew, though, nodded in the face of it and told a Kit to stay, to look after his brother here. He stood his ground when Kit and Neil asked him for murder and gave them a key to their house.

But that shouldn’t really count, because Andrew is Andrew. Kit couldn’t really figure out why Andrew agreed to protect him so he could watch out for Neil, but slowly he was starting to see why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment! I would love to hear from you all!


	8. Chapter 8: Foxes vs Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itʻs the big game, it was the game that every one of the Foxes had been waiting for.

October arrived quicker than anyone would’ve wanted. Kit knew their match against the Ravens was coming up quick, but it still startled him when they realised the game was only six days away.

If the Foxes were having a typical season, the match would’ve drawn a lot less of tension even with Kevin on their lineup. This year, however, they were an unprecedented six on one record. The only game they lost was the opener against Breckenridge. Three out of the six games that were won was only by the skin of their teeth, but victories with victories no matter how they got them. The Foxes were pulling together and getting stronger one week at a time. No one expected them to win against the Ravens, but it was obvious they put up a spectacular fight.

The Foxhole Court didn’t have enough seating to accommodate the crowd this game would surely draw in, so the school sold discounted seats in the basketball stadium and promised to broadcast the game live on the scoreboard televisions there.

Palmetto State University spent the entire second week prepping for this day in the spotlight. Groundskeepers pairs trimmed every square inch of the sprawling campus, cleaning pans drained and scrubbed out the man-made pool in front of the library. Student clubs are invited to design and hang banners wherever they could fit them. The school as a whole was getting into the spirit knowing that this match would be something that people talked about for a while, even if they lost.

There was an event every night leading up to Friday. The school's choir and jazz band had free concerts on the stadium lawn on Monday. Seventy percent of the student body wore orange for Tuesday's Orange Day. Wednesday was White Day with a higher turnout. Thursday was the pep rally, which the Foxes were required to attend. Several thousand students stopped by to cheer and party. News cameras were on hand to televise the festivities and take comments from the small team. Wymack kept both Kit and Neil away from the microphones, not trusting them not to run their mouths at someone.

By Thursday afternoon Dan was starting to lose her cool. She was in her fourth year of being the Foxesʻ captain. She had been subjected to verbal abuse and outright hatred since she started. Seeing people finally rally behind her and her team flustered her. She kept a brave face in front of the cameras, but she spent Thursday night in Mattʻs bed.

The more excited the fans and students became, the more uneasy the Foxes felt, and the tension at their practices that week was sufficarting. They were sick with nerves by their practice on Friday. Andrew was the only one that was completely unfazed by everything. He bounced off the walls and harassed his teammates endlessly. Kevin, on the other hand, didnʻt say a word though Fridayʻs mornings practice.

Traffic that day was completely out of control, no matter how much back up the campus patrol call it didnʻt help. Wymack signed his Foxes out of their afternoon classes and called all of them to the stadium at three. Serve wasnʻt for another four hours, but he wanted to shield them from all of the chaos going on around the University. Dan turned on the TV and flipped through the channels and stopped on a movie. Aaron and Matt went into the foyer to work on their homework in peace. Kit, Neil and Kevin went to the inner court and sat on the Foxesʻ bench, Kevin and Kit talking quietly about strategies.

At five-thirty Wymack ordered them enough food to feed a small army. The Foxesʻ sat in a circle to eat but didnʻt speak. Only when theyʻd thrown away their trash did they finally look at each other. Dan pulled out the Ravenʻs roster and started going over it, but by now all of the Foxesʻ knew them all by name and number. Theyʻd been studying the Ravenʻs every move in old games, trying to find any type of weakness that they could try and exploit. Theyʻd come back empty-handed. The only chink in the Ravenʻs armor was the fact that Kevin wasnʻt with them anymore. Another thing that the upperclassmen noticed was the fact that Kit used a similar playing style to the Ravens, seeing how he passes and how aggressive he got when they were losing, they all chalked it up to what Kevin was teaching him in their night practice and the fact that Kit got really competitive when it comes to Exy. 

Kevin tried to explain Raven synchrony, earlier that week. Kit knew as well as Kevin how well the Ravensʻ work together. They went to Edgar Allan for one thing and one thing only: To play Exy. Every athlete Coach Moriyama accepted onto the team was expected to sign to a professional team after they graduate. They were all enrolled in the same undergraduate degree and took their classes in groups of three or four. They werenʻt allowed to go anywhere without taking at least one teammate with them. They werenʻt supposed to socialize with anyone outside the team.

They didnʻt even stay at the student dorms, but they didnʻt live anywhere that people thought that they did, either. Because Edgar Allan was a smaller university which allowed them to have the perk of being offered interest-based housing in lieu of general dorms.

Royalties, fraternities, and larger clubs could all petition to have special living arrangements. The Exy team had its own house, but the Ravens only slept there when keeping up appearances.

Evermore wasn’t on school grounds for a reason. It belonged to Edgar Allen, but it doubled as a national teams stadium. Because it’s dual purpose Evermore was built with extra manatees: towers for celebrities and the ERC, loud as for high-profile guests and spacious living quarters for various teams. Those quarters were built underground beneath the court floor and that’s where the Ravens used as their dormitory. That was where Riko, Nicholas and Kevin grew up.

When the Ravens weren’t in class, they were expected to be at Evermore. They lived and breathed Exy on a scale no other team could or would. They’re intense lifestyle, forced integration, and various punishments put them on a whole different scale to any of their opponents. They were the complete opposite of everything the Foxes knew and understood. Tonight‘s game pitted a hive of mind against a fractured bunch of rejects.

An hour out from serve the stadium guards unlocked the gates and started letting people in. As Kit changed he could feel the energy from everyone, the distant rumble of excitement and he met his team in the foyer. Wymack already had the stick rack out. Kevin opened the lids over his pair and threaded his fingers though the nets. Kit quickly joined him in taking his one off as well.

“Can you do this Kevin?” Abby asked, searching him for any sign that he was going to be okay. “Can you play?”

“If I am breathing, I can play,” Kevin said, not looking away from his net. “This is my game too.”

“Words to live and die by.” Wymack motioned for them to line up. “I expect a double-digit score from my offense line. Kevin, you know their defense better than anyone else here and they donʻt know how you play right handed, so run them into the ground. Kit, I expect you to run your backliner into the ground when you sub in for Neil, I want four points from you. Neil, get at least five points, so nine between you and your brother or Iʻll have the both of you running marathons every month until graduation.”

Kit raised an eyebrow, there was no way that Neil was going to get five points on the Ravens. “Nine points Coach?” 

“He got four last week and you for five.”

“We werenʻt playing Edgar Allan last week, Coach,” Neil said.

“Irrelevant,” Wymack said with a jerk of his hand. “Five points or twenty-six miles. Both of you do the maths and decide what one makes you happier.”

Kit went to go and say something, Neil went to go and say something as well but Wymack dismissed them with a flick of his hand. He looked to Dan and Allison, and said, “You ladies let offense drown if you have to. Theyʻre not your concern tonight. Your focus is on keeping the defense line afloat. Get me? We know that the Ravens are faster and bigger than us. We only have a chance for so long as we try to control their score. Defense, keep the strikers away from the goal. Period. Andrew for one in your miserable midget life play like you want us to win, would you?”

Andrew looked amused by the request, which Kit took that he might try and take it seriously. The warning buzzer sounded over their heads, alerting them that they were due to be in the inner court in a minute. Kit had to admit, he felt a little stupid jumping a little bit at the buzzer, he was going to be playing against a team tha he was raised to be in. He had to do well because if he didnʻt he wouldnʻt be able to live knowing that he didnʻt give his all against a team that he knew.

Kevin was also one of the people who jumped. Abby fixed Kevin with an intent look that Kevin refused to return. Wymack clapped his hands at his team until they fell into line.

“Letʻs do this,” he said. “The sooner we kill these bastards, the sooner we can get roaring drunk back at Abbyʻs place. I spent all damned morning stocking her fridge.”

That wasnʻt a real vote of confidence from Wymack, but it made most of the Foxes smile and Nicky whooped with glee. There was no point in pretending that they werenʻt going to get completely slaughtered tonight. Wymack was giving them a chance to drink themselves to sleep so none of them would stay up all night stewing on their failure.

Wymack pushed the door open. Dan threw her team a tight-lipped smile over her shoulder before leading them out into the stadium. Kit let the noise of the crowd crash over him as they got closer to the inner court, the fans sounded twice as loud as any other home game. The roar escalated into screams as the Foxes stepped into view. The Vixens waved their pom-poms and bounced around ecstatically as a greeting. The schoolʻs band, the Orange Notes, blasted the schoolʻs fight song as loud as they could, but it still ended up being muffled through all of the chaos.

Kit looked around in the stands, seeing nothing much other than a sea of orange. He could tell who were just coming to see Riko and Kevin play against each other by the ʻ1-2ʻ signs they carried as tribute. A few even have a sign with ʻ3ʻ or ʻ1-2-3ʻ as a tribute to his old self. Kit felt kind of sick looking at them, knowing that people thought that he was dead. It was easier to spot the Ravenʻs supporters. Theyʻd come in all black and took up an entire reserved section directly opposite the Foxesʻ bench. It was like the void just swallowed up part of the stadium, just to taunt them.

The familiar sound of heavy drums filled Kitʻs ears, Kit looked away from the stands to see the Ravenʻs were arriving. Edgar Allanʻs fight song wasnʻt confident and upbeat like every other schoolsʻ, it was dark and heavy. An intimidation message to the other team of domination and destruction. The Ravens took their image very seriously. Kit knew what happened there, and knew that most of the players would need intensive counseling once they leave the Nest.

The crowdʻs reaction was explosive and violent. Palmetto students chanted derogatory phrases and screamed hateful boos. Edgar Allanʻs section roared their battle cry. While fans who had traveled here just to see a good show between the two teams, cheered the Ravens as fiercely as they did the Foxes.

The teams were quickly sent on warm-up laps but Wymack ceded the inner court to the much larger Raven team. The Foxes ran their laps on the court itself, following the court walls and going in the opposite direction to the Ravens. Kit did everything in his power to keep his breathing under control when they passed the seemingly never ending line of black and red. He found it hard to focus on the orange and white of Neilʻs jersey, reading ʻJOSTENʻ over and over again helped remind him that he was with his brother now and that they were somewhat safe.

They followed laps with drills, but Moriyama only sent half his team onto the court. The Raven defense kept running laps while their seven strikers and five deals took shots on goal. Even with only half of their team on the court already outnumbered the Foxes by several players.

Referees kicked them off the court long before Kit felt like he was ready to go, leaving only Dan and Riko behind. Somehow the captains managed a civil handshake at half court. The head referee flipped a coin and signalled Edgar Allen full starting serve. He stayed where he was as Riko and Dan left the court.

Wymack and Moriyama set up their starting lines near their respective doors and waited. Before fox subs went down the line, cracking racquets with their teammates and offering a tight and tense smile.

“For the Foxes, tonight’s starting line-up,” the announcer called out. “Number two, Kevin Day.” 

Anything else the announcer might have said was swallowed up by the roar of the crowd. Kevin ignored the ecstatic roar and stepped onto the court. Kit’s grip tightened on his racquet, feeling the sudden rush of nerves go through him.

Kit stood and waited to be called out, both him and Nicky were both starting backliners today and there was no way Kit was allowing him to mark Riko. “Number eleven, Kit Josten.”

Without a word Kit steps through the door. He went to his spot and waited for the rest of the Foxes to get into their positions, Allison was going to be their starting dealer. Andrew was the last one on the court for the team and he got comfortable in his goal.

Kit heard the commotion when Riko walked onto the court like he owned it. Instead of taking up his position, he stopped by Kevin’s side. Kit heard his knuckles crack as Riko took off his helmet, the cheering and screaming was enough to drown out whatever he was saying to him. Kevin unstrapped his own helmet and hooked it over his fingers as he answered. Riko said nothing else, but seemingly content to stare Kevin down as the rest of the Ravens took the court.

Once the Raven goalkeeper was in their place and the referees moved into the court doors to check the team, Riko finally moved. Kit felt the sudden urge to go over there and make sure nothing bad happened as he watched Riko wind his arm around Kevin’s shoulders and pulled him into a short hug.

The crowd's response was ecstatic and deafening. Riko let go after just a second and walked to his spot on half court. Kevin stood there stunned A few seconds longer. The unmistakable crush of a racquet against the court wall snapped him out of it, it also snapped Kit out of glaring at Riko. Andrew beat his racquet against the goal a second time in warning. Kevin got the hint and yanked his helmet on.

The head referee waited until Kevin lifted his stick in it okay, then walked to the Raven dealer and handed over a ball. He left the court, and the referees bolted both of the doors closed.

Kit took in a deep breath closing his eyes. He had to prove to himself that he wasn’t just an ‘ex-Raven’ of sorts, he wasnʻt Nicholas. Pushing all of his thoughts and doubts to the back of his mind and locking them away, There was only one thing that mattered: this game, the racquet clenched in his hands, the Ravens and the clock. He wasnʻt his past, he was a Fox and he had a game to focus on.

The buzzer sounded to start the game and Kit raced over to find Riko. The Raven dealer served but he couldnʻt focus on following the ball until he reached Riko. The dealer had served to the home court wall. Allison was the only one who stayed still long enough to watch it, and she snagged it on the rebound. She threw it to Andrew, who slammed it all the way up the court. Kit stayed on Riko as he ran in the direction of the ball, shoving and pushing each other out of the way.

“You really need to learn your place, Nichoals,” Riko said, taking Kitʻs attention away from Kevin trying to get the ball away from Jean.

“And you really need to learn my name,” Kit muttered as a loud crash rang out from Kevin and Jean.

The ball hit the wall and Neil caught it, only to have Johnson hit at his wrists. Kit saw what was going on and immediately ran after Riko, keeping in front of him as his dealer tried to get it to him. It went from the other striker, then to the dealer, back to the other stiker. Riko was getting frustrated with Kit blocking him from getting the ball, so he did what he did best, shoved Kit to the ground and got the ball.

Kit tried to swipe Rikoʻs ankles but he was too late, Riko had already scored. Kit growled as he got up, none of the Foxes moved slow, Kit watched as Andrew was half turned, staring at the red wall behind him. They were only two minutes into the match; it was the fastest anyone had ever scored against Andrew.

Andrew waited until the red glow faded completely before he turned towards the court. Kit hoped that being scored on this quickly was enough to get Andrew attention. He was still riding the tail coats of his drugs and wouldn’t start fading for another fifteen or so minutes. So he probably thought it was funny to be scored on so quickly, but there was a slim chance he would perk up and see how interesting of a challenge the Ravens were going to be.

“Pathetic as always,” Riko said to Kit in Japanese before going to his position.

Kit growled again and went to his spot. The buzzer got the moving again, and the team slammed into each other once more. The rest of the Foxes were a little shaken by getting scored on so quickly. They all fought harder, but it just wasn’t enough. Five minutes later Riko shoved Kit out of the way again to score.

Kit watched Riko closely as he headed over to Andrew, rather than going to his spot. Andrew moved up to meet him and they faced each other with just the goal line between. Andrew waved off whatever Riko said to him with a careless wave of his hand, but Riko didn’t leave. The referees gave them a couple of seconds to speak then thumped the court door in warning. Riko finally turned away and got in place for the next play.

The Foxes pushed up as fast and as far as they could, but the Ravens shoved them back. Kit was doing everything in his power to make sure that Riko wasn’t able to get the ball, The Ravens dealer and other striker was a little shocked when they saw some of their own counter plays being used against them. But Riko was able to smack Kit’s left wrist, making him drop his racquet immediately, Riko snagged it from him and fired at the goal. Kit grabbed the racquet in his right hand and watched as the Foxes were about to lose another point, but Andrew slammed the ball away from his goal as hard as he could.

Ravens didn’t score again for another fifteen minutes, but that wasn’t for the lack of trying. They were so much better than the Foxes were, that Kit started to feel humiliated. This was worse than the first match against Breckenridge, with their brute force. The Ravens made the Foxes look like clumsy children. Riko was starting to get on Kit’s nerves with all the comments that he made, well coming along after every time that he did a Raven play with Kevin, Riko would comment on how he should come back to them because he ʻmight still have a bit of worthʻ. Only reason the Foxes weren’t getting completely slaughtered was because they had Andrew in that goal, but he’d start going through withdrawals soon.

After the third goal, the Ravens sent out their substitutions: A striker to replace Riko’s partner and a new dealer. Wymack took advantage of the break to send Matt and Renee on for Nicky and Allison. Wymack did try to get Kit off, to send Aaron on but no matter what would happen Kit was staying on with Riko. Despite the score, Matt was grinning as he stopped on the first fourth line. He looked towards Kit to see if he wanted to switch marks, all Kit had to do was shake his head. He was ready for a fight and he was going to keep giving Riko hell. Matt nodded back.

With Matt being the strongest Fox and Kit staying on with Riko gave their defence line a whole new edge. His arrival on the court made an immediate difference, and the Foxes started to hold their ground. Ravens weren’t expecting that, judging by the aggressive turn the game took. Ravens weren’t expecting that, judging by the aggressive turn the game took. No one was surprised when the fights started with Riko and Kit.

Riko made it past Kit for a shot on the goal, but Kit rammed his body into Riko stopping and messing up his shot. The two collided with such a loud crash, Kit keeping Riko away from the ball as long as he could, ignoring the rest of what was going on.

“Playing dirty, you really are meant to be playing with us,” Riko groaned out as he shoved Kit off of him. “Now get the fuck away from me before I bring you to the Master.”

“Fuck you Riko, you aren’t worth shit,” Kit spat out. Andrew was watching the two get up, a little intrigued by what they were talking about, even though he couldn’t hear them.

A buzzer sounded and the crowd went wild, Kit looked to the other goal to see it red. Matt screamed and cheered and the rest of the stadium was going wild. Kit made his way to position watching Kevin closely, he was proud of Neil and Kevin for finally getting them onto the scoreboard. Kevin looked at Kit for a moment and nodded with a fleeting but fierce smile.

Finally getting on the scoreboard re energised the entire team. The next time Riko took a shot on goal, Kit made it his personal mission to trip him. 

“You bastard! You should have been killed by your father, you are truly worthless like Master says,” Riko spat out in Japanese as he got up from the floor.

Kit stood there for a moment, stunned, before throwing his racquet and launching himself at Riko. “Shut the fuck up. I’m not worthless, you fucking asshole.” Kit hissed out in Japanese, between his few punches before he was hauled off of Riko by Andrew, who seemed like this would be a good time to get involved.

The referees made distance between Riko and Kit, giving Kit a yellow card for throwing the first punch. No one could really tell what was said between them but they knew by Kit’s body language that Riko was the one who started the fight. Andrew stood by Kit for a moment before stalking off to his spot in the goal. Matt came over to him to make sure that Kit was okay, only to get a slight nod and nothing else. Kit had just given away a penalty shot to Riko. The teams lined up to watch it happen, and Andrew missed by half an inch.

Games sportsmanship died with that shot. Kit wasn’t paying any attention to how many times he or someone else hit the ground in the final 20 minutes of the half. Every player on the court had a yellow card and one Raven had been kicked off with a red card, by the forty-four minute mark Kit watched Neil get elbowed in the face.

The referee who carded Johnson called Abby onto the court, once Kit saw Abby heading towards Neil, he did as well. Seeing as Neil had been elbowed right in the nose and blood coming out of it. Kit just watched Abby clean the blood off of his face. This was her fifth trip onto the court so far and she wasnʻt happy with how violent the game was getting.

“You alright Neil? You up to playing still? Cause I can switch with you if you need a rest,” Kit offered as he watched Abby dab the blood from his upper lip.

“Iʻll be right as long as I can keep playing,” Neil said. “Howʻs your wrist? Riko keeps aiming for it.”

“Just dandy,” Kit said holding up his left hand twisting his wrist around. “I keep swapping hands, itʻs getting disorientating for him. I keep aiming for the knees.” Kit watched as Abby gave Neil a pat on the helmet before turning to Kit.

“Iʻm going to have a look at your wrists in a minute,” Abby spoke, pointing to Kit, she followed the referee off of the court. 

Everyone was lined up for Neil to take his penalty shot, Kit took his place and watched Neil set himself up. Normally penalty shots were an easy point to their team, for Kit it normally felt like a throw away point. Kit stood back and watched as Neil took his two steps, him feinting and then firing at the bottom corner of the goal. Kit smiled nodding to his brother as he went back to his spot.

The last minute of the first half was over in a flash and both of the teams left the court to rowdy screams and cheers from the crowd. Kit hung back a little bit to see the scoreboard as he slowly followed his teammates back to the locker room. They were standing at six-three, it was pretty amazing seeing that they were up against the top ranked team, but it was an impossible score to come back from.

The second half was just a downhill spiral. The Foxes were on their second wind against an entirely new line up and Andrew couldnʻt hold his ground much longer. Kit knew they were losing Andrew the first time he saw him stumble. It could have been from Andrew moving too fast in an effort to clear the ball from the goal, but Kit knew. Andrew was fast running out of steam. It was a lot earlier than normal for him to be getting sick, but the Ravens were accelerating the process by running him into the ground.

Kit was on his last wind when he switched for Neil to come back on, moving back to backliner in some way to try and help Andrew. Which did do something for him, seeing that Kit knew how the Ravens played and knew their tricks. He kind of wished that Andrew took his medicine for the second half, knowing that Andrew would have more energy but heʻd also be infinitely more reliable. Andrew was putting himself through all of this because he knows that it's the only way that he would play for them. Kit was almost honored to know that he was doing it for the team, so he did everything in his power to try and keep them away from the goal.

The game ended at thirteen-six: the most any team had ever taken from Andrew and the worst point gap the Foxes had seen in three years. The fanʻs disappointed reaction was expected after the game that they just played. But everything sounded muffled to Kit, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and the feeling that his heart was about to be out of his chest at any moment. Every breath that he took felt like razor blades being shoved down there. The remaining strength that he had left was used to cling onto his racquet and make his way to the goal.

Kitʻs steps were stumbly, Matt soon noticed and came next to him to try and help. Kit just shook his head and stood up straight, he couldnʻt show weakness now. He had just run two full halves, three quarters of it was spent doing everything in his power to keep the Ravenʻs offense away from Andrew, while the last quarter was spent running against the Ravenʻs defence. He truly didnʻt know how he was still standing, his whole body was numb, a throbbing pain in his left wrist and his shoulders. His legs felt like they werenʻt there.

Kit moved closer to Andrew, stopping by him to see the goalkeeper just standing there. His hands hovering empty in front of him, and his racquet was on the ground at his feet. Kit watched closely as the rest of the team filed in, their words seemingly distant, their words not being able to capture his attention. Andrew bent over to pick his racquet up. He tried to. He only managed to lift it about a foot off of the floor before he lost his grip. 

Kit looked up at the scoreboard, to find how many shots they took against Andrew. The Ravens had taken an incredible hundred and fifty shots on for; it was amazing that Andrew only missed thirteen of them.

“Kit! My god, you played like a pro! You kept them off of the goal, I really donʻt know how you could have played that well!” Nickyʻs loud voice was the thing that Kitʻs brain decided to latch on to.

Kit shrugged his shoulders, trying not to wince at the pain. “It was nothing, I knew we needed more work in keeping them away from the goal, I should have done better.”

By now all of the subs had run onto the court to surround Andrew, it had become their tradition since Andrew started playing full halves.

“What the hell do you mean, ʻyou should have done betterʻ?” Dan exclaimed as she moved over to Kit. “You outplayed the Ravens, I donʻt know what Kevin has been teaching you but you are doing those Raven plays better than they are.”

“I was sloppy, they got a hundred and fifty shots on the goal,” Kit spoke, slowly, he knew that he could have played better, he should have played better. “As for me doing ʻRaven playsʻ, I learnt them by watching how they play, nothing special.”

“You werenʻt sloppy-” Matt started before he was cut off by Kevinʻs presence in their little circle.

Kevin crouched down in front of Andrew. “So,” Kevin spoke, “did you have fun?”

Andrew was too tired to put any heat into his words. “You are despicable, Kevin Day. I donʻt know why I keep you around.”

“Foxes,” Riko said as the Ravens came up their backs. All the Foxes save for Kevin, turned to face him. “I admit Iʻm at a loss as to what to do now. I cannot thank you for the nightʻs game because I simply canʻt call this debacle a game. I thought I knew what to expect when coming here to play tonight, but I am still very embarrassed on your behalf. You have fallen so far, Kevin. You should have stayed down and saved us the trouble of forcing you back down to your place.”

“Iʻm satisfied,” Kevin said. It was the last thing that any of the Foxes expected Kevin to say. They forgot about Riko in favour of gaping at Kevin. “Not with the score or their performance, but with the spirit. I was right. There is more than enough here for me to work with.”

“How many balls did you take to the helmet?” A Raven asked.

Kevin only smiled, a slow and sure and pleased, and offered Andrew a hand. Andrew looked at it then at Kevin, and Kevin hull him to his feet. Renee was ready when Kevin let go and looped her arms around Andrew in a fierce hug. It had to be awkward with all the armor Andrew was still wearing, but it gave Andrew a couple of seconds to find his balance. Kevin distracted the Ravens from Andrews’ unsteadiness by facing them. Kit was staring Riko down while Jean was watching him closely as well.

“Thank you for the game tonight, he said. We will see you in the semifinals. It will be an interesting rematch, I promise.”

Riko wasn’t expecting that calm confidence after tonightʻs awful results. “One man can only carry you so far,” he sounded torn between incredulity and disgust. “Even you are not that stupid to believe that. You should give up now.“

It was a threat, any of the Foxes could hear it, but Kevin said, “One is enough to start with.”

“Thanks for nothing and good night,” Dan said. “We’re out of here.”

“You should really consider coming back to us, even after all these years you still know our plays, well I mean they were drilled into you,” Riko said in Japanese, catching Kit and Kevin’s attention as they both started to head off court. “If you reconsider now I’ll make sure the Master isn’t too hard on you, considering how badly you played tonight, you should really be ashamed of yourself.”

Kit turned around, his hand gripping even tighter onto his racquet. “Do you know what Riko? You need to learn when something isn’t yours any more,” Kit spat back in Japanese.

“You will regret that choice, you always have been and always will be mine.”

Kevin just tugged roughly on Kit’s racquet and led him off of the court. He knew where this could’ve ended and he didn’t want another fight between the two of them on the court.

“You did great, Kit. A little rusty though,” Kevin spoke in French as they walked out together to the still excited crowd.

“I was absolutely shit, Kevin. You know that I was. I could’ve helped and you’re a lot more but I just kept messing up,” Kit muttered back, waving at a few of the fans.

Kit walked over to his brother knowing that some of the foxes were staring at him because of how he played today. Renee and Andrew were already gone. Even though they had lost the team were buoyed by Kevins assessment and the fans on flagging support. Wymack finally got them into the locker room. Renee was waiting for them in the foyer, but Andrew was nowhere to be seen. Kit assumed that he was puking in the bathroom.

Wymack locked the door behind them, buying them a minute or two before the press came looking for comments, and faced his team. “When I told you this June that you’d be facing Edgar Allan on your court you said there was no way you could do it. But you face them tonight and you didn’t let them push you around. You took six points from the first ranked team in the nation you should be fucking proud of yourselves right now.”

“How are we meant to be proud of that mess?” Aaron asked, tired and annoyed. “We were absolutely destroyed.”

“I’m glad that it’s over,” Nicky said. “They are terrifying.”

“I’m proud,” Allison said, earning a startled look from Nicky and a half smile from Wymack. Turned a condescending look on Aaron, looking more like herself then she had since Seth died. “You wouldn’t understand what a game like this means for us, because it’s only your second season playing for the Foxes.”

Dan nodded. “Allison is right. Losing hurts, but it’s not a total loss. Last year we wouldn’t have managed to take a single point from them. This is the strongest this team has ever been, and we can only get better from here. Kevin already said it: when we meet the ravens in semifinals we are going to knock them down a peg or two.”

“Well said,” Wymack said. “Kevin, Kit, Neil?”

“Marathons?” Kit guessed.

“I’ve got a better idea in mind. Starting next week everyone’s finally back in their proper spots. If you guys are able to run a full game against Edgar Allan, you’re ready to take on the rest of the season together. Everyone else: thank you for your patience and cooperation while Kevin, Neil and Kit adjusted. Renee especially – you’ve been a good sport this year. Welcome back to goal.”

Dan’s wild cheering drowned out Renee's more modest response. Matt gave Renee a triumphant hug, and Alison clapped a hand on Renee's shoulder in a quiet but first show of support. Kit knew that Neil, Kevin and him weren’t going to let the team down now that it was just going to be them three working on the offense line. Kevin wasn’t going to slow down the team with their training either, they might have held their ground against the Ravens but they were still a little more than sloppy. But for tonight Kit was proud of what the Foxes achieved.

“We will go over the details of tonight‘s game on Monday morning,” Wymack said. “Meet here instead of at the gym. Dan and Kevin, you’re on press duty. If the rest of you stop yapping the sooner we can go and drink. Make sure that you take everything important home with you tonight. I’m having a cleaning crew come in tomorrow so they can get the stench of Ravens off our court. Let’s get the hell out of here and get wasted.”

Everyone was exhausted, sore and more than a little disappointed in their loss, but that night the Foxes left the stadium feeling like champions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How are you all going? I hope that you are all doing well!


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween With The Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew allows the upperclassmen to go to Edens with him and his crew.

The Foxes got out of Abby’s house before noon the next day, but Andrew‘s group didn’t go back to the dormitory. Instead they went out for an early lunch. Aaron, Nicky, Kevin were too hungover to eat much and settled for flushing their food around their plates. Kit was hungover as well but he managed to limit how much he drank so he wasnʻt as dead as the others. Andrew was oblivious to and unsympathetic of their flight. By the time they left the four of them were looking a little steadier, so Nicky drove them to a party store fifteen minutes from campus.

Halloween fell on a Tuesday this year, which meant Edens Twilight was having an event on the Friday before. Kit only knew this because Nicky had been mentioning it for over a week, but he didn’t expect for them to go to the Halloween event. One, they had a game that Friday. For another they were all a little too old to celebrate such a childish holiday. Andrew and Aaron were nineteen for another month, Kevin was twenty, and Nicky was twenty-three. Kit didn’t know why they liked the holiday so much when it was meant for children to celebrate.

“Why do we need costumes? Arenʻt we all a little too old for them?” Kit asked as he climbed off of Neil, stumbling out of the car a bit. 

“Yeha, I donʻt get why you think that is a good idea,” Neil said, following his brother out of the car.

“Itʻs bad form to go to a Halloween party without a costume, Neil, Kit,” Nicky said. “Besides, the bartenders give out a free shot to whoever is in costume.”

“I donʻt drink,” Neil said.

“Then give your shot to me, you stingy child,” Nicky said, earning an eye roll from Kit. “I know that the two of you said youʻd never come shopping with us again, but weʻre doing the both of you a huge favor dragging you along. You wouldnʻt trust me to pick out your costume would you? Iʻd probably make you both French maids or something. Come on.”

The front of the store was packed with Halloween decorations, everything from spiders to skull-shaped shot glasses in the windows and ghost window clings. An automatic raven cawed and flapped itʻs wings at Kit and Neil as they approached. Kit raised an eyebrow watching Neil grab a pink styrofoam skull in front of it. Kit shoved it back even further so that it fell off of the shelf. It fell to the ground in a soft thud, the thought of the Ravens falling was something that Kit could get used too.

He followed the others passing rows of wigs, masks and entire shelves for face paint and gaudy makeup. The entire back half of the store was dedicated to costumes. The six men spread out between the racks to search for something that peaks their interests. Kit wasnʻt too sure about anything that was on the racks, but he thought that it would be a good idea to look somewhat interested in some of the outfits. Most of the options were utterly ridiculous.

“People donʻt really wear these, do they?” Neil asked.

Kit looked over at his brother and shook his head. “You would be surprised at the ridiculous things that people wear.”

“Oh thatʻs perfect for you, Neil,” Andrew said, Kit looked down to see what he was talking about. Andrew laughed as he held up a cow costume. “Nicky! Look! A cow. I think you should be this.”

“Cow tits,” Nicky said, pointing in disgust. “At least let me be a bull, as in hung like a. Or Matt. Same difference, right? Dan is so lucky.”

“Gross, Nicky…” Kit muttered, before going back to try and find something. He ignored the conversation between Aaron and Nicky because that only reminded him that he also had a paper due soon.

Kit looked to Kevin to see him walking off to the front of the store to look at the decorations. Kit made his way back next to Neil in time to see him text Dan back, but wasnʻt able to see what he was texting about but it did give him an idea.

Kit turned his attention to Andrew who was dropping costumes on the floor. 

“I think that we should invite the others,” Kit said, Neil looking at him and nodding in agreeance.

Nicky turned to the brothers in shock. “What?”

“No,” Aaron said, almost immediately. “We donʻt go out with them.”

“We need them,” Neil said, both brothers keeping their eyes on Andrew. Andrew hadnʻt showed any sign of slowing down, but they knew that he was listening. “Talent alone canʻt take us all the way to semifinals. If it was enough, you guys would have made it last year. You have to stop dividing this team in two.”

“Donʻt have to do anything,” Andrew said, looking down at the mess by his feet.

“We arenʻt asking you to be their friends,” Kit said. “Just asking got you to give an inch.”

“Give them an inch and theyʻll take a mile,” Aaron said.

“You really think that they would be able to take a mile from Andrew? Do you really think that he would let them?” Kit shook his head when Aaron opened his mouth to start arguing back, before turning back to look at Andrew, knowing that he was the key to getting this done. “Kevin told Riko that weʻd see them again in the semifinals. Iʻd actually like this team to get their act together before we have that rematch, wouldnʻt you? No one on this team can do that until both groups respect and understand each other. We might as well start with something small like this.”

“I doubt theyʻd agree even if we were to invite them,” Nicky said. “We kind of burned that bridge last year.”

“You mean Matt,” Neil said, looking between the three. Nickyʻs gaze shied away, so Neil also turned to Andrew. “Abby mentioned it our first night here. She didnʻt want you doing to us whatever you did to him. When Coach was yelling at you afterwards, you said it was different. So what happened with Matt?”

“Ask him,” Andrew said.

“Weʻre asking you,” Kit said, crossing his arms.

“Iʻd rather hear how he tells it,” Andrew said. He slung a striped inmateʻs outfit over one shoulder and detoured past Neil and Kit on his way to the front of the store. When both Kit and Neil started to argue, Andrew hooks a finger under Neilʻs chin and forces his mouth closed before grabbing Kitʻs jaw forcing it closed. Kit immediately grabbed Andrewʻs wrist, not liking his hand grabbing his jaw. “Ask him, and then tell the busybodies to come along if they dare.”

Nickyʻs jaw dropped. “Wait, are you being serious?”

Andrewʻs smile was wide and pitying. He continued as if Nicky didnʻt speak. “It wonʻt me a difference in the long run, but you can both find that out by yourselves.”

Nicky and Aaron exchanged baffled looks as Andrew left them. Nicky tilted his head in a silent question, as if making sure that he didnʻt just hallucinate that happening. Aaron only shook his head. Nicky rubbed the back of his neck, looked after Andrew one last time, and went back to his searching. Kit really didnʻt know what to make of Andrewʻs easy agreement but he decided against questioning it.

Kit kept looking for a costume but none of them peaked his interest, Aaron and Nicky had already found theirs by the time that Nicky saw that Neil was stalling. 

“Never mind. Iʻll find you both something.” 

“Iʻll go as a college student, done,” Neil said. 

“No,” Nicky said, and started to push though a couple of hangers. “Neil, you are going to be a zombie cowboy, and Kit, you are going to be a normal cowboy.”

“You must be making that up.”

“Shhhh.” Nicky pulled the two costumes off of the rack and draped them over one arm. “You both are absolutely impossible to put up with sometimes. Iʻm starting to think that I might have to ban you from shopping with us ever again.”

“I tried banning myself last time,” Neil said with a shrug. “Obviously it didnʻt work.”

Kit watched as Neil tried to take his costume back, only to be kicked in the shin by Nicky. Kit raised an eyebrow and gave Nickyʻs shoulder a hard hit, after he threw them onto the conveyor belt with everyone elseʻs. Aaron tossed a couple vials of face paint and fake blood on top. Nicky split the bags up between himself and Aaron on their way out to the car.

Finding a parking spot at Fox Tower on a Saturday afternoon was tricky. They ended up parking on the street a short walk away. They took the stairs up to the third floor and Nicky snagged Neil as both Neil and Kit continued past the cousinʻs room.

“Where are you going? Youʻve both got to try these on.”

“I’m checking in with Dan,” Neil said. “She was messaging earlier saying something was up.”

“Did she use punctuation?” Nicky asked.

“She can use punctuation?” Kit questioned.

“She does when she is angry,” Nicky said. “Thinks it gives her words a bit more emphasis or something. Did she?” He waited while Neil checked his phone and tugged his shirt again when he shook his head. “Good, then it can wait come on. This will only take a couple of minutes.”

“So will this, now hand off my brother,” Kit said tugging Neil out of his grip and going up to the next door.

Dan answered his knock almost immediately. Instead of inviting the two of them in, she stepped out into the hall with them and pulled her door almost all the way closed behind her. Looked from Kit to Neil to Nicky, who was waiting like he thought Neil and Kit would come over afterwards, and then at the cousins open door.

“Close that,” she said. Nicky frowned but did as he was told. Dan waited until the latch clicked before speaking again. “We got a visitor. He came by a little while ago looking for Andrew. We sent him to the library cafe to wait and called him when you said you were on your way back. I’m surprised he’s not back yet.”

“Someone important?” Nicky asked.

“Yeah.” Dan hesitated when the elevator dinged. Kit, Neil and Nicky turned and watched the stranger step into the hallway. Kit tensed and grabbed Neil’s arm. The stranger was dressed in a casual button up shirt and jeans, but the way that he carried himself and the air around him told everyone that he was a cop. Dan lifted her voice in greeting and introduction. “This is Officer Higgins of the Oakland PD.”

Kit took a step back, he never liked cops and never will. He never had any good interactions with them and he wasn’t going to start liking them now. 

“Whoa.” Nicky held up his hands like he was trying to ward off Higgins. “Wait. Oakland as in California, right? You are way out of your jurisdiction.”

Higgins’ mouth twitched into a half smile, that did nothing to reassure any of the Foxes. “I’m not here on official business. Not yet, anyways. I just wanted to talk to Andrew where he wouldn’t be able to hang up on me. It’s very important. Where is he?”

Dan gestured to the next door and moved up alongside Kit. Nicky shifted like he was about to throw himself between Higgins and his cousins, but his moment of hesitation allowed Higgins to knock loudly on the door. Kit didnʻt think that getting closer to Higgins, but when Neil started moving to get a better view of the door he did as well.He kept his eyes on Higgins as they both edged down the hall. Higgins glanced back at the two, but the door opening distracted him.

It was no surprise to see that Andrew was the one who investigated the authoritative knock. He only managed to get the door halfway open before he realized who was standing in the hallway. Kit heard the door knob creek in protest of how far it was being turned. It was a startling giveaway considering Andrewʻs wide smile and calm tone in his voice. 

“Oh, Pig Higgins. I must be imagining this, cause you seem to be a very, very long way from home.”

“Andrew,” Higgins said. “We need to talk.”

“We did talk, remember?” Andrew said. “I told you not to bother me.”

“You said not to call you again,” Higgins said. “Just give me a few minutes, would you? For old timesʻ sakes? I did come all of the way to come and see you. Doesnʻt that get me some sort of consideration?” 

Andrew just shook his head and laughed. “You didnʻt come here for a catch up. You came here on a witch hunt that I already said I wouldnʻt help you with. Give me one reason not to cut your throat, would you?”

Dan hissed under her breath at the threat, but Higgins stood there being unfazed by the threat. “I was wrong. I know that now. The investigation on him turned up nothing.”

“I did warn you,” Andrew said, unsympathetic, to the man that didnʻt listen to him.

Higgins held a hand out like he was thinking that Andrew was going to shut the door on him. “We were looking at the wrong person, werenʻt we? I think that I have it right this time, but I canʻt do anything without a complaining witness. The other kids wonʻt speak up. They donʻt trust me enough to. Youʻre all I got.”

That comment seemed to have caught Andrewʻs attention. “Kids? Kids, plural. You only mentioned one last time, Pig. How many has she had?”

“You wouldnʻt care about numbers unless there was actually something for me to find,” Higgins said, quiet and accusing. “Just say yes or no, Andrew. Thatʻs all I want. Thatʻs all I need right now. Iʻll give you a name, you give me an answer, and I promise Iʻll go away.”

“You promise? Really, you promise.” Andrew sounded highly entertained by the notion of Higgins promising something. “Youʻll break that promise inside a week, and you know it, Pig. Donʻt pretend otherwise. Do I have to walk you out to make sure that you leave or will you-”

“Drake,” Higgins interrupted.

Andrew shut up. Higgins stretched his hand out further, as if he was bracing for a violent reaction, and stared down at Andrew as he waited. Andrew was silent and still, but now for long. His drugs wouldnʻt let him keep still for more than a few seconds.

“How many kids, Pig?”  
  


“Six, since you.” Higgins said.

Andrew pushed his door open further and stepped out, nearly shoving Higgins aside on his way to the stairs. Higgins strode after him, and the stairwell door slammed shut after them.

“You said this wasnʻt going to be a problem,” Dan said, breaking the silence.

Nicky sent her a helpless look. “I said if it was, Andrew would handle it.”

“You think that this is handling it?” Dan demanded. “Whoʻs Drake?”  
  


Nicky took a moment to see if he could. “Never heard of him,” Nicky said. At Danʻs expression he insisted, “I swear. Cross my heart and stick a needle in my eye and all that other stuff. Ease that look of death, would you?”

Dan folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall to wait on Andrewʻs return. Kit didnʻt want to leave now, because maybe, just maybe some pieces were finally going to come together to try and understand Andrew better. Nicky disappeared into his room, more than likely to update Kevin and Aaron on what just happened. Neither Dan, Neil or Kit spoke as they waited, and the silence did nothing to start easing off Danʻs bad mood. She was still glowering when Andrew came back a couple of minutes later.

“This a welcome party or an inquisition?” Andrew wondered when he saw them, standing there waiting for him.

Dan stepped in front of his door before he could disappear into his room. Andrew obediently stopped in front of her, but he wrapped his fingers tightly around her upper arms. It was a clear warning: he wouldnʻt hesitate to throw her out of the way if she didnʻt move fast enough. Dan tensed up but she held her ground.

“Why are the police looking for you?”

Andrew leaned forwards and smiled, brightly, up into her face. “Iʻm not in trouble, oh captain my captain. The pig is just too incompetent to make his case work without some outside help. Donʻt try to make this your business, okay? I wonʻt let you.”

“Donʻt let, whatever is going on, interfere with my team and I wonʻt have to.” Dan stepped aside, then asked, “Do you need Renee?”

“Oh, Dan,” Andrew said, amused and pitying. He stopped in his doorway and looked back at her. “I donʻt need anything or anyone. Goodbye.”

He shut the door and locked it. Dan stayed standing next to the door for a moment longer, then muttered angrily under her breath and turned on Kit and Neil. “Come on.”

Allison, Renee and Matt were sitting in a circle in the girlsʻ living room eating sandwiches. Dan motioned to the kitchen, a silent invitation for the brothers to go and help themselves to their fridge, and took her place at Mattʻs side. Since both Kit and Neil had already eaten, so they sat down between Renee and Allison, Kit next to Renee and Neil next to Allison.

“Howʻd it go?” Matt asked.

“Higgins said something about needing Andrew as a witness,” Dan said. “He didnʻt say what for and it doesnʻt look like Andrew is going to give us a straight answer anytime soon. He told us to stay out of it or else.”

Dan didnʻt ask Neil or Kit, obviously not expecting either of them to know what was going on. Kit was trying to piece a few things together, not fully understanding the finer details, he knew about Andrewʻs call with Higgins a few weeks ago. Children Service had opened a case up on one of Andrewʻs former foster fathers. Andrew told them that they wouldnʻt be able to find anything on him. That they were looking at the wrong person, that if they wanted to find something they would have to find the right person.

Kit didnʻt know who Drake was but he had a hunch that he was part of that former foster family. In terms of why his name hit such a nerve with Andrew, that was going to take a little while to figure it out. But the fact that when Andrew found out how many kids had gone though that family after Andrew left, was the thing that properly hit a nerve. Kit could only think of the worse.

It would start to line up with the fact that he hates people touching him, hates certain words and just is closed off from people in general. But he had no concrete evidence to make a definite answer. 

“Bullshit!” Mattʻs voice caused Kit to flinch back away from the sound.

“Andrew doesnʻt socialize with us,” Dan said.

It took Kit a moment to realize what Neil had just told them. “Andrew is going to make an exception,” Kit said, his brain finally catching up to the conversation. “He thinks that you guys are going to be the harder party to convince, but heʻs okay with it if you do come. I know that we have a game that night, but itʻs a home game, so that means that she would be getting to Columbia around ten. So will you guys come?”

Dan and Matt shared skeptical looks, but Renee spoke up, “Iʻll go. Allison?”

“You really want us to party with the monsters?” Allison asked. Renee only smiled at her. Allison clicked her manicured nails together as she thought about it, then lifted one shoulder in a shrug and pucked her lunch back up. “It would be interesting, I suppose. The campusʻ party scene died two years ago. Dan, weʻre going.”

“How the hell did you two convince Andrew into agreeing to this?” Dan asked, staring at Neil before moving to Kit. 

“We just asked him,” Kit shrugged like it was nothing.

“And he just agreed, like it was nothing?” Matt asked, skeptical.

“He did say that you guys would be the harder party to convince into going,” Neil said.

“Oh, did he tell you both the story?”

Matt didnʻt sound worried, but Kit looked at Neil and raised an eyebrow as an invitation to talk. “No. Andrew said that he was more interested in how you would tell it. But Iʻm not going to ask, and Iʻm sure Kit wouldnʻt either. Itʻs not our business.”

“Why not? The two of you are the only ones that donʻt know, and I know that you both have seen these already. Itʻs not like they are subtle or anything.”

Matt turned his arm enough to show off his track marks. Kit knew that they were there, he saw them straight away when they first met. Matt never tired to hide them from anyone. They were battle scars from a war that he won long ago. Kit didnʻt need to look at them to understand what they were going to be about, and he gave Matt a short nod. Matt ran a hand down them and picked up his sandwich.

“Dad really liked partying it up in New York with all of the other rich shits,” Matt explained. “But his party favors were drugs. He let me- no, even encouraged me- to try whatever I wanted to so I would fit in with them. When Mom realized what was going on she took time off from the circuit to get me clean. We both thought I was okay until I started here.The juniors that we had back in the day were all into some pretty heavy things, and I was tempted. The only way I was able to stay sober was to hide from them.”

“By camping out on our couch all of his freshmen year,” Allison elaborated.

Matt winched at the mention of it, he wasnʻt embarrassed but guilty. “I said I was sorry.”

“Whatever,” Allison scoffed and went back to eating.

Matt tore his sandwich to shreds as he continued. “Last year the monsters joined our team. It took Andrew all of two weeks to figure out that there was something wrong with me, and he took it upon himself to fix it. They invited me to Columbia. When we got there Andrew gave me speedballs.”

Kitʻs mind drew a blank, if Andrew drugged Neilʻs drink the first time that they went out, there was nothing stopping him from having done that to Matt. “Did he drug you?”

“He what?”

“He didnʻt make me take them,” Matt was quick to say, seeing the moment of horror from the brothers. “He just offered them to me, and I was drunk and stupid and desperate enough to take them.”

“Coach should have kicked him off of the team.” Neil said. Kit didnʻt say anything.

“He should have, except Andrew cleared it with Mattʻs mother first,” Dan said, old anger bubbling up inside her. “She knew Matt was going through hell here and she wanted him to know the habit for good. Andrew promised her that he would be able to help him, and she gave him her blessing. She flew in for the summer to help walk Matt through withdrawal and asked Coach not to punish Andrew. She even offered to pay Coach for the trouble that it caused.”

“But--”

“No harm, no foul,” Allison said with a careless shrug. When neither of the brothers said anything she gestured at Matt. “Neither of you can have an opinion cause neither of you were here to see it. It was pathetic. He couldnʻt even look at any of us in the face. Look at him now. The monsterʻs methods might have been a little too extreme but they worked.”

“You canʻt really be okay with what they did,” Neil said to Matt. “But what if it didnʻt work? What if you werenʻt strong enough to get back up again?”

“Andrew had too much invested in Mattʻs success to allow him to fail,” Renee spoke slowly, as she was trying to choose her words carefully. Kit knew that Renee understood Andrewʻs reasonings better than anyone in this room, given her friendship with Andrew. “I donʻt know if any of them talked to you about Aaronʻs history, but you both understand Andrewʻs, correct? Heʻs not allowed to fight his addiction. So watching Matt struggle was very hard on both of them.”

Aaron, thatʻs right. Kit looked down at the table, remembering the conversation on their second trip to Edenʻs. Andrew told them that they all picked up the habit for Aaronʻs sake because Aaron needed something safe to get onto when he was coming off of the drugs that he got off of his mother. Nicky never really went into any details when he and Kit were talking the other week but he confirmed that Aaron was on something. Both of them watching Matt crumble under his own temptations would have started to wreck Aaronʻs own sobriety.

Learning this was helping Kit back up the ideas that Andrew doesnʻt care for Aaron, if he was willing to try and fix one of their teammates for him, he would have to care in his own way.

Matt misinterpreted the brothersʻ silence. “Youʻre both a year too late to get mad on my behalf, Kit, Neil. Trust me: Iʻm okay. Iʻm actually more than okay, really. I thought rehab was bad the first time though. The second time almost killed me. It definitely killed any chance of me being tempted ever again. Iʻm clean for good and I feel better than ever.”

It took Kit a moment, it made sense of why Andrew did all of it but it could have ended badly for Matt. But it wasnʻt his life so there was no reason for him to be getting worked up over it.

“Itʻs your fight,” Neil said. Kit looked up from the table and pointed to Neil, as if to say that he agreed. 

Matt smiled a little in gratitude for Neil and Kitʻs understanding. “I guess that we will have to go and pick up costumes soon if we are going with you. If we wait much longer all of the good ones will be gone. Whatʻd you guys get, so we donʻt double up on anything.”

“Weʻll ask,” Kit said.

“You both donʻt know?” Dan asked, bemused at the fact that the brothers didnʻt know.

“Iʻm honestly hoping that Nicky was joking,” Neil said, getting to his feet, Kit getting up immediately to follow him. “Weʻll be back.”

It turned out that Nicky wasnʻt joking for either of them, but at least a normal cowboy was a lot better than a cow or a cereal box or even a zombie cowboy.

-

Having ten people along on a Friday night meant that Andrew had to make a proper reservation at Sweetieʻs, no matter that they got there at half-past ten. A small crowd of people were waiting at the hostess stand, but the L-shaped corner booth was marked with a RESERVED placard. The booth was technically intended for eight, not ten in costumes. It helped that both sets of twins were small. The Foxes squished thigh-to-thigh and pored over the menus.

Usually Andrewʻs lot settled for ice cream and cracker dust before heading off, but it had been six hours since any of them actually ate anything and they all had a long night ahead of them. Dinner was the safest icebreaker for any of them to think of. The Foxes had never socialized all together, outside of team events and practices. The two groups werenʻt entirely sure how to interact with each other outside of Exy.

Aaron and Andrew did nothing to make it the night any easier of anyone. Aaron refused to speak to any of the upperclassmen, even when one of them spoke directly to him, and radiated quiet anger from his spot between Neil and Nicky. Even though Kit wasnʻt sitting right next to him he was feeling annoyed at how he was acting like this, Aaron didnʻt have any problems with any of the upperclassmen when they were on the court. So why would he be so against this.

Now that Renee was allowed to play in the goal again, Andrew only had to be sober for the first half of the game. He was still buzzing from when he took his medication at half time. He spent most of that considerable energy on his own group or Renee. He was only a little more cooperative than Aaron in that he answered Dan or Matt, but his answers were borderlining on rude and always followed the answer up by redirecting the conversation to someone else on the table. 

Kit wasnʻt really one to be paying attention to the conversations that were going on, he spent most of the dinner trying to focus on his breathing. He didnʻt like feeling trapped in between people, but it helped that he was between Kevin and Neil, two of the people that he trusted most out of the team. Kit was also able to pick up on the fact that Nicky seemed like he was allergic to the silence, whenever the conversation started to slow down he always piped up and threw in another conversation. Kit didnʻt really talk up, only when Andrew, Kevin or Neil spoke to him did he reply. Neil was the one holding the conversation for the both of them.

The group was working through their desserts when Andrewʻs high started to noticeably peter out, and it was hard to miss the curious looks that the upperclassmen sent his way. Andrewʻs withdrawal wasnʻt something new to them but when they saw it, it was always through the smokescreen of a game. Now there wasnʻt a court and another team to distract them from his slow crash. Allison predicted that Andrew wouldnʻt be able to last through the night without taking his medicine. Kit stepped up and had to tell them that Andrew softed his withdrawals with cracker dust and alcohol; he was going to be harder and colder than the upperclassmen had ever seen him.

Kit watched Andrew closely as he elbowed Kevinʻs side, in a way to acknowledge their attention. Kevin shifted in his spot enough to put his hand into his pocket.The rattle of pills against plastic was soft, almost too soft but if it wasnʻt for Andrewʻs reaction to the noise, Kit and Neil might have missed it. The look that Andrew shot Kevinʻs hand was so intense that Kit did end up leaning away a little bit. Andrew dragged his stare back up to Kevinʻs face with obvious effort. The slow smile that curved into Andrewʻs lips showed that he was pulling free from his drug induced haze and was not amused by Kevinʻs silent offer at all.

“Donʻt make me want to hurt you,” Andrew said. “I donʻt want to bloody my ice cream.”

Kevin only shrugged at the threat and pulled his hand free. Across the table the upperclassmen were silent. They didnʻt know what they just missed but everyone heard Andrewʻs threat as clear as day. Kit looked between the upperclassmen, trying to see who would start talking first after hearing that, and of course it turned out to be Nicky.

Kit really wasnʻt paying attention to any of the words, just letting them go in one ear and out the other. It wasnʻt until there was an arm in front of his face did he remember where he was. Kit grabbed onto the arm and looked to his right to see Neil. 

“Didnʻt mean to,” Kit muttered out in a poor attempt of an apology. Kit let go of his brother and leaned back a little, letting Neil tap Kevin on the shoulder. 

“Why do you have Andrew’s medication?” Neil asked in quiet French. 

Kevin looked past Kit at Neil, raising an eyebrow. “I hold on to it when he's adjusting his schedule,” Kevin answered. “On game nights or nights like tonight, when he wants to go into withdrawals. It's better if someone else holds onto them for him. If he has his pills he will take them. He won't be able help himself.” 

Kit hummed a little at the response. It made sense as to why Andrew trusted Kevin with his medication. “He must trust you a lot if he's getting you to hold onto them, Kev.” 

“Yeah, I guess he does,” Kevin said, Kit couldn't miss how his voice was a little softer and didn't miss the look that Kevin sent Andrew.

Neither Kevin or Kit spoke louder than Neil but the foreign sounds grabbed their teammates attention. Kit didn't pay any attention to the looks that they were giving the trio. Kevin kept looking at Andrew. Andrew missed it, as he was digging his phone out of his pocket.

Nicky noticed Andrew’s distraction and groaned. “Is that Coach? We won tonight. He is not allowed to harass us.”

“Just Bee!” Andrew said. “Bee being stupid. Bee being, ha. Look.”

Andrew tossed his phone across to Nicky. Nicky took one look at the phone and laughed, reached across Aaron to show Neil and Kit the phone. Kit leaned a little closer, he really didnʻt care about the teamʻs shrink but he didnʻt want to look too rude. On the screen was a grainy picture of Betsy Dobson wearing a bee costume. Kit just raised an eyebrow and leaned back into his spot, Nicky seemed to wait for some kind of reaction from them, before passing the phone back to Andrew via Neil and Kevin. Andrew was back to typing as soon as he got his hands back on the phone. 

“She with Coach?” Dan asked. 

“Coach and Abby invited her over,” Andrew replied, not one looking up from his phone or slowing when he typed.

“Why is she messaging you?” Neil asked, Kit nodded along. Kit was really starting to think at this point that Neil could read his mind.

“Oh, she does that sometimes.”

Kit raised an eyebrow at that, he knew that Andrew and Betsy were close. But he didnʻt really think that any talking happened outside of the mandatory weekly sessions with her. “But why though? Why do you let her?” 

“Not everyone has a dislike for her,” Renee said mildly.

Dan looked at the two brothers, startled. “What do you two have against Besty?”

“Sheʻs a psychiatrist,” Neil pointed out. “We distrust her on principle.”  
  


“I donʻt trust many people in the first place,” Kit said. “And Iʻm definitely not going to start trusting someone whoʻs profession is to analyse everything a person says.”

Kevin looked down at Kit and gave his knee a small nudge to try and gain his attention, trying to see if he was okay. Kit was never okay but seeing that he was sitting next to someone that he thought he was never going to see again, he was doing okay. 

“Sheʻs good to talk to if you need Kit, I know how things were back there but she can help you move on,” Kevin spoke in soft Japanese, ignoring the rest of the Foxes and their conversation.

Kit frowned, looking up at Kevin and ask, "You are honestly one of talk, you want me to believe that you go and talk to her about things?" Once Kevin frowned, it confirmed Kitʻs suspicions. “I get what youʻre saying Kevin, but I canʻt just go up to her and spill everything. She already knows too much,” Kit muttered rubbing his clothed forearm softly, Kevin knew about them. He was the one that suggested to him to get black and red lined armbands for when they go in public, Riko immediately agreed back then seeing that he didnʻt want anyone seeing the scars that he was receiving. 

“You can talk to me if you need…” Kevin said looking down at Kitʻs lap before looking back at Andrew for a moment.

“English at the table,” Matt spoke, cutting into their little private conversation.

Kit just nodded and went back to eating his ice cream. When they finally left Andrew brought the stack of napkins with them. Kit knew why so there was no point in asking. But he did want to know how many of the servers sold cracker dust, but it was a smart move to put the dust in the napkins. Andrew waited until Kevin was sitting in the passenger seat, then he dumped the napkins into his lap for Kevin to sort out on the drive to the club. By the time they got to Edenʻs Twilight Andrewʻs smile was gone for the night.

Kit learnt after a few interrupted music sessions that Nicky used to work at Edenʻs Twilight. He worked as a bartender to help get the twins through high school, and Kit had a very strong feeling that Andrew helped there too, under the table. Theyʻd all left the city for school but they came back whenever the season allowed it. Nickyʻs friendship with the staff and Andrewʻs generous tips gave them instant access and ridiculous discounts on their drinks.

The upperclassmen came in Allisonʻs car. When Nicky pulled over to the curb out the front of Edenʻs Twilight, Allison double parked him to let her passengers out. Andrew collected the VIP parking passes from the bouncer on duty. Kevin handed Allison hers and gave her quick directions to the parking garage in case she got separated from Nicky by the traffic.

The bouncer looked at Andrew with a confused look, seeing how many people that he had brought with him, but he didnʻt question it, waving them in straight away. Andrew pushed open the two sets of doors and led the group into the club.

The club was packed, the group worked their way through the crowd, curving around trying to find a table good enough for the group. Kit looked around a little as he followed Neil and Andrew closely, looking up to the second story. He hadnʻt been up there yet because the balcony was meant for private parties. They could be up there if Andrew wanted, but his preferred bartender Roland worked at the downstairs bar.

It took a bit of work to find a table through the crowd, and the one that they found only had two stools left. Andrew shrugged it off, knowing that the chances were that most of the Foxes would end up on the dance floor. He left most of his teammates to guard the table and dragged both Kit and Neil through the crowd to the bar.

It took Roland a couple of minutes to work his way over to them. Anyone who showed up in a costume was rewarded with a free shot, so Andrew gestured over at their. Roland scouted the crowd until he found them. His eyebrows went up seeing three unfamiliar faces with Kevin and Aaron.

“All grown up and making friends, Andrew?” he asked. “I never thought I would live to see the day.”

“Iʻll tip you double if you never say such stupid things again.”

Roland just grinned, going and doing another headcount, and began setting up the tray for them. He didnʻt need to ask what they wanted, knowing the cousinsʻ tastes by now and could easily throw in a couple of the barʻs popular mixes for the upperclassmen. Roland knew that Nicky was missing but he didnʻt know about Allison. Kit didnʻt say anything, a little too busy watching Roland work and watching Neil out of the corner of his eye. Roland didnʻt stop at mixing eight drinks. He mixed around twenty for the group.

“How many DDs?” Roland asked.

“Just two,” Andrew replied.

Roland added two cans of soda onto the tray and slid it across to Andrew. Kit led the way back, making sure that there was enough room for Andrew and Neil to walk through. Andrew got the drinks to the table without spilling a drop. Kit leaned an elbow against the table, standing next to Kevin and Neil as Andrew passed out the cans of soda to Renee and Neil. No one started drinking until Nicky and Allison found their way to them. Allison looked vaguely impressed by the amount of drinks that Andrew had gotten for them.

It took no time at all for the Foxes to clear the tray of any alcohol. Andrew cleared the mess away, and this time Renee followed him to the bar to help him with the next round. Dan watched the two of them go, then spoke up loud enough to be heard over the music. “Are you sure that this is safe?”

“Huh?” Nicky asked. 

“Letting Andrew be sober for a full nighy,” Dan clarified. “Good idea? Bad idea? Wonʻt live to regret this idea?”

Kit raised an eyebrow, she really thought that Andrew was getting sober for a night out. Even after both he and Neil told the upperclassmen that Andrew softened his withdrawals with drugs. 

“Heʻs not sober; he never is. Youʻve seen him go through withdrawal at games, yeah, and we,” jerked a thumb between the remaining five of Andrew’s group, “sometimes get to put up with him like he is tonight, but Andrew- hasn't been sober in years. He has always got something in assistant messing up. Trust me you know when he was clean. Itʻs, uh…”

I think he looked at Aaron as he searched for the right word, but Aaron just stared back at him not saying anything and refusing to help. Nicky was undeterred by his silence and settled for the next best thing his brain thought of, saying, “It's unmistakable. You'll see you next summer whether you want to or not.Heʻs going to be off his program in May and should be out of rehab by the time we all start practices in June.”

“Finally,” Kevin scoffed, sounding annoyed.

“Of course you are looking forward to it, Kevin,” Nicky said. “Curiosity killed the cat. Or fox. Whatever. Iʻm honestly hoping that the years of drugs and intense counseling was able to mellow him out some.”

“New team rule.” Matt mimed banging a gavel on the table. “Never to put the words ʻAndrewʻ and ʻmellowʻ in the- oh my god.” 

“Does that count as a blasphemy?” Nicky asked, seeing that Dan and Matt had come dressed as a pair of Greek gods. 

Kit really didnʻt pay attention to what the Foxes were doing, but he was listening to the music. Hearing words every now and then about them going on about all the different and ridiculous halloween costumes. Soon enough Andrew and Renee came back with a tray full of drinks, slowing down the conversation, but it was the packets of cracker dust that Kevin brought out that completely derailed the conversation.

Matt, Renee and Neil abstained. Andrew divvied up the rest, keeping most of the dust for himself since his system could tolerate more than everyone else. Dan took only one packet and dumped half of it into a drink near Allisonʻs elbow. Nicky counted down from three and they knocked the dusk back as a group. Kit was slow to drink through the third and fourth rounds of drinks, staying behind as most of the Foxes headed for the dance floor. Renee stayed behind to finish her soda, promising to Allison that she would join them when she's done.

Andrew stacked the empty cups onto his tray and headed for the bar again. Kit knew that he didnʻt need any help but seeing that Neil was following Andrew, he would as well. Staying close behind Neil as he watched him squeeze into a small space by Andrewʻs side. Kit was close enough to hear the conversation but he wanted to lean against the bar as well, but with the amount of people waiting for their drinks, it didnʻt look like it was going to happen any time soon. 

“Stop hiding. This was your and your brotherʻs idea; deal with your consequences.”

“Itʻs not that easy,” Neil started.

Kit frowned a little, he knew why it was hard. Andrew had promised to watch Kitʻs back as well as Neilʻs when Kit wasnʻt able to look after him. Andrew said to the both of them that their ever growing reputation in the media could keep them safe for the rest of their Fox careers. Andrew assumed that the Josten twins would be graduating from Palmetto, so long as they both played their cards right with Kevin. Kit didnʻt want to tell Andrew that their plans had changed, because it felt like for once he had someone looking out for him, that he had someone that he was able to fall back on. Yeah, he had Adam when he was younger but he wasnʻt able to be there when he needed him the most, only when he was in Australia, he also had Kevin and Jean in the Nest but they never really were able to lean on each other in the ways that they needed.

“Kevin is. My brother is as well. So is your brother, apparently.” 

Kit turned to look at Neil, finally out of his thoughts again, wondering why Neil had mentioned him.

“What about Renee?”

“What about her?” Andrew questioned.

“Sheʻs not interesting?”

ʻOh, thatʻs what they were talking about.ʻ Kit though, shifting in his spot.

“Sheʻs useful.”

“Thatʻs it?” Neil asked, sounding a little shocked by the answer.

“You were expecting a different answer?”

“Maybe,” Neil said, Kit watched his brother closely, a little confused why he was bringing up Renee. Kit had told him that Renee wasnʻt interested in Andrew in that way. Roland came up to them and took their tray away before going off to make their drinks. “Almost everyone is waiting for something to happen between the two of you. Even Nicky thinks that itʻs only a matter of time. But Renee promised Allison that nothing would come of it, she even told that to Kit. Allison said as much to Seth. Why?”

“Does it matter, Neil?”

Kit just rolled his eyes and went back to looking around, Neil was trying to get answers to a question from an impossible person. Kit knew that Neil would probably have to talk to Renee about this if he wanted a proper answer. 

“Kit, to the table,” Neil said after a couple of minutes.

Kit turned and saw that Roland must have finished with their drinks, giving a nod Kit made a path back to the table. Renee was still there, keeping Kein company even though she had finished her soda. As soon as Andrew sat down, she looked to Neil and Kit.

“Are you two going to be coming down?”

“No,” Neil said.

Renee turned to Kit, thinking maybe he might give a different answer. “No, you go have fun Renee.”

She nodded and went down to the dance floor to go and find the others. Andrew and Kevin had the chairs, so Neil stood between them and Kit stood to Kevinʻs other side. Taking a few drinks here and there but otherwise staying quiet.

Kit looked over at Neil to see him leaning on the railing to look over at the dance floor. Andrew had gone off to get a few more drinks, so Kevin and Kit were the only ones at the table.

“You know, Kev,” Kit started, leaning his elbow on the table, looking past Kevin to look at Neil and the far end of the dance floor. “Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream, that I will wake up and be where I was four years ago. But as I stand here, doing everything that I can to make sure that Neil is alright, be here with you again, I wouldnʻt want it to ever change.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Kit but nodded slowly, he felt the same thing, most days he feels like heʻs going to wake up and be back at the Nest. That everything that had happened up until this point would fade into a memory. “This isnʻt a dream.”

It was more like a story, Kit knew how it was all going to end but he didnʻt know the parts in between. He wanted to try and have a normal life, to talk to people, have fun. But he just couldnʻt. 

It pained him to see Neil like this, lonely. But there was nothing that either of them could do to change their fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Look at this! Itʻs another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, I should be putting up the next chapter next week!


	10. Chapter 10: Talks With Renee and Horrid Thanksgiving Plans

It was Wednesday, both Renee and Kit were walking down to a small coffee shop in the downtown shops. They did this most Wednesdays, normally talking about the upcoming game or talking about the one that just passed, or just things going on in their classes. 

“Renee, Iʻve been wondering,” Kit said, sparing her a short glance before looking back down at the footpath. “I have never asked you why Andrew finds you so interesting, no wrong word, why he finds you useful.”

“Oh, thatʻs right, I never got around to telling you,” Renee smiled a little bit before nodding. “You know how Andrew took us one by one to Edenʻs Twilight, right? You know why he invited Matt. He invited Dan to see if she was someone worthy to be following on the court. He asked me because he, like you and your brother didnʻt buy this front.” Renee gestured to herself before resting her fingers on her cross necklace. “He wanted to know the truth, so I told him.

“Andrew soon found out that we had a lot in common.” Renee said, stopping outside the coffee shop. Kit opened the door for her and they both walked in going to their normal corner seat. “The only real difference between us is luck and faith.”

Renee paused for a moment as if waiting for Kit to say something but he didnʻt so she continued. “I am a bad person trying everything that they can to be a good person, but I wouldnʻt be trying at all if it wasnʻt for outside interventions in my life. I grew up with my mother and her string of heavy handed boyfriends.”

She didnʻt seem bothered by her words as she properly settled in her seat. “Maybe it was certain that I would find my way into trouble. I started working as a lookout and runner for one of Detroitʻs gangs. It took a couple of years to work my way up to harder work. I did anything they asked of me, not caring who I hurt in the process.

“The upside of that, is that I wasnʻt as smart and I thought I was. When I was fifteen the police caught me, and my lawyer traded my testimony for a reduced sentence. My words got a lot of people in trouble including my mother. My lawyer explained my home life to the courts so they would understand my lack of positive role models. His findings got my mother and her then boyfriend sent to prison on assorted charges. They were both beaten to death by angry members of the gang that I helped send away.”

“That's too bad, must have been hard on you…” Kit said. It was a little hard to admit that he was a little bit jealous of that. Both Renee and Wymack lost their parents to prison violence, but no one dared make a move on his father. It would solve a lot of problems if a few inmates worked up enough courage to kill him.

“Iʻm not sorry about it though,” Renee said, pulling Kit out of his thoughts. “I know that I should be, but thatʻs something that I am still working on. I know that I am directly responsible for their murders, but to be honest I hated them. On top of all of that, without my motherʻs death I would have never ended up here.

“With both of my parents out of the picture, the courts had no choice but to put me into foster care as soon as I finished my year at a juvenile facility,” Renee explained. “For every foster family I went to, I made their lives as difficult as I could and jumped eight homes in two years. Stephanie Walker found out about me from one of my foster mothers at her high school reunion. She put in a request for me and pushed until it was approved, and moved me to North Dakota as soon as it was all finalized. She gave me a new name, a new faith, and a chance at a new life.”

Renee was right when she was saying that her and Andrew were a lot alike. They both had violent and unstable upbringings because of their mothers and both spent time in juvie and foster care. But everything split off after their respective adoptions. Renee went to a home that wanted to help her and have a good life, trying to help her make up for her past actions whereas Andrew found out that his mother was hurting Aaron and killed her. 

“You two really do have a lot in common, I can see why Andrew finds you interesting,” Kit said.

A waiter finally came over and took their orders, and went off to go and get those orders filled. 

“Why donʻt you do anything about the rest of the team thinking that you and Andrew will work out?” Kit asked, leaning on his hand. He honestly didnʻt know why Renee hasnʻt really spoken up about those things. 

“Iʻm sorry,” Renee said. “Work out in what way?”

“You and him getting together sort of way,” Kit said, his fingers tapping on the table. “You know, I believe you when you say that you and Andrew wonʻt work out. Everyone is waiting, no, hoping for something to happen between the two of you.”

Kit didnʻt really know why he was bringing this up, he didnʻt know why he was starting to care about the Foxes more than surface level stuff. But there was something in him that wanted what was going to happen next spring to never come. He has wanted more than anything to keep Neil safe, to help him live out his dreams, and it's finally happening, but only until they both went to the FBI.

Thinking about his teammates was a little hard for Kit, knowing that soon enough both him and Neil would have to leave them behind. The team had never been perfect, but as a whole they were going to be okay in the end. They came to the Foxhole Court because they were all messed up in some way, but together they were all working to make each other whole. 

“I think it's because most of them can't comprehend the two of us just being friends,” Renee said, leaning forward. “If I may ask, this is the first time since our first talk that you have brought this up. You had just never seemed interested in this, what changed?”

Kit paused for a moment, trying to get his brain to catch up with everything. “I don't know, just been thinking a lot about things I guess. Just trying to understand better I guess.” 

In the short silence between them lasted for a little bit, the waiter finally brought them their food and drinks. They both started eating their food in silence, Renee looking at Kit from time to time. 

“Andrew did tell me the other day that you might want to talk to me about something like this. But I didnʻt expect to be talking to you and your brother about it only two days apart,” Kit looked up at that statement, he didnʻt know that his brother spoke to Renee about this already. “I guess that he didnʻt tell you, seeing as we are having this conversation.”

“No he didnʻt, I think that heʻs still a little mad at me about some over things,” Kit shrugged and took a bite of his food. “We donʻt talk much to start with so itʻs a little hard to know if heʻs mad at me or not. But enough about that.” Kit motioned for her to continue what she was saying before.

“Oh, yes. I asked Andrew what he wanted me to say if these questions did come up, but he said that he didnʻt care and didnʻt have time to play moderator. He knew that this is what you and Neil were going to talk about.”

Renee took a moment and took another bite of her food before taking a sip of her coffee. “Andrew and I donʻt work. Not because of my faith or how I look. But because I am a woman.”

Kit sat there for a moment, looking at Renee. “So, Andrew and Kevin? I mean, Kevin isnʻt that subtle about it, heʻs always looking at him in a certain way.”

“I really donʻt know about them,” Renee admitted. “Andrew never really says that they are together, he never really talks about him and Kevin. So I canʻt really comment on that.”

Kit hummed a little, before going back to eating his food. “So, Iʻm guessing that no one else knows about Andrew?”

“As far as I know, you, Neil, Kevin and I are the only ones,” Renee confirmed. “Andrew told me last year when the others started gossiping about us. He didnʻt want me getting any ideas from their gossip, he said.”

“Iʻm surprised that Nicky and Aaron hadnʻt found out yet,” Kit said. “I mean, they have been with him for years and they havenʻt figured it out.”

“I assume that Andrewʻs medicine makes him hard to read, even for them,” Renee said. “More importantly, Andrew does not want them to know. He and Aaron arenʻt ready for a conversation that serious, yet. They both have too many other issues to work through first. And you know as well as I do, Nicky canʻt keep a secret to save his life.”

Yet, Renee said yet, meaning that Andrew at some point wanted to try and fix his relationship with his brother. Kit didnʻt know if she was being hopeful about it or that she was talking from prior knowledge. 

“Then why do Neil and I get to know about it?” Kit asked.

“Perhaps he knows that the two of you wonʻt use it against him,” Renee said.

Even though Reneeʻs voice was gentle as always but there was a warning hidden in her words. Kit didnʻt really care about his teammates sexualities because it wasnʻt something that was going to affect him personally or keep him alive in the long run. But seeing and watching how their relationships played out was always something that was interesting seeing how they interacted with each other. Andrewʻs sexuality was something that took Kit by a little bit of surprise, but he would never use his sexuality against him. 

“I would never dream of using someoneʻs sexuality against them,” Kit said. “Why use something that they canʻt change about themselves to hurt them? Thatʻs just an asshole thing to do.”

Renee nodded, the two went on to talking about different things for the game that was coming up that Friday.

-

It was Saturday, Aaron and Andrew's birthday, but because the Minyard twins are well the Minyard twins, they werenʻt doing anything to celebrate it. 

Nicky and Aaron were on their bean bags playing a video game, Andrew was sitting on the closest desk to the window. And Kevin and Kit were sitting in the bedroom, talking. 

The cousins had gotten more used to Kit coming over and talking to Kevin, as long as Neil was with Matt and out of trouble. Most of the upperclassmen were a little confused as to why they were spending more time together, they all thought that they were just talking about Exy plays.

“Kevin, you know,” Kit sighed leaning onto the leg of the bunk bed. “I really didn't want to leave you and Jean. I truly didn't, but I had to know if my brother was out there. It was hard to leave Adam behind too.” 

Kevin sat up on the bed and looked up at Kit. “I sometimes still can't believe that it's you,” Kevin leaned forward a bit to get a better look at Kit. “Sometimes when we are training, I feel like we are back there. That every time I mess up, even slightly, that He would be there.”

“I know, I feel that too. Seeing Him again…” Kit paused, his hand tensing. “I thought that he was going to kill me, or Neil, or even you. I just. Donʻt know how to deal with it, Kev, even after four years.” Kit stopped for a moment and looked down at Kevin. “Even after four years, I am still seeing and feeling that bullshit that we went through.” 

“Kit… I might not want to talk about any of it,” Kevin said. “But I am willing to listen if you need to talk about it.”

“I just feel better knowing that Neil is away from him, that he isnʻt properly in the firing line,” Kit sighed looking up at the roof. “But one thing I do want to talk about, whatʻs the deal with you and Andrew?”

Kevin sat there looking stumped for a moment, before his lips started to upturn a little. “I know better than to let things get passed you. I, I donʻt really know. He says it means nothing, but I know somewhere it must mean something? I donʻt know. Itʻs something that we donʻt really talk about.”

Kit didnʻt know what to think of that. Andrew might not want to think that itʻs something because it might change when he gets off of his medication. But it must have meant a little more than just nothing to Andrew, Kevin was the first person to tell him that he was actually worth something and made him a promise to give him something to live for after he comes off of his medication.

“Sounds complicated,” Kit looked down at Kevin giving him a small smile. A phone could be heard ringing could be heard from the lounge room, distracting the two from their conversation for a moment. “Do you think it would be a good idea to talk to Adam again? I donʻt know if he can still use that email he gave me years ago, I mean I did get him to send over my racquet.”

“Adam Smith right? Iʻm sure that he will want to talk to you again,” Kevin spoke, getting up from the bed, grabbing the newspaper that held the overview of all of the Exy games that went on last night. “Coach Moriyama tried to get him to come to Edgar Allan after you left. He refused, saying that he wanted to focus on his career with their national team. But I know the real reason why he didnʻt agree, he knew what happened because of you.”

“He was the only other person I could trust, he stopped me from falling apart,” Kit said, pushing himself off of his position on the bed leg. “Do you think that it would be possible to get his number off of Jean if you donʻt have it? I want to call him soon.”

“I can look later to see if I have it, if I donʻt Iʻll text Jean later and see if he has it,” Kevin said.

Kit nodded at the answer, he really did miss Adam, what he was telling Nicky about how he, at one point, was the only thing holding him up and pulling him together, was the truth. He really missed talking to him, like he was the only one that was able to understand and help with what he was going though. Imagine how happy Adam would be to hear that he was kind of opening up to some of the other Foxes.

A door slam was what brought both of the ex-Ravens attention to the bedroom door. Kit opened the door and let Kevin out of it, letting him lead the way into the living room to see Nicky missing, Aaron waiting with the TV paused and Andrew seeming unphased by the whole thing. 

“Where did Nicky walk off to?” Kevin asked, walking over to his desk and opening the newspaper.

“Oh, nowhere too interesting. Donʻt worry your pretty little head about it Kevin.” Andrew replied, taking another drag from his cigarette.

Kevin just shrugged, opening the newspaper and sitting down at his desk, Kit sitting on the desk next to him, peering down at the scores from the night before. Everyone was just sitting around, waiting to see if Nicky would ever come back. Kevin was pointing out the different players who scored in their games, and Kit was talking about some of the players playing styles.

The door to the dorm room opened after a minute or two, Kit turned and looked to see if Nicky had come back, but it was Neil instead. 

“Is something wrong, Neil?” Kit asked.

Neil looked over at his brother and shook his head before saying in French, “I need help convincing Andrew to go to Thanksgiving lunch with Nickyʻs family. Help out will you?”

Kit sat there for a second before nodding. Nicky must have gotten a phone call from his parents to say something to Andrew and Aaron, maybe? Who knows. But it must be pretty bad if Nicky is getting Neil to help out with trying to get Andrew to agree to go.

It was Nickyʻs family that he had mentioned before that he wanted to try and get back together with. It was something that many people wanted, to get back and have a proper relationship with their parents. Kit somewhat felt the same way, only if his parents had been different, then maybe, just maybe he and Neil would have a better life than they both did. Having to bury their mother by the sea, the feeling of dread and regret. That she would never be there to see them play together. She would never tell Kit why she was willing to give him away when he was little.

“Oh, Neil!” Andrew ignored the small conversion the other brothers had, and wiggled his cigarette at Neil in a form of greeting. “Hello.”

“Can we talk?” Neil asked. 

“Todayʻs not a good day,” Andrew said. “Try again tomorrow, take your brother with you. Hearing him talk about stick ball is getting on my nerves.”

“I wouldnʻt be crashing your riveting birthday party it is wasnʻt important.”

“And here I thought that you were starting to like me, Andrew,” Kit said, sliding off of the desk. Kevin was watching him closely before turning back to the newspaper.

Andrew grinned watching Kit move next to Neil. “Sarcasm? From Neil? Even Kit? Your talents are ever expanding.”

“Two minutes,” Neil said.

“So persistent.” 

Kit didnʻt think for a moment that Andrew was going to listen to them, seeing that he didnʻt answer. Kit looked over at Neil and gave him a little shrug. It took him almost a full minute before his curiosity won against his undying need to be difficult. Andrew flicked his cigarette out of the window, yanked the window closed and hoped off his desk. Kit made sure that Neil went first in their little follow the leader game back down to the bedroom and tugged the door closed behind them. Andrew only continued a couple offset into the room before turning to face the two brothers. Kit leaning against the door and Neil standing in front of said door.

“Tick tock,” Andrew said. “You both have my attention; now keep my interest.”

“Nickyʻs mother called.” Neil said.

“Oops, timeʻs up.”

Kit stayed back, watching Neil put his arm out when Andrew stepped forward. He knew that if Andrew really wanted to leave, neither Neil or him would be able to stop him. Kit saw how much Andrew could bench when the team was doing weights in the gym. More importantly, both of them had seen Andrew practically pick Nicky up by this throat and move him when riled.

“Nickyʻs mother invited him home for Thanksgiving,” Neil said.

“He said yes,” Andrew stated. “Oh, Nicky, he will be an optimist until the day that he dies. Youʻd think that he would know better by now, but heʻll come back going boo-hoo-hoo.” Andrew mimed wiping tears away from his eyes. “Their love has a price tag. He wonʻt give up Erik for them.”

“They arenʻt after Erik this time,” Neil said. “They are bartering for you. Nicky canʻt go unless he brings you and Aaron along with him.”

“Problem solved.” Andrewʻs smiled seemed brighter than normal. “Denied. Maybe Abby will cook us a turkey instead. She did that for us last year. Sheʻs a decent cook, but canʻt bake to save her life. Meaning weʻll have to bring a frozen pie again.”

Kit looked at Andrew, he was trying to distract Neil. “Why donʻt you want to go, Andrew?”

“Why would I want to go? Luther and I arenʻt friends.”

“Last I heard, the team arenʻt your friends either,” Kit said. “But you still put up with us, so why not, for one day, put up with Luther?”

“Nicky assumes it has to do with the way that you two met.” Neil said. “Lutherʻs the one that got you out of juvie and back at home with your mother, isnʻt he?”

“She was not my mother.” Andrew waited a beat to make sure that both Neil and Kit understood what he meant. “Cass, though. Cass? Cass would have been. She really wanted to be. Oh, neither of you know. Well, hereʻs a story for the both of you. Listening? Cass wanted to keep. She wanted to adopt me. Andrew Joseph Spear. She said. She collected all of the paperwork but she wouldnʻt file it without my consent. She thought that I was old enough to choose.”

“Spear,” Neil echoed, sounding startled. That name rang a bell with Kit but he wasnʻt able to put his finger on it until Andrew elaborated on it. “Like-”

“Richard Spear,” Andrew finished for Neil. “I told both of you about him, yes? My last foster father.”

“You have mentioned him,” Kit spoke, slowly, trying to put something together in his head. Richard Spear was the father that Higgins tried to get a testimony to use against him, in August. All Andrew had to say about him was that he was uninteresting and harmless. “Did your arrest make your adoption fall though? Or was it something else?”

“No, you have it backwards. I went to juvie because she wanted to adopt me. But she didnʻt give up on me then. She thought that a stable home would be able to straighten me out, she said. Her biological son wanted to join the Marines after high school, so she even offered to reallocate part of his college fund for me. She wanted me to have a future. My own Stephanie Walker, of sorts.”

Kit knew that name because of his little talk with Renee. Kit nodded along with Neil, showing that the two of them followed what he was saying. Andrew rocked onto the balls of his feet and reached for Neil. Kit stepped away from the wall, watching and Andrewʻs hands wrapped around Neilʻs neck.

“Easy there Andrew,” Kit spoke softly getting a little closer to his brother, seeing that Andrewʻs thumbs were tapping on his brotherʻs neck.

Andrew flicked Kit a look before addressing the two brothers. “Luther would have let her have me, if thatʻs what I wanted. He knew that Aaronʻs mother wanted nothing to do with me, but he wanted to somehow try and make things right with me. If Cass was ʻrightʻ, and would have fought on her behalf to get the adoption approved. Now we couldnʻt have that, could we?”

“Why not, Andrew?” Kit questioned, trying to search Andrewʻs expression.

“What did Cass do to you?” Neil asked.

Andrew looked between the two brothers, surprised. “Cass would never do anything to me.”

“Then what went wrong?” 

“Thatʻs a different story altogether. This story is about Cass and Luther, isnʻt it? Luther said that he could send me back to Cass. I gave him a secret to make sure that he wouldnʻt.”

“And he told someone.” Neil guessed.

“He didnʻt believe you..” Kit muttered softly, Andrew raised an eyebrow at him but his smile got wider.

“No, Neil.” Andrew tapped his fingers at a litter quicker, he reached one hand out to grab Kitʻs throat lightly. A mocking smile still playing on his lips as he looked between the two of them. “Telling someone would be too easy. These kinds of secrets arenʻt given out lightly. You know that, donʻt you Kit? We have to calculate collateral damage and escape routes. We plan and brace for the reaction and the fall out. But Luther did not tell. He chose not to believe me at all. And that's a thousand times worse.”

“That all depends on the contents of the secret…” Kit said, his voice low, he was starting to fully put together what Andrew was talking about. Especially when Andrew mentioned him knowing what he meant by not giving out those kinds of secrets lightly. 

“True.” Andrew let both of the brothers go and rocked back on his feet, taking a step back. “Maybe this comes as a surprise to you, Neil, Kit, but I am not a very trusting person. If I tell a man that the sky is blue and he tells me that I am wrong, I am not inclined to give him a second chance. I see no reason to.” 

“So Luther either didn't believe you or he said that you were wrong.” Neil asked, Kit still trying to process what information that he was just given. “There’s a significant difference between the two of them.” 

“Oh.” Andrew half-turned and looked at Neil. “Sometimes I forget you are sharper than you look.”

Kit fully felt like he knew what was going on, why Andrew said what he did. Andrew wanted the brotherʻs to figure it out, well, not really. Kit thought back to their talk about why Higgins called him, and then back to seeing his reaction to Drakeʻs name. Kit was already assuming the worst but hearing that he might have told Luther what happened and he called it,

“A misunderstanding.” Kit blurted out, tears in his eyes as he looked at Andrew. 

“He said it was a misunderstanding.” Neil said after Kit, looking at his brother and wondering why he looked upset.

Andrew stood there, perfectly still, only for a second before turning to Kit.

“Shh,” Andrew said, softly like he was trying to calm down a hurt animal. “Shh, donʻt go saying that. You of all people know that I hate that word. I know that you would hate it too, Kit. So why risk coming out and saying it when I warned the both of you.”

“Andrew,” Neil started.

“No.”

Andrew didnʻt need to raise his voice, the brothers could have the warning in it. Kit didnʻt know what Nicky told Neil earlier about this whole thing, but it was starting to become a very bad idea. Trying to get Andrew to go and see someone that he ddnʻt trust, and told him that something like that was just a misunderstanding wasnʻt right. It wasnʻt something that someone gave away lightly, but Andrew did, probably hoping that Luther would believe him, only for him to throw that trust away.

“That was five years ago. Maybe heʻs sorry.” Neil said.

“I donʻt think this is a good idea anymore Neil,” Kit muttered, looking from his brother to Andrew.

“You should really be listening to your brother, Neil. Plus you are only saying that because you have never met Luther,” Andrew replied, looking at Kit before turning his attention back to Neil.

“Can I? Can we?” Neil asked motiong to him and Kit.

That seemed to be unexpected enough to grab a hold of Andrewʻs nonexistent attention. “Oh? What? Neil, you wouldnʻt know what to do with a god-fearing minister. You can barely stand to be around Renee, Kit would be a little less, he would be able to handle it a bit better. But there’s no way either of you would be able to last a sit-down with Luther. He’d probably end up performing an exorcism on both of you.”

“It could be entertaining,” Neil said. 

“It could be,” Andrew allowed.

“Neil, this still isnʻt a good idea, we shouldnʻt be trying to get him to go,” Kit said in French, trying to get Neil to back out of the idea. He didnʻt want to see the man that didnʻt believe someone about something that bad.

“Oh, Kit. Why do you insist on talking in that language? Do you want to share your revelation with the class?” Andrew raised an eyebrow looking at Kit.

“Donʻt worry about him,” Neil said, giving Kit a look, trying to tell him to go along with it.

“Neil, I donʻt think that this is a smart idea. Andrew already said that he doesnʻt want to go, we shouldnʻt be trying to get him to go,” Kit spoke in English this time, not taking his eyes off of his brother. 

Andrew was watching Kit closely before looking at Neil. “Maybe you should listen to your brother, Neil. Or not. Your choice.”

“Weʻll all go.” Neil spoke, flicking his brother a look. Not knowing why he was suddenly against trying to get Nicky to see and try and fix his relationship with his parents. “Aaron will agree to it for Nickyʻs sake and Nicky can see if his parents will come around. I know that there is no way to let Kevin out of your sights, so you would bring him along as well. We will take along, so you would be able to harass the two of us instead of Luther. Just imagine how uncomfortable Nickyʻs parents will be if there are six of us there to contend with.”

“Or we could stay.” Andrew and Kit said at the same time.

“Staying isnʻt as interesting,” Neil said, making a motion for Kit to stop talking.

“Appealing to my nonexistent attention span, thatʻs a cheap trick,” Andrew said.

“But it is effective?”

“You really wish that it was.”

“Please?”

“Neil, stop.” Kit said, pulling on his brotherʻs arm.

“I hate that word.” Andrew said.

“Does your shrink know that you have a grudge against half of the English language?” Neil asked, pulling his brotherʻs hand off of his arm. Andrew grinned at the two of them, seeing that they were on completely opposite pages, it was slightly amusing for him. “I know that you canʻt really understand this because you have never had a real family, but Nicky has to give his parents another chance. If it goes your way, this dinner will be the breaking point. Nickyʻs got his hopes up thinking his motherʻs finally come around. If she lets him down again he might be ready to walk away from them for good.”

Kit went to open his mouth again, to tell Neil that this was going to be a bad idea. Only to be stopped by Andrew holding a hand up close to his face as he grinned at Neil. Reaching for Neil, gripping the collar of his shirt tightly instead of going for his throat.

“One last chance,” he said. “Thatʻs all Iʻm going to give Nicky. But I wonʻt spend Thanksgiving with them, and I wonʻt play nice. Get Nicky to change the date and get your, your brotherʻs and Kevinʻs invitation. Okay?”

“Okay,” Neil said. 

“Andrew, you know that you donʻt have to go,” Kit said, looking at Andrew only to have his hand shoved in his face, again.

“You are starting to annoy me, I just said one more chance,” Andrew said before laughing a bit and taking a step back. “Weʻre all going to regret this. Nicky most of all if his father winds up dead.”

“Neil do-” Kit started only to have Neil give him a look telling him to stop talking. So he did, he didnʻt know why Andrew was agreeing to doing this, maybe it was all because he thought that the whole thing could be entertaining with how Nickyʻs parents would react to everything.

“Did you actually kill Aaronʻs mother?” Kit asked, seeing as no one was going to listen to him trying to stop the Thanksgiving lunch, so he may as well try and get something else out of the conversation.

“Didnʻt you two read the police report? It was a tragic accident.” Andrew famed innocence, but the corner of his mouth curling up more gave him away. Andrew gave up the farce a couple of seconds later and laughed. “Guess she hit him one too many times. I warned her to not lay a hand on him again, but she didnʻt listen to me. She got what was coming to her. Does that frighten you, Neil?”

“My first memories are of people dying,” Neil said. “You don't frighten me.”

“What about you, Kit? Does that frighten you?” Andrew questioned.

Kit raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. “Much like Neil, some of my first memories are of people dying. I don't think that you could ever frighten me.”

“That's why the two of you are so interesting,” Andrew huffed. “How aggravating.” 

Andrew didn't sound annoyed but actually amused. 

“We will try to be more boring in the future, just for you,” Neil said, watching Andrew closely.

“How considerate of the two of you.” Andrew motioned between their faces, in a triangle motion. “This is a secret given on credit, Neil, Kit. Remember it, okay? I’ll ask both of you something later. We’re done talking today. So, goodbye. Send my cowardly cousin back soon.” 

Both Kit and Neil left, Kit giving a wave to Kevin as he walked out into the hallway. Neil looked up and down the hallway like he was expecting someone to be there before turning to Kit.

“You do know, I asked you to help me get Andrew to agree to going. Not to fight against it,” Neil said, crossing his arms. Kit seemed so willing to help until they started talking about what Andrew told Luther.

Kit stood still for a moment. “Look, Neil. I know what I said, but hearing things from Andrew just made me think that it was a bad idea to try and force him to go when he doesn't want to,” Kit paused for a moment before shaking his head. “I just don't want to make him do something that he's uncomfortable with. That's all… Look I don't have a good feeling about going.”

“What do you know that I don't? There must be a reason why you reacted the way that you did,” Neil looked at his brother, a little worried remembering who Kit reacted. 

“Not my place to say, Neil. Let's just get back to Nicky, okay?” Kit wrapped his arms around his waist and walked back to their shared room with Matt.

The two entered the room and saw that Nicky was sitting at the far end of the couch, away from Matt. Nicky smiled and he saw the two brothers walk in, but his smile didnʻt reach his eyes. He almost looked ill with nervous hope.

Kit went over to his desk, sitting down at the chair as Neil started talking.

“Two questions,” Neil said, crossing the room to stand in front of Nicky. “If Kevin, Kit and I promise to stay out of the way of your family business, can we tag along?” Kit watched Nickyʻs reaction to the question, it was something that he wasnʻt expecting. It looked like that question helped replace the fear with surprise and confusion. Once Nicky nodded Neil continued. “Also, do you think that your mother would be able to change the date? Andrew refuses to see them on a public holiday.”

“I guess so,” Nicky said. “Iʻd have to call Mom back and ask but- wait. Andrew said yes? You both got Andrew to say yes? You arenʻt serious.”

“Thatʻs what you wanted right? I got dragged into the plan last minute,” Kit said, earning a look from Nicky.

Nicky scrambled to his feet. “Thatʻs what I wanted, but I didnʻt think either of you would be able to get him to say yes. Especially not on the first try. I knew that you were my best shot at getting Andrew to listen, Neil! And Iʻm so happy that you listened to me and asked Kit to help as well.Youʻre both amazing, you two know that right?” Nicky stepped forward, yanking Neil into a hug. Once he stepped back and turned to look at Kit, he got a head shake saying no. “Oh, you know, you two might be the best things to happen to the Foxes.”

“I doubt that, Nicky.” Neil said.

“I donʻt think that we are the best thing to happen to the team,” Kit said.

“I donʻt doubt it for a second,” Nicky grinned as he looked between the two brothers. “How did you two do it?”

“We asked, well, I asked,” Neil answered, sending Kit an annoyed look. Only to receive back two hands up, surrendering.

“Yeah, right. Do either of you know what would have happened to me if I asked? Violence. Extreme and uncalled-for violence.”

Nicky looked between the two brotherʻs who just seemed to shrug it off. He let it slide, being a little too happy to care who Neil and Kit were able to win Andrewʻs vote over. But he was thankful that they were willing to try and get him to agree. He dug his phone out of his pocket. “Iʻll call her back and ask. Maybe we can head down next weekend. Sunday I guess, since we will be on the bus all Saturday coming back from Florida. Sooner the better, right? I donʻt want to risk Andrew changing his mind.”

“Good luck,” Neil said. 

Nicky grinned ear-to-ear as he looked from Neil to Kit before heading out to the door to make the call. Kit watched as Nicky shut the door behind him, and got up, looking at Matt and Neil. Matt was looking at Neil with a searching look before turning his attention to Kit.

“What makes you two so special?” Matt asked.

“Iʻm not,” Neil said, a confused look making its way onto his face.

“We arenʻt anything special, Matt,” Kit shrugged, a little confused as to why Matt would think that they were.

“Andrew doesnʻt give ground to anybody. So why does he keep saying yes to the both of you?”

“Heʻs high,” Neil said, twirling his finger near his temple. “He thinks itʻs funny. He found it entertaining when Kit tried to stop me from getting him to come.”

“Hey,” Kit said defensively.

Matt eyed the two brothers for a moment longer, then shook his head before relaxing against the back of the lounge. Once Kit saw that Neil took the seat next to Matt, he went off to his desk to try and get some work done. The noise from the movie and the buzzing from Neilʻs phone were only a few of the things Kitʻs mind was distracted with.

Kit had an overly strong feeling that he knew parts of what happened between Andrew and Luther. He didnʻt like the idea of going and seeing that man, not wanting Neil or Andrew to see him either. Kit had to be there to help keep an eye on Andrew and Neil, mostly Neil, not wanting something bad to happen. He was afraid that something bad would happen since Andrewʻs drugs didnʻt make him harmless, meaning that Andrew might end up hurting Luther if he steps out of line. Meaning that the courts would lock Andrew up without hesitation and throw away the key, and the Foxesʻ season would come to a halt. Kit didnʻt want that to happen.

Kit just hoped and prayed that he would be able to help Neil and keep an eye on Andrew. Stopping things fast enough if push came to shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, fair warning for the next few chapters. If you know what goes down in the books and donʻt want to read it again, please skip it.
> 
> I hope you liked reading this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, please do not read this chapter if you are uncomfortable with reading
> 
> TW: mentions of rape and self harm  
> violence
> 
> Please, if you know what happened in the book and donʻt want to read it again, donʻt.

Kevin wasnʻt interested in meeting Nickyʻs parents, but he knew that no matter what he wouldnʻt have a say in the matter. Kevin couldnʻt handle being alone, in part because he had grown up attached to Rikoʻs side and swarmed by the Ravens, and in part being scared to death of getting caught without protection. Luckily for the group, Kevin stopped snipping about the road trip as soon as Kit reminded him that he was able to get something out of it.

Seeing in their night training, Neil was able to pass all thirteen Raven drills, Kevin started going on and on about getting Neil to move to using a heavy racquet. Kit had used a heavy racquet when he was at the Ravens, and when he was helping train the Australian U18ʻs team. He was able to reach out to Adam when he and Neil hunkered down in Millport, he thought that if this was really where he was going to die and his last chance to play Exy, why not use the racquet that he was brought up with. Coach Hernandez was a little confused when a racquet arrived at the school for one of his players, and was even more confused when he felt that it was a heavy racquet. Kit always felt weird using a light racquet, knowing that he was going to be moved around and playing in defense with a light was a bad idea.

Seeing that Neil was going to be trying to switch racquet types part way through the season wasnʻt really the best thing for the team, but it was better now that he was going to be able to try and use one. Kit was proud in seeing how far Neil had come in their night training, he was now able to aim within a hair-trigger glance. But Kit did agree with Kevin that Neil needed something a little more to put more force and speed behind his shots.

The best place to find racquets in South Carolina was in Columbia at Exites. Larger sports stores around the state had secstions for Exy gear, but Exites was the only store one hundred percent devoted to the sport. They handled everything from gear to custom uniforms to collectibles. Kit had always wanted to go into one of their stores, always being there to look over Neilʻs shoulder whenever he looked at their website. One thing that Kit was looking forward to was the fact that they sold a lot of the international teamʻs merchandise, he really wanted to get one of the Dingosʻ winter jerseys.

Seeing the store in person was something that Kit had been looking forward to for a long time, he could tell that Neil was just as excited by the fact that he was going to be going in there and looking for a new racquet. The store was four stories tall, and it stood on the other side of the capital from Edenʻs Twilight. 

“This is stupid,” Aaron said for the fifth time since the group had left campus. “We just sorted and fixed our line-up. Now you are going to mess it up all over again.”

Kevin was ignoring Aaron. At first he was arguing back when Aaron protested, and he wouldnʻt waste his breath repeating himself. Kit was also starting to get annoyed, hearing that same protest over and over again, but he couldnʻt be bothered butting in. He had been waiting for a while to try and get Neil to use a heavy racquet, and seeing that Kevin was happy with his potential and what he was doing was the final push that Neil needed to agree. He had seen how much more effort that Neil was putting into his training, seeing how much he wanted to live up to Kevinʻs expectations of him.

“This is the best week for me to switch,” Neil said, as he followed Kit and Andrew out of the car. “Weʻre up against JD on Friday. You guys can take them on without me.”

“And if worst comes to worst. Iʻll fill in for him. I doubt that I would have to, they have gone down this season,” Kit said over the top of the car at Aaron.

As the Foxes rose in the rankings, JD Campbell fell. The JD Tornadoes had always sat near the bottom of the ladder in the southeastern district but now they held the unenviable role of last place. Theyʻs barely won half of their games so far this season. Kevin would be able to out score them with one hand behind his back. Kit had a feeling that Andrew might be bored with the game, not finding it interesting enough to keep the goal guarded for the first half of the game.

JD was going to be their last match of November, since next weekend they were giving off because of Thanksgiving. There was one more game on the first of December, and with that the Foxesʻ fall season will be over. They had a week off to study and prepare for their finals, a week worth of exams that no one was looking forward to, and an Exy Christmas banquet December 16th. Thinking about having to go to another banquet brought Kitʻs mood down quite a bit. It felt like only the other week that Kit and Neil had met Wymack, Andrew and Kevin in Millport. Now the season was almost over in the blink of an eye. The Foxes were guaranteed a spot in the spring championships, so that means that they have more games in January, but Kit didnʻt want to think too far ahead. He didnʻt want to think that his and his brotherʻs line was almost up with the Foxes.

Both Neil and Kit had no idea on where they would be going to the two-week break over Christmas. Kit knew that Kevin really wasnʻt planning on going anywhere, not wanting to be too far away from the court, leaving the cousins stuck at Palmetto. Kit was hoping that he and Neil would be able to stick around with them, getting in more practices with Kevin and the others. Kit would have to talk to Neil to try and work out an excuse to give the team for not going home.

They passed a register on their way through the front doors into Exites, and the cashier on duty spit out his coffee when he saw Kevin. Kit just laughed silently as he gave Kevin a pat on the shoulder before departing from the group to try and find their international team merchandise. 

Kit scanned over racks and racks of Class 1 and Class 2 teams that were in Columbia, before finally finding the smaller set of racks that held different international teamsʻ merch. Quickly finding the long sleeve jerseys that were green and gold, Kit panned through until he found number six. Pulling the jersey off of the rack, he looked over it. Seeing that Smith was written on the back of it and smiled softly. Quickly he checked for the right size and pulled it off of the coat hanger and turned around just as Nicky turned up behind him. 

“I didnʻt know that you followed international Exy, much less go for the Dingos,” Nicky said pointing at the jersey, seeing that he only earned a shrug from Kit. 

“Started watching it last year,” Kit looked down at the shirt. “Really started liking the Dingos, a little funny that I played on a team called the Dingos in Millport. But I really started liking how their striker-backliner played, I started trying to see how he played and tried to copy parts of his plays.”

Nicky raised an eyebrow at the explanation and nodded. “Interesting, he is a good player, seen him in some highlights every now and then. He was on their under 18ʻs national team when Nicholas was over there.” Nicky turned and pointed over his shoulder at Kevin. “Neil is heading upstairs, and heʻs going to be a while.”

Kit looked over at Kevin who was now talking to an older man with a nametag. He was dressed more formal than the cashier, so Kit had to guess that he would be the manager on duty. Kit looked around to see the security cameras hidden away next to posters. Kit wasnʻt able to tell for sure if the manager came out because he saw Kevin on the security footage, or if it was the cashier calling him out once he saw Kevin. Either way, how quick the manager came out was a little creepy. 

Kit held onto the jersey as he followed Nicky up to the second story of the building, Neil must have already gone up to see the racquets, seeing that Aaron was the only other person on this floor, looking at the bargains and sales bins. The second story was mostly gear: court shoes, gear bags, and books. Revolving shelves with key chains, jewelry, and charms helped break up the different gear sections. Kit saluted Nicky and started to go up the next flight of stairs, leaving the second floor behind.

When Kit made it up to the next level he saw that Neil was picking up and putting down different racquets. He started walking over to them, giving the woman threading a racquetʻs net a short wave, not waiting to answer her as he walked past the goalkeeperʻs section. Stopping and looking at the different racquets helped Kit realize that he hadnʻt played as goalkeeper the whole time that he had been at the Foxes.

Kit finally made his way over to Neil and Andrew. Neil was picking up and putting down every short heavy racquet that he could get his hands on. By the time Kit stopped stalling and looking at different racquets he finally reached the two. 

“He told me why he stayed. He told me what he promised you. So how are you any different from me and Kit if youʻre in it for Exy, too?” 

Kit paused for a moment trying to think what Neil would be going on about as he positioned himself next to Neil. Andrew acknowledged Kitʻs arrival with a short glance and a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, Neil, itʻs like this.” Andrew leaned forward as if he was about to tell them a secret and gestured between the three of them. “He asks and you both give, albeit a little more push back from you, Kit- okay, okay, okay. He asks and I refuse, absolutely not. Iʻm waiting for him to give up. He has to walk away eventually.”

“Would you really want him to walk away? From what I understand heʻs one of the first people to not walk away from you because of how you are,” Kit pointed out.

“He canʻt wait for you to get sober again. How many people can you say that about?” Neil said.

“It is very self-serving excitement,” Andrew said. “He wants something. He stands to gain from, or so he thinks.”

“So what happens if he is right? What happens if you wake up and realize that Exy is actually exciting and worth your time? Will you just lie to yourself so you can keep refusing him, or will you give in and admit that he won?” Neil questioned. 

Andrew laughed. “I never took you for a dreamer. You are honestly so strange sometimes.”

“I saw it in the way that you played Edgar Allan,” Neil said. “For a moment it looked like you actually cared.”

“You looked entertained that night, that that game actually meant something to you,” Kit added on. “I saw it in the way that you played that game.”

“Oh, Neil, Kit.”

“Thatʻs not an answer.” Neil said.

“Neither of you asked a question,” Andrew said. “They were just misguided accusations.”

“Well here's a proper question for you: how have you survived this long when you are so violently self-destructive?”

Kit watched as Andrew tilted his head to one side in a question. Kit didnʻt know if Andrew was acting dumb to get more of a reaction out of Neil or if he was genuinely oblivious. Either way it was getting frustrating for both of them. Kit didnʻt know if people didnʻt catch on, or if people noticed and just didnʻt care enough to mention it. Now that the two brothers saw it, though, neither of them could look past it anymore. Anytime the Foxesʻ mentioned Andrewʻs upcoming sobriety or Andrewʻs name popped up in write-ups on the teamʻs performance at games, the focus was on how much of a danger he was. When people talked about his trial and how it saved them all from Andrew. But no one said what they were going to do to save Andrew from himself.

“You told us that Cass would never hurt you and would have given you a second chance, but you sabotaged your own adoption. Officer Higgins made his way across the country to get your help to fix something from your past but you wouldnʻt help him. You left juvie and killed Aaronʻs mother to protect him, but instead of trying to mend your relationship after that you keep him on a leash. You donʻt want Nickyʻs parents to hurt him, but you wonʻt let him into your family either. Kevin promised to invest time into you but you wouldnʻt even try. So what is it? Are you afraid of your own happiness or do you honestly like being so miserable all of the time?”

“Neil, look,” Andrew said pointing to his own face, his eyes darting to Kit, who was looking a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. “Do I look miserable? To either of you?”

Kit looked at the seemingly ever etched smile on his face, but now more than ever he wanted to rip it off of his face. But Andrewʻs response to the whole thing wasnʻt entirely his fault. Kit knew that Andrew was talking through the smokescreen of his medication. Kit knew that Andrew was getting some form of entertainment out of all of this, which only made dealing with him more frustrating.

Kit knew that he had to keep his temper in check, if Andrew saw that he was getting a rise out of either of the brotherʻs, the conversation would be over. That's what Andrew wanted.

“You look drugged out of your mind,” Kit said, “and when you take a break from your medication youʻre drinking and dusting. When you are finally taken off of your medication by them, who are you really going to be hurting?”

Andrew laughed looking between the two brothers. “Iʻm remembering why I donʻt like either of you.”

“Iʻm surprised that you even forgot in the first place,” Neil said.

“I didnʻt,” Andrew said. “I just got a little distracted for a moment there. I told her that it was a mistake to let both of you stay, but she didnʻt believe me. Now look. Oh, for once I donʻt even want to bother with the ʻI told you soʻ. You both ruin all of my fun.”

“Renee?” Kit guessed.

“Bee.”

Kit felt his stomach clench at that, Neil wasnʻt looking any better as he said, “What did you tell her about us?”

Andrew grinned at the reaction from the brothers. “Doctor-patient confidentiality, Neil! But donʻt either of you make such a scary face. I didnʻt tell her about both of your sad little stories. We just talked about the both of you. There's a critical difference, yes? I told her that both of you are more trouble than you are worth. She was looking forward to meeting both of you, but she wonʻt tell me what she thinks of either of you. She canʻt, you see. But I know that she liked both of you. Bee has a thing for liking lost causes.”

“I am not a lost cause.”

“We arenʻt lost causes.”

Denial to something so true was automatic for the two brothers, even if they both knew that it was a waste of time. Andrew put his hands over Neil and Kitʻs mouths to shut them up and said, “Liars. But thatʻs what makes the two of you so interesting. Itʻs also the thing that makes you both dangerous. I should know better by now. Maybe I am not as smart as I thought that I was. I donʻt know whether I would be disappointed or amused.”

Kit grabbed a hold of Andrewʻs wrist part way through his little speech, he could feel Andrewʻs pulse as he pulled his hand away from his mouth. Andrew pulled away from the two brothers, a mocking smile still on his lips, leaving the memory of his heart beat on the botherʻs faces and hand, and spun around.

“Iʻll go get Kevin. Heʻs too slow.”

Kit watched as Andrew walked off back to the stairs before turning back to Neil, pointing out different racquet models that he had tried in the past. Trying to give him a little more knowledge on how they felt and how the models were different.

Andrew didnʻt return, but Kevin finally showed up a minute later. He looked over the placards and pulled down five different racquets.

“Thereʻs a practice court upstairs,” Kevin said, looking at Neil. “Letʻs go.”

“Kevin, phone,” Kit said as Neil grabbed a few of the racquets from Kevin. 

Kevin scrawled a little bit in confusion before looking down at the jersey in Kitʻs hand. “Here,” He pulled out his phone and walked off with Neil to the fourth floor.

“Make sure my brother picks a good racquet, would you?” Kit called out as Kevin followed Neil to the stairs, Kevin just waved him off over his shoulder.

Kit rolled his eyes before going down to the second floor, Nicky and Aaron were still focused on looking at all of the sales bins, before heading back down to the bottom floor to make a phone call. Andrew was walking around the first floor, taking clothes off of the hangers and just looking bored over all.

Kit just walked over to the back corner of the shop, before turning on Kevinʻs phone and going into contacts. Seeing Adamʻs name made Kitʻs heart speed up, itʻs been a good year since their last conversation.

The phone rang three times before someone finally picked up.

“Kevin? The fuck ya doinʻ callinʻ at like 6 am?” The voice was gruff and held a strong accent but it was familiar.

“Sorry, Adam. Iʻll make sure that itʻs Kevin disturbing you at 6 am next time,” Kit chuckled a little bit. “If you want I can call back-”

“Wait!? Nick!? Oh my god it is you, isnʻt it?” Adam suddenly sounded wide awake.

Kit winced a little at being called that and he pulled the phone away from his ear. “Yeah, itʻs me. Havenʻt spoken to you in, what? A year? I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Been great, a lot of traininʻ though. I got a text from Kevin the other day sayinʻ that cha might be callinʻ, I didnʻt expect cha to do so at like 6 am,” Adam explained with a yawn. “Iʻve been watchinʻ ya games. You and Kev play like fire. Iʻm honestly glad to see that you are alive, Kit, right?”

“Yeah, Adam. Thatʻs right,” Kit said, a small smile on his face as he held the jersey tighter in his hand. He looked over the area of the shop to see Andrew watching him closely. “Itʻs good to hear that you are doing what you love. I know that this will probably sound really sappy, but fuck, Iʻve missed you. You think that if the Foxes play the Ravens again you would be able to come over and watch? Old times sake?”

“Hmmmm, donʻt know, I mean,” Adam paused as he yawned again, maybe calling and not knowing what time it was in Australia was a bad idea. “Iʻd definitely come, anythinʻ for ya, you little child you.”

Kit laughed and shook his head. “I am not the child in this friendship. Who was the one who cried when they got a paper cut? Thatʻs right, it was you, I had to kiss it better and everything.”

“Oh shut up bout that, will ya? I am still two years older than you and I have looked after you plenty as well. But hey Kit, if you donʻt mind, Iʻd love to keep chatinʻ you up, I really needa sleep. I gotta be up in a few hours for traininʻ.”

Kit frowned a little but he understood. “No, thatʻs fine. Iʻll text you sometime in the near future. Night Adam.”

“It was great to hear from you again, Kit, call back sometime soon,” Adam said before hanging up the phone.

Kit held the phone in his hand as he walked over to the cash register, paying for the jersey and then heading outside to wait for Neil in the sun. It didnʻt take too long for Andrew to come out and sit near him on the curb. Neither of them said anything to each other about what happened with their little argument. Kevin, Neil, Nicky and Aaron finally came out of the store.

Neil was holding his plain coloured racquet like it was the most precious thing in the world. Neil brought it into the back seat of the car with him, leaning it mostly on Kit, who once again was half sitting in his lap. Kit just watched as Andrew leaned closer to him and threaded his fingers through the netting of Neilʻs racquet, giving it a curious tug. He didnʻt say anything, but he didnʻt have to. Nicky was peppering Kevin with a dozen questions about the racquet, and asked Kit more questions about why he got that jersey, as he drove them away from Exites. For the first few questions Kit thought that it was out of genuine curiosity, but the growing edge to Nickyʻs voice was all nerves. 

Kit also gave Kevin his phone back, saying a quick thanks for letting him use it to make a call. Nicky was a little confused as to why Kit had to use Kevinʻs phone when he had his own, but he didnʻt really ask anything about it.

It wasnʻt far to Nickyʻs old house. The Hemmicks lived in a two-story home in the suburbs of southern Columbia. Both Neil and Kit peered past Andrew and out the window as Nicky parked at the curb. From the outside, the house looked picture perfect. The lawn was a vibrant green and looked like it was freshly trimmed, the cars in the driveway were new and clean, and the house was a pale blue with dark shutters. It looked like a normal middle-class home, which made the cousinisʻ reactions a little more surreal. Andrew didnʻt even have anything to say when Nicky killed the engine.

Nicky leaned forward and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Maybe this was a mistake.”

“Oh, now he says it,” Andrew said, and got out of the car. “Too late now.”

Kit climbed out right after him, stretching his legs out as he saw Andrew grab Neilʻs racquet out of the corner of his eye. Neil finally got out of the car and watched along as Andrew gave the stick an experimental twirl, judging the weight of it, then propped it against his shoulder and started for the other cars.

Nicky got out of the car like it was just set on fire. “Andrew, what are you doing?”

“Heʻs got a really shiny car for a minister,” Andrew said, a smile forming on his lips. “Iʻm going to humble it.”

Nicky ran after him like his life depended on it and pulled the racquet out of his hands. Andrew could have held onto it, but it seemed that he was more amused by the terrified look on Nickyʻs face. He laughed at Nickyʻs obvious distress and made an over exaggerated gesture for Nicky to lead the way. Nicky turned and handed the racquet back to Neil.

Kit, Neil and Kevin hung back as they crossed the front yard. Aaron and Andrew waited on the walkway, standing side by side for the first time that either of the brothers could remember. Nicky stood silent and motionless on the veranda for almost a full minute before ringing the doorbell. As soon as he did, he retreated to the edge of the veranda to wait. Andrew flashed both Neil and Kit a wide grin over his shoulder, and Neil shook his head in response while Kit just shifted on his feet.

Maria Hemmick was the one who answered the door. She was taller than the brothers expected her to be, but they could both see the resemblance between her and Nicky in an instant. Nicky jokingly blamed her for being the reason that he looked so different from his cousins when Neil commented on it. Andrew and Aaron were pale and light-haired, whereas Nicky inherited his Mexican motherʻs darker complexion. He had the same eyes as his mother and the same curve to his mouth. But Nicky had never smiled like she was, though, so polite and small it was barely welcoming.

“Why did you ring the doorbell?” she asked in lieu of a hello.

“This isnʻt my house anymore,” Nicky reminded her.

She pursed her lips but didnʻt argue back. She stepped aside, so they moved out of the cold and into the much warmer front hallway. Maria closed the door and turned to her guests. Neil, Kit and Kevin were not the closest ones to her. There was no recognition in her stare when she considered them, but she nodded in greeting to the three of them. 

“You must be Kevin, Neil and Kit,” she said, looking at each of them as she said their names. “Iʻm Maria.”

Kevin put on one of his public-friendly smiles and said, “Itʻs nice to meet you.”

She looked at the Minyard twins next, but her gaze slipped past Aaron entirely. She smiled at Andrew and said, “Aaron, itʻs been a long time.”

“Aaron,” Aaron corrected.

Maria looked from Andrewʻs smile to Aaronʻs guarded expression and back again. “Oh, yes, of course,” she said, but she sounded uncertain.

“Andrewʻs been on his medication for almost three years now, Mom,” Nicky said, with a hint on impatience.

Andrew cleared things up for her with the brightest, most unfriendly smile that his drugs allowed him to muster up. “Hello, Maria. How very, very nice to see you again, Iʻm sure. Very interesting that you are letting us back into your house after all. I thought you were going to file a restraining order against me. What happened, did you lose your nerve?”

“Andrew,” Nicky pleaded to his cousin through clenched teeth.

Mariaʻs cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “You can leave your coats here.” A narrow door to her right was a closet with a dozen or so spare coat hangers. Maria watched as everyone but Kit took off their coats and jackets, and hung them up, then beckoned for them to follow her. “Right this way.”

“Canʻt you even tell your own nephews-” Nicky started, but the question was quickly forgotten as they stepped into the kitchen and spotted Nickyʻs father.

Luther Hemmick was a tall, rake-thin man with a severe face. He didnʻt have much hair left but he kept a pepper beard trimmed short and neat. Even across the room Kit could see that there was a very tense set in his shoulders. Luther wasnʻt looking forward to this reunion anymore than Nicky was. Kit was hoping that Luther was uncomfortable now because he intended to fix and bury old prejudices.

Maria went straight to the stove to check on dinner, making herself busy and abandoning the conversation as quickly as she possibly could. Luther didnʻt look at her but he took his time to inspect his guests. His expression didnʻt change as he considered Neil, Kit and Kevin, and he didnʻt linger long on them. 

Kit knew that it wasnʻt his imagination that Lutherʻs gaze lingered on Andrew longer than it did his own son. It made him think about if Luther had any suspicions on if Andrew had any involvement in his sister's death, and whether or not Luther partly blamed himself for playing a part in it. Nicky did mention that Andrew being released from juvie drove Tilda deeper into her drugs and depression. Maybe Luther regretted finding out that Andrew existed in the first place.

Kit looked away from Luther, looking around the room to distract himself from what was going on. There were small crosses and biblical quotes hanging on the walls and their kitchen looked like it was taken right out of a catalogue. The square table only had two seats positioned around it, but the back door was open. The screen door was closed, but Kit and Neil could both see through to the deck. A large table was back there and already set up to accommodate all of them.

“Nicky,” Luther finally said, breaking the ever growing silence. “Aaron, Andrew.”

Nicky had gone mute, but Aaron spoke up, “Hey, Uncle Luther.”

Luther smiled, but it was faint. He looked at Neil, Kevin and Kit again. “Iʻm Nickyʻs father. You may call me Luther. Welcome to my home.”

“Thank you for having us,” Kevin said.

“You can set that down in here,” Luther said with a look at Neilʻs racquet. Kit held out his hand for Neil to give it to him, since he was the closest to a corner. Kit really didnʻt like the feeling of Luther watching him, not when he knew what he did about the man. Luther waited until Kit propped it up against the wall, then motioned for the group to go to the back deck. “Please get comfortable. Dinner will only be another minute.”

Nicky took the group out to the back porch. It was enclosed with half walls and a thin mesh. Heat lamps were set up in every corner. The mesh was letting some of the heating out but also kept most of the November breeze out, so it was more comfortable than it was inside the house.

The table had eight seats, three to each of the sides and a seat at either end. Judging by the lacy handkerchief at one end, the Hemmicks would take both of the end seats and have the rest of their guests spread out between them. Nicky took a middle seat on one side, keeping a chair in between him and his parents. Aaron sat between Nicky and Mariaʻs chair. Kit watched as both Kevin and Neil stuck Andrew between them on the other side, Kevin taking the seat next to Maria and Neil taking the one next top Luther. Leaving Kit with the spot between Nicky and Luther, at least he was able to keep an eye on Neil, being across from him.

It took Luther and Maria three trips to bring all of the food out. As soon as they were both seated, they bowed their heads. Kit didnʻt know what was going on and looked at Neil, but it clicked when he heard Luther start to pray. Kit didnʻt tip his head but he did cast his gaze downwards, he never was a religious person, thinking that it cause more harm than it should. Kit looked over at Andrew who wasnʻt even playing along, even Kevin and Neil were playing along. Andrew had an arm hooked over the back of his chair and drummed the tines of his fork against the tabletop in an awful counterpoint to Lutherʻs words. 

There was no way that Luther wasnʻt offended by what he was doing, but maybe a long time ago he learned not to demand beg of respect from Andrew. When he finished, he straightened up and began serving food from the platter closest to him. The others took that as a cue, but both Neil and Kit had to wait on others to finish serving so they could. Kit just watched Nicky start to serve his own food. Luther looked between Neil and Kit, noticing their idleness.

“Neil, are you and your brother religious?”

“No,” Neil said.

“No, sir,” Kit also answered.

Luther looked between the two of them again, giving them a minute to elaborate, but both Neil and Kit just gazed back at him in silence. Finally Luther frowned in disapproval and pressed, “Why not?”   
  


“Iʻd rather not get into it,” Neil said, “I donʻt want to start a fight.”

Kit nodded along, as he saw Luther turn to him. “I donʻt like giving out personal opinions at dinner,” Kit shrugged and looked at Neil. “I also donʻt want to start a fight.”

“Thatʻs a first, coming from the two of you,” Andrew said with a laugh. “You both are usually so opinionated and very vocal about it, too.”

“I donʻt see how such a question could constitute a fight,” Luther said to Neil and Kit.

“Is that really the question you want to start with, Dad?” Nicky asked. “You donʻt want to ask how weʻve been or how weʻre doing in school or how the season is going? We had a game in Florida yesterday. We won, you know.”

“Congratulations,” Luther said, almost robotically.

“Yeah, you really sound like you mean it,” Nicky said, but he sounded more sad and disappointed than uncomfortable. An uncomfortable silence followed, but Nicky broke it with a half-hearted, “When did you repaint the kitchen?”

“Two years ago,” Maria said. “The contractor goes to our church. It looks nice doesnʻt it?” She waited a moment for Nickyʻs silent agreement, looked at Luther for any help in the conversation, then said, “So what are you studying, Nicholas?”

A small part of Kit was hoping that Nicky was exaggerating how estranged his family was, but Nicky was into his sophomore year and his parents didnʻt even know what he was majoring in. Kit was hoping that Maria was asking because she actually wanted to get to know her son again, rather than trying to fill the awkward silence that would have become of the table; he really didnʻt think that he could stomach a parent being so cruel to fake wanting to know more about their children. Kitʻs father might have been a violent and abusive man a lot of the time but he always knew the things that he was up to and what he was learning. While their mother was also violent and awful, she soon became fiercely devoted to him once he found the two of them. 

“Marketing,” Nicky said, still sounding a little hurt. “Erikʻs cousin works for a PR firm in Stuttgart. She thinks that she could get me in after graduation if I make the right grades.”

“Youʻre going back to Germany?” Maria shot Luther a startle look, almost as if she was truly shocked by that information.

Nickyʻs jaw tightened, but he looked his mother in the eyes when he said, “Yes. Erikʻs career is there. I wouldnʻt ask him to leave it just for me, and I donʻt want him to, anyway. I loved living in Germany. Itʻs an amazing and beautiful place. You should visit us sometime.”

“Us,” Maria said faintly. “You're still…”

She started to choke on her words as she spoke, Nicky saw that she wasnʻt going to finish her sentence and said, “Yes, weʻre still together. I came back here to take care of Andrew and Aaron, not because things went bad with Erik. I love him, okay? I always have and I always will. When are you going to accept that fact?”

“When will you accept that it is wrong?” Luther asked.”Homosexuality is-”

“Luther,” Andrew said. That was all that it took for Luther to stop mid sentence to send him a wary glance.

Kit was honestly finding it so hard to keep his mouth shut throughout this whole fight, his hand was twitching and so was his eyebrow. He honestly hated that they couldnʻt try and accept their own son, accept that this was something that people canʻt change, that they donʻt chose to like the same sex. He honestly couldnʻt stand it anymore, but he knew better than to get into other peopleʻs family fights.

“I love him,” Nicky insisted, anyone at the table could hear the pleading in his voice. “Doesnʻt that mean anything to either of you? Why canʻt you just be happy for us?Why canʻt you just give him a chance?”

“We cannot condone this kind of sin,” Maria said. 

“You donʻt have to love the sin,” Nicky said, “but youʻre supposed to forgive and love the sinner. Isnʻt that what our faith is all about?”

“Faith is about following our Lordʻs creed,” Luther corrected.

“But I canʻt be that black and white,” Nicky pleaded. “I wonʻt. Why did you call us down here if we are just going to have the same fight all over again?”

Luther was unmoved by Nickyʻs heartbreak and calmly said, “Things have come to light recently that made the two of us question our current situation. We have committed to repairing this family,” he glanced at Maria, who nodded at him in happy encouragement, “but we understand that it will be a long and uphill path. We brought you down here so we could decide on the first steps together.”

“Enlighten us,” Andrew said, leaning forward over his plate like he couldnʻt wait to hear the answer. “If the first big step isnʻt tolerance for something that someone canʻt change, where does a pair of bigots begin in fixing a mess like this?”

Luther met Andrewʻs stare with his own calm one. “With reparations for their past mistakes. That is why you are here.”

“Oh, no,” Andrew said, leaning back in his seat. “Iʻm only here because Neil and Kit wined at me until I agreed to come along. Leave me out of this mess.”

Luther frowned, looking back at his wife. Across the table Maria held up a calming hand and said, “Letʻs eat. This kind of conversation is too difficult on an empty stomach. Weʻll eat and try again, and then reward our efforts with dessert. There is a pie in the oven. Apple, Nicholas. It used to be your favorite.”

It was a meager peace offering considering the harsh and uncalled for words that it interrupted, but Nicky was desperate enough to hold onto it as a beacon of hope. He nodded and started digging into his dinner. Silence reigned over the table for a short while until Aaron broke it. He started asking about people that Kit and Neil didnʻt recognize, more than likely people that he had known when Tilda first moved him here eight years ago. It was a neutral topic that could get Luther and Mariaʻs minds off of what they were just talking about, it also brought Nicky time to calm himself down. 

Kit wasnʻt paying attention to the conversations that were going on, more trying to focus on eating his food. Close to the end of dinner Andrew got up, catching Kitʻs attention immediately, as he went inside. Luther pushed his chair and followed to speak with Andrew in private. Seeing that Andrew got up caught Kevinʻs attention as well, he looked towards Neil and then at Kit, trying to see if they could tell what was going on. Kit tried to watch them but they went into the kitchen, their voices were muffled. Kit thought that he should go in there and try to play referee, but he knew that him being near them would kill the conversation. Luther did mention that he wanted to atone for the past. Maybe, just maybe, he was going to believe Andrew after all of these years.

Kevin was more than worried, part of him wanting to go and make sure that Andrew wasnʻt going to kill Luther; but the other part of him knowing that maybe Luther wanted to apologize for things that he did in the past. Deep down there was a feeling of dread, he had felt it at some point but he wasnʻt able to put his finger on it. He looked at Kit to see him staring at the door, and then Neil was leaning back in his seat a little trying to listen to their voices.

Kit kept making eye contact with Kevin once he started hearing Andrewʻs voice getting louder. Kevin gripped into the armrest of the chair tightly as they were able to hear snippets of what Andrew was saying, but Maris started speaking louder to cover up the racket. Kit and Neil both looked towards her, wanting to shush her before they both realized that she was talking to Nicky about the season. Kit, Kevin and Neil wanted to listen to what was being said but more than anything, Kit wanted Nicky to try and make things right with his mother. If something bad were to happen, Lutherʻs screams would be heard by them no matter how loud Maria and Nicky talked.

Luther came back alone, looking worn and defeated but otherwise unharmed. Andrew didnʻt follow him. Kit looked towards Neil as Luther took to his seat again, turning his attention to Aaron. Kevin was trying to focus on what Nicky and Maria were talking about but knowing that Andrew wasnʻt back made him worry. Both Neil and Kit counted the seconds and then minutes for Andrewʻs return. Andrewʻs medicine would soon throttle his temper and reset his bad mood back to apathy. Both him and Neil had to wait that out, then figure out what answers that both of them would have to give up in order to gain insight into what happened in the kitchen.

Once Maria got up Kit did as well, he couldnʻt just sit around when Andrew could be off ʻhumblingʻ a car. He opened the door for her and followed her inside. 

“If it isnʻt too much trouble,” Kit said, looking at her, and then a quick check around the kitchen to see if Andrew had taken Neilʻs racquet, which to his surprise it was still sitting where he left it. “Would you be able to tell me where the bathroom is? I really need to go.” 

Maria turned her back to the kitchen and smiled softly at Kit. “Of course, itʻs up stairs. The toilet downstairs is currently being done up.” 

Kit smiled and nodded in thanks, he made his way down the hallway and up the stairs that he saw on his way into the house. Quiet steps up to the second level, seeing that every door was open but one and the sound of a distant thump of something hitting a wall was heard. 

Kit felt his stomach tighten as he walked towards that lone closed door. “Andrew? You in there?” Kit spoke, turning the door handle finding it surprisingly unlocked. Pushing it open he spoke, “Andrew weʻve been-”

Kit froze in the doorframe at the sight that he saw. He only had a second to take it all in, but it was a sight that he never wanted to see someone else in that position. There was blood and claw marks in the unknown manʻs face, injuries wrought by desperate hands. The heavy length of the manʻs, tattooed and muscular, kept Andrew pinned to the mattress with itʻs weight alone. An arm across the back of Andrewʻs neck kept him ear-deep in a bloodstained pillow. The manʻs other hand was up on the headboard, squeezing so tightly around Andrewʻs wrists, Andrewʻs fingers were ghostly white and bloodless.

Kit felt like he was going the throw up, for a moment his vision blurred seeing the man looking at him. This had to have been the man that Andrew was worried about, this had to be Drake.

For a split second it wasnʻt Andrew under the Drake, it was Neil, something that Kit couldnʻt stomach anymore. 

“Get the fuck off of him!” Kit moved forward to the bed only to have Drake pull away from Andrew, punching him in the face before turning to Kit and grabbing him by the throat. 

“AJ, look at this,” Drake snarled as he shoved Kit back into the wall by the door, quickly locking the now closed door. Kit was panicking and trying to scratch his hand off from around his neck. “You are a pretty one arenʻt you?”

Kit felt his heart speed up, the lack of air making his lungs burn. “Get the fuck off of me,” He managed to choke out.

“How pretty you would be with your brother,” Drake smiled watching Kit try to fight him away, his free hand pulling down Kitʻs pants. “Next to little AJ and his.”

Kit felt himself panic even more than he already was, trying to do anything to keep Drakeʻs hand from undoing his pants but it was too late. “You keep your hands off of my brother! Fuck with me, not him.” Kit struggled to get out, still clawing at his arm and wrist.

Drake gave a quick glance back to Andrew before looking over Kit, seeing his hips and his scars. “Looks like someone already had their fun with you, that makes you damaged goods. But Iʻll take what I can get,” Drake stopped his hand over Kitʻs hip and grabbed at it tightly. “Iʻll come back to you later. Be a good boy and stay down there where you belong.” 

After one quick punch to the face, Drake through Kit to the floor, to go back to Andrew. Kit felt like his whole body was on fire, his head was throbbing and everything around him was blurry. He didnʻt think that he would have the strength to get Drake off of Andrew but he had to try again, but his body wasnʻt letting him move.

One quick look at the bed was the thing that really got Kit to push his shaking body up off of the floor. That man was back on top of Andrew, the thudding noise was back once again. Kit managed to sit up but his lungs were still burning. “Get off of him,” Kit groaned out trying to get up to his feet. “Get the fuck off of him!” His voice was raspy as he got onto shaky legs.

Neil and Kevin were worried, neither Kit nor Andrew had come back yet. Kevin was standing in the kitchen after bringing in plates off of the table, Neil had gone to the back door to talk to Nicky about something. But the sudden loud yell from upstairs was what caught Aaron and Kevinʻs attention, Neil was already making his way back into the house at a quick speed, grabbing his racquet and Aaronʻs arm on his way into the hallway. It took Kevin a moment to react but followed them out into the hallway but not up the stairs.

“What the hell?” Aaron asked, but Neil quietened him with a violent hiss.

Neil had let go of Aaron and the two made their way up the stairs, quietly but as quickly as they could. They looked down the hallway to see that only one door was shut.

“Get off of him!” A voice came from the room, it was Kit.

Neilʻs instincts sent his heart pounding out of his chest, he reached the door in no time. Shoving his racquet at Aaron as Neil braced himself before kicking the door.

Kit was still trying to get up onto his feet, his mind was in two different places. Everytime he blinked he saw Drake and Andrew but every other time he saw the Ex-coach Ryan Kelly and Neil. This was still a situation that he never wanted to see again, he never wanted to even think about Neil being in that kind of position, but here was his mind telling him that it was happening. 

A strong kick to the door sent vibrations through the wall, Kit closed his eyes tightly as he got to his feet. The second kick sent the door flying open, Kit turned his attention to see that Neil had stumbled in with Aaron holding his racquet. Drake had turned his attention to them, but in the blink of an eye, Aaron barreled past Neil almost hard enough to knock him off of his feet. Kit knew that Drake would be able to take all of them on in a fight but at the moment he seemed caught off guard.

Kit stood frozen, watching as Aaron brought Neilʻs racquet up and around in an underhanded swing so hard and fast, the air whistling was the only thing that Kit was able to hear besides the buzzing. The head caught Drake in his temple, crushing one eye in its socket and burying deep in his skull with a wet crunch.

Kit couldnʻt help but smile seeing that man dead tumbling to the floor. Seeing that Drakeʻs blood covered the room, from Aaron to the wall to the curtains that were pulled tightly shut over the window. At that moment Kit couldnʻt really tell who it was, whatever man it was, Drake or Ryan Kelly. Either way, that man got what he deserved. 

Laughing was the next noise that came from the room, Kit turned his attention to the bed. Andrew was laying face down, covered in blood and dark shadows over his body that would only turn into bruises. He was still holding the headboard like it was a lifeline to him.

Kit stood there for a moment, hearing heavy footsteps up the stairs was the thing that got him to take a step forward. Neil had moved to the bed, next to Andrew and was yanking the sheet off from around the dead body. Trying to wrap it around Andrewʻs half naked body as someone gasped from the doorway. Kit turned and saw Kevin standing there, in shock and disgust at the scene. But a second later he was gone, running back down stairs.

“Neil..?” Kit managed to choke out, thinking that maybe Neil wasnʻt actually there. He took a shaky step towards the bed, making it to the side and collapsing to his knees. But his gaze quickly fell on Andrew. “Andrew? Andrew are you there?”

Neil just stared at his brother, seeing how shaken up he was, something bad must have happened when he entered the room. He could feel how much the bed was shaking, mainly from Andrew.

“Got quiet all of a sudden,” Andrew said, sounding surprised. He finally let go to the headboard, and started flexing his fingers as if to see if they still worked. He planted his hands against the mattress and tried to push himself upright. Halfway up he went still and started laughing again. “Oh, oh thatʻs unpleasant. I am not a fan of this at all.”

Kit sat still for a moment, watching as Neil wrapped Andrew tighter in his blanket once he sat up properly. Andrewʻs body was still shaking but his smile seemed like it was starting to mock his own pain. It proved that Andrewʻs mind and body were working on two different wavelengths. Kit got up to his knees and turned his attention fully to Neil, grabbing his upper arm tightly as Andrew gave them both a quick once over.

Kit sent Andrew a quick glance to make sure that he was okay before he turned his attention fully back to Neil. Blood was smeared and half-dried in a line down his cheek to his chin from a gash at his temple.

Andrew saw the brotherʻs glances. “I think Iʻm concussed. Either that or this is a new side effect of my medication that the doctors never told me about. If I throw up on either of you it is only half-intentional.”

“Neil…” Kit muttered seeing that Aaron caught Andrewʻs attention. “He didnʻt,” Kit looked over Neil, grabbing his face softly as he looked around for any signs of anything. “He didnʻt touch you. Did he?”

Neil was in a bit of a shock as Kit was asking him. “Kit, no. I- I never got near him. It should be you who we should be worrying about.” Neil grabbed Kit by the shoulders only to have him yank backwards, falling back down onto the floor. Neil did a quick once over of his brother, seeing a bruise forming around his neck and his eye, blood dripping from his fingers and his pants unzipped and partly pulled down along with his boxers. 

“No, Neil. Iʻm okay, I just. I thought that he was you, I thought that he was doing that to you. I couldnʻt,” Kit said, blocking out the conversation that Aaron and Andrew were having, this was the only important thing that mattered. No one touched Neil, so that means that it was okay. “I just wanted to make sure that it wasnʻt you.”

“Iʻm going to kill him,” Andrew said.

“Heʻs already dead,” Neil replied to Andrew, not taking his eyes off of his brother.

“That would explain the silence,” Andrew said, “but thatʻs not who I meant. Look, we donʻt even have to go anywhere. Heʻll come right to us.”

Luther. The man that had to have set this up, knowing what happened to Andrew. Kit didnʻt look away from Neil, still worried that something might happen to him, as footsteps made their way up the stairs. Kevin must have brought everyone up with him. Kit twisted himself around to see Kevin and Nicky as they stepped into the doorway. 

Nicky stopped still for a second, taking in all of the blood before he rushed for the bed with a horrified, “Oh my God.”

“Donʻt,” Neil said, pulling his eyes away from his brother to hold a hand out and ward off Nicky. 

Kit kept his eyes on Kevin for a moment, wanting to go over to him but he wasnʻt going to leave Neil. He turned his attention back to Neil and Andrew, Nicky was holding Andrewʻs face in his hands looking at the damage that had been done.

“Andrew, what happened?” Nicky asked, sounding frantic. “Are you okay? Jesus, thereʻs so much blood. Are you-”

“Nicky,” Andrew said, looking past him, “I need to talk to your father. You have two seconds to get out of the way.”

Kevin was still standing by the door watching the scene, he wanted to go over to them, make sure that both Andrew and Kit were okay but he knew better than to try and interfere.

Kit glanced back over his shoulder to see Luther standing frozen a few feet inside the bedroom. Kit wanted to stab him, wanted to make him hurt for what he did today, for not listening to Andrew but this wasnʻt his battle. Kit leaned closer to Neil and held him tightly to his shoulder, his heart still pounding. 

Andrew laughed at an inhuman noise that Nicky made before saying, “One.”

“Nicky,” Neil said, looking towards him. “Get down.”

Nicky sank to his knees next to Kit, giving Andrew an unobstructed view of Luther over his head. Andrew knew that he was already there, but he feigned surprise at the sight of the other man. The look that washed that away a second later almost looked like delight. Kit and Neil would have believed it if it wasnʻt for the fierce grip that Andrew still had on his brotherʻs hair.

“Oh, Luther,” Andrew said. “Oh, good. You made it here. Saves me going through the trouble of going and finding you. Hey, as long as youʻre here, do you want to explain to me what Drake is doing here? I canʻt wait to hear it. I hope itʻs good.”

“What in Godʻs-” Luther started, his voice hoarse. 

“Oh, no,” Andrew interrupted. “No. Donʻt ask what. You know better. You know better,” he said again, his voice sounding more heated this time. Andrew tilted forward as far as he dared. He started to sway forward, Kit reached over to stop him from falling forward with Neil. “Looks like I was right about him after all. Or do you still think that this is all one big misunderstanding? Go on, tell me again that I am too unbalanced to understand normal brotherly affection and love. Tell me that this is natural.”

Kit tensed up, feeling like he was going to be sick, he immediately let go of Neil, his body starting to shake again. Nicky looked like he had just been sucker punched. Aaronʻs flinch was a full body. Across the room Kevin looked like he was about to hurt Luther himself, flicking his gaze between the group by the bed and Luther. Andrew was oblivious to the effect that his words had on the others. He was smiling with vicious glee as he stared Luther down.

“Hey, Luther,” Andrew said. “Speaking of misunderstandings, am I remembering this wrong, or didnʻt you promise me that you would talk to Cass? You told me she wasnʻt going to foster anymore children after me, but apparently sheʻs had six more since I got out of juvie. Six, Luther. Iʻm no good at math but even I know that six is an awful lot more than zero. How many do you think were in her house when Drake was between deployments?

“Now you let him into your house,” Andrew said. “You let him under the same roof as your son, as my brother. After everything that I did to keep them away from each other?” Andrew gave Aaronʻs hair another fierce tug, inadvertently pulling him closer to him, and finally letting go. “As soon as I get my balance back I am going to take you apart, Luther. This is the only warning you are going to get.”

“This- This has happened before.” Aaron said it low, as if he said it any louder it would mean that all of this would become real. Aaron stared at Andrew like he had never seen him ever in his life. Andrew didnʻt bother returning the look to his brother, so Aaron finally dragged his attention to Lutherʻs face. 

“This had happened before, and you knew about it. You knew what heʻd done and you still brought him here.”

“Is that true?” Nicky asked, but he couldnʻt look away from Andrew to face his father.

Luther opened his mouth, then closed it again, his expression going blank. Aaron only gave him a couple of seconds to answer before snapping. “Get out of here,” he said, and when Luther didnʻt move fast enough, screamed, “Get out of here!”

Andrew laughed as Luther retreated from the room, before he could try and attempt to close the door Kevin stepped in. Kevin had been watching the whole thing and kneeled down beside Kit and Neil. The faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, making Kit perk up a little.

Kit kept a close eye on Neil, seeing that Andrew was peeling off his armbands and putting them in Neilʻs lap. Kit looked at Andrewʻs forearms and froze for a moment seeing pale scarred skin, it was a truth that Andrew didnʻt want anyone to know. Neil grabbed Andrewʻs wrist and started to turn it over, only to have Andrew clap his free hand down on Neilʻs forearm.

“Andrew,” Neil started as Kit leaned up towards Andrew.

“Just so we are clear, Iʻll kill you. Both of you.”

Kit felt his stomach tighten as he saw Andrewʻs smile only grow. Andrew wasnʻt bluffing with this. If Neil didnʻt let go of him fast enough he would have a broken arm. Neil took his hand away from Andrewʻs wrist.

“Andrew,” Kit spoke softly, not realizing that he spoke in the first place. Andrew looked at Kit as he held his arm forward in his direction, hand was palm up and with his free hand Kit lifted up his sleeve. “A truth.” Kit muttered softer.

Andrew kept his forearm face down as his cold hand felt Kitʻs forearm. He raised an eyebrow feeling the dips and bumps across it but didnʻt say anything after pulling his hand back. Andrew didnʻt know why Kit let him do that, why Kit gave him a truth. 

Andrew just gave a slight nod to Kit, seeing him fall back onto the floor before looking at Neil. “Get rid of those,” He said. “Pigs donʻt like it when people like me carry weapons.”

Kit turned and looked to Neil, seeing that he was starting to stuff the black armbands between the spring box and the bed frame. Aaron and Nicky didnʻt notice anything that happened between the three of them. Nicky was staring at Andrew but the expression on his face told them that he was a thousand miles away from all of this. Aaron was staring off at the door as if Luther might come back. They were Andrewʻs family but they were as oblivious as everyone else when it came to Andrew.

“Kit..” Kevin whispered, causing Kit to tense up.

“I thought that it was him Kevin,” Kit whispered in hushed French as he turned his knees to Kevin. “I thought that it was him hurting Neil, and once again I was powerless. I felt like I was eight again.” 

Neil turned and looked to his brother as Andrew looked down at Kit. Kit was looking at Kevin, his shoulders were shaking but no one but Kevin could see the dread in his eyes. Kevin reached out and grabbed the bottom of one of Kitʻs sleeves and said nothing else.

“Do us a favor,” Andrew said, his eyes looking over the skin that Kit hadnʻt bothered to hide again. “Letʻs no one talk for a while.”

There was nothing that any of them could do but wait for the police and the ambulance to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to those that read this chapter, I hope that you are all okay.


	12. Chapter 12: Hidden Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> This chapter talks a little more about Kit and wht happened with him. Mentions of past abuse, rape and selfharm.
> 
> Just a warning for all of you

Everything that happened after the police got there was somewhat of a blur, Kit never let Neil out of his sight or out his reach as the police tried to question him. He wasnʻt exactly cooperating with the police either, refusing to talk about anything that happened and if he did speak it was only to Kevin or Neil. Kit didnʻt know if it was a slow Sunday or it was because someone mentioned Kevinʻs name, but he seriously doubted that it took six cops to rule Drakeʻs death as a justified case of self-defense. Kit just wanted them to take a few statements, look through the gruesome scene and be done with it all. But the last time that any of them saw Aaron was when he was being led downstairs in cuffs. Shortly after the police loaded an unamused Andrew into the back of an ambulance and took him to a hospital.

Kit wanted to go with Neil and Andrew to the hospital but he told himself that someone had to make sure that Kevin didnʻt get into any major trouble. Kevin was also wanting to follow Neil and Andrew to the hospital, but he was too recognizable.

It didnʻt take too long for Abby and Betsy to find their way to the police station. Nicky was pacing around, unable to keep still. While both Kevin and Kit were off sitting off to one of the corners of the room, near the door. The police stopped asking Kit questions about what happened there because of his brusies and the blood all over him, but he refused to talk to them.

“Kevin, I could have done more… I wasnʻt,” Kit said in a hushed French, he paused his talking, holding his jacket closer to him while one hand was tight in his hair. The doors to the station opened, catching the others attention. Kit turned and saw who walked in, not really wanting to see them in the first place. “I- it was partly my fault Kevin, I should have known something was wrong quicker. But I didnʻt.”

“Kit, there was nothing more that you could have done,” Kevin replied back in soft French, grabbing Kitʻs sleeve. He took a quick glance over at Betsy who was watching the two of them. “Look, you did what you could have. Do you want me to try and get Adam on the phone so you can talk to him?”

“No,” Kit said, shaking his head, lifting one of his legs onto the chair and hugging it close to his chest.

Besty looked at the two of them as Abby tried to get Nicky to take a break from his pacing. She made her way over to them. “Kevin, Kit, how are you both taking this?”

Kevin just looked at her, a worried look still etched into his face. He tugged Kitʻs arm closer to him, trying to comfort him anyway that he could. “I donʻt know. Do you know when Andrew would be getting out of the hospital?”

“David should be there soon, he will be taking Neil and Andrew back to Nickyʻs house in Columbia,” Betsy explained before looking at Kit. “Kit? Are you okay?”

Kit took his eyes off of Kevin and looked up at her, a blank look on his face. “Yeah, of course, Iʻm fine,” he said bluntly before looking at Kevinʻs hand.

“I was thinking, Kit, would you want to come back with me to the house?” Betsy suggested, once Wymack had gotten the call from Kevin and said that something happened to Andrew, he also mentioned that Neil and Aaron were the ones that broke down the door meaning that Kit was inside with Andrew. She wanted to talk to him, to try and see if he was okay. “You would be able to see Neil quicker, I think that Nicky would be staying here a while.”

Kit glances at her before looking back at Kevin. He couldnʻt leave Kevin but knowing that Abby would probably stay here with Nicky made it a little more easier for him to stomach. “I donʻt think I should leave you Kevin.. I donʻt know how to explain the things that I said back there to Neil,” Kit said in French, not wanting the teamʻs Shrink to understand. “I donʻt want to leave you.”

Kevin sighed a little bit and went to go and grab Kitʻs hand, holding his hand just above the others until Kit nodded his head. Grabbing his hand softly he spoke in French, “Kit, Iʻll be okay. You need to go and see Neil. You are going to be alright, all of us are. Iʻll text you Adamʻs number if you need to talk to him,” Kevin had to admit, this was very different to how he normally was but ever since he found out who Kit really was he went back into wanting to look after him and also wanting to look after Neil. Sometimes he couldnʻt but he was there for most of the things that happened at the Nest and it was hard to get the picture of a small fragile boy out of his mind. “You can always call me when you need to talk.”

Kitʻs hand tensed up, he knew that he wasnʻt strong enough to deal with most things. He constantly lied to himself, telling himself that he was stronger than he was, saying that he didnʻt need anyone but here he was, wanting to stick to Kevin like he had done all of those years ago. “Fine, I want to see Neil again,” Kit spoke in English, turning his gaze towards Betsy.

Betsy watched the two of them interact, a little confused at how close they were. Acting like this sort of thing had happened before, but that wasnʻt possible. She didnʻt want to think too much into it, not knowing if Kit would change his mind if they didnʻt leave now. “Great, Iʻll go and tell Abby that we are going to go and wait for Andrew and Neil.”

As Betsy went over to tell Abby, Kit looked to Kevin again. Kevin let go of Kitʻs hand feeling him tug away, he got to his feet and stood still for a moment before heading to the door. Betsy followed, seeing Kit leave, Abby seemed to have Nicky and Kevin under a watchful eye.

Betsy waved Kit to her car and climbed in, starting the car up straight away to get the air going. Kit got in, put his seat belt on and hugged himself tightly. He didnʻt want to be alone with her but this was the only way to see Neil tonight.

Betsy quickly put Nickyʻs house address into the navigation system and started off going east. “Kit, I know that this isnʻt the best place to talk but, just so you know, anything that is said now will accord the same privacy and respect as a formal office visit.” 

“Thereʻs nothing to talk about,” Kit said bluntly, looking out the window hoping that she wouldnʻt ask anything else. “Even if there was, I have nothing to say to you.”

“Kevin mentioned on the phone that you were in the room before Neil and Aaron got in,” Betsy said, giving Kit a quick glance. “Did something happen? Before they got in there?”

Kit felt his arms tighten around him even more as they got closer to Nickyʻs house. The home that he was given a key to. Kit didnʻt know what to say to that but the longer that he waited the more curious she would be. “Nothing. Nothing happened, Shrink. And Iʻm sure that you are going to hear the story a million times before tomorrow ends, I have nothing to add to it. And shouldnʻt you be more worried about Nicky? His whole family is falling apart around him, but here you are talking to me about the non-existent thing that happened.”

Betsy took a right, staying quiet for a moment as they were almost at Nickyʻs house. “He must be lucky to have you as a friend. I want to make sure that you have a support system to help get you through the next few weeks.”

“Iʻm not his friend. All of them are just teammates to me and nothing else,” Kit muttered. “I have Neil, and at this point in time that's all I need.”

“You seemed pretty close to Kevin back there, I have heard that your friendship has gotten a lot closer since the banquet.”

Kit didnʻt know what to say to that, he only sat up a little more and leaned closer to the window, stopping the conversation the only way that he knew how, by ignoring her. Betsy didnʻt say anything else as they got closer to the house. She pulled up into the driveway, Kit got out of the car straight away and headed for the door. Unlocking it with the keys that Andrew gave him last time they were here. 

Betsy kept a close eye on Kit as he turned on a few lights in the house and sat down on the recliner in the lounge room. She went into the kitchen and started brewing the kettle while Kit just curled up into himself, waiting for Neil to get back.

Neither of them said anything to each other, Betsy had gotten a text from Wymack telling her that they were heading back to the house. Kit was just staring off at the wall, his mind was empty as his hand subconsciously scratched at his hips, not being able to get the feeling of hands off of him. He didnʻt know how to think, the only coherent thoughts that he was able to conjure up, instead of his mind replaying old events, was the fact that he should have done more.

“Kit. Neil, Andrew and Wymack are here,” Betsy said, looking into the lounge room before going to the front door to greet them.

Kit stayed there for a moment longer, his brain trying to register the words that she had just said. Once his brain caught up with what was going on he leaped out of the chair, almost tripping in the process, and stumbled his way to the front door. Betsy stepped out of the way, letting Kit have a clear view of Neil who was stopped halfway to the house.

“- But Neil said he would keep you company in my stead. Oh, Kit! Itʻs good to see you, not on the floor this time. Why donʻt you and Neil keep her company? I bet that you have a lot of things to talk to her about.” Andrew smiled looking at Kit, who froze for a moment before walking quickly over to Neil. “Iʻm sure that you two donʻt mind, do you? I didnʻt think that either of you would.”

“Neil..” Kit spoke softly, as he got close to him. Kit wanted to hug him, to make sure that he wasnʻt hurt but he couldnʻt bring himself to have Neil that close to him. “You are okay, right?”

Neil looked to Kit, seeing the worry on his face and that he was still holding himself tightly. Neil nodded before turning his attention to Andrew. “I mind. And Iʻm sure Kit does as well.” Neil said to him. “I have nothing to say to her.”

“I donʻt have anything to say to her either,” Kit said, moving next to Neil to look at Andrew.

“Iʻm sure that the two of you will come up with something to say to her.” Andrew grinned over his shoulder at Neil and Kit. “You always have something to say donʻt you? It doesnʻt have to be the truth, you know. Beeʻs not expecting honesty from either of you. I told her not to trust a single word that one of you said. Or have the two of you started playing the truth game with her, too?”

“I said no,” Neil said, Kit didnʻt have anything to say to that.

Andrew turned to face them completely and stuffed his hands into the oversized front pocket of his sweatshirt. “I think you both misunderstand,” he said, with a knowing nod. “I wasnʻt asking, Neil, Kit. You both helped create this mess. The least you could do is help clean it up. Where is your sense of responsibility?”

Kit felt like a knife was being driven into his chest. Andrewʻs words hurt him more than they should have; his body tensed up as he took a step back. He tried to get Neil to stop pushing Andrew to go through with going to Nickyʻs parents house. He listened to when Andrew hinted at what happened and everything that clicked when he mentioned that Luther was the one who said that the whole thing was a big misunderstanding. He never wanted to come here, he never wanted to force Andrew to come here. But deep down he also wanted to help Nicky get to know his family again, there was a small slither of hope for him to reconnect with his family. He didnʻt think that Drake would be there, but in failing to stop Neil from pestering Andrew into this, he helped give him over to Drake.

Guilt was a strong emotion that Kit still didnʻt know how to deal with, it was something that he had felt so many times before but the feeling was always so short and fleeting. This guilt was the same that he felt leaving Kevin and Jean, it punched him in the stomach and made him feel like he was going to throw up. He wanted to stop the fire that filled his stomach. He clenched his fists tightly in his jacket as he dragged his eyes away from the ground. He couldnʻt bring himself to look Andrew in the eyes, but he couldnʻt take his stare off of his lower face. 

“You know that I tried to stop Neil. I didnʻt want this to happen,” Kit said, his shoulders shaking a bit. “I should have gone after you sooner,” Kit muttered, not loud enough for anyone but Neil to hear.

“But you didnʻt try hard enough, did you?” Andrew smiled. Those eight words felt like a final knife being twisted into his stomach.

Neil looked at Kit and then at Andrew. “Whereʻs yours?” They were the only words that Neil managed to find, his mind was going through so many different questions.

Andrew looked at Neil and tipped his head to one side, feigning confusion. Maybe it wasnʻt an act. Maybe Andrew didnʻt understand what Neil was asking. Kit didnʻt really know what Neil was going with that kind of question either.

“Why didnʻt you tell Higgins?”

“Wouldnʻt have worked,” Andrew said blithely. “Pig wasnʻt ready to have something like that then. He and Drake were friends, you see. They met when Drake went through the PAL program and hit it off someway or other. I knew that he wouldnʻt have believed me, so I didnʻt waste my time trying.”

Kit knew what it was like to want to tell people something but then not bothering because they wouldnʻt believe it. But there must have been someone else that might have believed him, then again, there probably wasnʻt. Andrew didnʻt really have a choice in who he told.

“So you did nothing,” Neil said. “You almost put a knife in between Nickyʻs ribs when he flirted with the two of us, but you didnʻt lift a finger to protect the other children that Cass looked after. You knew what Drake would do to them, but you didnʻt protect them.”

“There werenʻt meant to be other children,” Andrew said.

“But there were,” Neil reminded him.

“Neil,” Kit whispered.

Andrew laughed and pulled his hands free from his pocket. He wrapped his fingers around Neilʻs throat. Kitʻs breath hitched for a moment before he grabbed onto Andrewʻs wrist tightly. After what happened that day, he wasnʻt willing for anyone to touch him, let alone Neil. Andrew flicked a look at Kit and used his other hand to grab his hair but the base of his neck, he felt Kit tense up and grip tightened on his wrist. Wymack seemed to move just out of sight, Kit trusted Wymack enough to stay out of their way. Until Andrew actually hurt one of them Wymack would leave them to sort these things out on their own terms. 

Neil was the first to talk, keeping his voice low enough to keep Betsy and Wymack out of the conversation. “I hope that she was worth it.”

Andrew tilted forward to Neil. “Oh, Neil. You are far too heavy to tread ice this thin.”

“Is this how you stayed quiet?” Neil said reaching up next to his brotherʻs hand, to grab Andrewʻs arm as well. Kit let go of Andrew feeling Neilʻs hand against his. He watched Neilʻs hand closely, knowing what he was talking about. Andrew knew what he was talking about as well judging by how still he went. Kit felt Andrewʻs hand tighten the slightest bit. “Did you do this so you wouldnʻt tell her the truth about her son?”

“Maybe I did.”

“What were you trying to do, outlast him?” Neil asked. “He was a graduating senior intent on enlisting, right? All you had to do was hold out until graduation and then she would have adopted you. So what went wrong?”

“Neil.” Kit hissed, feeling Andrewʻs grip tighten on the back of his hair. He saw Andrewʻs fingers dig into Neilʻs throat tighter, more than likely cutting off his air. “Andrew let him go,” Kit said, his voice shaky but stirn.

Andrew gave Kit a smirk. Moving his hand to the back of Neilʻs neck holding it tightly and pulled the two brotherʻs down as he could whisper to them. Kit tensed up at the closeness resulting in Andrew tightening his grip even more.

“Drake deferred his enlistment,”Andrew said. “He wanted to make the most of his last summer with his baby brother. He even asked Cass if we could invite Aaron up for a couple of weeks so we could all meet. Cas left it up to me, but when she wasnʻt looking Drake tried talking me into it. He wanted the two of us in the same place. He could imagine what weʻd look like in bed together, he said. It would be picture perfect.”

ʻNic, I heard that you have a twin brother, I canʻt wait to get the two of you together. I know that you and him would be the most well behaved and trained boys. It will be perfect.ʻ

Kit full body flinched. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to cry, he wanted to forget that he had ever met that man. Andrew wouldnʻt let Kit go, keeping him up straight as his body started shaking again. Kit looked at Andrew, seeing if his mask had broken, if he was screaming for something behind the smokescreen that was his medicine. Neil looked at Kit, seeing how violent his reaction was, before looking back to Andrew.

“Speaking of the other Minyard…” Andrew let go of both of the brothers and grinned at Wymack. He raised his voice so Wymack could hear and asked, “He really did it, didnʻt he? That was probably the most decisive thing that he has ever done. Where was that spine when his mother was beating him? It would have come in handy all of those years ago. Someone ought to congratulate him.”

“Aaron is under arrest,” Betsy said. “Why donʻt you come inside so we can talk about it?”

Andrew turned and looked at her in surprise. “Are you still here, Bee?”

“For a few moments longer,” Betsy said. “The milkʻs almost done heating. I picked some up on the way over so we could have some cocoa. I brought the entire canister of dark hazelnut chocolate with me. If we start drinking it now, we make ourselves sick before midnight." 

Kit honestly couldn't believe the conversation that was going on right now. He couldnʻt believe what she had just said and he couldnʻt believe that he was still standing. As Andrew reached out for Neilʻs arm, Kit grabbed Neilʻs shoulder to try and steady himself. 

"Andrew, hand off my brother," his voice was shaky but it still held some form of authority. 

Andrew waved Kit off with his other hand as he read the time on Neil's watch. "You really do think of everything, Bee. Weʻll be in in a minute." 

Betsy nodded and went inside. When she was gone and Andrew tried to get his hand free, but Neil wasn't letting go. Andrew turned and a look on him that was too amused to be exasperated. 

"Better luck next time, Neil," he said. "I warned you once already, I want both of you already. Didnʻt I? I don't feel anything." 

"Anymore," Neil said, barely above a murmur. Neil had to admit it was kind of hard to focus on Andrew when his brother's hand was gripped tightly into his shoulder.

Kit understood what Neil was getting up, but he didnʻt know what the case was with Andrew and why he did what he did. But they were a sign of how far Andrew had fallen at one point. Once Neil let go of Andrewʻs wrist Kit let go of his shoulder. Andrew gave the brothers an exaggerated shrug and spun on his heel. Kit took a step back, watching Andrewʻs figure disappear through the doorway.

Kit took a few more steps back slowly, he didnʻt want to be here anymore. Too many things had happened that day, he needed to clear his mind but he couldnʻt leave Neil alone. Everything was just too much.

After what felt like forever Wymack broke the silence between the three of them. “Kit, Neil.”

“I-” Kit choked on his words a bit. “Iʻll be back,” Kit said, shoving his shaky hands into his pockets and started walking away from the house. Every step that he took his legs went faster, it took a short moment before he was sprinting down the footpath. Neil immediately ran after his brother, following him down the street.

The smell of blood had stained his nose, he could feel the warm liquid on his hands. He could see the phantom pains all over his body, on his hips, on his throat. He could feel a wet warmth down his forearms, he didnʻt know if it was his imagination or if he scratched a little bit too hard. Every slap of his shoes on the concrete sounded like a gunshot, the slaps not too far behind him reminded him of any time that he would get in trouble. Every time that he blinked he saw snapshots of his life, Kevin and Jean, Adam. His six months alone in Mexico, his stay in France, his layover in Dubai and his short trip alone through Poland. He remembered his screams and cries, nails digging into his hips, then his arms. The sound of crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean took over his hearing. He remembered the pleading and begging echoing in the basement and the sound of metal scraping against the ground.

His breath started getting caught in his throat. Pain, guilt and grief were the only emotions that he understood. They were the things tearing him apart at night, the things that ruined him from the inside out. He let them, made them and held onto the feelings because all of those awful memories were the only things making any sense. The aching never ending pit of guilt and lost hope was all that he knew. He didnʻt know how to deal with seeing what happened tonight happen to someone else. He didnʻt know how to deal with thinking that it was Neil. He would figure out how to deal with everything tomorrow. Or maybe he would be killed by the Moriyamaʻs never knowing how to deal with it. Kit didnʻt know. He didnʻt care.

He kept running until he couldnʻt breath, but his mind wouldnʻt stop racing.

“Neil. Am I a bad brother..?” Kit rasped out sounding more vulnerable than he wanted, keeping his eyes on his shoes as Neil moved in front of him.

Neilʻs breath was heavy, he couldnʻt get anything that happened that day out of his mind. But he knew in this moment it was a little more important. “Kit, what would make you ask that? You might be a little overprotective and controlling sometimes but I donʻt think that you are a bad brother.”

Tears stung the corners of his eyes. “I donʻt want to be controlling, Neil. I just-” Kit choked a little, Neil took a step towards him only to have him take a step back. “I donʻt want to lose you again. I got you back basically four years ago and I donʻt want you to get hurt. I donʻt want you to hurt like I did.” Kit paused for a moment before wiping his eyes, and looking up at Neil. “I just want to keep you safe..”

“Kit.. You are doing fine at that, but you need to learn that I can look out for you too,” Neil said, he didnʻt know why Kit was acting like this all of a sudden. “But one thing I do want to know. Why did you say what you did to Kevin in the bedroom? And why did you let Andrew put his hand on your forearm?”

“Letʻs go back Neil.” Kit replied, he didnʻt want to talk about this now. Not today. Not ever. He didnʻt want to deal with being looked down upon for something that at the time he felt like he needed to do.. “Weʻll talk about it later.”

By the time the two brothers made it back the house was silent and dark. Kit didnʻt know what the situation was with the three rooms and he didnʻt want to see anyone else tonight, or he just might break down. Luckily there was no one in the living room. Kit moved the coffee table off to one side so Neil would have room to stretch out, he watched as his brother kicked his shoes off and curled up on the couch. Kit curled into himself as he settled in on the recliner, keeping an eye on Neil. He knew that he wouldnʻt be able to sleep that night, but at some point all the exhaustion caught up to him.

A bang of a cabinet told the brothers that they werenʻt alone in the house. Kit startled away and instantly got up to grab Neil and his duffel. But reaching for where his duffel would have been and coming up empty, his stomach bottomed out in the second that it took for his brain to catch up with what was going on. Kit sat on his knees as he tried to get his breathing under control and his heartrate to get back to normal. Kit turned to Neil to make sure that he was okay before standing up and motioning Neil to come with him to investigate the noise.

The kitchen light was off, but the dim fluorescent bulb over the stove was on. Wymack was fussing over the coffeemaker. If Wymack was up and awake it meant that it was four thirty in the morning. Both Neil and Kit had learnt Wymackʻs morning the hard way when living on his couch for a month. Apparently death wasnʻt enough to stop his routine.

Wymack finished setting up the grinds and set the coffee to brew. As he turned around he spotted Neil and Kit in the doorway. Kit waited for him to say something about him leaving and running off last night, but all Wymack said was, “Did you two get any sleep?”

Kit didnʻt know what time that they got back. “I got an hour? I really donʻt know.”

“I got a few hours,” Neil said with a shrug.

“If you both can get more, do it,” Wymack said. “Itʻs going to be a long day, and I need everyone awake and coherent before Waterhouse gets here.” At the Josten twins' confused look, Wymack explained, “Andrewʻs lawyer. Weʻre hoping heʻll take Aaronʻs case. It should be an easy win for him.”

“They shouldnʻt have arrested him,” Kit said.

“Theyʻre just doing their jobs,” Wymack said. “A man died last night, and until they have everything they need they have to hold him. You are both the only ones besides Andrew and Aaron that were in the room when drake died, and since Andrew wonʻt talk either-”

“Has Luther confessed?” Kit asked, not liking the reminder of what happened the day previous.

“To what?”

“To setting them up,” Neil said, getting heated. “He put Drake in that house knowing what he did to Andrew the last time that they were together. If he and Aaron both told the truth and the officers had working sets of eyes to see what the room looked like, they donʻt need anything else. If theyʻre bogging things down because of Andrewʻs history makes them prejudiced they should just give the case to more objective people instead of wasting our time.”

“Neil.”

“Andrew told Luther what happened. Luther didnʻt believe him, he thought that it was just a big misconception of how a normal family was meant to be,” Kit started. “Luther needs to tell them what he did. He thought that it would be all over, that Andrew and Drake would be able to get over what happened. But I swear on my life, if he says something as stupid as he was about ot yesterday, I will kill him. You canʻt take that kind of truth lightly.”

“Kit.” Wymack was a little confused, he knew that Kit was always one to get fired up about these things but it sounded like it went a lot deeper than just what happened yesterday.

“Tell me that you called Oakland PD,” Neil said.

“No more murder, Kit. And I donʻt have their number anymore,” Wymack said. “I asked the locals to call them. Iʻll try and get in touch with Officer Higgins today to see if heʻs heard anything. Now both of you stop stalling and go back to bed.”

“Iʻm fine.”

Both Kit and Neil didnʻt realize what they were saying until it came out of their mouths. Wymack didnʻt have to say anything. The look on his face said enough to them. Kit turned his stare to the coffee pot and tried to stand still, but failed. Wymack turned away from them after what felt like a century and poured what little had brewed into his mug. He plucked it off the counter and started for the doorway. Kit stepped back into the hallway with Neil beside him so Wymack could pass, but Wymack stopped right in front of both of them.

“Neil, Kit,” Wymack said, “Between the three of us, I donʻt think that either of you have ever been fine.”

Kit didnʻt have an answer for that and he knew that Neil didnʻt either, but neither of them needed one. Wymack continued this routine by stepping out into the frigid morning for a walk. Both of them watched the front door close behind him, before going back to the couch to wait. Kit sat there for a while, thinking and watching to make sure that Neil was okay, but the longer that he sat there the more fuzzy his thought became. Kit was awake when Wymack returned.

Kit watched Wymack stop by the couch and motioned for him to follow him back into the kitchen. Kit glanced back at Neil and then around the room, once he deemed it safe he followed Wymack.

“Kevin told me that you refused to talk to the police,” Wymack said. “Wouldnʻt even give them your name. I stopped by the station after you and Betsy left. You and your brother are being labeled as hostile witnesses.”

“And you know what, that's a lie. I spoke to them. Just not in English,” Kit said crossing his arms around himself. “You would already know what happened, Aaron told them what happened. So why would I have to talk to them in the first place? I donʻt talk to cops.”

“Then donʻt talk to them,” Wymack said. “Talk to me. I know that you know more things then you are letting on. The cops told me that you were in that room when Neil and Aaron got in.”

“Nothing happened..” Kit trailed off, shifting from foot to foot. “I donʻt need to talk to anyone. And I definitely donʻt need to talk to you about what happened.”

“Just the truth.”

“Not going to happen.” Kit started rocking back onto his heels. “You should really try and talk to Higgins about what happened. He was the one asking Andrew about Drake, he was investigating him about something. And you should really find out if Luther confessed to setting the whole thing up. Heʻs low life scum and deserves to go to jail for setting that up while knowing what would happen.” 

Wymack lifted an eyebrow. “That sounded a bit personal.”

“He didnʻt believe Andrew, I said that before. I donʻt like repeating myself, Coach. Iʻm going back to the couch.” Kit turned on his heels, feeling Wymack watching him closely as he walked back into the living room.

Kit went back to the recliner and curled up into it, his thoughts getting hazy once again as he tried to keep awake to look after Neil.

The next time that the brothers woke up, it was to heavy footsteps in the stairs and Andrewʻs cheery voice. Kit didnʻt know what the first half of the conversation was but he gathered from the rest of the conversation that Andrew was explaining the dire situation of breakfast. The groups hadnʻt expected to stay overnight in Columbia, so the only ʻediableʻ things in the house were the milk and cocoa powder that Betsy brought.

Kit got off of the recliner and waited for Neil to get up so they could head to the doorway. By now Kitʻs face and throat were slowly killing him from his small interaction that he had with Drake. Andrew looked wired up and ready to get on with the day, as he always looked. He was wearing a black turtleneck that Kit hadnʻt seen before, thinking that it was something that he didnʻt pack when he moved onto campus. The sleeves were too long on him, hanging almost to his knuckles, and easily hid his scarred arms. There was nothing that Andrew could do to hide the multicolored mess that Drake made of his face. Drake hadnʻt won that fight easily.

Kit and Neil werenʻt the only ones who stirred at all of the noise that Andrew was making. The others were drawn like moths to a poisonous flame. The twinsʻ rooms were upstairs on opposite sides of the stairwell, the room that Kit had put Neil into was the one downstairs, it was Nickyʻs room, he didnʻt know it at the time. That door was open now, and Nicky and Kevin stood in the hallway with Betsy behind them. Betsy didnʻt look rested in the slightest, but she looked calm at least. Nicky and Kevin looked like they had just gone three rounds with each other. Kit made eye contact with Kevin and frowned slightly, he didnʻt like seeing him looking like a mess.

Abby was trying to put on a brave face as she followed Andrew down the stairs, but any observant person could see the strain to her smile. Andrew chatted like he didnʻt notice at all. Both brothers knew that Andrewʻs medication made him manic, not stupid. Andrew was enjoying seeing Abby this uncomfortable. Andrew lost his train of thought when he spotted both Neil and Kit standing in the doorway, and he stopped at the base of the stairs to point at them. 

“Oh, Neil and Kit are back. We thought that you two might have gotten lost.”

“Iʻm never lost,” Neil said.

“And never found either,” Andrew added on with a slight nod. “All for the best I am sure. But good timing either way. This solves all of our problems. Right, Bee?” Andrew looked over his shoulder and motioned his hand at her to come-hither. She gently eased Kevin and Nicky aside to get through. Andrew grinned at her approach and pointed at Neil and Kit again. “They know where we left the car, and you know where the store is. Try to pick both of them up some new clothes on the way back, would you? Iʻm afraid if we leave them too long they are going to start smelling.”

“Did you want anything in particular for breakfast?” Betsy asked. 

“No special requests, “Andrew said, looking over Betsyʻs shoulder to Kevin and Nicky. “You can ask the ghosts back there, but I donʻt think that they will have much of an opinion today. Maybe youʻre losing your touch, Bee. Oh, but here. Neil and Kit will be needing this.”

Andrew patted at his pockets, searching for something, and found what he was looking for on his third try. Neil and Kit only saw a flash of it before Betsy took it. Betsy only made it a step in the brothersʻ direction before Andrew snagged her shirt to stop her.

“Exites,” Andrew said. “Kevin has the card.”

Betsy went back down the hall to Kevin, to get the teamʻs purchasing card. Andrew clapped his hands at Neil and Kit to grab their attention. “Donʻt forget my knives, okay? Iʻm going to want them. Goodbye.”

Andrew tapped two fingers to his bruised temple and headed off into the kitchen. Betsy made it all the way back to Neil and Kitʻs sides before either of them realized that they were volunteered to run errands with her. Kit wanted to protest, he didnʻt want to spend any more time with her than he needed to, but Andrewʻs accusatio to both of them last night was stopping him. Kit made eye contact with Kevin before turning to follow Neil and Betsy out into the cold.

Kit got into the back seat, keeping his line of sight out of the window. He didnʻt want to listen to the conversation that Betsy was having with Neil. His mind was elsewhere. He didnʻt know why his mind was overthinking, everything that happened the night before was like a sudden realisation for him. It was making him deal with things that he never wanted to have to think about ever again.

It was going to be a lot of truth clearing with Neil. Neil asked about what he said to Kevin, and why he let Andrew do what he did. Kit knew that he was going to have to tell Neil the truth at some point but he was hoping that it would have been when they were going to tell the FBI, he didnʻt want Neil to know any of it before then. But the world had different plans for him. Kit also knew that he always thought that he was able to look after himself and look after Neil, that he didnʻt need anyone else; but after yesterday that was proven to be wrong. Kit always tried to keep Neil as his priority because he didnʻt want to lose him again but he couldnʻt see what he was doing to himself. 

Maybe, just maybe, for once he would put more faith into someone else. He was already putting faith into Andrew, which was a big risk in itself but there was something nice about feeling protected. But there were a lot of problems that come from trusting people, with giving people the truth, and he didnʻt want to have to deal with the repercussions. But maybe, just maybe telling Neil the truth will help him a bit.

A slam of the car door scared Kit out of his thoughts, he thought that something bad happened. He quickly got out of the car and saw Betsy getting out as well. Kit looked at Neil for some sign as to what was said between the two of them.

“Weʻre not talking about this,” Neil said, cutting Betsy off from what she was about to say.

“About what, Neil?” Kit questioned as he got closer to his brother.

“Yesterday.”

Kit froze up a little bit and looked at Betsy, a little confused as to why she was bringing up what happened yesterday on a car ride.

“Neil, you can’t choke back on everything forever. Neither can you Kit,” Betsy said. “Itʻs not healthy. You both need an outlet, whether itʻs me or David or your teammates.”

“I donʻt need one.”

“Donʻt need one.”

“Would you at least like one of us to contact your parents?”

“No,” Neil and Kit both said, Neil started for the door of the store and Kit followed quickly.

Betsy followed them but didnʻt push it, and they split up inside. The Josten twins were the only ones browsing the clothing section at this time of the day, but there was an ancient woman keeping an eye on the two of them as they looked for clothes.

“Kit,” Neil said, grabbing Kitʻs wrist. “Why did you say those things yesterday?”

Kit froze up at the contact but fought the strong urge to pull away. “Andrew gave us a truth not on his own terms. I gave him one back.”

“That doesnʻt explain what you said to Kevin.”

“Neil.. I-” Kit looked at him, tears forming in his eyes. “Look. I donʻt know how to say this… Iʻve been in the same boat as Andrew..” Kit muttered, his body shaking. His mind replayed old events. “He said that he wanted you there too. Drake said that too.. I just- I- I tried telling someone, anyone but no one listened to me.”

Kitʻs vision started getting blurry as he muttered about what happened to him in skimmed over details. Neilʻs grip tightened around his wrist, making Kit only try to pull his arm away again, feeling the desperate need to get away. Neil turned over his brotherʻs wrist and pulled up the sleeve, he only stared at it in shock. He didnʻt think that Kit would do this to himself but here he was looking at the facts.

“Why would you do this to yourself? Why would you try to end your life?”

Kit finally ripped his wrist away from Neil, holding his scarred wrist running a thumb over the bumps. “I wasnʻt, if I was I wouldnʻt be here right now. This was the only thing that I had control of Neil. I didnʻt have any say in what I did, what I ate, what happened to me.” Kit swallowed deeply before pulling his sleeve down. 

Neil was still in shock from hearing all of this for the first time that he didnʻt notice Kit pulling part of his jeans down to reveal his hip. When Neil looked at the scarred hip he realized what he was meaning when he said that he was in the same boat as Andrew.

“Why. Why did you never tell me about this Kit? If I knew, I could have helped look after you,” Neil said, he didnʻt know why Kit didnʻt trust him enough to tell him. “You canʻt always look after me. You have to step back. Have someone else look out for you. Donʻt you trust me enough to tell me after four years? Donʻt you trust me enough to look after myself for once, or to look after you?”

“Neil..” Kit took a step back from his brother, hitting into some clothing racks. “I- I didnʻt want to admit to myself that I was this weak.” Kit paused for a second. “Neil.. I donʻt want to talk about this now.. Donʻt make me talk about this now..” Kit muttered looking at Neil. “I promise, later today I will answer your questions. I- I just need to get my mind about what happened.”

Kit took another step back from Neil, giving him a sad smile. Kit turned away from Neil and went into the dressing rooms, the only lady opening one of them for him. Once he heard the door lock latch shut he took off his jacket, it was covered in dried blood along with his shirt and jeans, but the pants didn’t matter.

Looking down at his forearms wasnʻt something that Kit liked to do because it reminded him of so many times that he was close to breaking. So many times when he wasn’t strong enough to defend himself. But they also reminded him that he was human, that he wasn’t perfect, that he too could be broken.

Maybe telling Neil was the right thing to do. Or maybe it wasn’t. 

Kit sighed and wiped his eyes. Quickly going through the different shirts and jackets to find something that fit him, it didn’t take long to find something that he was going to be comfortable in. As soon as he got out he found Neil waiting for him, the two walked together in silence to try and find where Betsy was. Her basket was full enough that the brothers knew that she was shopping for more than one meal. Kit almost asked her how long she intended on staying in Colombia, but he didn't want to open up another conversation. It was already awkward enough between him and his brother and he didn't need to worry about making it more awkward between all of them.

Betsy said nothing when they got into the car again, though, and took them to Exites. Kit stayed in the car, not wanting to follow Neil in, Betsy seemed to be keeping an eye on Kit through the rearview mirror, she always looked like she was going to say something but never did. After everything that somehow opened up to Neil about, he hadn’t said a word in return. But he knew that Neil was keeping an eye on him. Not before long Neil came back with his new racket and kept it in the front with him. This left one last thing on their list.

After his childhood home in Baltimore and the Nest, the Hemmick’s house was the last place Kit wanted to be. Andrew’s car was still parked at the curb, and Betsy pulled up behind. She offered Neil the key but Kit was the one who started to reach for it. Kit still didn’t know why Andrew was allowing either of them to drive his car when he wouldn’t even let Aaron or Kevin drive it.

“You both have a license, don’t you?” Betsy asked, her eyes flickering between the two of them.

Kid paused for a moment to think, he didn’t think that he had any under his current name. “Yes.”

“Yes,” Neil said as well.

“You both know the way back? Or will you follow?” Betsy asked.

“You go ahead,” Neil said motioning for Kit to take the key. “I have to get Andrew’s knives.”

“I’ll wait here,” Betsy said.

It was the answer that both of the brothers expected, if not the one that either of them wanted, and they didn’t waste time arguing with her. Neil went across the lawn to the front door while Kit went to the car, he couldn’t go into that house but he knew that somehow he should’ve been to stay with Neil. Kit shook his head a little when he saw Maria look over at him by the car, all he could do was flip her off as he climbed into the driver's seat. 

He reached around the back seat and grabbed his jersey, holding it tightly to his chest. He could only imagine what the room looked like, he had a feeling that nothing would’ve been changed from the night before. Police would still want more evidence, meaning that they wouldn’t be allowed to clean the blood off of the walls or move the bed. Kit froze up a little, he could remember the room like he was standing in it, the blood on the walls and soaked into the mattress. How everything was just pushed around. All of these memories made Kit’s scars start to itch, which he started scratching subconsciously.

The passenger door slamming shut startled Kit. It was a split second before he was able to look over at Neil, finding him sitting in the passenger’s seat. Neil didn’t say anything but he looked over Kit before looking in all of the seats of the car, as if he was looking for something. Kit took a deep breath in, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back over to the passengers seat, seeing their mother rather than Neil. 

“Kit. I’ll drive if you can’t.” Those were the first words Neil had said to him since he admitted a glossed over version of past events. 

“No, Iʻm fine, Neil,” Kit said, putting his seatbelt on. Kit hadnʻt driven in America, so it took him a short moment to get everything ready. As he did he could feel Neilʻs stare boring into the side of his head.

Neil still didnʻt know what to say to Kit, and the only thing that he could think about as the car pulled away from the curb was that Kevin knew about this before him. Neil didnʻt know why Kit wasnʻt able to tell him anything, he didnʻt know why he only cared about him and not himself. Neil knew of so many times when they were alone over the past year, that Kit would put himself in danger to try and keep him safe. Neil felt like he was useless to Kit, but now he was starting to understand why he was always going it, but none of that reasoning made it right for Kit to throw himself in harm's way when he was able to look after himself just fine. 

Pulling up at the house both brothers noticed an unfamiliar car sitting in the driveway. Something told them that it was the car of Waterhouse getting an early start to his day. Kit pulled into the driveway with Betsy parking behind them. Betsy looked like she could handle the groceries, so the brothers grabbed their own things from the car and went inside. Kit looked into the lounge room but followed Neil into the kitchen when he found no one in there. Abby and Wymack were sitting at the table.

Kit stayed by the doorway, not wanting to be cramped up with them. He heard Betsy come up behind him, he moved out of the way, still holding his new jersey close to him.

“The lawyer here?” Neil asked, taking a step back, trying to get more breathing room from the adults that were now at the table.

“They both are,” Wymack said, and turned his attention to Betsy. “You mind explaining that?”

“Whereʻs Kevin?” Kit asked before quickly adding on, “and Nicky?”

“Nicky tried to hug Andrew and almost got himself staked with a kitchen knife,” Wymack said. “Kevin was smart enough to get him out of there. Last I saw of them, they were shut in Nickyʻs bedroom.”

Smart of Kevin to get Nicky out of there, even though he would never admit it he knew, somewhat, how to act in this kind of situation. 

“Is he hurt?” Betsy asked.

“David was right there, thank God,” Abby said. “If he had been a second slower…”

Betsy looked at Neil and Kit. “Do you both mind going and checking on them? I just need a minute alone with David and Abby.”

Kit nodded as Neil grabbed his dirty jumper sleeve and dragged him down to the bathroom. Kit tried to rip his hand away from Neilʻs grip but he kept a tight grip on him. Neil pulled the bathroom door closed after he pulled Kit into it.

“Sit down.” Kit nodded and sat down on the toilet, Neil reached out to grab Kitʻs hair but waited for him to nod softly. Neil grabbed at his hair softly checking his roots. “Kit. I want you to put faith in me, faith that I can protect myself. Over the past three or four years you have done nothing but protect me. Let me in, trust me.” 

Kit pulled away from Neil, his hair being yanked in the process. “I- I- I donʻt know… Just..” Kit muttered trying to grab the bag of clothes from Neil. “Neil, just let me get changed.. For the record, I do trust you, Neil. I just donʻt trust myself…” Kit spoke softly as Neil left the bathroom.

Kit knew that Neil heard him, by the soft thud on the door Neil was leaning on it. Kit frowned a little bit, seeing the dried blood on his sleeves before looking at his fingers. Kit took their clean clothes out of the bag and shoved his jumper and shirt into the bag, he threw on his new Devils jersey and the jacket that he got before leaving the bathroom quickly for Neil to get changed.

Kit crossed his arms around himself as he waited for Neil to finish. He jumped a little hearing an outburst from Abby, he didnʻt properly hear it or understand it because of the distance, but he perfectly understood the incredulous anger.

Kit flinched a little when Neil opened the door to the bathroom and motioned him to move down the hall, closer to Nickyʻs room. Nickyʻs room was close enough that both Nicky and Kevin would have heard Abbyʻs outrage, but the door remained shut. There was no sound from upstairs, either. Both Kit and Neil took a few more silent steps towards the kitchen.

It was obvious that Abby was trying to keep her voice down, but her strident tone helped carry her words. “-- kind of trauma with another is not going to solve anything. Itʻll only make things worse. I understand what youʻre getting at, but this isnʻt the way.”

“This is the only ethical solution,” Betsy said.

“You canʻt-”

“She can,” Wymack said, cutting Abby off. Abby made a strangled noise as if she couldnʻt believe that Wymack was siding with Betsy. The kitchen went quiet for a tense moment before Wymack spoke again. “If youʻre sure that this is the best option, Iʻm not going to stop you. I trust you to do what is right by my kids.”

“Iʻm sorry,” Betsy said. “I know what this means for your season.”

“You worry about Andrew,” Wymack said. “Iʻll worry about my season.”

“Andrew wonʻt agree to this,” Abby said, as a last hope to try and get them to change their minds. “Going means leaving Kevin behind, They havenʻt had more than a campus between them since Andrew took Kevin under his wing. Heʻs not going to change now, especially not when Riko is in our district.”

“Andrew doesnʻt have a choice, he doesnʻt have to agree,” Wymack said. “Itʻs Betsyʻs call.”

Kit frowned hearing that. Having heard enough of their conversation and stepped into the kitchen doorway; Neil was standing right beside him. Betsy had taken a seat at the table. Abby and Wymack were so focused on her that they didnʻt notice the twins arrival, but Betsy was facing the doorway and glanced up at their entrance. She didnʻt look surprised at all to find either of them eavesdropping.

“Where are you taking him?” Neil and Kit asked together, making them glance at each other.

Abby jumped and flicked a guilty look to both of the brothers. “Neil, Kit, I didnʻt hear either of you come in.”

“Where are you taking him?” Kit pressed, ignoring what Abby said.

“East haven Hospital,” Betsy said. “Iʻm going to take Andrew off his medicine.”

Kit felt his stomach drop as he flinched.

“What?” Neil asked.

“Itʻs not official yet,” Betsy said. “I need Mr. Blackwell to sign off on it. He was the prosecuting attorney at Andrewʻs trial. Heʻs here with Mr. Waterhouse to evaluate the situation. I strongly doubt that heʻll contest this, so we should be able to commit Andrew to Easthaven this afternoon.”

“Commit him? Lock him up,” Kit said, it didnʻt sound like the right thing to do, not after what he went through the day before. But then again it might be the best time for it.

“When Dr. Ellerby and Mr. Waterhouse wrote up the original agreement they did it in a way that would garner the least resistance from the prosecution. One of the terms that Andrew agreed to was twenty-four-hour supervision during his rehabilitation. Easthaven is one of the best hospitals in the state. He will be in good hands.”

“But for how long?” Neil asked.

“Thatʻs up in the air,” Wymack said. “Andrew was scheduled for rehab in May so heʻd be out of classes. Itʻll take time to get the drugs out of his system. Once his headʻs cleared the staff have to figure out the next step in his treatment, whether thatʻs ongoing counseling or some new type of happy pill. Take Andrewʻs inability to cooperate into account and weʻre looking at a possible four to five weeks.”

“If we get him back by New Years itʻll be a miracle,” Abby said, with frustration in her voice. “Youʻre forcing him to go through withdrawal and recovery at the same time.”

“Itʻs either both or neither,” Betsy said. “You know that.”

“Do it.” Neil said, cutting off Abby before she started to argue again.

“You have to do it.” Kit said at the same time as Neil.

Their breathless commands had all three of the adults look at them, but Neil and Kit only had eyes for Betsy. Kit saw the effects of the medication, he felt bad for Andrew having to live in a haze for so long. She knew just as well as them how cruel it was to Andrew to keep him on his drugs, and sheʻd been the one to reach out to the people who could help him.

Betsyʻs was small and approving. “I promise Iʻll try. Wish us luck?” She plucked a new chocolate bar off of the counter and led Wymack and Abby upstairs.

Kit didnʻt believe in luck, only having known the bad for his life, but he watched them go and hoped for it anyway.


	13. Chapter 13: Doing The Right Thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all just putting in a TW for all of you, itʻs not mentioned but its implied
> 
> TW: implied past rape and selfharm

Nickyʻs bedroom door was unlocked, so Neil opened the door for the both of them without knocking. Nicky and Kevin were on Andrewʻs bed, but they werenʻt speaking to each other. Kevin sat rigid at the foot of the bed and Nicky was stretched out on his back down the middle. Kit looked at Kevin with a sad smile on his face, walking over to him and kneeling down in front of him but stayed out of armʻs reach.

“Kevin,” Kit spoke in hushed Japanese. “I told Neil.. about what happened before… I had to tell him.”

Kevin looked at Kit and then looked at Neil who was now sitting on the bed in between Nicky and him. Neil was looking at the two but Nicky hadnʻt moved. “You alright?” Kevin said back, earning a small shrug and a head shake from Kit.

“Hey,” Neil said, trying to get Nickyʻs attention.

“We shouldnʻt have come here,” Nicky said, sounding as wrecked as he looked. “I should have listened to all of those times Andrew told me to give up on them. If I did listen, we wouldnʻt be in this mess right now. Andrew wouldnʻt-” Nicky closed his eyes and sucked in a deep, unsteady breath. “What have I done?”

“You didnʻt do anything,” Neil said. Kit leaned to the side to see his brother. “You didnʻt know that this was going to happen. None of us did. If we had known, we wouldnʻt have come.”

“You canʻt blame yourself for this Nicky. There is nothing wrong for wanting to try to reconnect with your parents,” Kit said, standing up. Nicky shouldnʻt be blaming himself for what happened, it was out of his power, if anything Kit was to blame for not trying to get Neil out of the idea or being there quicker for Andrew. “You had nothing to do with what happened. None of this is your fault, so donʻt dare you try to blame yourself for this.”

“Betsy said that, too, but how can you both really believe it?” Nicky asked. He looked at Kit and frowned even more, seeing the bruises on his throat and face. “Can you? We all knew that Andrew didnʻt want to come but we made him anyway. I should have trusted him. I should have known it was something big that happened for him to hold a grudge through those drugs.”

“This is your fatherʻs fault,” Neil said. “He was the one who set Andrew up.”

“With alcohol,” Nicky said, a broken laugh following it. “He told me and the police last night. He talked to Andrew knowing that it was going to end in an agreement. He promised Andrew alcohol as a peace offering. Drakeʻs idea, see? Dad just told Andrew that the bottle was upstairs, and Drake and Andrew would have all the privacy they needed to ʻwork on their issuesʻ.”A savage edge crept into Nickyʻs voice as he mocked his fatherʻs voice.

“But, I didnʻt see a bottle..” Kit muttered. “Only gla- Oh.”

Nicky gulped a little bit, feeling guilty for what happened to Kit. No matter how many times Kit said that nothing happened to him, none of them believed it, they could see in his body language that something must have happened. “Thatʻs what Drake hit Andrew with. Son of a bitch.” Nickyʻs face and rolled onto his side, showing his back to Neil and Kit. “I need to call Erik. I havenʻt told him yet. I donʻt know where to start.”

“Weʻll give you space,” Neil said, and eased off the bed.

Nicky didnʻt reply, but Neil wasnʻt waiting and neither was Kit. They went back down the hall to the kitchen and Kevin came out right behind the brothers. Kevin seized the back of a table chair and stared off into the distance, as Kit sat down in the chair next to it pulling his knees to his chest. Neil looked over the two of them, seeing if either of them were going to say anything, then set about looking for their breakfast.

Kit just watched Neil as he moved around the kitchen. He was hoping that Wymack or Abby called the registrarʻs office about the group's absence from their classes. Kit also wondered what Wymack must have said to the other Foxes, if he told them the entire story or if he just cancelled the day's practices and promised them an explanation later. Matt knew that they were going to meet Nickyʻs parents, which meant that the girls knew too. More than likely that would be thinking that Andrewʻs violent streak had gotten the better of him in the reunion.

“We researched him,” Kevin said at last, his voice thick with some emotion that felt a little familiar to Kit. It sounded like regret. “We looked before we offered him a spot on the line. We didnʻt see anything about this. No one knew.”

“He didnʻt want anyone to know, Kevin,” Kit said, looking at Kevin and then to Neil who seemed to be unloading the food that Betsy bought onto the counter. Neil was an alright cook so Kit was happy that there were a lot of basic ingredients, well from what he could see anyway.

“But you both knew,” Kevin said.

“I only knew that the Oakland PD was investigating,” Neil said. “I didnʻt know why, but Kit felt like he did. But one thing that doesnʻt make sense, why would Drake come here if Higgins was here a month ago. Why wait so long, and why risk it? The police can track a cross-country plane ticket easily.”

Kevin only shook his head, so Neil went back to making breakfast and Kit went back to tapping on the table. It wasnʻt long before a door banged open upstairs. Kit snapped out of his tapping rhythm when the sound of thumping footsteps on the stairs came down quick. But those light footsteps werenʻt alone for long. Andrew sounded like he had an army following him.

“Kevin,” Andrew called from out of sight.

Kevin nearly knocked over the chair in his hurry to answer. Kit watched from his chair, before getting up to go to the counter from about being able to see what Andrew was doing. Andrew was halfway through patting Kevin down for any imaginary wounds and Kevin stayed completely motionless until he was done. Betsy had come at a rest at the base of the stairs. Wymack was still on them with two strangers behind him, and Abby was out of sight. Kit had a feeling that it had to do with her not wanting to be a part of this any longer. 

“Still in one piece,” Andrew said with a satisfied nod. “For how much longer, I wonder? This is a bad idea, Bee. You know that as well as I do.”

“Whatʻs wrong? Whatʻs going on?”

“Oh, you havenʻt heard.” Andrew motioned for Kevin to lean in closer but didnʻt lower his voice. “Timeʻs up, off we go. Sheʻs going to get rid of this for us.” He dragged his thumb across his manic smile and laughed. “Someone should warn the doctors what theyʻre in for! Theyʻll lock the door and throw away the keys by the time that Iʻm done with them.”

“Get rid of that,” Kevin echoed, but it took a moment for him to catch on. He fixed Betsy with a stunned look. “Itʻs too early. What do you think you are doing?”

“The right thing,” Betsy answered.

Andrew spun back toward Betsy, delighted by Kevin's reaction. “Look at that face, Bee. He wants me sober more than almost anyone does, but only if the timing’s right. I warned you, didn’t I? Who will take care of Kevin when I’m gone? I can’t trust him wandering around here by himself, and Coach can’t be with him all the time. Kevin is kind of a full-time job.”

“We’ll take care of it,” Wymack said.

“Oh, come on, Coach,” Andrew said. “You’ve gotta do better than that. Try again; I’ll wait here while you think of something more convincing to say.”

“I can look after him,” Kit said, uncrossing his arms.

“We’ll both watch him,” Neil corrected.

Kevin turned to stare at both of them, and Andrew pushed Kevin out of the way so we could get a better look at both of the brothers. They had startled the smile off of Andrewʻs face with that comment, but it was back in a heartbeat.

“The two of you?” Andrew asked. That was already said but four words was enough.

Neither Kit nor Neil responded. Content to wait Andrew out. It didn’t take long. Andrew took a couple of quick steps in their direction and pushed the closest brother backwards. Kit stumbled back into Neil before quickly moving off of him. One of the strangers started to speak, most likely to call Andrew back into order. Kit saw Wymack move out of the corner of his eye, maybe waving the intervention off as unnecessary, but he didn’t dare take his eyes off of Andrew to properly say. Andrew reached out to push Kit again only to have Kit’s shaky hand grab on to one of his wrists and Neil stepping forward to grab the other.

“Oh, Kit, Neil,” Andrew said, and switched into German. “Both you and I know that you have a dreadful sense of humour, so this can’t be a joke. What do you think you’re saying? What are you trying to do?”

“Take responsibility,” Neil said in German.

“The right thing,” Kit said in German.

“You two are usually good liars,” Andrew said, “but this time neither of you are fooling anyone. Am I to believe that either of you will hold your ground if Riko comes at you? Maybe Iʻll come back and you two wonʻt be here anymore.”

“If we were going to leave, we would have done it when Riko called us by our names at the banquet,” Neil said.

“I wonʻt say that I didnʻt think about taking Neil and leaving, but I decided that this was worth fighting for. I put my trust in you to help me look after Neil, my trust in you outweighs my fear of Riko. Put your trust in us now, Andrew. We arenʻt going anywhere. Both Neil and I will take care of Kevin until you return to us,” Kit said, his grip loosened on Andrewʻs wrist.

“Trust you. Trust the both of you.” Andrew enunciated each word like heʻd never heard them before. He laughed and curled his fingers around Neilʻs chin and the back of Kitʻs neck. “You two lie, and lie, and lie, and you think Iʻll trust either of you with his life?”

“Then donʻt trust ʻNeilʻ or ʻKitʻ,” Neil said. “Trust us.”

“Oh, but who are you two? Do either of you have a name?”

“If you need names, call me Abram.” Neil said.

“Call me Elijah,” Kit said.

“Should I believe that?”

“Iʻm named after my father,” Neil said. “Abram is my middle name; itʻs the name our mother used when she was protecting me from his work.” 

“I never liked my name, it never sat right with me when people called it,” Kit said. “Like Neil, Elijah is my middle name; itʻs what Neil and our mother used to call me to calm me down.” Elijah was the name that Kevin, Jean and Adam would call him to try and get him back to the present time. No one has called Kit ʻElijahʻ in four or so years. “You can ask Kevin if you donʻt believe us. He knows.”

“Maybe I will.”

Kit waited for a moment, waiting for Andrew to let go of his neck, but he didnʻt let go of either of the brothers. Kit glanced at Neil from the corner of his eye to see Neil take Andrewʻs hand under his shirt.

“Do you understand?” Neil asked, finally making Kit move to take Andrewʻs hand off of the back of his neck. “Nothing Riko does will make us leave him. We will all be here when you get back.”

Before Andrew could talk Kit did the same thing as Neil but moved Andrewʻs hand down the collar of his shirt to feel the slashes and burns that he hides right under his collar. Andrewʻs fingers twitched against the rough and skin. “Nothing will make us leave him. We will both be here, by Kevinʻs side until you come back to us.”

Andrewʻs fingers twitched a little more, as he looked down at where his hands were under each shirt. “Someone lied to me. These ouches feel a little rough for children on the run. Especially those other ones, Kit.”

“The story that we gave you was mostly true,” Neil said quickly, not wanting anymore about his brother to be brought up. “We might have left out some critical details, but I know that you arenʻt really surprised by that. If we all survive this year and you are still interested, you can ask me for mine later. I do think that itʻs your turn in our secrets game, anyway.”

“If you are still interested in mine, ask for them if we live into next year,” Kit said, his body shaking from the touch but he had to prove to Andrew that he was someone to trust along with Neil. Even though it pained him to have someone touching him after what happened, but he knew deep down that Andrew wouldnʻt harm him and it had to be done.

Andrew pulled his hand away as soon as he felt Kit start shaking, he ripped his hand away from Neil as well, following them over his chest. He drummed the fingers of one hand on his bicep as he thought. After a few seconds of intense quiet, he finally laughed and turned away. He went back to Kevinʻs side and grinned up at Kevin. Instead of asking about Neil and Kitʻs names, he said in English, “Itʻll have to do, wonʻt it?”

Kevin looked like he had swallowed a rock, but Andrew wasnʻt waiting for his answer. “Bee, Iʻll see if Nicky is still breathing. Then we can go, right? The sooner we start, the sooner we can get this mess over with.”

“You can wait for Aaron,” one of the lawyers said. Kit and Neil guessed that meant he was Waterhouse, the twinʻs attorney. “Iʻm on my way to pick him up.”

“No time for that,” Andrew said. “He can take a number and wait.”

He sailed down the hall to Nickyʻs bedroom. Betsy watched the door close behind him, then sent both Neil and Kit a considering look. Kit just went back to his chair and pulled his legs up to his chest, he kept his eyes on Kevin as he started tapping loudly on the table. Kevin was staring hard at Wymack as if he was waiting for Wymack to put an end to this whole thing, to stop them from taking Andrew away from him. Wymack ignored his silent pleas and saw the lawyers out.

“Aaron?” Neil said, moving closer to the table, trying to see if Kit was okay.

“Waterhouse thinks he can get Aaron released until trial on his recognizance,” Wymack said when he stopped in the kitchen doorway. “Mattʻs mother offered to pay the bond if necessary. Waterhouse tried to meet with Aaron last night to let him know, but Aaron wouldnʻt see him. Hopefully hearing about all of this,” he jerked his head as if to indicate Andrewʻs sudden and upcoming departure, “will get him moving, but who knows when it comes to those two? Speaking of unpredictable assholes, when did that happen, with the two of you nonetheless.”

“When did what?” Neil asked. 

Kit looked away from Kevin and raised an eyebrow. “When did what happen?”

Wymack eyed the two of them. “Forget it.”

“I canʻt believe that you are sending Andrew away,” Kevin said sharply.

“Technically Iʻm not,” Wymack said. “Betsy is. And it doesnʻt really matter what you believe, because it is already settled.”

“What about our season?” Kevin asked. “What about Riko.”

“What about Andrew? Attempt to think about someone and something else for just a moment.” Wymack waited a beat to make sure that accusation sunk in. “I know that youʻre scared, Kevin, but he needs this. Heʻs not any good to you until he gets his own shit sorted, and he canʻt sort a damn thing if he is buzzing three miles off of the ground. You know that.”

Betsy waited for a moment to see if Kevin would speak, then said, “I donʻt know how long it will take to get Andrew checked in, David. Itʻs probably best if you donʻt wait for me.”

“We could,” Wymack said, but Betsy only shook her head. A door opening down the hall distracted Wymack and he scowled as Andrew returned. “When you said you would go to see if Nicky was bleeding I assumed you were going to take time to explain what is going onto him.”

“You know what they say about people who assume, Coach.” Andrew grinned and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. “Heʻs not bleeding, so I told Iʻd be back later and we could talk about it then. Itʻs technically the truth, yes? Let both Neil and Kit deal with all of the fallout if Nicky doesnʻt like it. Bee, weʻre going.”

Wymack let them get all the way to the door before calling, “Andrew. Donʻt leave me alone with all these morons for too long. Iʻm getting too old to deal with their drama.”

“Oh, you and me both,” Andrew said.

Betsy closed the door behind them. Neil could just make out the sound of her engine starting, and then it was quiet. Andrew was gone.

The silence that descended on the house was suffocating, but it didnʻt last long. Wymack dug his cigarettes out of his pocket and shook a stick into his hand. Kit looked away from Wymack and Neil to Kevin, waving him over to the seat next to him.

Kit didnʻt know what was going on in Kevinʻs head, but he had a feeling that Kevin wanted to do more for Andrew. Kit was feeling the same but Andrew really needed this to happen, it was hurting him more then it was going him good. The timing might not be good but it is the best for the kind of situation that happened. But now Andrew knew that neither Neil or Kit were going to leave Kevinʻs side, no matter what happens.

“-Are you three good in here for a while?” 

Kit looked at Wymack and nodded but said nothing, Kevin didnʻt say anything either so Neil stepped up and said, “Yes, Coach.” 

Wymack went outside to make some calls in the cold. Kit looked over at Kevin to see if he was actually going to move, he watched Neil walk into the kitchen again. 

“Neil, we can have the talk later today, okay?” Kit said in German as Neil made his way past the table, he leaned forward and grabbed the cigarette off of Neil.

Neil paused for a moment, and watched Kit put the cigarette between his lips. “Yeah, later.”

Kit nodded and went back to tapping the table top with one hand and held the cigarette in the other. Neil went back to cooking a few more rounds of bacon before Kevin finally moved and set down at the table.

Taking the cigarette out of Kitʻs mouth, he said, “Riko is going to tear us apart.”

“Maybe,” Neil said. 

“Weʻll stand our ground, Kev,” Kit muttered into his knees.

The only noise that could be heard in the house was Kitʻs tapping and a set of footsteps. Nicky appeared in the doorway, looking between the three of them but he left without saying a word. Kit stopped his tapping and listened as Nickyʻs footsteps went down the hall before making an assumption that he was looking for Andrew. His assumptions were answered when he heard Nicky go upstairs. Nicky came back down stairs almost immediately with Abby not far behind him. He lingered in the doorway, his phone still clenched in his fist like he had forgotten that he was holding it in the first place.

He looked from Kevin, to Kit and then to Neil. “Where is he?”

“Betsy committed him,” Abby said, finally appearing behind him. “Sheʻs taking him off of his medication.”

“Oh, thank God,” Nicky said, voice ragged.

Kit looked at Abby, her face was telling that she still didnʻt approve of the plan, but she kept silent on the matter. Nicky trudged across the room and sank into one of the empty chairs by Kevin. He dropped his phone on the table and buried his face in his hands. Kit felt deep down that he wanted to do something to comfort Nicky but he knew that this wasnʻt his place to. Kit looked to Kevin with a sad but soft smile. There were things that he wanted to say but there was always something that held him back, it might have been mental but he didnʻt know.

Wymack showed up a few minutes later, and the six of them sat down to the most uncomfortable breakfast that both Neil and Kit had ever suffered though. Each time Wymackʻs phone buzzed it just made an already uncomfortable situation more and more uncomfortable. Wymack read every message as they came through but didnʻt respond to any of them. Kit was thinking that Abby might say something about the noise, but she let it slide like she didnʻt notice the noise in the first place.

Neil and Kit were the only ones that were still around the dinning table after breakfast had finished. The two were quiet, Neil wanted to bring up what he meant about not trusting himself, he wanted to bring up the other thing as well but he knew that in due time he knew that Kit would open up to him.

“Kit, why don’t you trust me? I am able to look after myself, so you don’t need to worry.” Neil asked, looking around to make sure that none of the others were around. He knew that they were gone to make calls or to try and grasp as to what was going on, but he had to make sure.

Kit pulled his leg up to his chest, he had to tell Neil but he didnʻt want to. “Of course I am going to worry about you, Neil. I missed you for four almost five years of my life and the majority of it when I was always away. And I find you getting beat by our mother, of course I need to worry.”

“Kit. You need to learn to trust me, it hurts me as well when I see you throw yourself into danger for me when I can handle the situation,” Neil said, leaning forward over the table to get closer to Kit. “I want you to know that you can trust me to tell me things, like about what happened before you found us again. I donʻt know why you didnʻt tell me but I need you to trust me to be able to look out for you. I donʻt want to be babied, I can look after myself.”

Kit tapped his fingers on the table as he looked at Neil. “I know that you can look after yourself, but I- I have a need to prove to myself that I can protect someone else. I donʻt want to lose you again Neil. I canʻt stand seeing you hurt. I donʻt want you to be hurt like I was.” Kit paused for a moment before looking down at his fingers. “How can I look after you if I canʻt even stand up for myself? Iʻm not strong, Neil, I canʻt even handle other people controlling my life.”

Neil sat there for a moment, he didnʻt understand why Kit didnʻt think that he was strong. “Kit, listen to me.” Neil looked around again before holding his hand out for Kit to grab, Kit moved his hand to let the tips of his fingers rest on Neilʻs. “No matter what you think. You are strong, okay? I will look out for you as well, so you donʻt need to worry about standing up for yourself cause I am here. Just let me look out for you for a change.”

Kit didnʻt say anything, but he turned his gaze onto the wall to his left, his head nodding a little bit. He knew that Neil didnʻt ask any deep questions but he didnʻt need to, Kit knew that he understood the vague overviews that he was getting. He was lucky to have a brother that even though he wanted to pry and get more answers he didnʻt. Kit was forcing himself to put all of his trust into Neil, knowing that Neil would be able to stand up for himself. Even though he had put more trust into Andrew but he knew that Andrew was a brute and stable force, and that he gave them both a reason to stay in the first place. He didnʻt want to be a shitty brother to Neil, and if he didnʻt start to put more trust into him he was going to push Neil away, somehow.

After a few hours Aaron finally showed up, following Waterhouse. The two of them sat down with Wymack and Betsy to discuss the parameters of Aaronʻs release. Neil, Kit, Nicky and Kevin listened from out of sight in the hallway. Aaron was going to be theirs until the trial, but this was long from being over. Waterhouse was going to maintain contact with him and send him any documents that come in that he needs to be signed, and Aaron would need to alert Waterhouse anytime that he left the state, but other than that Waterhouse was optimistic.

When the couches creaked it signaled to the others that the meeting was finished, Nicky and Kevin got out of sight. Both Kit and Neil stayed where they were until both Waterhouse and Wymack passed, then stepped into the doorway to see Aaron. Abby was sitting on the couch next to Aaron, but the gap between them was telling. Aaron was hunched forward with his arms folded over his knees and his blank stare was on the floor.

“Aaron,” Abby said carefully, like she didnʻt know the way that he was going to react.

“Go away,” Aaron said blankly.

Abby got up and left. She reached for both Neil and Kit as if to turn them away and back into the hallways ahead of her, but Kit and Neil evaded her hand and went to Aaron. Aaby waited by the door, seeing if the two of them would be kicked out like her. When Aaron said nothing about their presence, Kit looked over at Abby. She just shook her head at them before leaving them in peace. Neil crouched down to get a better look at Aaronʻs face while Kit just stood next to Neil.

“Heʻs already gone, isnʻt he?” Aaron said.

“Yeah,” Kit said. “They wanted him to stay until you got back, but he wanted to be gone by then. He didnʻt want to talk to you.”

“Thereʻs a change of pace.” Aaronʻs mocking tone fell flat.

“Are you sorry at all?” Neil asked. “You took his family away from him.”

If looks could kill, the one that Aaron shot Neil would have flayed the skin from his bones. “That man was not his family.”

“He would have been if a few more signatures were put down,” Kit said, Aaron looked up and shot him a dark look. “He would have been his legal brother.”

“But I didnʻt mean Drake, I meant Cass and Richard Spear,” Neil said. “They were going to keep Andrew. Drake was an inconvenience that Andrew was willing to live with in exchange.”

“An inconvenience,” Aaron echoed as he surged to his feet. Kit put his hand out as a way to try and stop Aaron if he tried to do anything. “You fucking-”

“And now Drake is dead,” Neil said. “Do you think Cass will ever forgive Andrew? It doesnʻt matter what Drake did to him. She will never be able to look at Andrew again without knowing that her son is dead because of him.”

“I donʻt care.” Aaron gave a savage jerk of his hand. “I donʻt care if Andrew never speaks to me again. I donʻt care about Cass or Drake or anyone. What Drake did- no. If I could bring him back from the dead and kill him again I would.”

“Now you understand why Andrew killed your mother,” Neil said quietly.

The silent pause told the brothers that this wasnʻt the response that Aaron was expecting. It took him a moment for the words to fully sink in, and then he recoiled from the brothers. “Why he- what? That isnʻt the same. He didnʻt do that for me.”

“He did it for you, he told us,” Kit said, he honestly couldnʻt get that Aaron didnʻt see that Andrew did that for him. “He told her to stop hitting you, to stop hurting you but she didnʻt, did she? He had no choice but to stop her by getting rid of her. Just like what happened last night, right? Drake was hurting Andrew, and you stopped him from doing so.”

“Except it's not the same,” Neil said, getting to his feet. “Unlike you, heʻs not mad about you interfering. I need you to understand that.”

“Neither of you know anything,” Aaron said.

“I know that you have a few weeks to think about it,” Neil said. “When Andrew comes back, sober, youʻre going to have to sit down and talk to him about this. You wonʻt get anywhere if you start talking about Drake, so maybe start with your mother. Now letʻs get out of this city.”

They hadnʻt brought much with them, so there was nothing to pack except the scant remaining groceries. Kit waited with Neil on the porch as Nicky locked and checked the door.

“I can drive if you want to sit in the back with Aaron,” Neil said.

“Andrew doesnʻt let,” Nicky started, but stopped, belatedly remembering Andrew giving both Neil and Kit his car key. It still took a moment to think about it but a look over at Aaron sealed things. “Yeah. Thanks Neil.”

Kit took Neilʻs racquet so he could get the car key onto his keychain. He waited for Neil to unlock all of the doors for the others, then loaded the racquet into the boot. Wymack and Abby were standing to either side of Wymackʻs car, waiting for the Foxes to get settled. Kit got into the back behind Kevin as Neil got into the driverʻs seat. When Neil closed the door that seemed to be the que for Abby and Wymack to get into their car and start the engine. Kit leaned on the door as Neil pulled away from the house, Nicky was offering backseat directions until they were on the interstate. Then he was silent, and no one else dared to speak a word.

The car ride was only an hour, but this hour had to be the longest drive of Kit and Neilʻs lives. As they got closer to Fox Tower, Kit started feeling worse than he already was, he knew that Wymack had told all of the others what happened with the whole situation. Kit didnʻt know if he had the mental capacity to deal with them today. He was tempted to go on a run or go to the court when Neil parked, but he promised Andrew that he would stay with Kevin and he wasnʻt going to leave Neil. That meant going upstairs and inside with Kevin and the cousins.

Either Abby or Wymack must have called the upperclassmen ahead of time, because they were waiting in the hallway when they got off the elevator on the third floor. Both Neil and Kit were a little surprised to see them waiting, considering how rocky things had always been between them and the twins, but even Allison was present. She looked more uncomfortable than broken up, but it was still more then either of them expected. That wasnʻt the only thing that caught them off-guard, it seemed, because when the two of them stopped to let the others go ahead of them they went still as well.

The two groups stared each other down in silence for a minute, neither faction quite sure how to proceed, and then Matt stepped to one side. Katelyn was standing there with them, out of sight from the others as she was neatly hidden behind Mattʻs much taller body. She looked as uncertain as she did agonized, as if she wasnʻt sure of her reception. She didnʻt need to worry, because the second that Aaron saw he nearly pushed Nicky out of the way.

As soon as he started for her, Katelyn ran down the hall to meet him. She threw her arms around him and pulled him close. Aaron held onto her like she was the only thing keeping him up and let her pull his head into her shoulder. Kit heard her voice, but couldnʻt understand what she was saying as she had her head buried in Aaronʻs neck and shirt. Aaron didnʻt answer but Katelyn didnʻt let go.

Renee came down the hall next and gave Nicky a short, tight hug. “How are you?”

Nicky shook his head wordlessly. Renee wound an arm around his waist and propped herself against his side for support. She looked to Kevin next, but Kevin was watching Aaron and Katelyn. She left him alone and looked to Kit who pulled his jacket closer to him and kept his eyes on the floor. She then turned her attention to Neil, her stare lingering on the racquet in his hand.

“We should get out of the hallway before people start heading out to dinner.” Neil said before Renee could say anything to either him or Kit. “Nicky and Aaron donʻt need to deal with the crowds.”

Renee nodded and guided Nicky down the hall. She touched Katelynʻs shoulder on the way past in a silent beacon to follow but didnʻt stop to wait for them. Dan and Matt went into the girlsʻ room at their approach, but Allison didnʻt make a move, keeping her hands on her hips as she studied her younger teammatesʻ faces as they passed but said nothing. Kit just went into the room, not stopping in the door with Neil and went to one of the walls.

Kit watched as Allison was the last one to come inside, locking the door behind her. Neil came over to stand by his brother, as everyone else got settled in. The coffee table was covered with liquor bottles and clean glasses. Dan poured drinks and Matt passed them out. When Matt held one out to Nicky, Nicky caught a hold of Mattʻs wrist instead.

“Thank you,” Nicky said, voice quiet but frantic. “I donʻt know why you did it, but- thanks.”

“Mom said that she still owed you guys,” Matt said. “Coach wouldnʻt take her money when she offered last year, so she figured this would be just as good.”

It took Kit a moment to remember what Matt was meaning with that, then realised that Mattʻs mother was paying them back for the whole speedballs incident. He was happy that she was able to help the cousins out with the whole financial side of this mess.

Both Neil and Kit were the only ones that were still standing. Dan glanced at the two of them, seemed to realize that neither of them were moving from their wall anytime soon, and got on with it. “Look, I know that we have our differences, and I know that we havenʻt exactly had the easiest ride. But weʻre all Foxes. Weʻre a team. What happens to one of us happens to all of us, and weʻre going to get each other through this.If thereʻs anything that you guys need, just let us know. Whether itʻs space, a drink, an ear- whatever. Weʻre with you one hundred percent.”

If it wasnʻt so terrible, itʻd be brilliant. This is what both Dan and Matt have been waiting for: a catalyst to finally unite the team. Kit didnʻt know if Dan knew what she was doing, if she knew that she was seizing the moment that she had been waiting for, since she sounded too sincere.

“I donʻt know if Coach told you, but itʻs all over the news.” Matt looked from Nicky to Aaron. “People have been asking us about it.”

“Looking for gossip,” Aaron said, thick with ridicule.

“Itʻs human nature,” Allison said. “Might as well give them what they want.”

“Fuck you.”

“Enough,” Dan said, shooting Allison with a warning look.

It was too late, because Aaron was already getting up. Dan looked like she was ready to protest but stopped when she was Aaronʻs grip that was still on Katelynʻs hand. Aaron might not need their help, but he was smart enough to know that he needed someone right now. The two left without a second glance back, and Katelyn tugged the door closed behind them. Neil locked the door behind them and stood next to Kit again, who stayed in the living room doorway. Nicky looked sick to his stomach as he stared at the drink in his hands. Kevin was staring off at the far wall like it held all of the answers. While Kit was just tapping his foot as he held his arms tightly around him.

Renee invited herself into the space Aaron had just abandoned and propped her shoulder against Nickyʻs. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I spent last night talking to Betsy and this morning to Erik,” Nicky said. “I donʻt think I can talk about it anymore right now. But- later, maybe. Yes.”

“Kevin?” Dan asked, trying to get his attention.

“She shouldnʻt have taken Andrew away,” Kevin said, his voice sounding low but broken.

Nicky shot him an appalled look. “You donʻt really think that.”

“You have always been the biggest critic of his drugs,” Dan said. “What changed?”

“The timing,” Neil said, earning a look from Kit. “There are two games left in this season and weʻre pretty much a shoo-in for spring championships. If the ERC decides Andrew isnʻt part of our line-up anymore, weʻre beneath size regulations. Theyʻll strike us from the roster and our year is over. You can bet Riko will be the first one we hear from if that happens. Kevinʻs afraid.”

“Screw the season,” Nicky said heatedly. “Iʻm sorry, but Andrewʻs my cousin, and Iʻll take him over championships any day. If Betsy actually left him on his medicine after what just happened Iʻd—” He couldn't make himself finish, but he gave an emphatic jerk of his hand.

"As if you feel any differently," Kevin sent Neil.

Kit frowned a little bit as he looked at Kevin, he understood that Kevin was afraid but what happened last night was something tragic.

“Maybe if you stuck around around a moment longer you'd understand why I don't care anymore. When you came upstairs, did you hear him laughing, Kevin? He was,” Neil said, ignoring the way Nicky flinched and the quick look Dan shot Matt. 

“Kevin, you should know how haunting that kind of laugh is. You know how badly it rings in your head afterwards,” Kit said in quick French. Kevin froze up and gave Kit a horrified look and so did Neil. “He was laughing before Drake hit the ground. Even I would give up this season, Kevin,” Kit said in English this time. “After everything that he has done for you, every risk that he took for you, you should be feeling the same.”

“I- Itʻs-” Kevin tried to find the right words, but couldnʻt because of what Kit reminded him of.

“Spit it out Kevin. Tell me why you donʻt think that doing this for Andrew is a good idea, other than the timing?” Kit asked. “Or would you have rather seen something like that happened?” The word ʻagainʻ was left unspoken, but Kevin could hear the word ringing.

Everyone went quiet and Kevin went still. No one thought that Kit would lash out like that. A minute later, Kevin started drinking in earnest. The others were rather quick to join him. Renee, Neil and Kit kept watch over their teammates as they drunk themselves blind. No one really knew why Kit wasnʻt drinking because he would normally the first to start drinking, but none of them seemed to question it. They had dinner delivered to the dorm even though none of them had much of an appetite. The delivery man called Reneeʻs phone when he made it to the front desk and the brothers went down with her to collect all of the food. There were athletes coming and going in the lobby, and the trio of Foxes didnʻt miss the way that all of their conversations died when they spotted them. Luckily no one was stupid enough to bother them.

Renee waited until they were in the elevator again before asking, “Neil, are you okay?”

“Iʻm fine,” Neil said, sending a look to Kit who was just holding a few bags of food.

Renee followed Neilʻs look before addressing Kit. “Kit, are you alright?”

Kit blinked a little, before looking at her. “I donʻt know.” He shrugged as the elevator doors opened.

Dinner took some of the edgy off of their teammatesʻ drunkenness, but it didnʻt last long. Kit thought that the girls were going to go to their bedroom when they started passing out, but Allison was the only one that got up and left. Dan fell asleep curled up against Matt on the couch, and Renee nodded off on the floor with Nicky and Kevin. Kit stayed standing with Neil as everyone fell asleep. The brothers went down into one of the corners to look out over the rest of their teammates. 

Neil sat down in the corner and Kit sat down next to him. “Yes or no, Neil?” Kit asked moving a little closer to his brother. He wanted to be alone but he also wanted to sleep on Neilʻs shoulder like he used to, doing this was something that was familiar to him and was a reminder that they were both safe with each other. He knew that Neil wasnʻt going to hurt him, he told himself that over and over again.

ʻYou need to find someone that you can trust, Nic. You need to know deep down that they arenʻt going to hurt you no matter what, and that they are going to have your back no matter what.ʻ

“Yeah, Kit,” Neil said, waiting for a nod before putting an arm around his brotherʻs shoulders as Kit laid his head on his shoulder. “Youʻll be okay, Kit. Sleep…”

The two brotherʻs curled up into each other, Kit willing himself into knowing that he needed this and forced himself to stop thinking for once. Neil stayed up a little longer than Kit, thinking about the things that happened over the past twenty four hours.

Morning practices usually started at six in the gym for weights and cardio, but Wymack pushed it back to ten and called the Foxes to the stadium instead. Kit drove this time because Nicky was in bad shape and Neil seemed like he was a little too distracted to drive. Despite the few hours of extra rest, most of the Foxes had had enough to drink the night before that they still looked bleary-eyed when they sat in the locker room. Aaron was conspicuously absent, but no one was surprised and Wymack never mentioned it. Aaron wasnʻt in the cousinsʻ room that morning, meaning that he was probably with Katelyn somewhere.

“Letʻs talk about the season,” Wymack said, because he had to keep them moving on with the season no matter what tragedy tried to set them back. “I spent most of yesterday talking to the Class 1 coaches about our situation, starting with Coach Rhemann.”

To Kit that name rang a bell, but he couldn’t properly place it. But seeing the way that Kevin perked up at the name told him that he had probably been told about this man before by him.

“I’ve got a conference call with the ERC this afternoon to determine our status,” Wymack said. “I don’t know which way they are going to swing. Andrew’s still enrolled as a student at Palmetto State. East Haven and the register's office agreed this morning to let him finish semester long-distance. That means he is still contracted with us, so we are technically within regs.

“This is bit more drastic than having him benched with an injury. An injury is treatable and calculable. Andrews current treatment isn’t that black-and-white. But,” Wymack continued, “Rhemann has taken our side. He offered to speak on our behalf if need be, and his help to reach out to the others.”

It took a second time of hearing the name for Kit to properly place it. James Rhemann was the head coach for the USC Trojans, one of the Big Three in NCAA Exy. Kit honestly admired how their team played such a violent sport and had never gotten a red card, which should have been impossible considering their long history and their ranking. They didn’t have Edgar Allan’s record but that team was overall better than the Ravens ever will be.

“As of this morning, the vote across Class 1 teams is almost unanimous,” Wymack said. “They want us to finish the season.”

“They- what?” Dan almost choked on her words. “Why? They’ve never supported us before.”

“Does it matter?” Matt asked. “If they’ll fight the ERC for us, I’ll take it.”

“Maybe they are mocking us,” Allison said. “We’ve knocked down too many teams in the south-east this year. They want us to play so we fail at last. They want to see us put back in our place. More for them. We’ve still got Renee, and Kit if he gets put in goal and that’s all we need.”

“It’s to guarantee,” Wymack said, holding up a hand to try and calm them down. “The ERC has to listen, but they don’t have to accept. I just wanted you to know that there’s still a chance for us. That means we have to bring it today but the news is already good, get me? So change out and get down to the court. I want one lap for every time you’ve ever said the NCAA’s has never had your back.”

“Oh, Jesus,” Nicky said. “We’ll be running all day.”

“Better get started then,” Wymack said. “Move out, maggots,”

Despite that breezy command, Wymack stopped them after they had run three miles worth. They stretched out as a group, got changed into that year, and hit the court for drills. Wymack pushed his Foxes hard until noon, then gave control to Dan and went to take the ERC’s call. Knowing that he was upstairs arguing for their right to finish the season was more than a little distracting, but dam kept them moving and pushing hard so they couldn’t dwell on that fact.

Wymack was gone for almost an hour. He banged on the court door when he made it back, signalling the stop to practice. Instead of waiting for them to leave the court, he joined them on it. All the Foxes stood frozen in their spots, afraid to move, almost afraid to breathe. Feeling that if they did any of those things it would pull the strings of fate for the worst. Wymack’s poker face wasn’t helping their anxiety.

Wymack stopped by Dan and beckoned and his team over. Kit stood in between Neil and Kevin as they huddled around their coach. He knew what he agreed with yesterday, about not caring if their season was cut short but that couldnʻt have been further from the truth. Kit wanted to finally pay back the Ravens for everything that they did to him and Kevin by beating them in the finals, and this would be the only time that he would be able to do it. But he also knew that having Andrew committed was the right thing to do.

“Be here by six o’clock tomorrow morning,” Wymack said. “We’ve got a game on Friday.”

Dan screamed and jumped him, and the other Foxes quickly piled on. Kit stood there frozen for a moment thinking that, maybe, he had heard wrong. He looked over at Neil and then to Kevin, both were hanging back like they couldn’t believe it. It didn’t take long to get Kevin’s attention, and he glanced at the brothers. Kit had on a soft and hopeful smile when Nicky jumped onto Neil, to pull him into the group celebration.

“We are going to kill some Ravens,” Kit grinned, the Foxes’ cheering getting louder. “It’s payback time, Kev.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to the end of the chapter! I hope you guys are liking the story!
> 
> I will not be able to update until January, because I an going somewhere over Christmas that has no internet sadly. So I hope that this can hold you all out until then!


	14. Chapter 14: You Canʻt Break Something Thatʻs Already Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foxes bond a bit.
> 
> Neil and Kit get hit on and it does not end well.
> 
> Than itʻs time for the Christmas Banquet, we all know how well that ends.

On Wednesday morning Aaron showed up to practice. He hadnʻt said a word to anyone, not even Nicky or Wymack, but he still showed up nonetheless. He was at the dorm on time for the ride to afternoon practice as well, Nicky made Neil drive this afternoon so Kit was in the back with them. It didnʻt help in any way, since he and Aaron didnʻt speak to one another in the back seat, but Nicky seemed to have expected the cold shoulder from him. That afternoon when Kit was getting the car keys off of Neil was when the upperclassmen realized who had been driving Andrewʻs car, and Matt was quick to ask them about it.

“Nicky needs more time with Aaron, so Kit and I both drive,” Neil said.

“When Andrew finds out that you two have stolen his car,” Matt started, but the rest of the threat remained unspoken.

“Andrew gave us the key,” Kit said. “Also I donʻt think he would expect any different if we did.”

Matt stared at the two of them, startled. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. When Kit tilted his head and Neil frowned at him, Matt only shook his head. Kit decided to drop it. That night Kit was working on his school work, listening in and focusing on anything but the sheet of paper, he overheard the conversation about Neil wanting to learn on how to fight. He asked if he could watch when he could, wanting to learn by watching and just thinking that it would be interesting watching Neil learn how to fight from a boxer. Matt was a little surprised by the add on request but agreed all the same, leaving them to work out when they would be able to meet up during the days.

Thursday was almost the exact same as Wednesday, except when they all went to the dining hall to eat dinner Katelyn joined them. Maybe Aaron warned Nicky that she was going to be there ahead of time, because Nicky didnʻt react at all when she showed up. Kevinʻs reaction to her being there was a little more obvious, but he gave off a more calculating look than a disapproving one. Katelyn seemed to be nervous at first but was warmed up to the team pretty quickly and chatted almost all of the way through dinner. Hearing her being overly enthusiastic about everything in the world was a little more than exhausting, but Aaron looked so alive and happy being around her that Kit really couldnʻt hold it against her.

Friday was the game. It should have been an easy win, but with Andrew gone, Kit not playing keeper the whole season and Neil getting used to his new racquet, it tilted the odds a little in JDʻs favor. The Foxes still won by a six point margin, bumping their season record up to eleven-two, and Katelyn was waiting for Aaron the moment that he stepped off of the court.

Maybe their finally being able to embrace after a game was inspiring to Dan, because as soon as the Foxes were in the foyer she suggested, “We should celebrate.”

Nicky didnʻt hesitate with his response. “Only if thereʻs alcohol involved.”

Danʻs silence after Nickyʻs quick response was telling that she didnʻt expect the cousins to take her up on the offer. Fortunately for everyone, Renee was quick to jump in and save the plans. “Weʻve got a few bottles in our room. I think that most of them are half-empty, but there should be enough to go around.”

Aaron looked at Renee like she had grown three heads. “We donʻt socialize with you.”

“You do tonight,” Matt said. “Tell Katelyn to come.”

“Sheʻs probably going out with her friends tonight,” Aaron said. “Weʻre not-”

“The Vixens can come too,” Dan said in a form of panic, she needed to save this because it was going to be the start of trying to get the team to work together. When Allison shot her an incredulous look, Dan only shrugged. “What? Iʻve been on this team for four years and I probably know, at most, five of them by name. Thatʻs kind of sad, considering that they have stuck with us this whole time. I donʻt know if we can fit the entire squad in our room, but…”

“The basement study rooms are big enough,” Renee suggested when Dan started trailing off, not knowing what to say. “I doubt that anyone will be down there on a Friday night, so we can make as much noise as we want to. Youʻll invite them, wonʻt you, Aaron?”

“No,” Aaron said, like he couldnʻt believe that the upperclassmen were still trying to get them to hang out with them.

“Okay, seriously,” Matt said. “What do you have against us? Andrew, I sort of understand it. But you, I canʻt figure it out. What have we ever done to you?”

“Besides pay your bail,” Nicky supplied hopefully. “Aaron, weʻre going.”

Aaron opened his mouth in protest before closing it again, and fixed Nicky with an annoyed look. “Youʻre going to explain this to Andrew when he gets back.”

“Oh, hell no,” Nicky said before jerking a thumb towards Neil and Kit. “Iʻm gonna leave that one to them. Thanks for taking one for the team, Neil, Kit. You both are real friends.” Nicky grinned over at the brothers, but his amusement didnʻt last long. He seemed a little confused with the similar look on the brothersʻ faces and backpedaled with, “Donʻt worry, weʻll send Renee with you two for back up. Last I checked Andrew only wins half of their fights, so you two might actually survive. Uh. Neil? Kit?”

Kit didnʻt know if he should drop what Nicky said, or wait until later. “We are?”

“Are we?” Neil said at the same time.

Kit didnʻt really know what it was like to have a proper friend, other than Adam, but even then it felt forced because of situations. A few days ago Betsy said that Kit was Nickyʻs friend, even though he didnʻt really see it that way, he saw it as a forced understanding. But hearing Nicky say it today, made it feel like it almost meant something more. Kit looked at Nicky, eyebrows furrowed, by the look on Nickyʻs face he couldnʻt follow the brothersʻ train of thought.

“Friends?”

“Friends?”

It was like that one word being said punched all of the joy out of Nicky, but the look that crossed Nickyʻs face was too fast for Neil or Kit to try and read. Nickyʻs smile was back on his face a second later, but it didnʻt seem to reach his eyes. Kit felt like he should apologize, except Nicky moved in front of the two of them, reached out and scrubbed a gloved hand through both of their hair. 

“You two are going to be the absolute death of me,” Nicky said. “Yeah, kids. Weʻre friends. Youʻre stuck with us, like it or not.”

“If thatʻs been settled,” Wymack interrupted from the doorway, “get your asses to the shower. Youʻre all dripping sweat all over my floor, you stink, and I have better things to do tonight than to watch you all powwow.”

“Yes, Coach.”

The Foxes split up to the changing rooms, but Kit held that conversation with him in the shower. He stood there, letting the water run over his scared forearms. He wondered what friendship really meant to him, meant to someone like him. Riko in front of him, his fatherʻs ghost behind him, his haunted past surrounding him, and six months before Nicholas had to lay ʻKit Jostenʻ to rest for good. Having friends couldnʻt change anything, not now.

But why did it feel like, once everything comes to an end, it was going to hurt them.

He didnʻt know. He wasnʻt willing to stick around long enough to find out the results.

-

Thanksgiving came and gone. Matt went to his mothers, Dan went to see her stage sisters, and Allison went with Renee to see her mother. The upperclassmen only asked the Josten twins once if they were going to be going home for the holidays. They didnʻt ask where they were staying, and neither Neil or Kit were bothered with making up a lie. They spent the five-day weekend at Fox Tower with Nicky, Kevin and Aaron. The five of them spent half of the time on the court and the other half lazing around the dorms.

They all spent Thanksgiving at Abbyʻs house. Wymack showed up, of course, and they spent the morning drinking coffee and watching the parade on TV. As soon as it was over Abby set chores for everyone to go and do and put Wymack to work with her in the kitchen.

Dinner was ready mid-afternoon. When Nicky asked what the brothersʻ favorite Thanksgiving dish was, Kit just shrugged, thinking that maybe he should lie and go with a really common dish that was easily associated with Thanksgiving. Instead he decided to go along with what Neil was doing, sharing a little bit of honesty with the cousins and nodded along when Neil said that neither of them celebrated Thanksgiving before. Holidays werenʻt a priority in their family. Nicky, of course, overreacted thinking that this was the most tragic thing that he had ever heard of. 

Kit didnʻt really know why people liked these kinds of holidays. When Nicky saw their unimpressed faces, he said, “Itʻs not really about the food. Itʻs about family. Not necessarily the ones that we were born with, but the ones that we chose. This one,” Nicky emphasized, gesturing between all of them. “The people that we trust to be part of our lives. The people that we chose to care about.”

“Iʻm trying to eat here,” Wymack said, sending Nicky a look as he went back to eating.

“Coach doesnʻt have one sentimental bone in his body,” Nicky told Neil and Kit. “I donʻt know what Abby sees in him. He must really be good in-”

“Another word and youʻre on dish duty,” Abby threatened, and Nicky wisely shut up.

In the end cleaning everything up was a group effort, since theyʻd pretty much destroyed Abbyʻs kitchen in an attempt to make all of the required dishes. After cleaning, they all collapsed anywhere they could fit in the den. Kit felt like he had eaten more that day then all of the food he had eaten in his life, he didnʻt know how the others had room to drink wine. Kit watched as Nicky held his glass out to him and then to Neil.

“Not even on a holiday, Neil?” Nicky asked when Neil refused. “And since when are you one to turn down a drink, Kit?”

“Donʻt feel right to drink,” Kit muttered, it wasnʻt that he was feeling sick, it was just that if he wanted to drink he would do it alone or without the others around save for Neil and Kevin.

“Nicky, they are both underage,” Abby said.

“So are Aaron and Kevin, but youʻre not stopping them, plus Kit nomally drinks,” Nicky pointed out.

“Well, Iʻm not encouraging it, either,” Abby said. “And it doesnʻt matter if he normally drinks, he doesnʻt want to, so stop encouraging it.”

Kevin who had stayed quiet through this exchange, watching it closely from his spot against the entertainment center. When Nicky sighed and went back to his drink, Kevin spoke up in French. “I will watch the two of you. If you two want to drink tonight,” he added on when Neil and Kit looked at him. “I wonʻt let either of you say anything that you will regret.”

“Youʻll be drunk within the hour,” Neil said. “Then who will stop me?”

“I donʻt really think that drinking is a good idea for me, Kev, too much going on, canʻt risk it,” Kit said as well, sending Kevin a shrug.

Kevin sent the brothers a cool look. “I would stop drinking, if you two wanted to drink, Iʻll stop.”

“Rude,” Nicky cut in as he sat up and looked between them. “What did you just say? I canʻt understand you. Thatʻs not fair.”

“Think about this next time you used German at my practices,” Wymack said.

“Thatʻs different,” Nicky complained. “I only see that look on Neil and Kitʻs faces when someone is trying to do something nice for them, but we all know Kevinʻs as bratty as they come. What did you say to them, Kevin? And do I need to defend Neil and Kitʻs honor or not?”

Kevin rolled his eyes and didnʻt waste his time responding. Neil was the first to answer, directing his words more towards Kevin than Nicky: “Iʻm fine. Thank you, though.”

“Iʻm good. Thanks for the offer though, Kev,” Kit said, as he went back to playing with his jacket sleeve.

Kevin accepted their answers with a shrug and went back to drinking the glass of wine that was in his hand. Nicky looked between the three of them, realized that he wasnʻt going to get an explanation from any of them, and subsided with a put-upon sigh. The room sank into a comfortable silence. When it came time to leave, Kit was the one to drive them home, seeing that Neil was getting really sleepy. Even though Kit was sleepy as well he was able to get them all back to the dorm in one piece. Nicky tried to get the two of them to stay with him, since they had an open bunk, a lot of spare blankets and he didnʻt want them to be alone on a holiday, but the brothers went back to their room alone. 

The suite felt a little too big with just the two of them there. Kit felt like it was last year again, when it was just him and Neil, but it also felt strange it was just the two of them. He figured that his mind was a little bit warped from being used to being around a lot of people. Kit watched as Neil collapsed onto his bed falling asleep, before doing the same. He fell asleep as soon as he laid his head down.

-

Monday brought in the last week of their Exy season. The Foxes returned from their holiday break refreshed and ready to end the year on a triumphant note. All of them brought an almost savage energy to their practices and burned themselves out going against each other. Kit thought that they would split up into their respective groups and spend the nights in their groups. Somehow they ended up in the dining hall at the same time. Kit didnʻt really know how the upperclassmen timed it so perfectly but they did a good job with their timing. He didnʻt really care if the upperclassmen were there, because even though Aaron balked at the sight of them he didnʻt argue.

On Tuesday Katelyn tagged along, and on Wednesday they went downtown together as a large group: all nine remaining Foxes and four of the Vixens. There werenʻt a lot of places that were able to fit that many people, but their favorite local restaurant offered six-person booths across the aisle from each other, they even let them grab another chair for the end of one of the booths, seeing that they couldnʻt fit four on one side. The cheerleaders were willing to split up two and two, but the Foxesʻ own seating arrangements were a bit harder to figure out. The normal way to figure out a salutation was to split it up with the upperclassmen in one booth and the cousinsʻ lot on the other.

Instead Neil and Kevin ended up with Matt and Dan, and Kit, Nicky and Aaron, Nicky was sitting on the extra chair that they got, sitting across the aisle with Allison and Renee. Normally it would be okay, because Kit would be able to talk to Renee but one of the cheerleaders was sitting next to him, trying to talk to him and get to know him. Kit learnt that her name was Annabeth but he didnʻt know anything else about her because her words seemed to be a muddled mess in his head. She was overly excited to be sitting next to him, and just seemed to be a happy, excited and touchy person. It was disgusting.

Kit tried to spend most of his time talking to Renee who was across from him, Annabeth kept coming into their conversation and asking Kit questions. He really didnʻt know how she was asking so many questions when they were just trying to eat dinner, but he tried to answer a few of them but stopped when he started to feel uncomfortable because they started getting a little too personal. Renee seemed to have noticed and kept trying to talk to Annabeth about what she wanted to talk about, Kit knew that if she would have talked about Exy or music he would have had an easier time during dinner. Kit was sadly ushered into the end seat, meaning that anytime Annabeth leaned towards him he had nowhere to go and she didnʻt seem to get the hint of personal space. So leaving the restaurant was the best thing to happen that day.

The walk to Perimeter Road and the Green was a little annoying, Annabeth kept talking to Kit and getting close to him. Kit felt relieved when they made it to the crosswalk, the cheerleaders needed to cross the Green to get to their on-campus dormitories. They all stopped to say their goodbyes to the cheerleaders but when Kit started to turn away, finally thinking that this whole thing was over, Annabeth grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Kit ripped his shoulder away from her and spun around, he fought the urge to punch her for touching him.

“Kit, would I be able to give you my number?” Annabeth asked a little bit hesitantly by his reaction but that didnʻt take the smile off of her face.

Kitʻs heart seemed to have slowed down quickly but his urge to yell at her didnʻt. “Could you not touch me, again. Also why? What for? I donʻt remember asking for it...”

That obviously wasnʻt the response that she was expecting, her smile almost seemed to disappear. She shook her head a little bit and laughed a little bit, stepping back a little but her hand was out like she wanted to grab his arm. “You didnʻt, but I would like to be able to hang out with you again sometime soon. I think that we would be able to have some fun together, I find you to be really interesting and I would like to get to know you better, Kit.”

Kit took a step back from her, swatting her hand away from him as it got closer, seeing that she obviously didnʻt understand what he had just said about not touching him. His mind stuck to only one thing that she said, she wasnʻt the first person to say that he was interesting. He couldnʻt help but think that Andrewʻs opinion on him and Neil would change once he gets off of his medication.

“No, I donʻt use my phone to start with, and when I do itʻs to talk to the Foxes,” Kit said, casting his gaze over to one of the others before looking at Annabeth again. “I only socialize with them. Also I just mentioned not touching me, yet you continue to try.”

Annabeth frowned and looked at Kit, before saying with fake happiness, “well, if you reconsider it you know where to find me.”

“Yeah, I wonʻt, you canʻt respect simple personal space,” Kit muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he took another step back as Annabeth turned and walked away, grabbing onto Katelynʻs arm, and the Vixens crossed the street to campus.

Most of the upperclassmen were staring at Kit a little shocked about how he reacted, they knew that he didnʻt like people in his personal space or he would react badly but to them all of that seemed a little too much.

“Wow you two really don't know how to let girls down gently,” Nicky said with a sigh. “You two are normally so quiet but you both can be real jerks sometimes.”

“Why?” Neil asked, but Nicky only heaved a pitying sigh to the brothers. Kit just sighed. It wasnʻt like she was hitting on him or anything, maybe she was.

“Wasnʻt like she was actually interested in me,” Kit said looking towards Renee. “She was too touchy, too talkative and didnʻt understand personal boundaries. Couldnʻt be interested in her even if she was my only option.”

Matt and Nicky sent Kit a shocked look as Neil turned and looked over at Dan. “I didnʻt know that girls needed special treatment. I thought that they were tougher than that.”

Danʻs grin towards Neil was an approving one. “Most of us are. Some of us are like boys, though, and have delicate egos.”

“Hey,” Matt protested.

“Since neither Marrisa or Annabeth are going to be going to the banquet with either of you. May I take the two of you?” Renee asked. Nicky stared at her with his jaw hanging open, but Renee didnʻt acknowledge his shock. She nodded to Kitʻs shrug and answered Neilʻs confused look with a pretty smile and explained. “It seems that my usual date is unavailable, but I would prefer not to go alone. I hope you donʻt mind me taking the two of you. What do you think?”

“I donʻt mind as long as Neil is okay with it,” Kit said, shrugging again. “But you already knew that, we spoke about it earlier.”

Neil looked over at Kit and shrugged as well. “Okay, I donʻt mind.”

“First the two of you steal Andrewʻs car, then you steal his girl..” Matt slipped his gloved hand into Danʻs and looked at Neil and Kit. “Oh, and you both have pretty much corrupted the rest of the monsters into hanging out with the rest of us outside of practice. Let me know if you two want backup when youʻve got to explain all of this to him.”

“Thanks, but we can handle him,” Neil said. When Matt looked to Kit, he just nodded agreeing with Neil.

“Weʻve noticed,” Dan said dryly, and tugged Matt with her down the sidewalk.

The Foxes walked fast to try and beat the chill but they were all half frozen by the time they made it back to their dorms. They all went their separate ways once they reached the third floor. Neil and Kit still had a couple of hours before Kevin got them for their practice, so Neil went off to his desk and Kit sat on the couch with his borrowed school guitar and a few other subject books. Matt grabbed a beer from their fridge and tackled his own schoolwork.

“I canʻt believe itʻs almost over,” Matt said a couple of minutes into their work. “In some ways, I feel like this has been the longest semester ever, but at the same time, I donʻt know there the fall went. Itʻs almost December, you know?”

“Yeah,” Neil said, drawing on the paper in front of him.

“Time goes quick I suppose,” Kit muttered, drumming his fingers on the guitar. He didnʻt really want this season to be over, Friday was to be the first of December and their last game of the fall season. The Foxes went to their morning practices next week, since Wymack wanted them to have their afternoons to study. Neil, Kit and Kevin haven't spoken about their night practices, but it was more than a given that they would continue.

“Shit, itʻs almost Christmas,” Matt said, sounding almost wondering. “I still donʻt know what Iʻm getting Dan. But hey, speaking of Christmas, you two know what youʻre doing for it yet?” Mattʻs chair creaked as he turned to Neil, Kit took this as a sign to get up and go over to his desk, to take part in the conversation. “Are you two going to go home or tag along with the monsters?”

“We havenʻt decided,” Neil answered. “Tag along with them where?”

“If I remember right, last year Erik flew in from Germany and they partied it up in Columbia,” Matt answered. “That was before Kevin came along and chained them to the court, and before… well, before all of this happened. Iʻm assuming that they arenʻt wanting to go to Columbia again anytime soon. Maybe Iʻm wrong. You both know better than I do.”

“We donʻt know,” Kit said with a shrug. “They havenʻt mentioned what they are doing.”

“Just donʻt spend it here, okay?” Matt asked. “If you two donʻt have anywhere to go Iʻm dragging the both of you home with me. Momʻs been wanting to meet the monsters, anyway, and her house is big enough to fit all of you. Just let me know, yeah?”

Kit sat there for a moment, trying to process the offer. “Thanks, weʻll be sure to pass it along to them,” Neil said after a moment.

Matt nodded at the answer and went back to his work. Kit got up and moved back to the couch, picking up one of his textbooks, trying to focus his thoughts but failing seeing as his thoughts were far too gone to be called back. Instead he played a few songs on the guitar, as he waited for Kevin to come and get them.

Kit still didnʻt know what to really think about Mattʻs offer, but it still would be nice to pass it onto the cousins and Kevin. Even though they were with Kevin the whole ride to the stadium, Neil didnʻt bring up the offer thinking that Kevin was the wrong person to start the whole conversation with. Nicky would be the best option to start convincing. Aaronʻs reaction to the idea would be a lot less welcoming than Nickyʻs, but since none of them had family it might be with a shot. Kit didnʻt really know what to think about the thought of meeting Mattʻs mother, but after Thanksgiving it would be nice to see how normal people spend a holiday.

As normal as it could get for the Foxes, anyway.

“Focus, you two,” Kevin said impatiently, so Kit gave him a full hand salute and pushed everything to the back of his mind for later.

-

The southern district Christmas banquet was held at Breckenridge that year. Luckily for the Foxes it was scheduled late enough at night that they could sleep off the previous nightʻs end-of-semester party, but it meant seven hours on the bus. With the season two weeks behind them and exams finally out of the way, Kit couldnʻt think about anything but Tetsuji, Riko Andrew and Neil. Andrew had been gone for five weeks, and none of them had heard anything from him or from the doctors. Not even Betsy knew how he was doing, since sheʻd relinquished him to Easthavenʻs care. Kit tried to distract those thoughts with music or anything really, but it was an impossible task, and he knew that the Foxes would hear about it tonight. Riko, no doubt, had something awful to say about everything.

The Foxes were among the last teams to arrive at Breckenridgeʻs court. Both Kevin and Kit spent most of the ride asleep, since the two of them drank as much as they could that morning, not wanting to face the reality that they have to see Riko again, but unfortunately Kit woke up about an hour out from campus and Kevin woke up half an hour out. They sat silent as a grim reminder of what they were facing that night, but Neil looked back at Kevin as they pulled up into the Jackalʻs stadium. Kit was sitting on the window side and flinched backwards when he saw the Ravensʻ buses and Kevin gave a violent flinched back as well.

Neil grabbed Kitʻs shoulder, trying to get him to focus on something else as Wymack shooed his Foxes and their dates off of the bus and locked the door behind them. When he turned around again he snapped his fingers at Kevin to gain his attention, Kit also jumped at the sound but Neilʻs grip on his shoulder was calming him down. “Look at me, Kevin.”

Kevin dragged his blank stare to Wymack, and Wymack gestured between Neil, Matt and Kit. “You see these three? If I see you more than five feet away from any of them tonight, I wonʻt give you a single damn game this spring. Get me? They are your shields. Use them. Use me if you have to. Now give me a ʻyes, Coachʻ.”

“Mm,” Kevin managed.

“Donʻt worry,” Matt said. “He canʻt do anything with so many witnesses.”

“He got Neil and Kit at the last banquet,” Allison pointed out.

Kevin looked to Neil and Kit. Kit met his stare without any hesitation, trying to show Kevin that even though he was afraid he wasnʻt going to let anything happen. They gathered their clothes from the undercarriage and followed a security guard inside. Kit got changed in the stall next to Neil, taking his time and running his fingers along his forearms. He needed to be strong, he needed to prove to himself that for once in his life he could stand up for himself and trust Neil to look after himself. He needed to take strength from who he was to now.

Heʻd told Andrew that Neil and him would stand by Kevinʻs side no matter what happened. He didnʻt intend on breaking that promise in his life. ʻKitʻ might be an unstable and over protective runaway, and ʻNicholasʻ was a broken and haunted young boy, but ʻElijahʻ was the one that was shielded from the bloodshed that happened around him either from his fatherʻs business and from the Moriyamas. Kit would pull on all of the pain and torture he had been though and all the murders he had seen, and tonight he would face Riko unflliching. He had to show himself that he wasnʻt his anymore. He had to be strong for Kevin.

The court was decorated for Christmas. Poinsettia lined the walls all the way around, and a massive tree that stood in one corner. Kit thought for a moment, before realising that it was fake because there would be no way to have gotten it through the door unless it was in pieces. Heavy blankets under the stand ensued it wouldnʻt scratch the court floor, and small presents were wrapped neatly underneath.

Whoever did the seating chart for this banquet was smart enough to keep the Foxes and the Ravens away from each other. The Foxes were seated opposite the Wilkes-Meyers Hornets, and Kit ended up between Renee and Nicky while Neil ended up between Kevin and Renee. The Foxes and Hornets havenʻt seen each other since their match in late September. Kit was half thinking that they would be mad still, since the Foxes won that match, but with the season over the Hornets were laid back and rowdy.

After all of the teams had arrived, Tetsuji Moriyama tapped on a cordless microphone to call them to attention. Someone cut the cheery Christmas music off and Tetsuji surveyed the collected teams with a stony expression.

“The season rankings have been decided,” he said without preamble or inflection. It was old news by now—sportscasters and coaches had been adding up points all season—but everyone perked up to listen. “The following four teams have qualified to represent the southeastern district in spring championship games. I will list them in order of ranking, first to fourth. Edgar Allan, Palmetto State, Breckenridge, Belmonte.”

He passed the microphone off to a more personable coach who offered enthusiastic congratulations and seasonal wishes. One of the Hornets didn't wait for him to be finished but leaned across the table and gestured at Kevin and Neil then over at Kit.

“How the hell did you three beat Breckenridge?”

“We are a team, you know?” Kit asked, looking at her. 

“It wasnʻt just us three,” Neil added on.

The look that she gave the brothers said that she wasnʻt impressed by their comments. Kit didnʻt know why she didnʻt believe them, they worked as a team, without the others none of them would be where they were today.

Because Palmetto State and Breckenridge ended the season with the same twelve-two record, the ERC used their goals ratio as a tiebreaker. It was the same method they used in semifinals, which was why spring semis were considered a wild card round. The Foxes' points for-against ratio was simply better than the Jackals' was.

A large part of that could be accredited to their defense line, from their unyielding goalkeepers to their aggressive backliners, but the ratio also relied heavily on the strikers' performance. Somehow Neil, Kevin and Kit scored enough this season to one-up the Jackals. Neither of the brothers knew how they'd done it but they didn't care. The Jackals came to Palmetto State in August with every intention of hurting both Seth and Kevin. Kit had loathed them ever since.

Placing second meant they didn't have to face the Jackals again, fortunately. Up until the semifinals, spring games ran in even and odd brackets. The odd-ranked teams would play on Friday nights, and the evens would play on Saturdays.

Nicky spoke up right on cue. “Thank god weʻre not playing odds again. We might actually have a chance this year.”

“Weʻll make it,” Dan said. “We have to. We own the Ravens a rematch.”

“Weʻre going to take them down,” Kit added on, earning a cheer for Nicky and Matt.

The Hornets exchanged pitying looks but didnʻt comment. Caterers piled all of the tables high with food and the teams dug in. The dinnerʻs conversation was loud and excited. Kit mainly stayed talking to Renee unless one of the Hornets took her attention away, but he also kept a close eye on both Neil and Kevin, who were seated next to Renee. 

“That's all right if you do, I have been talking to Kit,” Renee said, catching Kitʻs attention. “Kevin needs you more than I do, Neil.”

Kit smiled a little as Renee turned and started a conversation with the Hornet across from her. Kit let his eyes wander around the court, looking over all of the different outfits before they settled on the Ravens. The Ravens were wearing their normal all black outfits, but the women were also wearing identical garnet necklaces and the men wore blood-red ties. It was a little bit sad to think that those were the most festive looking items that Ravens could wear.

Dinner gave way to games so their food could settle, and every table but one was carted off of the court. The caterers returned with punch bowls and heaps of plastic cups. Loud dance music quickly replaced the Christmas carols and the court became a dance floor. The teams split apart to party. For most of them, their seasons are over, and they obviously wanted to go out with a bang.

Aaron and Katelyn were the first of the Foxes to disappear into the crowd. Nicky was hesitant to leave, but heʻd brought a date and wouldnʻt really be much help if Riko stirred up some trouble, both Neil and Kit waved him off, in a way telling him to not worry. When Nicky left, so did Allison, and Allison dragged Renee off with her. Matt and Dan were the last Foxes to leave and they stuck to the outskirts of the crowd where they could keep an eye on Kevin, Neil and Kit. Kit knew that it was just their protective streak showing through, but he doubted that they would be doing the same thing if Andrew was here.

Wymack didnʻt come over to tell them to socialize, so Neil, Kit and Kevin kept away from the crowd. Kevin was in no mood to socialize with other teams or to celebrate, Kit couldnʻt be surrounded by others and not being able to see where Riko was, and Neil didnʻt want to be caught off guard by Riko if he came up to them in the crowd. Being stuck in the crowd would also make it easier to lose one another, and be cornered by Riko. Instead they guarded the drinks table and nursed their cups of punch.

It took half an hour before Riko caught up to the three of them, but he came like they knew that he would. Jean wasnʻt too far behind him. Kevin froze with his cup at his lips when he spotted the pair coming towards them. Neil stepped in front of Kevin and Kit stood up next to Neil, crossing his arms as Riko came up to them. Riko smiled at the brothers, he smiled a smile that had engraved itself into Kitʻs brain. Rikoʻs smile make him loosk like a psychotic child whoʻd just found a pair of small animals to torture: one-quarter pleased and three-quarters hungry for action.

“The both of you, your lack of survival instincts is distressing,” Riko said. “Wipe that smile off of your face, before I carve it off for the two of you.”

Kit glanced over at Neil to see a sick twisted smile carved into his face, Kit dragged a thumb over his grin. They both inherited this cruel look from their father. 

“I would love to see you try. You think that Iʻm afraid of your knife? Iʻm one of the Butcherʻs sons,” Neil said, his eyes locked onto Riko.

“You really think you can tell me what to do, Riko? You donʻt own me, Iʻm not yours,” Kit said, his heart was racing, he knew what could happen but he had to stand up for himself and trust in Neil to look after himself. “You know your knives will never scare me, Iʻm the youngest son of the Butcher.”

“Thatʻs three strikes,” Riko directed at Neil before looking at Kit. “You ran out of strikes years ago, I still own you, learn your place.” Riko dragged a finger across his throat. “I am very disappointed in you, Kevin. You promised the Master that you would get Nicholas to remember his position and get Nathaniel under control. Obviously you have not, and I am very curious as to why not.”

“He tried,” Neil answered. “We didnʻt take.”

Riko stepped forward as he dragged a thumb across Kitʻs left cheek bone, where he was meant to have been claimed with a three. Rikoʻs gaze was on Neil, keeping his thumb on Kitʻs cheek bone. “Do us all a favor and do not speak again. Your insolence has already cost both of you two teammates. Neither of you can imagine what is coming next.”

Hearing confirmation that Riko was the one to plan Sethʻs death felt like a punch in the gut. Kit knew deep down that he did it, but he didnʻt want it to be right, it was wrong to go after the people around the ones who wronged you. Andrew and Kevin both knew this, they were also the ones who knew that Riko was the one to kill him in the first place.

Neil reached out and hit Rikoʻs hand away from Kitʻs face, before pulling Kit back and held his calm hands up to Rikoʻs face. “Iʻm shaking in fear,” Neil said as Kit raised one of his hands as well as.

“You both should be,” Riko said. “You think that you two can defy me because I am not your father? Nicholas you obviously didnʻt tell him what happens when you step out of line. You seem to be forgetting one very important fact: I am the family your father was afraid of. And yes, Nathaniel, your baby brother can tell you how afraid he was.”

Kit flinched back a little bit but stood his ground, as Neil lowered his hand and leaned close. “Not of you,” Neil said, with a fierce emphasis.

“Didnʻt I already say that you were cast off from the main family?” Kit asked, his hand going to his sides as they clenched tightly. 

“Youʻre the unwanted son.” Both Neil and Kit said at the same time.

Kit froze up seeing the look on Rikoʻs face, it was one that he had only seen once before. He knew seeing this look meant that both Neil and Kit had signed their death warrants, this would be the end of them.

“Jean,” Riko said without looking away from the brothers, “take Kevin and leave us.”

“Go see Matt,” Neil said when Kevin hesitated.

“Weʻll be okay,” Kit said in French. He didnʻt know who those words were meant for, either him, Neil or Kevin, either way, those words needed to be said.

“Now,” Riko demanded.

Jean gave Riko a wide berth and seized Kevinʻs arm. Kit saw the movement from the corner of his eyes, he didnʻt dare look away from Riko. But he knew that Kevin getting dragged away by Jean wouldnʻt go unnoticed by Dan and Matt. Riko was staring at Kit and Neil, a murderous look in his eyes. Out of instinct Kit shifted over towards Neil a little bit more, he knew that look in Rikoʻs eyes.

Before Neil turned his attention back to Riko, he was already moving. Riko moved at lightning speed and grabbed Kitʻs wrist, giving it a brutal wrist that sent knives up his arm and into his shoulder. Kit choked on his breath, trying to keep the pain under wraps but failed when his eyes started to water. Neil grabbed onto Rikoʻs arm tightly, wanting to pry his hand off of his brotherʻs wrist, knowing that if he turned Kitʻs wrist even half an inch something would break. Every time Kit blinked, he could see blood and scars on his hand and wrist. All he could do was try and breath around the panic beating in his heart. Kit calmed his face, tears still pricking at his eyes as he looked up at Riko.

“You canʻt afford to damage me, Riko,” Kit said softly as he tried to keep his voice steady.

“You wouldnʻt do it,” Neil said. “Too many people around, you canʻt get away with it being an accident this time.”

“I donʻt care what they see,” Riko spat. “A dog who hasnʻt learnt what happens when they bite their masterʻs hand deserves to be slaughtered. Especially one that has been given so many chances. The location and audience are inconsequential.”

“I am not a dog, Riko. I am Fox,” Kit said.

“We are Foxes,” Neil said, trying to drill it into Riko.

“You are nothing but what I tell you to be.” Rikoʻs grip on Kitʻs wrist got tighter. 

“We talked about your delusions,” Neil said.

“I warned you to learn your place,” Riko directed at Neil before looking back at Kit, “and I told you to remember who you belong to, you will always be mine.”

“Let go of him, King,” Neil demanded, seeing Kitʻs facade start to crack with his eyebrows and lips twitching in pain.

“I am the King,” Riko agreed, “and the two of you are going to spend Christmas at my castle. Youʻre both coming to Evermore for winter break-”

“That isnʻt going to happen Riko,” Kit cut him off, talking in Japanese. “You canʻt make Neil go and there is no way in hell that I am going to go back there.”

“Well, Nicholas,” Riko replied in Japanese. “If you come alone, youʻll be staying with us, and if your dear brother comes you wonʻt be alone like before. You would have it much worse than you did all of those years ago, I have been waiting to get payback for you running away.”

Kit went to go and open his mouth again, to fight back. “Donʻt,” Riko interrupted in English when he saw Kit freeze up and Neil open his mouth to protest, “push me again. I am the only thing keeping either of you alive.”

“No, you arenʻt,” Neil and Kit said.

Riko stared at the brothers for an endless minute, then smiled. Kitʻs heart sped up and his stomach bottomed out at the sight of it; both brothers knew what was coming before Riko opened his mouth, but neither of them wanted to believe it. “You both must be referring to that goalkeeper. You two know which one I mean, Iʻm sure? The miniature one with the disgusting attitude who thinks that he can take the things that rightfully belong to me. That reminds me, I havenʻt seen him lately.”

Riko looked over his shoulder, expecting that Andrew might materialize out of thin air. He finally let go of Kit but Kit couldnʻt breathe, much less move back, so he just held his wrist to his chest. Rikoʻs words finally started to sink in, he said two teammates. He said that Neil and Kitʻs insolence had cost them two teammates, but Seth was the only one.

Riko turned back to the brothers and wagged a finger as if just remembering. “Ah, but thatʻs right. I heard they carted him away. Something about his brother fucking him brainless, yes? How scandalous. How traumatizing.” Riko looked at Kit and smiled again. “You know, just like old times. Must have been a familiar feeling for you, seeing that happen.”

“Stop. Talking. Riko.” Kit growled out, not wanting Riko to mention anything that happened that night, or anything that happened years ago. He had no right to talk about it.

Riko ignored him. “Drake was an interesting man, wasnʻt he? I should thank the police for leading me right to him. I might not have discovered him otherwise. Did you know, Nathaniel, Nicholas? Oakland lawyers are some of the cheapest to buy off. It only took three phone calls to arrange the whole thing.”

“You set Andrew up,” Neil said, in disbelief.

“That isnʻt even the best part.” Riko smiled when the brothers shook their heads in disbelief and continued. “Did you know that Iʻve bought one of the doctors at Easthaven, too? Unless you want these little therapy sessions of his to turn into therapeutic reenactments, you both will be on a plane to West Virginia tomorrow morning. Jean will give your tickets to Kevin. Do you two understand me?”

Kit didnʻt know what to say, he didnʻt have words and he was the first to throw a punch. Neil didnʻt know what was going on until he saw Kit throw a right punch right into Rikoʻs vulgar mouth. Riko stepped backwards, giving Kit time to throw another punch and caught him in the eye next. Neil lunged away from the table and slammed into Riko, but Riko was already moving to meet Neil. Neil crashed into Kit who sent him into the table, which went sliding behind them, and Neil and Riko both hit the floor. Kit managed to get up off of the table to grab Riko around the neck, as Neil threw punches trying to land anywhere on Rikoʻs body. Riko grabbed Kit by the hair and threw him into the ground, giving him a good punch to the head. Among the buzzing in the brotherʻs ears someone was yelling about a fight. 

Suddenly there were hands on them that werenʻt Rikoʻs, and the three of them were yanked apart. Kit was the closest to Riko so he held on as tightly as he could to Riko; so did Riko. Riko pulled Kit closer as Neil yelled at him in the background, trying to tell Riko to keep his hands off of Kit. Riko leaned close to Kit one last time before the crowd pulled them apart, long enough for him to say, “You two just cost him something he didnʻt want to lose. You are going to be taught a lesson soon enough.”

Then there were too many people between Kit and Riko, Neil being right behind Kit. Kit only recognized Matt and Jean, but he wasnʻt looking for people that he knew, his brain was only focused on Riko. He was fighting the hands that were trying to hold him back, not only for himself but also to get his hands back onto Riko and hopefully around his neck. 

Somehow he got close enough to grab Rikoʻs tie. “Donʻt you fucking dare think about touching him-”

Wymack appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kit by his collar and hauled Kit off of Riko like he weighed nothing, putting him right next to Neil. The space between the three was filled instantly with coaches, and all of the excitement from the teams died out almost instantaneously. For a moment only the sound of Neil and Kitʻs ragged breath filled the air as they stared around Wymackʻs body at Riko. Everything was shaky, Kit knew that he was shaking out of fear and anger, everything in his body was screaming to attack Riko again and not stop until he was out cold.

“What the hell is going on here?” Breckenridgeʻs coach demanded. “This is a Christmas banquet. If any of you missed the memo, itʻs Christmas, as in make merry and goodwill to man. I want a goddamned explanation for this.” 

Neither Riko, Neil or Kit answered; they all were too busy staring each other down. Jean had found his place behind Riko again and the tense look on his face was wary disapproval and worry. Kit wanted something, a knife, a gun. He wished that he brought Andrewʻs knives, but they were hidden under Neilʻs pillow at Palmetto State. Both brothers stepped forward and gripped onto Wymackʻs arms hard enough to leave bruises and smiled so hard it hurt their cheeks.

“Of course,” they said, because there wasnʻt really anything else that the brothers could say. “We understand.”

“Apology accepted,” Riko said.

The coaches waited. When nothing else came forth, one of them swept the crowd with a mean look. “The next person to start a fight here is getting written up and will sit out the next five scheduled games, spring or fall. Do I make myself clear?” There was a chorused assent, and the coach flicked an annoyed looked between Neil, Kit and Riko. “You three stay away from each other for the rest of the night. Wymack, get them both off of the court until they feel civil.”

“Neil and Kit werenʻt fighting with air,” Wymack said, steel in his voice. “If Coach Moriyama wants to take the Away side, Iʻll take the Home.”

“Of course,” Moriyama said, looking unmoved by the fight and chaos. “Riko?”

They set off in one direction, so Wymack practically carried Neil and Kit the other. Kit and Neil knew Abby and the Foxes were following them off of the court, but neither of them could take their eyes off of Riko. They lost sight of Riko when Wymack pushed the both of them off of the court, but it wasnʻt until Wymack shoved the both of them onto the home benches that they finally looked at someone other than Riko. Wymack waved Katelyn and Nickyʻs date Thomas back onto the court with an impatient jerk of his hand, then rounded back on Neil and Kit.

“What the hell was that?” 

“Coach?”

“Donʻt you dare ʻCoach?ʻ me, you malfunctioning retard.”

“No, but really,” Nicky said, looking wide-eyed at Neil and Kit. “What happened?”

“Kit punched Riko and got him into a headlock, and Neil full on attacked him,” Matt said. “It was beautiful. I wish I filmed it.” 

“What?” Nicky squawked. “Not fair! I missed it! Go do it again. Or not,” he added on quickly when Wymack sent him a death glare. “You canʻt blame a guy for dreaming, right, Coach?”

“Iʻll do it again. He deserves to have a lot more done to him for what he did,” Kit said, holding his wrist tightly, wincing a little when he moved his shoulder. 

“Shut up.” Wymack turned his attention back to Neil and Kit. “Iʻm waiting for an explanation.”

Abby slipped past Wymack to check Kitʻs wrist only to have him pull his hand away, muttering the was fine. Renee was the next one to follow next to Kit, shooing Abby out of the way, Kit allowed her to look at his wrist. Neil only looked at Kit before looking past Wymack at the court.

“Riko bought off the prosecution.” Neilʻs words were slow; they were so awful, he felt like he was about to throw up. “Thatʻs why Drake risked coming all the way to see Andrew. Riko would have gotten the charges dismissed if Drake would-”

Kit shut his eyes, feeling the need to throw up. The music coming from the court was the only sound that could be heard among the Foxes, all of them standing there in shock and disbelief.

Aaron was the first to find his voice. “Youʻre lying.”

Kit took a deep breath in and looked at Aaron. “Why the fuck would we lie about something like this?” 

Kitʻs hanging question left a tension in the air, Neil turned to Kevin taking in a shaky breath. In French he asked, “Did you get them? Our tickets?” Kevin stared at him before flicking his gaze to Kit, as if he was expecting him to say anything different.

“Do you have them Kevin?” Kit asked, hoping that he would answer this time.

“Iʻm going to kill him,” Nicky said.

“No,” Neil and Kit snapped with a ferocity that had even Matt eyeing the two of them warily.

Kit kept his eye contact with Kevin, giving the way to Neil to continue. “Weʻve got to break him first. If Exy is the only thing he cares about weʻre going to take it away from him. First we destroy his reputation, then we destroy him. I donʻt want us to lose a single game this spring. Can we do that?”

“Not a single damn game,” Dan said in a hard voice.

Kit took his hand away from Renee and took in a shaky breath. “Do you have the tickets, Kev?” He asked in French.

“Like hell youʻre going there,” Kevin said. “Did you forget what happened to you? Do you know what they will do to you for leaving in the first place? Not to mention what they would do to Neil?”

“Do you know what he will do to Andrew if we donʻt go?” Neil said. 

Kit took a second, trying to find the right words in Japanese, “I donʻt have a choice to go by myself. He said if I come alone, heʻs going to keep me there and make me a Raven again. Just trust us Kevin.” 

Kevin froze up, the words that Kit said finally sinking in. “Heʻs going to break the both of you.” He said in French.

“He really wishes that he knew how,” Neil said. “Trust us. I promise that weʻll come back, and when we do weʻll bring Andrew back with us. Itʻs going to be fine. So do you have our tickets or donʻt you?”

“You canʻt break something thatʻs already broken, Kevin,” Kit pointed out as he started to move his wrist around and ignoring the throbbing where he landed when he was thrown.

Kevin pressed his lips into a hard white line and looked away. Kevin didnʻt think that any of this would be a good idea, but hearing what Kit said was something that Kevin didnʻt want to happen. “I have them.”

When the strikers fell quiet, Dan looked to Wymack. “Letʻs go home, Coach.”

The banquet was hours from being over, but it was too dangerous for the Foxes to stay there anymore. The next time one of them saw Riko theyʻd try to break his neck. Wymack trusted Reneeʻs self-control the most, so he sent her off to go and find the missing dates. As soon as Renee returned with Katelyn and Thomas the Foxes high-tailed it to the bus. They slowed down enough to grab their bags on the way out but not enough to change. Wymack had them on the road in minutes.

The ride back to Palmetto State was silent. They made it back in the dead of night, but despite the late hour none of the Foxes could sleep. Wymack dropped the dates off first, then took his team to Fox Tower. They rode the elevator up together. Kit watched as Kevin passed Neil a folded envelope as they stepped out into the hallway. Kit didn’t have to ask to know that it was the confirmation for their flights.

Matt tried to convince Neil to go to the girls room so they could talk about what happened, while Renee tried to get Kit alone hoping that he would be able to talk about that evening, but both of the brothers went next door. Kit sat himself down on the couch, watching Neil try and light a cigarette but ultimately failing because his hands were shaking too badly.

Kit didn’t know what to think, his body was shaking as he curled up onto the couch. He didn’t want Neil to see what he went through at the Nest, but going alone for Kit wasn’t an option, he didn’t want to be dragged back into the mess that was the Ravens. After a short while, Kit finally went into the bedroom and crawled onto his bed, pulled the sheets over his head as he tried to calm himself down and will himself to sleep.

When he finally passed out, he relieved memories that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I hope you be liking this story as I try and add a bit more depth and another perspective to different characters!
> 
> Love you all that stick around!


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares Coming To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Kit make it to the Ravens, Jean is there and he doesnʻt like the fact that they actually come.
> 
> Riko is a bitch.

Kit was already awake by the time the Foxes we are moving around in the other room. Despite late night, the Foxes were up and about by mid-morning. Today was the day the team cleared out for winter break, and most of them had long flights to finally catch up on their sleep. Allison, Renee, and Dan were flying to Bismarck together around lunchtime and would split up after they landed. Two hours after they were in the air the rest of the Foxes would be en route to LaGuardia.

Kit was there when Neil passed in Matt’s invitation along to Nicky the week before exams, before letting Nicky do the rest of the work with the others. Nicky’s original plan was to go to Germany for Christmas, but that all derailed when Andrew got committed. He didn’t want to go far away from Aaron. Unfortunately Eric couldn’t take time off to come to the states. That meant Mattʻs offer was Nicky’s only chance to have a fun holiday.

None of the so-called monsters of the team were sure why Matt was being nice to them, but Nicky was excited to spend new years in Times Square to really care about what they thought. Wymack claimed that he was happier than Nicky about the arrangement, since the cousin's absence meant that he could finally have some peace and quiet away from the team. Aaron had to get permission from his lawyer to leave the state, but they settled that pretty quickly.

Kit was confused on what he and Neil were meant to do, how they were meant to tell the others that their plans had changed. There was no way that they could tell them the truth. None of the Foxes would allow either of them to even think about going. Kit honestly thought that it was a miracle that Kevin even gave them both the tickets in the first place. Maybe it was because Kit knew how to try and handle what Riko could do, try and redirect the damage onto someone else, or maybe he knew that it had to do with Andrew. Kit was hoping that Kevin trusted the two of them to come back safe, Kevin knew what Riko would do if neither Neil nor Kit showed up on time in West Virginia.

Kit climbed off of his bunk and sat down next to Neil, seeing him sitting on the bed and looking down at the armbands under his pillow.

“Neil, what are we going to do?” Kit asked softly, fixing up his jumper.

“I dont-” Neil stopped at the sound of Nickyʻs voice, dropping the pillow back onto the arm bands. “I have an idea, play along, okay?”

Kit nodded, still confused as Neil picked up his phone and flipped it open, and put it to his ear. When Nicky opened the bedroom door without warning, Neil struck up a conversation with himself while Kit made himself look interested in the ʻconversationʻ that Neil was having.

“Yes, I saw it,” Neil said, glancing over at Nicky to acknowledge his entrance.

“Canʻt you just tell them that we canʻt, Neil?” Kit asked, thinking that this was the best way to play along, Neil shrugged at Kit in response.

Kit glanced over at Nicky, seeing that he had posted up in the doorway. This was the first time that Nicky had seen Neil take a phone call, in the months that brother of the brothers had their phones, no one had ever seen them take a call. Kit turned his attention back to Neil, seeing him signaled to Nicky that the call was almost over and turned towards Kit.

“What did you expect? You waited this long to figure it out. By now we have already made other plans. We-” Neil cut himself off, Kit sighed and rolled his eyes, a moment later Neil bulled on. “But how long have you known that he was coming? You could have said something to one of us. I donʻt know. I said I donʻt know. Iʻd have to-” 

Kit grabbed the phone from Neil and put it to his ear. “When did you find out he was coming? How long? You expect us to change our plans? You needed to tell one of us sooner-” Kit paused for a moment before sighing. “Okay, bye.” 

Kit handed the phone back to Neil, who put the phone up to his ear and said a good bye, before clicking the phone shut and dropping it to one side of the bed.

For a minute, silence reigned. Then Nicky came into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Neil moved back against the wall and Kit joined him as Nicky squatted down beside the bed. Nicky crossed his arms over Neilʻs mattress and stared at the brothers.

“Is everything okay here?”

“Weʻre fine,” Kit answered.

Nicky just looked at them with a frown. “Weʻve known each other forever by now. At some point you both have to stop lying to my face. That didnʻt sound fine, and neither of you looked fine. So whatʻs really going on?”

“Our uncleʻs flying to Arizona for Christmas.” Neil said.

“Good thing? Bad thing?”

“A bit of both?” Kit shrugged and rested his head against the wall. “Heʻs a good guy, but heʻs normally smart enough to keep away from our parents. Neither of us have seen him in years and heʻs never come over for a holiday. Something has to be up. But I canʻt for the life of me think about what it could be…” Kit muttered, shaking his head.

“Itʻs just that,” Neil said. “We promised each other that we would never go home again, but.”

“But, you both want to see him again.” Nicky finished for Neil, earning a small nod from the brothers.

“What we want doesnʻt matter,” Neil said. “We both told Andrew that we would stay with Kevin.”

“But Kevinʻs going to be with us,” Nicky said, “and weʻre going to be with Matt and Mattʻs mom. The four of us can keep an eye on him if you both need some time with your family. You two need money for the tickets?”

“We already have them,” Neil said, and held up the folded itinerary. “Mom emailed it to me a couple of days ago. But we didnʻt want to deal with it before the banquet.”

“Youʻre both hopeless,” Nicky said. “If you want to go, go. You two have done more than enough for us this semester, Neil, Kit. At some point you both have to think for yourselves. Watch,” he said when Neil and Kit shook their heads at what he was saying. “Iʻm going to go and tell the others, and theyʻll tell you both to go home. Youʻll see.”

“But-” Neil said, but Nicky had already gone.

Kit sighed and frowned a little bit. This really wasnʻt something that he wanted to win or need to. He kind of pitied Nicky for being so trusting and gullible, but Kit knew that Neil took no joy in doing what he just did. He watched Neil unfold the itinerary and leaned over and studied it, his heart beat slowly getting quicker. In two hours he and Neil would be on a flight to Charleston, West Virginia, and they werenʻt scheduled to come back until the night of New Yearʻs Eve. That meant two painful weeks with the Ravens. It was a hard truth that Kit had to accept, he had to go back there to keep Andrew safe, he escaped once and he knew for Neil he would do it again.

“This is going to be an interesting Christmas..” Kit muttered, hearing the door to the dorm room bang shut.

“At least we aren't skinning pigs, or anything else that is moving,” Neil replied.

“You will be wishing that we were,” Kit said in French. The door to the bedroom opened a second later to reveal Matt.

“What are we going to do with the two of you?” Matt asked. 

“Sorry,” Neil said, Kit frowned but nodded with what Neil said.

“For what?” Matt waved that off. “Whenʻs your flight?”

“Ten past eleven, if we go,” Kit said.

“You both are going. Iʻll give you guys a lift to the airport.”

Kit winced a little bit but got off of the bed first. He stayed in the bedroom to get changed, Nicky found his way into the bedroom again to tell Kit that he had told the Foxes and that they all wanted him and Neil on that plane. Kit nodded in answer before following him out of the room to continue getting ready and have a shower.

Kit was packing his duffel bag as Neil took his turn having a shower. Stopping once the duffel was full but realized that he still had clothes left over in the draw. For the first time in over four years, everything that Kit owned couldnʻt fit in a carry-on bag. Kit smiled a little bit thinking about it, having things still here meant that he would be coming back, he had to be coming back. He grabbed his wallet and pulled the photos out of it, looking at them and smiling. The sense of a home, the sense of proof that he was someone, was something, that Kit hadnʻt felt in a while.

A quiet tap of footsteps brang Kit out of his little trance, and he turned to look up at Kevin.

“Can I give you something to take with you?” Neil asked, making Kit jump a little bit. “Will you promise to keep it safe? I donʻt want to leave it here and we canʻt take it with us.” When Kevin nodded, Neil moved to the safe, Kit looked back down at the photos and paper scraps that were in his hands and looked up at Kevin. Neil handed Kevin the binder, Kit felt his heart drop. “Donʻt open it.”

“I donʻt want to know,” Kevin said. 

Kit stood up and looked at Kevin, handing him the photos and pieces of paper. “You can have them if you want, I know that you probably donʻt have any old photos,” Kitʻs smile was sad as Kevin took a hold of his hand.

Kevin leaned down a little bit, and spoke in Japanese, “You will come back, donʻt go telling me to keep photos of us.”

“Youʻre right, we are both coming back,” Kit replied and turned to look at Neil, who had finally stood up. “Thatʻs why I said if you want to, you donʻt have to keep them, well at least keep them safe for me Kev… They mean a lot to me.”

Kevin took the photos out of Kitʻs hand and looked down at them, remembering the photos. 

“Iʻm holding you to that promise, Kevin,” Neil said in English, breaking up the weird moment that Kit and Kevin were having. “You said that you were going to finish the year with us, you better stick to it.”

Kit smiled at Neil as he walked past the two of them. “Iʻll be back, okay? Neil and I are going to be okay,” Kit said before seeing a look on Kevinʻs face that he didnʻt recognize. “Whatʻs that look for?” He asked as he picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder to follow Neil out of the living room to see Matt grabbing his keys. Kevin never answered.

The three of them left the dorm. They stopped by the girlsʻ room first, where Neil was subjected to a lot of hugs, Kit was given a lot of smiles and both were given well-wishes. Aaron steeled for a nod when they stopped by the cousins dorm next, but Nicky gave both Neil and Kit a bone-popping squeeze.

“You both have your chargers, right?” Nicky asked. “I expect the both of you to text me everyday.”

“We packed them,” Kit answered, but he knew that Riko wouldnʻt even let them think about touching their phones when they were in the Nest.

They left Kevin with the others to finish getting ready and followed Matt down to his truck. There was not too much room in the back of the truck but there was enough room to have his duffel on the floor. Matt turned the key in the ignition and cut his radio off a half-second too late to save their own ear drums. Kit kept his gaze out the window, watching Palmetto State slowly disappear behind them made him feel sick.

Kit didnʻt really pay attention to the conversation that Neil and Matt were having, feeling anxious about everything that was going to happen when they arrived in West Virginia. Matt left Neil and Kit at the curb at Upstate Regional Airport. Kit couldnʻt help but watch Matt slide back into traffic. It felt wrong for them to be there again, Kit had gotten used to never going through the same airport twice after he finally left everything behind. He followed Neilʻs lead through the glass sliding doors.

The airport was busy this summer, but this close to Christmas it was downright chaos inside. Kit kept his head down and blended into the crowd, anonymous and unimportant. Following Neil to the self-service check-in, he stood by Neil as he scanned the barcodes printed on the paper. Two tickets and boarding passes popped out the slot at the bottom, and the brothers headed for the security checkpoint. Their bags passed through the scanners before any of them did. Kit slipped into his shoes on the other side, grabbed his bag and waited for Neil before heading to their gate.

Most of the seats were taken, so Neil and Kit leaned onto one of the many pillars. “Neil, I never thought that this would happen,” Kit said, trying to keep his attention on many people that were rushing around them.

“We are going to be okay,” Neil spoke, turning his attention to his brother, seeing how anxious he was from this. “No matter what, I will be there for you. We are coming back, we made a promise that we would.”

Kit nodded sadly, nothing that Neil could say could help with how he was feeling. “I trust you, Neil,” Kit said before closing his eyes for a moment. 

Kit felt a little weird, it being just him and Neil again, they both had been around the rest of the Foxes too much. It felt wrong with it just being the two of them. Kit wrapped his hands around the cold plastic of his phone, this device brought him so much fear but it was also something that grounded him to the Foxes and told him that he was coming back to them. If Kit opened his phone there would still only be one call in the call log, but there would be so many texts from the Foxes. He thought for a moment that he should read them, but reading them would only make everything seem so much worse, knowing that both him and Neil lied to the Foxes.

The gateʻs attendantʻs voice on the overhead speakers startled Kit from his thoughts. “Passengers for flight 12 to Charleston, we will begin boarding soon. Please report to gate D23 and wait to be called.”

The brothers' seats were right behind the business class section. Neil sat in the window seat, while Kit sat in the aisle seat. They pushed their duffel bags into the just large enough hole under the seat in front of them. No matter what Kit did he couldn’t stop himself from shaking, every time someone walked passed him he felt a bit more trapped, a bit more like this whole thing wasn't some long nightmare. Flight attendants squeezed up and down the aisles, trying to get everyone seated as quickly as they could.

And everyone was finally seated and the overhead compartment for Snapchat, the attendance launched into a spiel about safety. Kit didn’t really need to look at the doors to know where they were, he was afraid that if he looked he would want to get up and leave, but a part of him was telling them that there was no need to worry about anything.

Facing Riko like this went against everything their mother beat into him on the run, and went against everything that he promised himself. Even though he was partly raised to fight, he was also taught to submit to what the Master wanted. When he left to go and find Neil, he realised that he had to be making more sacrifices to ensure his own survival. He had never been given the proper ground to stand on to defend himself or anyone else, maybe that’s why he was always trying to protect Neil. He now knew that it was because he felt like he needed to make up for all of those times that he couldn't stand up for himself or protect someone else. A jumble of lies that had nothing to fight for. But Kit Josten was now a Fox. Andrew called that place his home; Nicky called them family. Kit wasn’t willing to lose any of it. If it meant going back to Riko for two weeks to keep the rest of his team safe, Kit would pay the price.

Somehow thinking about how he and Neil finally had a home helped calm his nerves. He was spaced out most of the flight and Neil waking up brought Kit out of his thoughts.

Jean was waiting for the both of them at arrivals. He watched Neil and Kit’s approach with a cool look on his face, but there was an edge on his voice when he said, “Neither of you should’ve come here.”

“Let’s go,” Neil said.

The ride was silent, but the first sight of Castle Evermore had Kit wanting to throw up. Evermore looked the same as it always has, dark, intimidating and hellish. It was where he partly grew up, Kit had only a small handful of good memories here but none of them were coming to mind as they got closer and closer to the jet-black mountain that they called a stadium.

Jean stopped at the gate and reached out of the window to type in the code. The gate opened with a quiet squeal and Jean drove into the barricaded parking lot. Kit looked out at the cars that they passed on the way to the parking spot, they were the news ones out, meaning that they probably got new matching cars almost every other year. The custom number plates were matching, save for being a few numbers off. The EA stood for Edgar Allan, and the numbers following were class years and their jersey numbers.

“New cars, nice upgrade,” Kit muttered leaning his head on the glass.

“This isnʻt a team,” Neil said loudly. “This is a cult.”

“Could have told you that,” Kit replied as Jean pulled into the parking spot that his teammates left for him.

“Get out,” Jean said, turning off the engine.

Kit grabbed his bag and got out, waiting beside Neilʻs door before following Jean to the door. Jean punched in another numbered passcode. The light over the keypad flashed green, so Jean tugged the door open. Instead of going in Jean turned to look back at Neil and Kit.

“Take a look at the sky. You wonʻt be seeing it until you leave.”

“Letʻs get this over with Jean,” Kit said, his shoulders starting to tense up.

Jean smiled sadly looking at the brothers before gesturing for Neil and Kit to precede him. The door opened to a stairwell going down. Everything was black. The only source of light was from the red fluorescence tubes in the middle of the ceiling. It was too dim to be able to see comfortably. Kit already had his hand on the wall when Jean slammed the door shut behind them, Neil almost tripped from the lack of light. 

Twenty-six steps later they reached the door that led into the Nest. Jean reached past the two of them and punched in the third code, and Neil was the first to slip into the Ravenʻs living quarters. 

“Welcome to the Nest,” Jean said. “Welcome back Birdie.” Kit tensed up at the nickname but tried to keep his composure.

“Cult,” Neil said again.

Jean ignored Neilʻs comment and took them on a tour. This space was originally built to house visiting teams, but Coach Moriyama gave it to his Ravens instead. At first glance, it wasnʻt a bad setup. The Nest was spacious and well stocked. Two full kitchens, a lounge complete with a bar and pool table, and three dens with TVs. Nothing had really changed since Kit had last been there, only a few technological upgrades here and there, but something about being back in the Nest made his skin crawl and his heart beat pick up.

A sign on the wall indicated Black Hall was to the left and Red Hall was to the right. Kit, on old habits, turned left, following Jean down the Black Hall. All of the bedroom doors were open, Kit already knew what they were like, but he paused his step for a moment when Neil stopped for a moment to look into the rooms. The bedrooms were almost as big as the whole suite that Neil, Kit and Matt shared, and each one was only fitted out with two beds.

Kit had to admit, the Nest would be the ideal thing for most college athletes- if it wasnʻt got the lack of color, low ceilings and the cult presents that this kind of living situation gave off. The only color was a fleeting bit of red, that did nothing to break up the over obsessive black that seemed to swallow everything around them up. 

“Here,” Jean said, motioning for Neil and Kit to follow him into the last room. “This is where you two will be staying. Neil, you should be in the Red with the rest of us, but the Master has made a special allowance. He knows that you require Rikoʻs personal attention.”

“Like hell, Jean,” Kit said, walking into the room. It was still split into thirds, it was the only room in the whole of the Nest that had, at one point, three people living in it. “You know what Riko will do, you have to be kidding.”

“Whose place am I taking?” Neil asked, because he saw that the room was already decorated.

Jean looked at Kit and frowned before stopping by one of the nightstands and gestures for Neil to come closer. “Look and see.”

Kit frowned seeing that Neil froze up a little. He went back to looking at his part of the room, which it looked like it hadnʻt been touched since the day he left the Nest to go overseas. All his books were in the right places, photos of the three of them are around the bed, postcards and notes were still taped up to the wall along with what was meant to be his Ravens jersey hanging proudly over his bed. His guitar sat on a stand by the bed and none of his old music books looked like they had never been moved. Even though the room looked normal, the scratches on the bedhead served as a reminder to what really happened in this room.

Kit put his duffel down on the bed, before freezing a little, seeing two pieces of black and red material on the sheets. They were the armbands that Kevin suggested for him to wear, since there were more scars on his arms that he wasnʻt able to explain to the press. Kit felt chills go down his spine when he picked them up, seeing his first and last name sewn into the left and right bands respectively, along with his number. Everything looked like he hadnʻt been missing for four years.

“I didnʻt expect him to keep any of this stuff,” Kit said, slipping them back on his arms under his jacket. “If Kevinʻs things are like mine, someone should really tell him that heʻs not coming back.”

“You came back,” Jean said, glancing over at Kit before looking at Neil again. “Put your things down and letʻs go.”

Jean didnʻt wait for either of them. Neil dropped his duffel on Kevinʻs bed, and spared a look towards Kit and Rikoʻs sides of the room, and followed Kit out and down the hall. Neil could feel the tension around his brother as they walked up a flight of stairs, heading up to the Ravenʻs locker room. Neil couldnʻt imagine how hard it was for Kit to be back here, after he had done everything to get out of this place in the first place. Kit just kept walking to the back door, Jean and Neil following out into the inner court. Coming out near the Home benches.

Kit could hear the echoes of yelling and screaming, the faint sound of laughter and footsteps running. Old memories that sunk to the back of his mind were coming back up, seeing all of the black, seeing the court that he grew up on. Being back here after all of the pain and suffering was something that brought back a lot of locked away memories. “Fuck…” Kit muttered, trying to loosen his tense shoulders.

It was the Sunday before Christmas and the Ravens were on the court in full gear. Two line-ups were playing a rather brutal scrimmage while the other nine Ravens watched. Head turned as Jean stepped up alongside the armored nine, and the Ravens looked past Jean at Neil and Kit. Kit just crossed his arms and gave them a blank look once he saw their openly hostile and cold expressions. Kit just turned his attention back to the scrimmage, trying to settle his heart rate and his racing thoughts.

It wasnʻt long before a buzzer sounded and called an end to the match. Rikoʻs team won by a three point margin. The two teams met up at half court to critique each otherʻs performancences. The subs joined them on the court to tell them things that they noticed from the sidelines. The huddle lasted for about fifteen minutes before the Ravens finally clacked sticks and filed off of the court.

Riko pulled his helmet off as he stepped through the court door. “Luke, close down the scoreboard. Martin, get the lights. I have two guests to tend to, so take an early lunch. The Master will be by shortly to check progress, so have your papers ready for him. Afternoon practice will start at the usual time.”

The Ravens moved around Kit, Neil and Jean like a black river. Riko stopped in front of Neil and Kit to consider them, but dismissed them in favor of Jean. “Show them their things. I will deal with the two of them once I have showered,” Riko spoke before switching to Japanese and addressing Kit. “I told you that you were mine, you came running back, I canʻt wait to see you begging on your knees again.”

Kit froze up hearing the threat, Jean flinched a little bit before opening the door for Riko. Riko went off to the showers, so Jean led the brothers down the other to the changing room. Jean brought the brothers down the end to the last two oversized lockers and opened the both of them. The lockers were packed with Raven gear. Kit was a little confused as to why they had full Raven gear but when Jean shoved a jersey at him, everything clicked seeing the last name JOSTEN emblazoned on the back.

“Jean,” Kit said, clenching the jersey in his hand. “Why did Riko have this made? You know, we are only going to be here until New Years.”

“Donʻt play stupid,” Jean said. “Kevin should have told you, both that you will be transferring this summer.”

“He did mention it. We both told him that we wouldnʻt do it,” Neil said. “I thought that he would have passed it along.”

“Riko said if I came here alone, I would have to transfer. I agreed for Neil to come so that wouldnʻt happen,” Kit said, tossing his jersey to the floor, along with Neilʻs that was long gone from his hands.

Jean caught the both of them before they had a chance to hit the floor, and sent the brothers a livid look. “You both are going to get us killed on your first day here, you ignorant children. Also do you really think that Riko would let two things that belonged to him get away a second time?”

“Us?” Neil asked, as he saw Kit tense up at the comments.

“Listen carefully to what I am about to tell you, and refresh your memory,” Jean said, thrusting the jerseys back at the brothersʻ chests. Kit took it and held it in a tight fist, Neil refused to take it, so Jean caught a hold of Neilʻs coat with his free hand and yanked Neil close. “You both lost the right to be individuals when you stepped foot into the Nest. The consequences of your actions are no longer your alone to bear. Ravens operate on a pair-based system, which means from now until you leave I am your only ally that you have, Neil.”

“My success is your success,” Jean continued. “Your failure is my failure. You are to go nowhere unless I am with you. If you break this rule we will both suffer greatly for it. They want to take starting line-up from me. I will not let you jeopardize my rank.”

“Who am I paired with?” Kit questioned, he was under the impression that he would be with Jean like he used to be, but that didnʻt seem to be the case now.

Jean turned to Kit and let go of Neil. “Master wants you with Riko, says that you need a bit more attention then your brother does because you were stupid enough to think that you could leave.” 

“Fuck no..” Kit muttered, throwing this jersey into the packed locker. “Tell him heʻs fucking dreaming.”

“Hye, I have bad news for you, Jean,” Neil said, turning Jeanʻs attention back to him. “I canʻt outscore Raven strikers.”

“It is not them who you need to outplay,” Jean said. “You are not a striker anymore. You should have never played that position in the first place. The Master is moving you to defense where you belong. He will want to know why you abandoned your position. I hope that you have a good explanation for him.”

“It wasnʻt my idea to play striker,” Neil said. “Coach Hernandez had a full defense line. It was offense or nothing at all and I just wanted to play. Kit got to play backliner when one of them pulled something, Hernandez used him as a stand in for all of the positions.”

Kit nodded, he remembered telling Hernadez that he was willing to play as a stand in for any position. It was hard to play properly when he and Neil told him that they had never picked up a racquet before. When they were recruited to the Millport Dingos, Kit had to retain himself to get back into the swing of things, he couldnʻt help but mess up every now because of how long it had been since he had last played, but to the team and Hernandez he just had a high natural talent that needed a lot of refining. In their long nights at the stadium, Kit was able to help Neil with his new position as a striker, even though Neil didnʻt really take much of his advice. He still had a lot of time on the court to brush up his skills.

“It was a bad idea,” Jean said. “Now, Neil, you have to unlearn all of your bad habits. Now both of you try your gear so we know that it fits.”

“Not in front of you,” Neil shot back.

“That modesty will be the first thing that we break you of,” Jean said. “There is no room for privacy in the Nest.”

“I canʻt believe that you put up with this Kit, and I canʻt believe that you still put up with this,” Neil said. “At least Kit and Kevin ran. Whatʻs your excuse?”

“I am a Moreau,” Jean said, as if Neil should have known this.

Kit turned his back to Jean and Neil, trying to take his mind off of what was going on around him. His hands were shaking as he looked down at the black and red material, it felt wrong being here, he felt like he needed to run, to grab Neil and run but he knew what would happen to Andrew if they even managed to leave.

“-His father, Your Coach.”

When Neil took a step back in shock, he bumped into Kit, making him jump. “What? You have to be lying.”

“But he never—and Coach hasn't—“

“Figures he's still too much of a coward to say anything about it.” Jean gave a derisive flick of his hand. “If you don't believe me, look for yourself. The last time I saw his mother's letter it was tucked inside one of those boring books of his. He's read it so many times he might have worn the words off the pages by now, but it is worth a shot.”

“If he knew, why did he stay?” Neil demanded. “He should have gone to Coach when his mother died.”

“We found out a little while before Kit left,” Jean said. “We found the letter in the Master's house purely by accident. Kevin stole it, but he never intended to act on the discovery. He knew going meant losing all of this. It wasn't worth it.” Jean gestured around at the locker room. “Once he lost this, of course, there was no reason to stay.”

“You all are insane,” Neil said.

“Says the runaway who joined a class 1 team,” Jean said. “Says the man that should have run instead of coming here today. You are no better than the rest of us. Now you are going to try on your gear, or am I going to have to force it on you?”

“We really had no choice in coming here today or not, Jean,” Kit said, grabbing the jersey back out of his locker as he took off his jacket. He felt weird not wearing it but he could feel the compression bands around his forearms, making him feel less vulnerable and open.

“You always have a choice,” Jean said.

Neil was a little bit shocked to see his brother take off his jacket, since Kit found them on the run he had never seen him without a longsleeve shirt on or a jacket. But he quickly turned his attention back to the number on his jersey, then he looked at the number on his brothers. They weren’t their numbers.

“We can’t even keep our numbers?” Neil asked.

“Ravens will start asking why I am wearing a retired number,” Kit said, looking at the three, everything was the same except the last name on the top.

Jean looked at Neil, answering his question. “Unimportant Ravens wear double digits,” Jean said. “Riko’s inner circle does not. This number suits you better. As for the retired number, Riko thought that it would be best to give you your old number back, thinking that it will remind you of your place here.”

Neil shook his head as he saw Kit starting to strip down. Kit knew that Neil and Jean were watching. He pulled his shirt over his head, he ignored the way their eyes looked over his scarred skin. It didn’t feel right, being this open and exposed but Kit knew that he had to give up his privileges to privacy, but that didn’t stop his heart from speeding up, his muscles from tensing and his skin crawling. Neil shook his head and went back to getting dressed, putting on the Raven uniform piece by piece as fast as he could. Kit had already finished by the time Neil did, so he was fixing his arm bands that ‘were to remind him of who he belonged to’. 

Nothing about wearing this uniform felt right, it felt like he was being constricted by the very fabric that he knew that he was going to be wearing once he was able to join the team. He felt like he was betraying the Foxes by even wearing this color combination, like he was betraying to the family that he was brought into. More importantly that he was betraying everything that he told himself that he would never do.

“Good,” Jean said. “Now put it back you two won’t be needing it until afternoon practice.”

Both Neil and Kit started stripping it all off and putting their clothes back on. They were just fixing up their jackets when the door to the locker room opened. Neil had his back to it but he could see the way that Kit paled at the sight of the person. Tetsuji and Riko were standing in the doorway. Tetsuji had brought an orient walking cane with him. Neil had never seen him with it before and hoped that meant Tetsuji was suffering from some sort of illness or injury.

Kit stood by his locker, frozen, as Riko let his uncle walk into the locker room, before locking the door behind them. To Kit, this was a nightmare, he could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears, dull phantom pains spread over his body as his hands started shaking. Watching the Master cross the room towards him and his brother was something that he had nightmares about, but this was real.

Tetsuji stood proudly in front of Neil and Kit. “Nicholas Wesninski,” he said with a frown on his face, Kit felt his body move on itʻs own, kneeling down on his right knee and his body stayed frozen. He didnʻt want to kneel, he didnʻt know why his body just reacted the way that it did. “It’s about time you came running back to us, you are ours after all. The way that you were treating your owner was appalling.”

“I do apologise, Master,” Kit said, his brain not processing the facts that were going on around him. This was just another one of his nightmares, it had to be a long and elbatore one that was leading up to something bad, so he kept his head looking at Tetsuji’s knees. He couldnʻt stop the words from coming out of his mouth, it was automatic. “I will not step out of line again.” 

“Nathaniel Wesninski,” Tetsuji said, like he found every syllable wanting. “Kneel.”

Kit looked up at his brother, wanting to tug at his coat to get him down. 

“No.”

Kit felt his heart stop when he heard those words come out of Neil’s mouth. Kit immediately got to his feet, as Riko took half a step backwards, trying to put a little more room between him and his uncle. Kit knew what would happen, he didnʻt want Neil to get hurt. He felt a little bit conflicted, he knew that if he didnʻt follow the orders he would get hurt but everything in his body was telling him to defend himself for once and to defend Neil.

“Get down and kneel, the both of you,” Tetsuji commanded.

Kit tensed up a little more before looking up at the master, his body was shaking a lot. Kit was going to regret the words that were going to come out of his mouth but it would feel good for a short moment. “Never again.”

This was normally the part in where his dream would switch, but it didnʻt and the pain he felt not a split second later reinforced the truth and painful reality of the situation that Kit and Neil were in. Tetsuji was there, in the room with them and both of them just disobeyed direct orders from him.

Neil watched as Tetsujiʻs cane came out and smashed Kit into his left knee, making him stumble back into the lockers and then onto the floor, not being able to hold himself up. Before Neil could move to protect his brother, the cane came down and smashed Kit on the head. The next thing that Neil did was stand between Tetsuji and Kit, not wanting to see his brother get beat, only to have the cane come across his own face, sending him backwards and tripping over his brother.

Kit didnʻt know what was going on, because the hit to his head sent shockwaves throughout his body. But he felt someone fall beside him, be curl over part of him. Loud thuds and painful hits could be heard and felt before Kit felt everything around him fade away.

-

The Ravenʻs afternoon practice ran for four hours, and both Neil and Kit were in no shape for any of it. They were both unconscious for the two hours that the Ravens took for lunch; Kit woke about about five minutes before Jean came in, his body felt like it was on fire. Jean had handed Kit a roll of sports tape before tipping a pitcher of water onto Neil, waking him up. Kit painfully got changed, as Jean forced Neil into his uniform. After Kit finished taping up his shoulder as a just incase and knee, Jean hauled Neil and Kit up to the court. Kit held out a shaky hand to Jean, waiting for a racquet to be shoved into his hands. Neil looked at Kit in shock, thinking that maybe this kind of thing was common because he was ready to play, even though he had just been beat up.

Kit didnʻt really know what position he was put into, but he knew that he was failing. His knee was throbbing even though he wrapped it up, and his hands were shaking too much at times, making him easily drop his racquet. Everytime that either Neil or Kit messed up, Riko hit them with his racquet. Exy armor was meant to guard against fast-moving balls and body-checks, not malicious blows from heavy racquets. By an hour into the practice Neil was stumbling over his own feet, it took Kit about half an hour more and a few good body checks to start messing up a lot more.

Neil fell over, Jean helped to pull him off of the ground. Kit watched from afar, anytime that he got tripped up, Riko was there to hit him with the butt of his racquet. Neil had someone to lean onto, to help him with everything that was going on but Kit was paired with Riko, meaning that he was going to be alone.

The rest of the Ravens were completely unsympathetic, even towards their own team. This is how the team operated, and none of them ever questioned it. These five years might be a nightmare that would end them up in years of therapy, but a world of fame and seven digit salaries waited for them at the other side of their graduation stage. Theyʻd be set for the rest of their lives. As far as any of the Ravens were concerned, it was a fair trade.

Because of their pathetic performance, Jean, Neil and Kit were put with the task of shutting down the court. That meant sweeping and polishing the court floor, then straightening up the mess that the Ravens made of the locker room. By the time they were able to shower Kit wasnʻt able to feel his shoulder. Kit stood with his head resting on the tiles, letting the water slowly burn his back. He kept the compression bands on but pulled the top half down on one of them to scratch that phantom itch.

“You two should have run,” Jean said, sounding too exhausted and sore to be hurtful.

“I grew up here too, I can handle it, Jean..” Kit muttered, scratching his scars a bit more before pulling the armband back up. 

“We both grew up on pain,” Neil said from the floor. “Besides, we are only here for two weeks.”

“Three,” Jean corrected.

Neil looked up at him and Kit went to scratching his hand. “No, we only agreed to two. We are leaving on New Yearʻs Eve.”

Jean closed his eyes and leaned back into the hot spray. “You ignorant child. This is the Ravensʻ Nest. We go by our time, not yours. We run in sixteen hour days. Birdie, didnʻt you tell him?”

Kit just shrugged, he didnʻt really remember if he mentioned it at some point, and wasnʻt bothered trying to remember since his brain was a blurred mess. He went back to focusing on getting washed up. He got dressed in his loosest pants and jacket, keeping on the wet compression bands as he and Neil tralied Jean out to one of the kitchens. The food tasted tasteless, or maybe it was because of the dull pains running through their bodies. Jean put their plates into the dishwasher and brought Neil and Kit to the Black Hall.

Riko was waiting for them in their bedroom. Kit didnʻt spot him until they were too far into the room, and by then it was too late. Jean locked the door behind them and leaned against it. Kit thought for a moment about fighting Jean to get out of here, but there was no way that he could in the condition that he was in. Neil slowly made his way over to Kevinʻs old bed, Kit followed him and sat on the edge of the bed with Neil.

Riko got up from his bed, getting Neil and Kitʻs attention. Riko was smiling, and Kit felt his heart stop and Neil froze up at the sight. Their father had looked at the both of them with loathing and fury. But he had never looked at either of them like spilling their blood would be the highlight of his day. The Butcher was a vicious killer with a hair-trigger temper, and he thrived on death and fear, not on their victims' pain and submission.

“Keep away from us, Riko,” Kit said, willing air back into his lungs.

“Stay back,” Neil said.

Riko pulled a switchblade from his pocket and flicked it open. “I thought that you werenʻt afraid of my knives, Nathaniel and Nicholas. Was that just a lie to make yourselves feel better?”

Riko sat sideways on the mattress, next to Kit. He looked from Neil to Kit like he was imagining skinning the both of them alive and feeding them the bloody scraps. His expression said that he was getting off on that fantasy. Kit didn’t dare move a muscle when Riko put a hand over his mouth and leaned over to Neil, pressing the tip of his blade onto his lips. Jean moved up alongside them, but neither Kit or Neil dared to take their attention off of Riko to look at Jean.

“I am going to love hurting you, Nathaniel,” Riko said with a sick smile, “like I loved hurting Kevin, and your dear baby brother.” Riko tightened his grip around Kit’s mouth and pushed him down onto the bed.

“Don’t you fucking touch my brother, you fucked up bastard,” Neil warned, his gaze seeing the panic in his brother’s eyes.

“Look at this, Birdie, your brother thinks that he can stop me,” Riko said, slipping the knife into Neil’s mouth and pushing just hard enough to break the skin at the corner of his mouth. “Jean, move Nicholas.” Jean moved and pulled Kit off of the other side of the bed and held him back away from Neil. “Now, shut up and lie down. I don’t have a lot of time, and I promised the Master that I would have the both of you in line before night practice.”

“Jean, don’t do this,” Kit said in hushed French, as Jean hauled Kit over to his old bed and handcuffed him to it. “Jean, don’t let him hurt Neil. He did nothing wrong.”

Jean looked at Kit with a frown, Jean didn’t like seeing people cry or beg but he knew that for him, this was a matter of life and death. “I have to.” Jean walked over to Neil guiding his hands to the right place to hold. Jean let him go only just snapped handcuffs over his wrists. 

“Who is your King, Nathaniel?” Riko asked.

“Riko! Get off of him!” Kit yelled out, seeing Riko grip tightly onto Neil’s face and climbing on top of him. Kit watched through blurry vision, he never thought that he would be in this position, where he wasn’t able to stop someone from hurting Neil. “Riko! I’ll do anything, just get off of my brother!”

Jean flicked Kit a look, seeing him struggle against the handcuffs that held him onto the headboard. Riko flicked Kit a look as well, his face looking satisfied at his begging impleading. 

“I’m going to make this as terrible as I know how,” Riko promised. “I’ll make your brother watch everything, so don’t hesitate to cry.”

“Riko!” Kit screamed.

“Birdie, I’ll be with you soon,” Riko promised. “Iʻm going to have so much more fun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope that you like this! Love all of ya!


	16. Chapter 16: Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are not okay.

“Passengers for flight 227 to Las Vegas, please report to Gate A19. Boarding will begin momentarily.”

Kit didn’t know where he was or when he fell asleep, but one of the first things that he saw was the fluorescent lights overhead. Cold glass rattled against his shoulder and head where he sat propped up against his brother and a window. The roar of a jet engine was distant. The glass stilled before the noise faded. Kit took in a shaky breath, his throat burning as he willed himself to stop leaning on his brother. He stretched his arms out, immediately regretting it because of the pain that engulfed his shoulder. A hissing next to him claimed his limited attention, turning to Neil and seeing him clench and unclenching his hands. Nothing different about Neil registered other than the bandages that wrapped around his neck and on his cheeks.

“Hey..” Kit muttered, his throat feeling raw. Kit took a look at his hands only seeing bruised knuckles and a small cut here and there.

“Passengers for flight 1522 to Atlanta, please be advised: there has been a great change. We will now be boarding this flight from Gate A16. I repeat: flight 1522 to Atlanta, Georgia will now forward from gate A16 please report to your new gate immediately for an immediate departure.”

Came on a couple of seconds later, this time in Spanish. For a moment both Neil and Kit were baffled that it wasn’t in French. They both spent so much time with Jean that they’d forgotten that any other language existed. Jean technically forbidden to use French, since Riko couldn’t understand it, but he whispered it to Neil when Riko wasn’t close enough to hear and Neil would whisper it to Kit when they were alone. Kit moved his foot to feel his duffel, leaning forward to see it sitting between his legs. Neil looked at the seat to his left to see Kit with his hood up, leaning forward looking down at his duffel, Neil looked to his right to see his duffel sitting there. Jean was nowhere in sight.

They were at an airport, so Jean would have to be waiting for them on the other side of the security checkpoint. Kit and Neil would have to go back there and tell him that they both slept through their flight. Kit groaned a little bit as he looked around, trying to find the Departures sign, though, he recognized the tacky furnishings of Upstate Regional Airport. 

“When did we leave Evermore?” Kit asked in gruffed French.

Neil turned around, painfully, gripping onto the armrests to look over his shoulder. It was dark out; night had fallen and neither brother realised. “I- I canʻt remember,” Neil replied in French as he looked at his brother.

Kit sat up properly in his seat, his shoulder burning, his knuckles and his knee throbbing. He tried to dig into his memories for what happened, only being able to grab at a few vivid memories and the feeling of pain. A few conversations rang in his head and a few images crossed his mind, he wasnʻt used to not remembering important events, but he guessed that it would take a moment for his brain to catch up.

Neil was the first to bring himself to his feet, his legs feeling numb as he hoisted and steadied himself on his feet. He clenched his duffel bag tightly in his hands as he strapped it over his shoulder. Neil looked down at Kit and watched as he struggled to get up, his left knee buckle under his weight. Kit grabbed his duffel and put it over his right shoulder, Neil put an arm around his shoulder, after getting a nod of approval, to help Kit steady himself.

They trudged for Arrivals together. It normally would have been a short walk, but with the two of them injured to hell, it took a while. They both made it to the baggage claim before they realized that they had nowhere to go and no way of getting there. Kit let go of Neil and limped over to the wall, trying to look for a power outlet, as Neil gathered his thoughts. Neil joined Kit, sitting on the ground by the outleft. Kit watched as Neil painfully rummaged through the duffel, Kit slowly took Neilʻs hands out of the bag and looked for the phone and charger himself, not wanting Neil to damage his hands anymore. Once he found it, Kit plugged it into the outlet once he found that it was dead. Kit grabbed his own phone from his duffel and plugged it in as well, seeing that both phones had been dead for, two- three? - two weeks.

When the phones had enough juice in them to turn on, they immediately started loading every missed message that the two of them were sent from their vacation. Kit opened the phone and watched as all of the notifications popped up, most of them being from Nicky, a few from Matt, even Aaron and Allisonʻs names came up as well. The only name that was missing was Andrewʻs.

Kit sat there, blankly looking at the silver phone as Neil thumbed through his contacts to try and get to one of his speed dials. Kit leaned onto Neil lightly, needing to have some kind of physical reassurance that they were out of there, as Neil made a phone call.

Wymackʻs voice could be heard through the speaker, but it was too muffled for Kit to properly listen.

“I didnʻt know who else to call,” Neil said in English. His voice sounded dry and strained. The last time he had been properly talking, he was screaming. Kit put a hand onto Neil’s shoulder, trying to remind him that he is out of there and safe.

Wymack’s reply was muffled, but Neil smiled in pain. “No. No, we’re not. I know this is kind of sudden, but can you come and get us? We’re at the airport.”

Kit closed his eyes as Neil set a timer for them. When it went off, they yanked the charges from the wall and carried themselves and their bags outside. Neil sat down on the curb first, with Kit sitting beside him, leaning into his shoulder trying to put as little of his weight onto Neil. He knew that Neil was in a lot of pain but he wasn’t able to hold his sore body up. Both Neil and Kit were so out of it they didn’t realise that Wymack had pulled up to the curb a short ways down until a heavy hand wrapped around the Kit’s arm, making him freeze up in fear.

“Up, the both do you,” Wymack said. “We’re getting out of here.”

Kit hissed as he was hauled to his feet, Wymack pulled Neil up as well and helped them down to his truck. Wymack got the passenger door open for Neil and watched him climb in, and open the back door for Kit, watching him eventually pull himself up into the back. When both of them were safely inside the truck Wymack slammed the doors shut and went across to the driver’s side. Kit stretched his leg out in the back and leaned against the door, pulling his hood down over his face, not ready for questions, but Wymack said nothing to either of them. Kit closed his eyes and let the pain fade away. 

The next time Kit opened his eyes he was laying on his back, in a stretched out chair. Kit groaned sitting up, his shoulder burning as he looked to see Wymack sitting in his desk chair, watching over them. A bottle of scotch sat almost empty on the coffee table between them. Winced as he grabbed his shoulder, seeing that Neil was still asleep on the lounge.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen..” Kit muttered.

“He sounds like Neil,” Wymack said, “but he doesn’t look like him. I’ll take the whole story from the top, with no side of bullshit, thanks.”

Kit stared at Wymack, confused as to why he said that he was Neil. Kit looked down at his bruised hands, trying to claw at the answer in his hazy memory. Kit reached up to feel his hair, his heart stopping feeling it, and he remembered. His heart stopped, dread feeling like acid through his veins, threatening to eat him alive, and Kit leaped up to his feet.

“Fuck,” he said, trying to stumble his way to the bathroom.

Wymack got up when Kit stumbled into the door. Kit threw the door open and smacked the lights on. The face in the mirror wasn’t one that he wanted to see again, almost making his knees crumble out from under him. Kit cried out in pain as he smacked his knee onto the ground, trying to pull himself up with the sink but he wasn’t strong enough to hold himself up.

Kit had never dyed his hair this color, or anything close to it. It was his natural shade, it was also his natural eyes, he also hadn’t had his hair this short since he left Australia. The face that he was seeing in the mirror through all of the bruises and bandages was his old face and his father’s face. Kit thought that he was going to throw up, acid was burning his throat but he couldn’t manage it.

“Breathe,” Wymack said.

Kit didn’t realise that his breath had gotten stuck in his throat until Wymack pounded on his back, finally forcing air back into his lungs. He wanted to scream, to tell Wymack to look away from him and to stay away from him. But it was too late, it was too late to change anything, the damage had been done. Even though Wymack didn’t know who he was looking at it didn’t matter.

The click of a lighter pulled Kit away from the edge, bringing his attention to the cigarette that Wymack was offering him. Kit took it between his fingers and held it up to his lips, taking a deep and shaky breath in. He wasn’t able to hold the breath in for long, his ribs hurting too much, and he coughed the breath out. Each successful breath hurt more than the last, pulling at the cuts and straining his bruises all over him. Kit pressed his free hand to his shoulder, trying to ground himself further with the pain in his shoulder. He finally inhaled so deep that he thought that he was going to pull the tapping off of his stitches. Coughing on the air on the way up, coughing so hard that he thought that he was going to break a rib, but when he was finally catching his breath he started laughing.

It sounded out of place, it sounded sickening as it echoed in the small space, but it’s all that Kit could do as shattered memories finally became clear. He bit down into his clothed wrist, trying to stop himself from laughing, but it did nothing. Hysteria was a moment away from taking over.

“Neil,” Wymack said, gaining Kitʻs attention. “I need you to talk to me.”

“Iʻm Kit,” Kit laughed out, his laugh finally stopping. “I think I pulled my stitches, I think feel blood.”

Wymack paused for a moment before saying, “From where?”

“Shoulder, ribs,” Kit said, grabbing at his shoulder trying to undo his coat, starting to feel overly restricted by it. “Everywhere..”

Wymack pushed Kitʻs hands away from the coat. Kit sat there and let Wymack figure out how to undo the buttons and zipper, but it took the two of them to get the coat off. Kitʻs fingers were shaking as he took the jacket off, Kit hissed causing his cheek to hurt. Wymack noticed the expression and reached for Kitʻs face. It didnʻt register for Kit that he had moved to the bandages on his face until he felt the pull of the tape.

Wymack went so still that Kit thought that he had just been frozen. “Kit, what the fuck is on your cheek?”

Kit raised a shaky hand up to his cheek and felt his skin. There was no cut, just smooth skin, so he grabbed the top of the sink and shakily pushed himself up with one leg. Kit wasnʻt ready to see his reflection again. He was less ready to see the ʻ3ʻ tattooed onto his left cheek bone. 

Wymack wasnʻt ready for Kitʻs violent reaction. Kit pulled his fist back, hitting Wymack with his elbow and smashing the mirror, his body shaking in fear and anger as he grabbed a piece of glass and held it up to his cheek. He held the glass up to where he had drawn that three on with sharpie so many times before, but before he could cut into his cheek, Wymack grabbed his wrist tightly trying to get him to drop the glass. Kit fought back, holding onto the glass tighter, making his fingers start bleeding. Wymack hit Kitʻs hand into the sink, making him drop the glass. Kit dropped to his knees, his free hand up by his cheek trying to scratch it off, praying that it would come off, that what was on his cheek wasnʻt there and it was just a hallucination.

Wymack pulled Kitʻs arms down around his waist and hugged him tightly, making sure that he wasnʻt able to break free. Kit couldnʻt do anything else but tire himself out trying to get free. 

“Hey,” Wymack said at his ear, sharp and attention grabbing. “Hey. Itʻs all right.”

It had never been alright. It’d come close in fleeting patches, in stolen moments with his teammates, with Neil, with Kevin and Andrew, along with their last-second wins, but they had always been overshadowed by the harsh reality. Every time Kit blinked he could see flashes and hear parts of his and Neil’s stay at Evermore. Every breath that he took, he could feel the rope around his neck. Every time he held back a cry he could feel cold metal on his skin and see Riko, and hear Neil’s screams. He had let Riko pull him apart like he used to, he let Riko use him and abuse him. All in the name of survival. But this time it was worse because of Neil, he tried to keep Riko away from Neil but Neil kept trying to protect him. Kit didn’t know if he was able to mentally pull himself back together. He never was fully strong enough. He always had someone to lean on. He had Adam, he even had his mother, but she was gone and he was on the other side of the world. He also had Kevin and Jean but there was no way that he waa going to put any more burden on Kevin and Jean was still in that hellhole.

“Kit,” Wymack said.

Kit. Wymack called him Kit. Even though he looked like this, with his old face, looking like that dead boy and having the Moriyamas’ number permanently on his face. Kit, Wymack called him, and more than anything Kit wanted this to be real. He stopped fighting to get free; the hands that had just been trying to claw Wymack off of him now held onto his arms for dear life.

“Help me,” Kit sobbed out, his mind feeling like it was in a thousand different pieces.

“Let me,” Wymack shot back at him, so Kit just let out a choked sob.

“Kit!” 

Neil. That was Neil. Kit used any energy that he had left to pull away from Waymack and ran out into the lounge room. There was Neil, sitting up on the lounge, looking shell shocked when he saw Kit. 

Neil had awoken to an empty lounge room that he didnʻt , his duffel wasn’t next to him and Kit was nowhere to be seen. He tried to sit up quickly, only to have his body protest, after a minute he heard a quiet sob from another room. He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and yelled out, “Kit!”

When Neil saw Kit he froze up, he looked how it did years ago. It wasn’t right. His hair was their natural color and it was short. Even though his face was bruised his eyes stood out, and the tattoo on his cheek stood out more than anything else. Kit immediately stumbled over to Neil, grabbing his face in his shaky and bloody hands, pulling at something on his cheek.

“Abram,” Kit sobbed out, as he ran a thumb over his cheek. “I wasn’t strong enough..” Kit pulled Neil close to him.

“Elijah? What are you on about?” Neil asked in French.

Wymack stood back and watched to make sure that neither of them did anything too sporadic. Kit tugged at Neil’s hair, pulling his fringe into his eyes, and Neil froze when he saw that it was the same color.

“I couldn’t stop him from marking you. I tried,” Kit sobbed out in French, into Neil’s shoulder. Kit pulled away and choked back his sobbing, Neil reached out and held tightly onto the back of his neck.

Wymack didn’t step forward until he saw and heard both Neil and Kit’s breathing flattering out. “Alright, what happened? Last I heard, the two of you were going to spend Christmas with your uncle.”

“We lied,” Neil said, not taking his eyes off of Kit. “Andrew’s coming back to us on Tuesday, all right? If Easthaven hasn’t called Betsy yet to arrange his ride, they will soon.”

“They called yesterday,” Wymack said. “What does Andrew have to do with this?”

“Everything that matters,” Kit muttered.

“Thatʻs not an answer.”

“I know..” Kit pulled away from Neil, his knee finally giving up.

Kit sat there for a while, as Wymack took Neil to go and try and patch him up. Wymack had to make sure that Neil didnʻt have as much of a violent reaction as Kit had, making sure that when Neil saw himself in a mirror that he already had his arms tightly around him. After Neil calmed down more he took him back out into the lounge room, making sure that there were no sharp objects around. Kit got up off of the floor and shakily sat down on the couch next to Neil, his eyes not leaving the fresh blood on his hand.

Wymack eyed the two of them for a moment, then left to go and get his cooking scissors. He brandished them at Neil, who nodded. Neil was the first person that Wymack started looking over, after cutting his shirt off. 

Wymack didnʻt say anything about his scars. He didnʻt say anything about the amount of bandages that were wrapped around his torso and he didnʻt say anything about the holes that Kit was bruning in the side of his head. Kit grabbed Neilʻs forearm when Wymack started cleaning the dried blood off of the gash on Neilʻs side. Kit didnʻt like seeing Neil like this, it reminded him too much of when they were on the run for their lives, trying to patch each other up quickly before they were dragged away from the safe house. 

Once Wymack was done with making sure that Neil was okay, he turned to Kit, holding up the scissors again and waited for him to nod. Once Wymack got the go ahead he started to cut Kitʻs long sleeved shirt off of him, Wymack eyed over the excessive sports strapping on Kitʻs shoulders and elbows. Once the shirt was off Wymack spotted the compression arm bands that Kit had on, Kit looked down at his forearms before slowly peeling them off and dropping them onto Neil's lap. 

Wymack raised an eyebrow at the red on them and some sort of words on them but didnʻt say anything, and went back to taking off some of the blood crusted bandages. Kit hissed in pain at them pulling at the bruises, he knew that he didnʻt have too many stitches but the amount of bruises that he had over him was a little more painful. Wymack grabbed Kitʻs wrists and looked at the new scratches on his arms, but didnʻt say anything about the old ones.

Kit felt like he was a child again, having Adam or Jean fix him up after Ryan or Riko had a go at him. He felt broken, remembering their fingers taping things down and stitching things up. He remembers his motherʻs fingers tugging a needle through his skin. 

“One day, we are going to have a talk about all of this,” Wymack said in a low voice.

“After finals,” Neil said without taking his eyes off of Kit, who grabbed his forearm softly. “After we beat the Ravens. Then we will tell you whatever you want to know. We will even tell you the truth.”

“Iʻll believe that when I see it.”

Wymack got up and carried the dirty bandages and the washcloth out of the room. Kit looked over at Neil as the two of them sunk back into the cold back of the couch. Neil leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of whisky, taking a swig from it and choking a little bit on the burn, he held it out to Kit so he could take a swig from it as well. 

“I didnʻt think that you drank, Neil,” Wymack said from the doorway.

“I donʻt,” Neil said, “unless I have to. We used alcohol as anesthetics because we couldnʻt risk going to a hospital.” Hearing those words burned, it burned both Neil and Kit more than the whisky that they were drinking. Kit held onto the neck of the bottle tightly before taking another swig, trying to get his hands to finally stop shaking.

Once he was sure that they had stopped shaking he handed the bottle to Neil. Kit looked up at Wymack, subconsciously scratching his forearms. “Too many unanswered questions. Too much lost time. It was safer to drink everything away, until we were numb.”

Neil started clenching his hand, making sure that he could still move it before placing it in his lap. “Is that enough, Coach? Itʻs a truth on credit to hold you until spring.”

“Yes,” Wymack said. “Itʻs enough for now.”

Wymack wrapped up Kit and Neilʻs wounds with fresh bandages, and grabbed an old jumper for Kit to wear before reclaiming his chair. There was silence between the trio, Wymack watching Neil and Kit while Neil studied his hands and Kit finished off the whisky. Kit was trying to will parts of their time at Evermore to the front of his memories. Once the most vital piece of his memory finally clicked into place, Kitʻs mind finally felt like it was at ease.

“We didnʻt sign them,” Kit said, chuckling a bit as he looked towards Neil. Neil had his hand to the tattoo, as if he was feeling it. Neil felt his heart finally stop beating like it was about to break out of his ribs.

“He gave us a contract, but we didnʻt sign them.” Neil said, reaching out and holding his hand just shy of Kitʻs left cheek. “There was nothing he could do to make us. These donʻt mean anything. We are still Foxes.”

“Of course you two are,” Wymack said.

Kit smiled and curled himself into the oversized jumper. Neil looked towards the clock and saw that it was five tilʻ midnight. “Are we going to watch the ball drop? I want to make a wish.”

“You make wishes on shooting stars,” Wymack said. “New Yearʻs is for resolutions.”

“Thatʻs okay too,” Neil said.

Wymack dug the remote out from under the couch cushion and turned on the TV. Noise and music filled the room. Cameras panned across the crowd as a band performed on stage. Kit leaned forward a little, trying to spot Matt, Nicky, Kevin and Aaron in the crowd, but knew that it was impossible. 

Kit pulled out his phone and opened it, seeing that his battery was critically low meant that he didnʻt have anytime to see what the Foxes had sent him. He gave a quick glance over at Neil to see him typing something out on his phone. Kit opened up his messages and made a group text to Kevin and Andrew, texting them, ʻWeʻre aliveʻ. He knew that Andrew wouldnʻt understand what the text meant and that he wouldnʻt see the text until he understood what it meant, but Kit felt like he needed to send him the text. 

Kit didnʻt get a response from Kevin, but he got texts from the other Foxes. By the time the midnight countdown started, by the time Kit closed his phone, looked up and watched the flashing ball start to descend, he had gotten texts from all of the Foxes. Assuming that it was because of Neilʻs text, most of them had been in all caps with an overload of exclamation marks. Both he and Neil had ignored them over Christmas but now they were excited to have heard back from at least one of the brothers. Kit had chosen them. He and Neil were part of their fractured family. They were worth saving and protecting no matter the pain.

Kit held his hand out to Neil as the ball dropped. Neil grabbed Kitʻs hand softly. It was January. It was a new year that Kit didnʻt think that he would have lived to. It was two days before Andrew got out, hopefully ten days before Wymack says that both Neil and Kit could train, eleven days until the first championship matches, and four months until the Finals.

Facing the Foxes on the court in the spring Finals will be the last mistake that Riko ever made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope that you liked the ending of this story and I hope that you will want to read the next one, a lot of changes are happening and it gets wild! 
> 
> Love anyone who has stayed to read the stories that I had randomly decided to write cause i had a dream about it last year part way through quarantine!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thank you for reading the first chapter of the second weird passion fic that I have been working on!
> 
> I know that it is not perfect by any means but I hope that you all can enjoy it!


End file.
